


Shadows over the Dalelands

by Raging_Iron_Thunder



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 124,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Iron_Thunder/pseuds/Raging_Iron_Thunder
Summary: Someone is masquerading as Archie. Jughead gets increasingly suspicious of who his best friend really is. Betty falls harder for "Archie" after he asks her out that first night at Pop's. Did Jason really die? Sparks fly.This fic has multiple AU points of divergence from the pilot, some canon plot from S1 and 2 is used. I'm currently revising, Chapter 9 just finished 8/19/2018. Comments of any kind are greatly appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters are rated T. Expect some suggestive scenes, some swearing, occasional spooky bits, and infrequent violence. If it goes beyond that, I'll state it's rated M at the beginning of the chapter.

 

* * *

Jughead listened to Archie beg for his life. "Buddy, you gotta help me. He's eating me man. We're best friends dude, why won't you listen to me? I'm being eaten alive."

The same damn dream of Jughead's had lasted seventy-three nights in a row since the end of freshmen year. He avoided Archie, being near him made the recurring nightmare worse. Having to push his friend away was hard, but necessary. The lesson painfully inflicted itself on Jughead after their 4th of July road trip.

It began the same way every night. They stood in the backyard of Jughead's old red house with the faded blue tree fort. A happier time when his dad worked for Archie's. The dream made the room bigger so that the teens would fit in it. A luminescent night sky always shone with a waning crescent moon. His redheaded friend stood there, wearing clothes from the last day of freshman year. The same black and white sneakers, the pair of light blue jeans, a rough red hoodie that said "Zombicide" in big black letters. The hood; that absurd and heavy hood. It covered his best friend's face so much, Jughead could barely ever make out any features.

Jughead knew the point of a dream was to tell him a story, maybe a lesson about himself. Then why did this recurring dream have such hard-to-remember, inane topics? He watched another version of himself interacting with Archie, speaking pure babble. The one consistent unnerving change: new human-sized bites from Archie's flesh. Now at the end of the summer, little remained except rags flapping in the wind over emaciated flesh or open bone. Why was the face left alone?

"Jug. Dude, you gotta help me," Archie said, which was the last problem.

The begging. The never-ending begging.

* * *

Perfection. Betty had to look perfect for her Archie. This evening was **it** : The night where she and Archie would go from "just friends" to a serious relationship. Critical details had to be attended to: The lipstick that always made Archie notice. A careful application of eye shadow, liner and mascara. Her high ponytail done just right so the bounce would catch his eye. Her best bra, which flattered her figure without lying about it. She'd yet to choose a shirt, blouse, or choose between a skirt or pants.

The fun pop music blared while Kevin watched from her bed. He was so unfazed by her, yet so honestly critical. She trusted him to tell her about any flaw she had. That lack of malice, only wanting her to look her best. In another world where he wasn't gay, maybe Betty would've been into him. Those big green eyes and his preppy lumberjack look was rugged yet refined, breaking many a girl's heart.

Looking at her via her large mirror, Kevin waggled his eyebrows at her. "Are you excited? Nervous?"

Betty's heart quivered and butterflies struggled to escape her stomach. She spun around to face Kevin, feeling the sensation of her lips and cheeks becoming a strong smile in anticipation of meeting Archie tonight. "Both. It was hard being alone in California for my internship."

Her plan for the next five years depended on the outcome of this night. She saw them dating throughout high school, then moving in together afterward. Marriage after college would be nice, followed by children. Archie had so much potential, if he'd just apply himself and work harder.

"Which is why nerves are acceptable," Kevin said, as he tossed his phone around in his hands, "but we agreed that it's time. You like him. He likes you."

"Well then, why, Kevin," Betty said, channeling her doubt by pointing a makeup brush at her friend, "hasn't he ever said or done anything to show me?"

The question was one for the ages. She'd never broached her interest in him beyond friends, terrified of making a move and losing him. He'd never asked if she had feelings for any boys; she avoided asking him about other girls. Neither had tried to get a boyfriend or girlfriend before. What she couldn't stand was the ambiguous state of their friendship. They needed to date, or she needed to move on.

"Because… It's because Archie's swell." Kevin got off her bed and paced her room. "But like most millennial straight guys, he needs to be told what he wants. So tell him. Finally."

Betty thought of how badly it could go; failure was not an option. She wanted them to become the next power couple in Riverdale. Wiping that smug smirk off Cheryl Blossom's face would be the icing on the cake.

"Oh my God Betty." Kevin had stopped in front of her window, which saw over into Archie's window and room. His next words surprised her. "It's a game changer. Archie-kins has a new friend who's tall and beyond jacked!"

"Who?" said Betty as her mind raced. Few new people moved into town, and her mother liked to keep track of them. A large enough boy might've made the news in this town.

"OH MY GOD!" Kevin stared out her window, both hands on his cheeks. He turned to her, mouth wide open.

"What?" Betty said, getting up to see. Then her mouth hung open too. That 'huge friend' of Archie's, was in fact –

"The Hulk." Kevin answered her line of thought as he gestured wildly. "Archie has turned into the HULK! Holy crap, he doesn't have just eight pack abs, those are pectoral striations. The size of those deltoids, they're as big as my head. Has he gone on steroids?! I was going to tell you to ride this orange-haired bull by the horns tonight Betty, but… but… sweet baby Jesus Betty, this is… something else."

They watched as Archie put on a white athletic shirt, their gazes unbroken as he leaned toward their window. Kevin started yammering about how she should cover herself up, that didn't matter as she gawked back. Archie had this yummy half grin that caused those butterflies to multiply. But his eyes, something else flip flopped inside her, his eyes were **blue**.

* * *

Arriving at Pop's, Betty didn't have to look around long to find where her now colossal friend sat. He wore a deep, ruddy bomber jacket and was eating a mountain of burgers and fries. When Archie saw her, he grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth, then slid out of the booth to stand as she walked over to him. Her breath caught at the height of him. Not just that, how'd his frame grow so much? How was he so massive?

Now his arms were out for a hug and she took it, squeezing him tight. He felt like a large tree trunk that had no give at all. Breathing in, she took in his elemental masculine smell, still the same old Archie. She'd missed him so much. As she pulled away, she took a moment to gaze into his eyes. The bright brown was gone, his eyes were now a deep blue with a ring of golden flecks in the middle of the iris. Her hands were up on his cheeks before she knew it. "Your eyes Archie - what h-happened?"

He grabbed her hands in his own giant ones, gently putting them down. "My family doctor told me 'spontaneous chromatic transformation.'"

"Really?" His new eye color was gorgeous and the double colors seriously 'popped.' A part of her swore someone else was behind these eyes now. Could this be a cousin of Archie's? "Just tell me something I've never told anyone else but you."

The confident smirk was new. "After you helped me learn to read in the second grade, I asked you to marry me." He took her hands around himself and held her in a hug once more. "You said we were too young, and to ask again when we turned eighteen."

Of all the things to say to her, this was the most unexpected and romantic thing she'd ever heard. She hoped what he was doing to her heart was on purpose.

"The change in eye color is extremely rare, and yes," he said, sensing her unease, "I got checked out for other issues." Archie gave her a soft smile that comforted her. "By the way, I missed... us."

A hint of huskiness to his voice caused a heady ripple through her body. It still had the same 'Archie' sound, but the pitch had dramatically deepened. Back in reality, Betty beamed. "I missed you too, Archie."

Gesturing for her to sit, she followed his lead. The eyeful she received as he took off his jacket before sitting... Betty realized his arms were probably thicker than her thighs. He pointed to his full plate. "Want a warm burger?"

"You're always so thoughtful." She bit into it, counting two other burgers on his plate and a pile of fries. After she'd finished half the tasty burger, Archie had eaten a full one. "So you've been working out?"

"Yeah. Growth spurt, sixty hours a week of construction, and piles of weightlifting."

Was that so? Her eyes narrowed. "Archie, I'm not dumb. Tell me the truth. Who are you fooling by using steroids?"

His brows furrowed, he cleaned his hands again. A grin when his eyes looked at her face and wandered downwards to her chest and back up again. That was new, in a good way; he'd never looked at her like that before. He leaned forward a little, his hands reached over to softly engulf hers.

"Betty, when have I ever needed to prove anything to you?"

Those eyes of his and the classic, authentic expression on his face was going to get Betty into trouble. He also never had grasped her hands like this. The racing beat of her heart betrayed the precious balance everything hung on.

"Never."

Another grin; this time it broke into a laugh, that same one she'd always loved of his. "I'm big enough without juicing." She smiled, so he continued, "Growth spurts this intense are…" He withdrew his hands to eat his burger for a minute in thought. "Painful."

Betty nodded her head, imagining. Had she met a larger man before? "I left this summer and you were a normal guy." She gazed at his shoulders - they were simply enormous. At his cocked eyebrow she said, "No Archie, not just any ordinary guy, but well, you know, a 'normal' size."

"Ask my Dad about the grocery bill. I had to chip in for all the food I ate." She could believe that. "Still got some saved for college though." Planning for the future, excellent. "Enough about me. Tell me about your summer," he challenged, "meet any cute guys at that internship of yours?"

"What? No." Betty blushed at the memory of the cute Hispanic guy who'd asked her out. He was sweet, but her loyalties were to Archie, so she'd said no. How much should she worry about Archie's growth? He was happy and looked healthy. She held in a quick sigh. "I met lots of interesting and famous people. It was a total change from my parent's newspaper business here."

"Awesome, Betty." Archie's upturned hands slid over the table to grab her hands again. Both thumbs softly trailed up and down, a finger on each of her hands, causing her to gulp involuntary. "Then you're going with me to the semi-formal on Saturday, right?"

A flush of excitement went through her body. It was actually happening! Archie taking the lead on their relationship? This was _the_ dream come true. "I'd love to!"

The smile that lit up his whole face made Betty feel like she'd won the lottery. "Awesome. We'll go in my dad's truck at seven."

The implications of romance! Afterward, Betty would say she felt it then: the gears of the universe shifted as if everything in her life now went a different direction. It was time to ask, he'd given so many signals. "Archie, are we dating?"

"I called in an order for Lodge." A teen girl approached the counter whom Betty hadn't met before. She was Hispanic: midnight-black hair, petite, and very cute. She wore an actual black cloak over what was probably a fancy dress. Diamond earrings. A shiny pearl necklace. That was definitely a gold bracelet, with a handbag Betty had seen her mom longingly lust after in a fashion magazine. The girl oozed a type of sophistication that reminded Betty of the Blossom family.

The owner Pop Tate walked toward the girl as he said, "Yeah, two burgers, almost ready but you gotta wait."

And then Pop was gone, doing something else in the restaurant. The girl looked around awkwardly, then smiled at Betty and Archie. "Hi."

"Hey," Archie said, being friendly. Betty felt the gentle squeeze that pulled her a tad closer to him.

"How are the onion rings here?" The girl asked, the light smile still on her face.

"They're great," Archie said. "Notice how mine are all gone?"

The girl and Betty locked eyes a moment, both giggling. The raven-haired girl called out to Tate, "Can we get two orders of onion rings to go as well?" They heard Tate's distinctive affirmative grunt in return. "Thanks," the girl said to Archie. "My mom and I just moved here."

Betty noticed that Archie's hands weren't letting go of hers, nor was he gawking at this gorgeous girl. She sat upright, pushing her own hands deeper into his. This new girl better not get any ideas.

"Let me guess," Archie said. A single eyebrow raised, he leaned over with a conspiratorial look. "You're from New Jersey."

A sharp exhale came from the girl. She shifted her hands to curvy hips Betty wished she had in almost faux outrage. "I'm not a Jersey girl."

"And that's how I know you're from New York," Archie said, degenerating in a short bout of laughter.

"You," the girl said, her eyes taking in Archie's immense masculine frame, her lips forming a coy smile. "Have too much boyish charm."

Betty held in a panicked gasp - this girl was flirting with Archie! She didn't want this girl to steal her, her -

"Which is how I already have a girlfriend," Archie said. What the - oh my God, he'd said it! The declaration made Betty's blood warm in a way, in places that she hadn't expected. If this girl weren't here, she might've had time for delving into all the emotions coursing through her. Instead, she had to play it cool.

"I see," said the girl, giving them both a pointed look. That toothy smile that flashed again. "You two must be Riverdale students."

"Yeah, we go together," Betty said, unable to hold in a smile directed at Archie.

"You new this year?" he asked, then gave Betty a wink to reassure her.

"I am." The girl put her hand out toward him, "Veronica Lodge."

Archie shook hands, saying his name. He gestured at her. "This is Betty Cooper."

"Ah ha," Veronica said, "the lucky girl."

"Thank you," Betty said, remembering where she heard the name before. Right, father was a billionaire con artist according to the media. Children couldn't help their parents though, she knew enough about that herself not to judge. So she showed Veronica a pleasant smile. "I'm your peer mentor."

"Yes, the gracious tour guide," Veronica said with a small bob. "Perhaps you can assuage my dread then?"

"Of course," Betty said, "I'll help you fit in." She almost added, _and don't you dare you touch my Archie or I'll break you._

"I hope. I'm Breakfast at Tiffany's and this place is strictly In Cold Blood." What did that even mean? She and Archie both started to say something but Veronica pre-empted them with a nod toward the door. "Anyways. My mom's waiting for me, but… to be continued."

They held hands, watching Veronica leave. At this point, Betty realized their hands were quite sweaty. The romance novels she read didn't warn her about this. Archie broke the silence. "Want a napkin?"

"Yes." Betty wiped her hands, sighing in relief as she used it.

"So." Archie raised his eyebrows, using the deep gaze which melted her heart.

"I'm your girlfriend?" Betty could get used to these new eyes, she didn't like to admit they were more beautiful than his previous brown eyes.

A genuine grin of happiness. "That does mean I'm your boyfriend."

"I…Archie Andrews." She bit her lip, shifting her shoulders back, daring him to notice her breasts. "When did you get so forward?"

It worked, she watched his new eyes drift down from her face to her neck, breasts, to their joined hands, back up to her face. Another grin. "When I decided on what I wanted."

The electric pulse of realization that Archie had undeniably checked her out. He'd never, ever, done that before. "Yeah?" A big goofy smile she couldn't help. Admittedly, he'd hidden his attraction to her well.

"Yeah. And I had to let that Veronica girl down easy."

"Archie!" He wasn't supposed say that!

"Hey." He shrugged, holding in a smirk. "It's gonna happen."

"I guess." Resisting the urge to hit him over the head, Betty squeezed his tough hands to send a message. "What changed?"

"I'd a lot of time to think this summer about what I wanted in life. I decided stop pretending I didn't see it or feel it when we looked at each other."

"That's sweet." It was. Her whole body was light as if floating on a cloud.

"Yeah." He cheeks curved in another smile. "So before Veronica came in, what did you want to tell me?"

Betty beamed. The first step towards the plan she'd been dreaming about since the seventh grade had finally come true. "Everything, Archie, everything."

* * *

Jughead truly hated this dream. The waning moon watched him once more from the treehouse. Wait; was that the Big Dipper next to it? That usually wasn't there.

"Dude, you gotta help me," Archie said. Jughead turned in the dark room, and as always, barely seeing his friend's face through the thick hood. "He's eating more and more of me. Last night was terrible. Way worse."

New details, most unusual. Archie limped forward, trying to grab Jughead but fell flat on the floor. Missing most of his left leg down to the bone probably didn't help. Jughead's dream-self leaned down, helping his best friend stand. In a rare moment of control over his dream, he pulled the hoodie back. Brown eyes stared back at him.

"What." This was new, three things different tonight. More changes in the dream than for some time. "Dude, your eyes are brown."

"Of course they're brown, Jughead; they always have been."

"No dude, your eyes turned that dark blue with those funny gold flecks in them. The doctor said it was f-"

The redhead grabbed Jughead by the shirt and pulled them close together. "Jug, don't you understand -"

The anger surged, a raw essence in his blood. He felt it. He knew it: he could make these dreams go away. "I NEVER understand, Archie." Jughead shoved his friend back into the treehouse wall. "Get out of my head. Go somewhere else. Go anywhere else! Find a new home, find a new person to torture."

Jughead ignored the betrayal in Archie's face, pushing him through the Treehouse wall, which was surprisingly brittle in this dream world. His view shifted to watch his friend fall into the Sweetwater River. Strange - neither of their houses were anywhere near there.

* * *

The next morning on Thursday, Betty dealt with her mother's typical horrid warnings and judgement by ignoring it. Knocking on the Andrew's door, Fred answered. Betty wasn't expecting what greeted her. Not that she'd had any expectations, Fred's clothes were normal enough, but he himself looked dreadful. Large bags under his eyes, the pallor of his skin: this was a man in rough shape.

"Hi Mr. Andrews," Betty said with a happy bounce, trying to make him feel better.

"Betty…" Fred said. A small smile found itself on his lips, followed by a sigh. He then leaned to his left on the doorframe. "Yes?"

"Um, Archie was walking me to school?"

His eyes widened, quickly looking more awake and, well, ill. "Sure Betty, come on in." He turned around, walking into the house.

She followed Fred into the living room, noticing good sized chunks out of the usual furniture. Archie's dog, Vegas, did not have a chewing problem. They'd moved an interior wall too. Seeing Archie move around his house was jarring to her. She remembered him being 'smaller,' his arms with a shorter reach and–

Betty was in the air as he lifted her up, his celerity catching her unawares. A squeak - she hoped it was feminine - left her lips involuntarily as he moved her so easily. He brought her down gracefully.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said, a radiant smile on his face, "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too," Betty said, smiling back. She'd never been thrown in the air before. In the moment of happiness decided she liked it. "But maybe not with your dad around?"

"Oh yeah…" She giggled at the hilarious look on Archie's face.

"Archibald," his father said, walking toward them. "You'll be careful with that girl, you hear?"

"Mr. Andrews, it's -"

"No Betty. See the furniture in this house?" Fred gestured for effect. "Notice that a wall had to be moved? This boy doesn't half understand his own strength. He shouldn't toss you around like a doll. When a doll breaks, that's sad. When a girl breaks from a man's touch, it's called something else."

The two glared at each other, Betty burned in sympathetic in embarrassment. That smell… yeah that was booze of some sort on his breath. This early in the morning though? Yeesh. The floor glowered back at her, daring her to say something. Time started to stretch –

"Let's go Betty." Grabbing her hand, Archie hurried them out the door.

Their first day as a couple was off to a bad start. At least their conversation picked up and Archie revealed his intention to be quarterback.

Whoa what? "And replace Davie Ross?" She loved this newfound confidence of his.

He grinned, giving her hand a subtle squeeze. "A man must have his ambitions. I'm playing the guitar now too."

Her eyes opened wider, did he know what he was doing to her?

Archie's hand pulled her to a stop, he turned toward her. Gazing in her eyes first, he leaned in to kiss her. Slow, soft, and not long enough. Betty blinked a moment, staring up at him. Their first kiss. He'd been a gentleman last night, she appreciated that. Now though, she was hungry for more. The intensity in his eyes matched her desire.

"I think," he said, "you'll be surprised how much it inspired me."

The only correct response in her mind was to kiss him back. The whole school would see that she and the hottest guy in Riverdale were dating. And if he became quarterback on the varsity football team too? They were so going places together. This was definitely a great start to the first day of school.

* * *

Hermione Lodge ignored the growl of her empty stomach. Meeting at lunch on Thursday was the only free time Fred Andrews had. She huffed heavily, thinking. He was the nice guy back in high school, but not the rich guy. Fred had separated from but not divorced Mary. He ran a seemingly profitable small-time construction business. But he didn't hire her. He voiced a concern about hiring "a Lodge" as his bookkeeper. His belief that clients would balk, and he'd lose contracts showed more self interest than he'd had in the old days.

The walk on foot from the site was literally a pain. At some point, she might be able to afford a car again. When she got back to the Pembrooke, she wasn't expecting to see the Sheriff and his patrol car there. The building doorman, Smithers, nursed a large bruise on his throat. He spoke hoarsely with one of the deputies.

"What happened? Smithers, are you okay?" Hermione said, touching his shoulder.

The old man attempted a smile, causing him to cough. Instead the deputy said, "Ma'am, have you seen anything suspicious in the last day or so?"

"No, why?" What was going on?

"Your doorman got mugged while bringing a bag into the building. It was for your apartment."

"A bag?"

"Yes." The young deputy grimaced. "The car service said one got missed yesterday."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, thinking quickly. "That bag."

The deputy said little beyond promises of a prompt follow up into the crime. Smithers hadn't seen his assailant. What in the name of God almighty had Hiram gotten her into? She put a call to the prison, notifying them she needed a prompt call back. A number she didn't recognize called back fifteen minutes later. It certainly wasn't the prison's number. God, he must have smuggled in a cell phone.

"Darling, did you get the bag?" her husband said in Spanish.

"No," she continued in Spanish too. Also, she had to think he would blame her for this. "It got stolen. A man jumped Smithers just after the hand off."

"This is bad," he said. "Extremely bad. My enemy's reach is beyond my estimates. They stole my secret stash."

Almost shaking phone instead of throttling the man, Hermione demanded, "What stash?"

"My rainy-day fund. Just over three million dollars cash."

That was enough money to rebuild his business. But why send it to her? "Honey," she said, "What were you going to do with it?"

"Make more money, of course, but now that'll be difficult. I need to you to re-mortgage your condo and leverage it for all you can get. There is boutique firm where you can borrow against a loan. We need to-"

Borrowing against a loan?! What kind of sharks was he sending her to? "Hiram, there's almost nothing left. I have the condo, and after getting new clothing, there's about twelve thousand cash. I don't have a job yet, and there are bills to pay. How am I going to afford the insane monthly payments?"

"No worries darling. You see, I've just met a new business associate -"

This man! He managed to fuck up being a billionaire doing shady shit like this. Hermione had turned a blind eye for a long time because... because everything had been going so well. Life had been full of luxury. Certainly other businessmen had less than savory dealings too. Now her life was quite distinctly _not_ going well. Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe was looking for new waitresses, she'd be lucky if he paid more than minimum wage plus tips.

Hiram interpreted her silence as permission to continue with his vast and elaborate business plan. It involved borrowing as much money as possible from as many 'characters of disrepute' as imaginable.

"Hiram." He kept going. "Hiram!" Now he stopped. "The government agents kindly took the clothing from our daughter and my back before we left. Our now former maid took pity on me and Veronica. She gave us some of her clothing before we were unceremoniously dumped on the street."

"Yes, that was horrible. I will bring the **apocalypse** to my enemies for this."

That just made her seethe more. "No Hiram. Whether you mean to or not, you're setting us up to take the fall if these deals of yours come apart! If Veronica and I get shipped off as sex slaves to China; I'll consider us lucky enough to not have been simply raped and killed."

A pregnant pause followed. Then he uttered the line, _"Hay una poco problema."_ Or in English, "There's a small problem." He continued, "You see, in a short period of time I must pay off the South Side Serpents. They're a Riverdale based gang, headquartered at a bar called the Whyte Wyrm-"

With an enraged shriek, Hermione threw her cell phone into the couch. There was going to be a divorce.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further Notes: (My apologies, this is long)
> 
> 1\. Universe assumptions:
> 
> (1) The TV show starts September 2016
> 
> (2) Riverdale is in upstate New York.
> 
> (3) New York lets 15 year olds drive cars. (IRL it is 16 in NY to get a license.)
> 
> (4) The character's ages are not always clear in the TV show. In this fic, the main cast and most associated side characters - unless otherwise stated - are sophomores and mostly 15 or 16 apart from Polly, who is a Junior.
> 
> 2\. If you don't make it past the first chapter or quit after that, I'd love to know why. Really. I love reviews, comments, haters too. =D
> 
> 3\. This story is self contained so that in theory, someone who hasn't watched the show can read this fic without missing too much.
> 
> 4\. Question from a reviewer: Are there any other strong sci fi or fantasy elements in this story? Answer: I'll go with "Supernatural Mystery." But no Harry Potter-esque Wizards, Vampires, Werewolves, Laser Guns or Spaceships.
> 
> 5\. Many thanks to my reviewer Edhla on FFN, she did a great thorough nitpick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews so far, and thanks to my latest reviewer Edhla on FFN for the thorough nitpick.

 

* * *

Eleven minutes to go on the first day of class, Reggie Mantle walked down the Riverdale High hallway. He saw Archie Andrews and gulped. The rising tide of rumors about his friendly rival's transformation weren't false. This summer had changed it all. That attitude wouldn't do. He didn't let being Asian get in the way of being a good-looking jock. No, he never let anything get in his way.

"Bro." He clapped Archie's massive delts and traps. "You're beyond ready for football. I'm not kidding, you're taller than me now! And this mass…" Reggie clamped his hands around Archie's right bicep. "Is a diesel freight train that meets the Hulk. How much you benching? Two-twenty-five? Nah too low, four-o-five? I need your tips man, Romanian deadlifts right? Wait, what're you taking; T? Juice? Ginseng? Maka root? HGH? Nubain?"

When Archie turned to face him, Reggie blanched at the sudden realization that hard dark-blue eyes were staring back at him. "Whoa. Thought your eyes were brown."

"Reggie, my man." Archie put his arm around Reggie's shoulders as they started slowly walking to homeroom. "You're not thinking outside of the box enough."

What could it be? "Something from Africa? South American shaman magic?"

"Magic ain't real Reggie. No-no-no. Much simpler."

"What is it? I have to know."

Archie's gaze shifted and he followed it. Their mutual friend Moose was in the midst of posing against the hallway wall with a thumb on Midge's lip, just about to steal a kiss. Reggie gave his buddy a thump on the chest to stop flirting. "Yo Moose! We have the Hulk here."

Looking their way, Moose was first irritated then looking Archie, his eyes lit up in excitement. "DUDE!" He put his hands up for a double high five. "I have to see what you can do on the football field."

"I won't disappoint." That confidence, damn.

"Yee-os!" Reggie vocalized, and they all high fived and backslapped. The team in most years performed like shit, so Archie's growth spurt was a surprise bonus. They might still win games this year.

"You still want to know?" Archie said to Reggie, after.

"Of course man."

"Awesome. The thing is Reg, I started eating long pork, or you know, people."

That was beyond fucked up. Archie burst into laughter at whatever expression was his and Moose's face, then punched him in the arm and gave Moose a playful shove. "I got you guys! I got you good."

"Huh?" Reggie said. Moose was just as confused.

"Dudes, I've had the Mother of all growth spurts. And, I did sixty hours a week of construction."

That made so much more sense. "Archie my man, you went fuckin' old school on me. Like Arnold and his brick laying company."

"Exactly," Archie said.

Reggie saw Moose pretending to understand. Poor guy, didn't know the bodybuilding history from the 70's. If Archie had gotten laid this summer, they could swap some stories. Maybe the dude had some pro tips too. "So be honest with me, work on any private homes?"

A cocked eyebrow. "A couple, yeah."

This was awesome, now they could brag together! "Did you, or did you not tap some cougar ass this summer?"

"Reggie, get other ideas for your wank bank. I'll see ya guys later." The famous Archie modesty. Holy shit, this guy slayed cougar pussy all summer. Who and how many?

"Damn bro." Reggie put a hand up for a high five from Moose, who matched it. "The dude's a fuckin' legend already. He totally did it. Awesome."

* * *

Betty toured Veronica around Riverdale High for first period. Kevin had joined them, giving many extra details that she didn't mention. He and Veronica took a quick liking to each other, despite him asking about her father Hiram.

She respected Veronica for standing up for her dad, despite the news. Hiram Lodge was on the front page of every paper in the country, his various financial crimes fascinating and lurid.

Sharing Kevin was fine with Betty, Veronica clearly had had a gay best friend before. He could always use more girls who understood him. And she missed her sister Polly; the new girl's infectious confidence was a balm to her soul.

Just as they were close to finishing the tour, Veronica gasped. She grabbed Betty's arm and pointed at Archie walking alone down the hallway to a class. "Please take this as a compliment, and not competition," Veronica said, "But Archie is Ansel Elgort fused with Thor. He's a senior, right?"

"Sophomore," Kevin and Betty said together, all of them drinking in Archie's radiant presence. Betty sighed at the sight of him. He'd always been cute, but now she realized how literal the term 'heartthrob' was.

"Wow, what do you feed the boys around here?" Veronica stared at him. Betty couldn't blame her for noticing. Almost.

"I'm going to go with, uh, mutant gene therapy," Kevin said. It wasn't too far from the truth, which Betty didn't understand herself, Archie's dad wasn't that large of a man nor was his mother tall.

"I believe it," Veronica said, twirling her hair. "So Betty, he's taking you to the semi-formal?"

"Yes," she said, unable to help a big smile. "He asked me last night."

"Oh. So you've just started dating?" Was that somehow a coincidence?

Before Betty could answer, Kevin butted in. "They've been endgame for some time, but contrary to what I thought, Archie finally made a move. Problem is, the semi-formal might be canceled because of what happened to Jason Blossom."

"Who is Jason," Veronica asked, "And what happened to him?"

* * *

Veronica knew instantly that was the wrong question as Betty and Kevin both blanched and fidgeted. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah..." Kevin said, giving Betty a questioning look, she lightly shook her head. What was that about? "You see, Jason Blossom was the most popular freshman last year. Quarterback for Junior Varsity, and helped the team actually win for once. Played guitar too. The whole school liked him."

"Nice and good looking, I suppose?" They nodded. "And then something happened to him?" Veronica asked, probing to see what the deal was. Cancelling a dance over a kid dying? Small town people had weird priorities.

"My s-… I mean, girls said he was more beautiful than Edward Cullen," Betty said with a sour twitch. "He drowned in the Sweetwater River." The blonde stared at the floor. "It shook everyone up. No young person has died like that in the town before."

"A boating accident, with his twin sister Cheryl," Kevin said, his hands pantomiming the incident. "On July 4th no less. His family had to have an empty casket funeral, the body was never found."

"That's awful," Veronica said, empathizing, but knowing she didn't fully understand, being an only child.

It also explained a lot about the mood in the school. They separated and went to class. Later, at lunch time, Veronica went to the cafeteria and got what passed for food at this high school. It wasn't that bad, but it hardly compared to what Spence served.

Veronica hadn't been a 'new girl' in years. Considering where to sit for the first lunch was a daunting task which said a lot about who she was. The cafeteria was mostly empty because of the beautiful day outside. Outside, she found tables in all sorts of places while surveying the schoolyard.

A big Asian kid, with other large boys, looked her up and down like a piece of meat. Maybe not there. She kept her feet strolling in a sure direction even though she was in fact, unsure. Then she spotted Betty and Kevin - excellent. They were listening to some soulful guitar music from Betty's phone. "Can I join?"

"Yeah," Betty said.

"What are we doing?" Veronica asked as she sat down next to Kevin across from Betty. This was her chance to try and grow a friendship with the two.

"Listening to some of Archie's songs." The giant ginger sang too?

"You know," Kevin said, "I need to apologize to him later. I expected pretending to like it, but it's actually quite good."

"Wait, that's Archie's work? Something he's singing, that he wrote?" Even rich kids weren't musicians that often. Play music? Yes. Write Music? No.

"Yeah," Betty said, turning her phone off.

"Incredible, the little snippet I heard," Veronica said, meaning it. "Is that his thing, music?"

"Nope," Kevin said, "he plays football too."

"Wow. What doesn't he do?"

She quashed the urge to steal Archie. That was distinctly Old Veronica. Interesting to note how that persona had not one friend from New York stand by her. Real friendship was worth it, not intimidated lackeys.

The long look between Kevin and Betty spoke of something strange, something more. After a moment's pause he said, "Archie's full of surprises the last couple days."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica said, then ate her lousy food. Being a picky princess about her food would not go over well.

Betty visibly bit her cheeks, tilted her head in thought before regaining some composure. "Archie wasn't always so large."

"You mean he was short?"

"Not at all," Kevin said, "He was a normal lanky guy before this summer. Maybe five foot nine, hundred and sixty pounds or so. Now I'd say he's… six foot five? Six? Weighs, hmm, two hundred and sixty pounds or so, at minimum."

Veronica found herself nodding, gaining at least pound and a half a day? "That's one insane growth spurt, like an Orca or something."

Kevin leaned forward to whisper loudly, "That's not the weirdest part."

"His eyes changed color," Betty said lost in thought. "They used to be brown. Now they're –"

"That multi-chromatic blue?" Veronica asked. Her sense of whom Archie was had become more complex. They didn't know enough to assume that he was using Human Growth Hormone to accelerate his gains. If he took something more exotic, maybe it changed his eye color. Given the impressive results, she respected the boy more.

"Sure," Betty said, focusing her eyes again. "Anyway. How's your first day going?"

"Well," Veronica said, "not to be a complete narcissist, but I assumed –"

"People would be obsessed with you?" Kevin cut in, making her feel small. "Any other year you'd be trending number one for sure. This year though?" He made a small motion toward a girl with a massive flaming mane of red hair coming their way. "We've Cheryl trying to win her best supporting Psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale High's Bereaved Red Widow."

The beautiful girl wore a stylish combination of red and black clothes easily worth over a thousand dollars. Not to mention the makeup job, the girl had been trained by an expensive professional. She also recognized the arrogant sway of her hips and the glide of Cheryl's eyes across the sea of tables. It was one she'd done herself a million times; making sure all the guys were checking her out and that other girls showed proper deference.

"Veronica Lodge. I'm Cheryl Blossom and I've heard whisperings of you. May I sit?" The redhead shoved her bum into Betty's side. "Would you mind?"

Betty most certainly did mind, but clearly didn't want to fight either so made room for Cheryl.

"Soo… What are you three hens gossiping about?" Cheryl asked, but didn't bother to wait for an answer. "Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?" A disdainful glance from her dark brown eyes at Betty. "Perhaps with his new status of a Greek Adonis that he's dating a girl beneath his station?"

Suppressing a retort took a second for Veronica process. That insincere way about her, the smile on her face was neither friendly nor inviting. Betty's nostril's flared, eyes widening and almost rattled. Veronica took the opportunity to help her. "Extra curriculars. Weatherbee wanted me to sign up for a few."

Cheryl's face lit with genuine emotion, perhaps even something positive. "Cheerleading. You must. I'm captain of the River Vixens."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" The grimace on Kevin's face said everything. Of course, he didn't realize Cheerleading was about social status, not the actual routines themselves. It also gave the best access to higher status men.

Giving him a withering glower, Cheryl said, "Is being the gay best friend still a thing?" The two stared a moment, causing Kevin to look down and start eating his food again. "Some say cheerleading is retro." Cheryl's large smile on her face, hand over her heart. "But I say it's eternal and iconic."

"At Spence I was at the top of the Elite's Pyramid," Veronica said. She'd been noticing the blonde was in the dumps since Cheryl sat down. "I'm in. Betty, you're trying out too."

The momentary expression of Betty wanting to vomit caught Veronica by surprise; there was a story behind that.

"Of course," Cheryl said, staring pointedly at Betty's empty tray, "anyone is welcome to try out. But Betty's already got so much; on her plate right now. And being a River Vixen is kind of a full-time thing. And what with keeping all the girls in the school off Archie, I'm not sure she can do it. However… it's still open to all."

Wow, who the hell gave Cheryl the right to talk like that? Why did Betty just take it? The spinning moment of vertigo, Veronica just watched what she used to do. Betty knew better than to fight back; she had made sure every girl at Spence had known that fact.

Cheryl got up, slinging her Parisian purse over her shoulder. "Follow me on twitter and I'll do the same. My handle is atCherylbombshell." Veronica nodded to avoid making an enemy. Why did this girl hate Betty so much?

* * *

Jughead's footsteps were light, head clear for the first time in ages. Last night was the final nightmare about zombie Archie. The first day back to school much easier than he thought. Those awful dreams infected what should've been a great summer. Instead they created space between him and his best friend; he'd rather have had fun. The pleasing sight of Archie's familiar grin a few minutes before class was worth it.

Now, they were in Geometry with Mr. Cardinal, the class starting. This was a subject neither he nor Archie had much interest in. Still, the reaction he saw in his friend was odd. Hands so sweaty that the redhead couldn't hold a pencil straight without it dropping it. Trembling. Glazy eyes. Mumbling.

"Psst," Jughead whispered, "Archie. You okay?"

"This is a nightmare of mine," he whispered back.

"What?" Archie's nightmares typically revolved around being naked and everyone laughing at him.

"I; I can't do this all over again." What was he talking about?

"What all over again?"

"This, all of this." Archie gestured to the rest of the room.

"Mr. Andrews," Mr. Cardinal said, seizing on the last one to speak. Jughead held in a groan. Their teacher was an irritable old black man whom, last year had openly longed for the days of the strap for beating lazy students. After a complaint, Weatherbee demurred to do much, Mr. Cardinal had one year left before retirement.

Walking over the teacher tried to lean over Archie, but it didn't quite work. "Mr. Andrews. What is the problem?"

Watching his friend carefully, the body language shifted. No more trembling or fear, simple determination.

"Sir. With respect," Archie said, "I need to be in a different class."

Geez dude, quit pissing him off.

"And what, Mr. Andrews, does that mean?"

"I, studied Math this summer."

Jughead frowned, holding his chin, fairly certain within 99.99% accuracy that Archie had done nothing of the sort. But why would his friend say that?

"Make your point Mr. Andrews before I kick you out."

"May I talk to you after class about it?"

Burying his face in his elbow, Jughead didn't make a sound. Now Archie had shown weakness. This meant humiliation, a form of punishment legally distributed to misbehaving students.

"No." Mr. Cardinal gestured to the class. "Students. Your peer Mr. Andrews claims he studied math over the summer. He'd like to show you all that he knows, right now. Or," he pointed toward the door, "Mr. Andrews will discuss this with Mr. Weatherbee and some detentions for disrupting my class?"

Archie took a deep breath then stood, resolve on his face. The class watched him approach the chalkboard, curious what on Earth was going to happen next. It started with a simple geometric proof for deriving the area of a triangle with three unequal sides. Then how to derive the roots of a quadratic equation. A proof on the fundamental theorem of calculus. This lead to a discussion on relative rates of change or 'differential equations,' something Jughead, nor the class had any idea about at all. How could algebra itself be linear? They'd lost track some time ago; Archie was moving too quickly.

The bell rung. No one moved. No one dared disturb Mr. Cardinal on his knees, hands clasped together, tears of joy in his eyes. Then the next bell was ringing, they could hear the next class waiting at the door.

Jughead got his gear, walked over to Archie positively hissing. "What the hell dude? What're you doing? Why in hell are you writing with your left hand?"

* * *

"…We're blue! And go! We're dynamite! We'll take you down, and fight the fight! Whoo! Go, Bulldogs!" Betty and Veronica finished the impromptu routine they developed with very little prep-time. Straining, she projected the 'cheer' happiness, something Polly had talked about.

Cheryl sat with her beautiful friends, Tina Patel and Ginger Lopez. Their chairs, fine mahogany, from where in the school Betty didn't know. The white, blue and gold River Vixen uniform the hair, that look, and clique… Betty wanted so badly to be a part of it. Yet none of the trio appeared impressed.

"Hmm. Ladies," Cheryl said, "where's the heat? Where's the sizzle?"

Of course. Anything Betty did wasn't good enough, her cheer smile melted away.

The reaction confused Veronica, who perhaps didn't know better. "Well," the raven-haired girl looked between Cheryl and Betty. "You haven't seen our big finish yet." Reaching over, Veronica seized Betty's arm, whispering, "Don't freak out. Just trust me."

Was Veronica — and yes, they were making out now. Betty followed the petite girl's lead, letting the kiss end on its own. She didn't expect it to be so similar to kissing Archie, other than a bit of a difference in taste and smell. The reaction from the other people watching the tryouts was mixed. The guys were all sniggering, some of the girls rolled their eyes.

Cheryl and her friends held a flat bored facial expressions. "Check your sell-by date ladies. Faux lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since 1994." Cheryl tossed her scoring clipboard on Tina's lap. "On to the interview portion of our audition. Betty, how's your sister doing?"

Not knowing the answer Betty stalled a moment, her hands fidgeting with each other. She said the only thing that came to mind, "Um, Polly's fine, thanks for asking-"

"Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?"

Looking at her, then back Cheryl, Veronica said, "Uh... no-"

"Go ahead, Betty. Tell Veronica about your sister and my dear twin brother."

"Polly and Jason dated-"

Now that Betty earned a full scoff. "I wouldn't say 'dated.'"

Ginger backed up Cheryl by smirking at Betty. Was it getting warmer in the gym? Betty's hands formed into fists and clenched tighter and tighter. She turned to Veronica. "It didn't end well."

A sigh from Cheryl, and her eyes wandered the ceiling of the gym. "In fact, Jason is probably why, your sister had a nervous breakdown. A group home, right?" The redhead glowered at Betty.

"That's what my parents think." Her fists trembled. The unmitigated gall to make light of what Polly went through!

"What do you have to say about that, Betty?" Cheryl said, invecting her voice with venom. "Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one." Betty's fists balled so tight her palms felt the skin break from her own nails. "Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me."

Betty glanced at Veronica, then back to the trio, "I just-"

"Finally." Cheryl leaned back into her chair and sighed again. Betty had already failed.

Did Veronica notice the blood in her hands? Betty felt more self-conscious, she tried to hide them behind her back. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened to Jason. I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through."

Were Cheryl's eyes watering? "Right. Veronica, welcome to the River Vixens." The girl gave her head a small shake, her voice dropping an octave. "Betty, better luck next year."

Veronica piped up at this proclamation. "Wait what? Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad."

"It's not enough to harass her for dating Archie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I need-"

"I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are." The redhead angrily inhaled and tried to speak again, but Veronica interrupted. "You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you've never been held accountable, but I'm living proof. That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last."

Veronica raised a finger and pointed it as she walked forward, now inches away from Cheryl. "Eventually, there'll be a reckoning. Or maybe that reckoning is now. And maybe, that reckoning is me."

Holy moly, no one, to Betty's best memories, had **ever** talked to Cheryl like that. "Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both." Betty bit her lip, that was unexpected, no one defended her like that before. "You wanted fire?" Veronica's voice dropped into a low hiss, "Sorry, atCherylbombshell, my specialty is _ice_."

It turned out that Veronica had enough 'fire' to get Betty on the team too. In the changeroom they got into their River Vixen uniforms to wear home. Veronica finished zipping up the back of Betty's uniform and the blonde twirled around. She giggled at Betty's big smile and fussed with the blonde's uniform to get it just right. "Perfect. Very Betty Draper, season one."

* * *

One of the many mirrors in the room caught Veronica's eye. Her own uniform needed adjusting. Then she felt Betty's hands tentatively touching her shoulders and turning her around. Her new friend glanced around a moment, as if she was going to speak of a secret, but the big smile on her face was out of place. "Veronica — Why did — why did you defend me?" The turquoise eyes searched her own. "I know the type of crowd you must've ran with in New York. Why are you being so nice?"

There were a couple other Vixens listening to the conversation, Veronica wanted privacy. "Hey, let's get out of here."

They walked in silence for a while to the field. No one was close enough to hear anything. "When my father got arrested, it was the worst thing ever. All these trolls started writing horrible things about us. We'd get letters and e-mails saying that my dad was a thief, my mom was a clueless socialite, and that I was the spoiled rich-bitch ice princess. And what hurt the most about it was... The things trolls wrote about me were true." Memories, sadistically hilarious, floated in her vision. "I was like Cheryl. I was worse than Cheryl. So, when my mom moved us to Riverdale, I made a pact with myself. This is an opportunity to become maybe, hopefully, a better version of myself."

Betty's eyes were half lidded in thought. "That's a lot of pressure." How much pressure did the blonde put herself through? She saw those balled fists in the gym. Another time when they knew each other better. "When Polly and Jason got together, it meant everything to her and nothing to him, and." Betty sighed, shaking her head slightly. "And things got super intense and weird and toxic. My mom turned on her. Said Polly wasn't her daughter, said all these awful things to her. Jason hurt Polly, but it's my mom who broke her."

Wow. They both had been through some heavy stuff. She saw Archie in the distance. "Oooh," Veronica said, "Let's call him over, he needs to see you in your new uniform."

"Please," Betty said, "Let's not. I mean, it's nice for him to notice and all, but I don't like being –"

"Vain?" she offered.

"Yeah."

"How are you going to transform into the Queen Bey then?"

A wistful smile. "Someday. Veronica, why don't we discuss something other than boys? He'll see us over here, I'm sure."

* * *

Walking home gave Betty the time to think and process her day. After the awful showdown in the gym, that she made the cheerleading squad with Veronica was a great moment in her life. Also a weird one. The same day she had her first kiss with Archie, she'd kissed Veronica. She wasn't sure how she felt about that yet.

However, once she reached her house restraining the excitement was simply impossible. Archie had seen her and Veronica, complimenting them before going back to his practice. Her whole day was like a dream. Bounding straight to her room, she had her favorite music going, singing along to it with her blush brush as a pretend microphone. Naturally the next step was to dance around her room, randomly primping herself when not outright squee-ing in glee.

Then her music shut off without warning. The source was her twenty-six-year older reflection, her mom Alice Cooper. Currently, the woman radiated enough anger to melt ice, glaring at Betty's uniform. "What is that?"

A deep breath, trying not to tremble, Betty said, "I made the cheerleading squad."

"Cheryl Blossom's cheerleading squad? After what Jason did to Polly? No. I'm sorry, I won't allow it." A slight shake of her head, dismissive hand wave at Betty's cheerleading uniform. "Take that off right now."

What did it matter that Polly had been a cheerleader last year? In fact, if her sister was allowed, why not her? Betty gave a short shake of her own head right back. "No."

The incredulity on her mother's face was worth it. "What did you say to me?"

"No. I do everything for you, for everyone. Everything! To be perfect. The perfect friend, daughter, sister, and student… Can't I do this one thing just for me?"

Brushing past her mother, Betty grabbed her purse. Leaving was a good idea. Staying meant a screaming match would ensue, most likely with her mother winning. And her mom always exacted some kind of punishment. It was how Polly let herself be destroyed by their mother for rebelling.

"Wait, where are you going?" The powerless quaver to her mother's voice was deeply satisfying.

"Guess what mother?" she spat out. "To buy a dress, because I'm going to the dance with Archie."

The gears in her mother's head sputtered. "Wha-"

"We're dating now and you can't stop me."

Her mother fixed her with one of those, patronizing matronly looks. "Boys like him ruin girls like us, Betty." What a horrid thing to say! Archie hadn't even kissed a girl, her, before today!

"I don't want to hear it mom! I'm out of here." Betty left as fast as she could.

* * *

Fred sighed, deeply and heavily after Coach Kleats hung up the phone. He heard Archie playing the guitar on the porch. What was he to do? Starting the end of June, his son had gone through this massive transformation. A "growth spurt." Randomly breaking the furniture was tolerable, but not always affordable.

The worst part was waking up in the night to his son screaming and tearing apart his room in agonizing growing pains. That was not normal, flat-out unnatural sounded more like it. The ER trip hadn't been fun and put a dent in his line of credit, his savings account empty.

On top that, Archie had lost his brown eyes. The piles of books mixed with Math and Greek gibberish floating around the boy's room. Learning the guitar from lessons on YouTube. Endless hours on the computer. Voraciously reading books from the library, more in one summer than in fifteen years. Somehow Archie learned karate, which involved doing 'katas' every morning and evening. Trips to Greendale for 'swing dance lessons.' So different, yet he still asked to practice some football exercises in the back yard or the park together, father and son.

On the counter his whiskey flask sat next to a filled coffee mug. He chose the mug and walked to the porch.

"Coach Kleats called," Fred said sitting next to Archie. "We talked over your growth spurt and strength. He says you're going to make one hell of a quarterback on the varsity team. Agreed on the defensive line you'd be brutally effective."

"Uh huh," Archie said, strumming away.

"I have to apologize son."

"It's okay Dad."

Gosh, his son always thought the best of people. "No, Archibald, it really isn't."

"Dad… I get it. Mom's gone, I know I've changed a lot this summer."

His son hadn't just changed, he'd _transformed_. Yet in Fred's heart, this was still his little boy. "Coach said it's rare, but guys in the NFL and NBA sometimes had growth spurts like yours."

Archie raised an eyebrow, a slight twist of his head. "I'm not believing anything I find on the Internet?"

"No. Not anymore. Archie, I was a total ass to you and Betty this morning and for that I'm sorry."

Turning to him, Archie said, "Accepted, but don't apologize to me."

"Point taken. You two dating has been a long time in coming."

"It has. I hope her parents are taking it better than you."

"Which is why I'm going to-"

"Stop drinking?"

Damn, the boy went straight to the point. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes, that. Archie, I've so many worries about you. The choices you make have consequences. They form who you are and who you'll become. Which is why I also want to talk about Mr. Cardinal's call."

"Yeah?"

"He says in you showed an understanding of college level math. Another new talent of yours?"

His son shifted in the bench, hunching temporarily. "I embarrassed myself, him too."

"It was the best day of his life, he said, to see a kid learn so much over one summer." In a way, that call had proved all Fred's fears wrong.

"I know. He wants me to write the AP Calc exams so I can challenge even more courses at Carson College for transfer credits."

"That'll look amazing, Archie, amazing on any college application."

"Yeah, I know. With respect Dad, I'm going to focus on football, math, and my music. I can't be working for you right now."

His son put his guitar down and they had a good hug. "That's fine son, that's just fine."

* * *

Saturday night, Archie, Betty, Kevin and Veronica walked in the school gym together. Betty saw the dance committee had done a great job preparing the semi-formal with Cheryl's helping hands. The lavishly decorated gym had navy blue and Jason Blossom as the main theme. The entrance had two large poster-boards of him in his football uniform; one cradling a football, the other hands free. From the ceiling hung two massive tapestries, one of Jason in his football jacket, and another with him poised to throw the ball. Looking over to Veronica with her arm in Kevin's, Betty's heart warmed. They were all fast becoming 'best friends' together.

"Well it's not the met ball," Veronica said, pouring cold water on Betty's thoughts.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Kevin said. "I just need to go to the washroom."

Betty felt Archie pull a bit on her waist. "Let's Dance!"

"Of course," She said, then thought about her new friend. "Wait, what about Veronica? Kevin hasn't come back yet?"

"Don't worry about me," Veronica said. At their indecision, she waved them away. "Shoo-shoo you two lovebirds. I'll be fine, let me hunt down Kevin."

"Sounds great," said Archie. His flattering gaze drank in Betty and her pastel pink dress. She knew this was the right purchase. "You're beautiful."

This was her boyfriend, everyone was looking them, so much attention! "Thanks, Mr. Handsome."

Archie drew them further into the crowd before dancing, his eyes locked with hers. 'Slow, slow, quick-quick' as he showed her the basic step. It didn't fully work with the bland music. Betty felt some his physical power yet control as he led her through underarm and outside twirls. It was fun, they were both giggling. Them, swing dancing. Archie impressed her knowing his way around this dance. As soon as they started going faster, the song ended.

Cheryl walked out on stage in a bright red and low cut dress, speech cards in hand. The speech emphasized the redhead's total self-absorption: Details that no one wanted to think about; like when her parents did the deed to conceive their children. It couldn't be over fast enough and for Josie & the Pussycats to start singing a slow dance song.

Archie gently guided them closer together, Betty took the hint. Her arms rested around his shoulders, letting him lead with his hands on her waist. His size and their proximity meant warming up to all the heat radiating from him. The cutouts on the torso of her dress meant his hands were on her skin.

"Rest your head on my chest," Archie said, his lips were kissable.

Betty did, and felt at peace. The Pussycat's song had a slow, gentle rhythm. His heartbeat thrummed in her ears and warm hands sent delectable tremors in her body. Tears almost overwhelmed her. Her crush on Archie since the seventh grade got to bloom into what it should be. They'd been best friends from age four. A missing piece of her life finally fell into place.

"What's wrong?" She must have sniffled without meaning to.

"Nothing. I'm just so very happy right now." A tear was forming in her left eye.

"Whew. I thought my cologne was fumigating you."

She snorted a laugh. "Oh Archie. This is the best day of my life."

"Awesome, me too."

She breathed in and he smelt good. So pleasant in fact, her nose followed the scent up to Archie's neck. He looked down into her eyes, and they kissed lightly swaying to the beat. The rest of the semi-formal blurred together as Betty followed Archie's lead through dance after dance.

"Weren't you going to make a move on Archie tonight?" said Ginger Lopez, Cheryl's petite Hispanic frenemy and minion.

Glancing at the girl, Cheryl twirled a finger through a lock of her thick hair. She and Archie dating? Two redheads could rule the school again. She'd have the perfect boy toy, and he'd get to fuck _Cheryl Blossom_. He was lying to himself if he thought Betty's small breasts were big enough.

"Plans change."

And change they did. The long-awaited Betty and Archie romance finally happened. The girl had discovered the obvious secret to winning a boy's heart; putting out. A true hussy just like her sister Polly. There were no good girls, just ones who hadn't discovered the power of their sexuality. Girls like Betty who pretended otherwise made Cheryl exceedingly angry. Someone needed a lesson. "A little chaos would be interesting, don't you think?"

Tina Patel, her other ethnic minion, had a smirk that matched her own. "Of course."

"Good. Make sure those two turtledoves come to my after-party," Cheryl said. She saw the way the Lodge girl stared at Archie from a distance. "Veronica too." _

Later, Betty held Archie's warm hand has he drove, the other on the steering wheel of his dad's truck. An invitation to the Thornhill Estate wasn't something they could turn down lightly. The Blossoms owned the maple syrup factory, the biggest employer in the town. In Riverdale, the fastest way to the bottom of the social totem pole was getting on that family's bad side.

With Cheryl, nothing was left to chance. A servant acted as a parking valet. The stone paths were all illuminated with glowsticks on the sides. The layered garden on the side of the soft hill was crisp and immaculate. The home of the Blossoms was a stately gothic manor house. This was **the** place to rub it in Cheryl's nose that Archie went for blondes, not bitches. Building status for them as a couple was a side benefit.

"Whatever happens in there, Betty," Archie said, "trust me, I got this."

"Okay?" What did he think would happen?

"It's Cheryl Blossom. Who knows what she'll do? Deal?"

"That makes sense I guess." It wasn't like him. But, Cheryl was well, _Cheryl_.

His hand abruptly guided her through a dance twirl that turned into an embracing hug. "Betty, I mean it when I'm asking you to trust me."

She was so small and he was so big. Of course, he'd protect her physically, but socially? "I'll try."

Archie frowned, but didn't press her further.

Once inside they sat together on a pink orange couch in the monstrous wooden carved living room. Many of students congregated to the couches in the middle of the room, others hung around standing while talking. After everyone settled, the long red-haired River Vixen captain occupied the center of the room in front of the large fireplace. Betty held in jealous anger as Archie nakedly stared at Cheryl in that slutty dress. Trust him huh?

Before Betty could give Archie an elbow in the side, Cheryl's well-rehearsed and practiced voice captured everyone's attention. "It's game time at Chez Blossom, kiddies. We're going old-school tonight." The empty glass coke bottle waved in her hand. "Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the Closet of Love first? My vote is 'A' for Archie. Anyone care to second it?"

The whole room paused a second, Betty seized up. She'd forgotten Polly's old warning: kissing games were a Blossom tradition and mandatory. Clutching her purse, she didn't care her knuckles were white. Now that she and Archie were together, they shouldn't be part of this game at all!

"I do," said Archie.

His words caused mass inhale of breath in the room. Betty flushed with total humiliation; she and Archie were supposed to be a couple now! That wasn't the deal they made. He touched her forearm as some pathetic comforting measure.

"The bold balls of you Andrews," Reggie said in total admiration. He took a swig from a whiskey flask, then degenerated into constant snickering.

Cheryl's triumphant smirk at Betty didn't go unnoticed. "All right. Gather round, kids. Let's see who's riding the ginger mammoth tonight."

The bottle spun and Betty felt completely naked, as if in a terrible dream. Archie wasn't doing this to her, this wasn't happening. Her mother was wrong, not right. Veronica caught her eye from the opposite couch, mouthing, 'I'm so sorry.' It did little to console Betty, she was barely holding it together. What the hell was that earlier speech about? Trust him to kiss another girl? Was that it?

"Oh, no way!" Reggie's voice said as she heard the bottle stop moving.

Betty blinked away her tears realizing she missed who it was pointing to.

Cheryl said, "It's clearly pointing to..." Veronica, in wide eyed horror, hands over her mouth.

All eyes in the room were on the three of them. Archie's grip kept Betty from bolting. "I got this," He whispered in her ear. Veronica paused, waiting to see what he would do. With a long reach, Archie leaned over to aim the bottle at Betty. He put his hand on her lap for her to take. "Let's go sweetheart."

That caused more gasps and whispering. A nervous energy filled the air. "Archie." Cheryl folded her arms under her generous bust, nearly causing a wardrobe malfunction. "This is not part of the rules. It's either Veronica, or the hostess retains the rights -"

"Whatever." Archie's lips were curled back, eyes narrowed. "You seriously want to make out your dead brother's doppelganger?"

"OH SNAP!" Reggie roared. The room burst with considerable tittering from the girls. The guys roared, stomped, and high fived each other.

Cheryl fled the room.

Unable to move, Betty wasn't sure what Archie's hand on her lap meant. Dying would be preferable. It and another grabbed, then carried her bridal style into the huge closet out of a nightmare. The last thing she heard was Reggie gleefully shouting something about 'legendary.' Her mother's earlier words rolled around her head. What _did_ Archie want from their relationship?

"I said to trust me Bets."

He still held her in his arms with her own wrapped around his neck. The darkness in the poorly lit closet brought out something different in his eyes… Simply put they were the most strikingly beautiful she'd ever seen. "You mean…?"

"Never. I'll always pick you."

She took a deep breath, her lip trembled. "Did you know she'd... that she'd do this?"

"I had a hunch, namely that Cheryl hates your guts." His total confidence soothed her.

A huge sigh, followed by a wave of relief through her body and he held him tighter. "Never scare me like that again."

"I won't; I promise."

"Oh Archie." She had a loud hiccupping sob. "That means so much to me."

[Log In](https://archiveofourown.org/login)

Betty cried in his arms until their time ran out.

* * *

Moose and Kevin left the car, walking along the dark beach toward the Sweetwater River. The clouds were out tonight blocking the stars, meaning a low chance of any onlookers catching them. Both were unbuttoning their shirts for what was to come. The river was the best place to keep cool while having some sexy gay time.

"So what do you want to do?" Kevin said, eager to make out. Finally, someone outside of his 'jogs' through Fox Forest.

"Everything but kiss." Moose began taking his shoes off for some skinny dipping.

"I love a good closet case," Kevin said, pulling his shirt over his head. In mid act he hit a rock or something which tripped him over. He should've known better to be more patient and bring a flashlight.

A third voice groaned.

"What the hell?" Kevin said. He looked around, and what he saw made him fall over a second time.

"Holy shit!" Moose said, pointing in front of Kevin.

Jason Blossom was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Betty is somewhat insecure in this fic. 15 year old girls are not quite as confident, mature, and self assured as the Betty on the TV show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far, and thanks to my Beta, AreiaCananaid. I'd be grateful for feedback on this chapter in particular, so any criticism constructive or *destructive* would be fantastic. :)

 

* * *

I'm a survivor, the real Archie Andrews told himself. Watching the Impostor take Betty on a date when she came back to Riverdale ate his soul apart. The place he was in now was called the "Penumbra", a reflection of reality. He could see people, but they couldn't see him. Sound didn't work the same way, so it was abrupt when he felt the warm hand on his shoulder. Jason Blossom was the only one here with him the same way. Archie didn't bother looking when his friend said, "There's a choice you're going to have to make soon."

"I hate haunting Jughead's dreams." He could touch the world, but not enact any force on it.

"Asking him to kill you is a hard pill to swallow. He still thinks the Imposter is you."

Then again Archie mused, he'd think he was going insane in Jughead's place too. "But I won't remember much from here, this penumbra when I do this."

Emotions had weird resonance in this penumbra, distance was measured in feelings and associations rather than mere physical space. All Archie had to do was think of his friendship with Jughead to _shift_ them to his friend's room in the Twilight Drive in Theater. "I'll provoke him, just like you said Jason."

"It's the only thing that will break the cycle," Jason's sombre tone _shifted_ them to Polly at a nunnery; the Sister's of Quiet Mercy. "Take care of her and my babies for me?"

Polly was rubbing her pregnant tummy, crying again. The injustice of the sight seared itself in his memories, maybe that would be enough. "Yeah Jason, I'll do my best."

"Make him fuckin' pissed." Jason puffed a cigarette. "He needs to throw you in The River for this to work."

"I know." Archie clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook the other one. "Too bad it'll take a couple days to wake up. There's no way to keep my memories of this summer?"

"All things in good time. Let's do this thing." They _shifted_ back to the Twilight Drive In Movie Theater and got to work.

* * *

For two serene nights of sleep, babies couldn't sleep as well as Jughead did. No zombie Archie, no treehouse, no dreams at all. The semi-formal was an event Jughead wouldn't be caught dead attending. Why would it affect his dreams? That night they became something... _else_.

A brilliant dawn sun illuminated the riverside rocks he sat on. Across the Sweetwater on the other side sat Jason Blossom. Dressed in that garish white outfit, Jason slowly puffed a cigarette.

"Jughead," Jason said. It felt like a telepathic command.

Sensing the dream, Jughead stood up, extending his hands. They felt the walls of reality or the bars of a jail cell. But it was his dream, so he could escape from it. He raised his arms overhead willing himself awake. The entire dream vibrated all the way to his sleeping body in bed. Whoa.

"Jughead, you let him out."

"What?" Nice, he could control his speech unlike usual.

"Jughead, you let the Vulture out. You were supposed to kill-"

"Listen Jason, I need answers."

"Jughead, why'd you ignore Archie?"

His fists clenched. "He never made any sense!"

"You didn't listen hard enough. The Vulture, Jughead, don't you remember him telling you about it?"

"Yeah because things I can't remember make so much sense. Jason, you always were such an asshole." He gave the redhead a middle-fingered salute.

Blowing cigarette smoke toward the river, Jason cocked his head. "Jughead you're supposed to smart, not incredibly stupid. Archie tried to give you answers. Ever occur to you there are books on dream interpretation?"

Jughead's mouth moved, but no words came out. Yeah, the thought hadn't occurred to him. Another one did. "What do these dreams even mean?"

Jason smiled while inhaling from the cigarette. "That's the question, isn't it? Come closer. The Vulture…"

Nothing else could be heard after that. Now the frustrating part started, Jughead became a voodoo doll for whatever screwed up part of his brain liked torturing itself. Puppet-walking into the river, he slowly drowned.

* * *

Jughead awoke choking and out breath, like his body really was trying to asphyxiate itself. The gasping raspy throat persisted until he drank of water and ate a pop tart. He needed more food, better food in fact. Eating a burger at Pop's sounded like a good idea. His stomach grumbled, so eating eggs and toast would be nice. Given that Jughead was living in the film booth of the Twilight Drive In movie theater; that wasn't possible. Thankfully he wasn't desperate enough to sleep in Riverdale High at night yet.

Huddling back under his blankets, Jughead's mind roved. The last thought was a special kind of humiliation he'd prefer to keep from anyone, especially Betty. The image of her and his heart crumple mournfully. Archie finally made a move. It wasn't like it took much to hit a home run to her heart. Damn it. He was happy and glad for his two friends. Destiny was a bitch when it came to himself though. He knew this'd happen and sat on the fence like a coward. Watching them was painful, in a way he concealed carefully.

The dream infected summer meant he avoided Archie for most of it. How'd the math skills come out of nowhere? No explanation given other than 'I really did study math.' About the left hand? Nothing but a blank stare. That growth spurt, sheesh. Jughead remembered the Andrews' family photos, no one was that large. Had Archie turned into someone else? Ha, if only. Jughead had the problem. Him who had these fucked-up dreams about his best friend in the world. Archie deserved better. That was the solution, he realized, spending time with Archie despite the dreams. He texted Archie to arrange a time to hang out. The answer came back; fishing, that's what his friend wanted to do, probably the wrong time of day, but why the heck not? It was about time.

* * *

Cheryl never liked hospitals. It didn't matter that her parents splurged on the best room in the facility. Only bad things happened in this place.

Jason was alive, the broken nightmare turned into a dream come true. But, seeing him was heartbreaking. Cheryl held his hand in both of hers while her parents spoke in the corner of the room. What had he gotten into on the other side of the river? He still wore the clothes from that fateful day two months ago. A massive bruise on the forehead, rope burn on his arms, and animal bites on his torso.

No wonder he'd never called after running away and faking his death. Someone with hostile intent must have found him soon afterward.

Torture. In a coma too, which ruled out conversation. All three of them had hovered over him since coming to the hospital last night. The doctors spent a long time studying him while frantically ordering tests. Cost was no object when it came to her brother.

"Clifford and Penelope?" said Dr. Patel, a middle aged Indian man. He shut the door as if secrets might leak out.

"Yes? What did the MRI find?" asked her Father.

"Ah, your daughter?"

"It's fine," her mother said, "we'll allow Cheryl to overhear." That was probably of questionable legality, but she wasn't going to argue. Her family had serious weight into this town.

"Well then. As for the MRI, the damage to his muscular tissue is atypical. I want to say he was placed in a cold room for long periods of time without wearing proper clothing. But the damage isn't frostbite."

"They froze him?" Her father said, "How could he not get frostbitten then?"

"If Jason were dead, I'd say he was frozen and then thawed. Which is impossible, because it would've killed him," Dr. Patel said. The man seemed completely confident his confounding assessment.

Her parents weren't impressed, so Cheryl tuned out the discussion. What other inquiries would arise? Would someone deduce that she helped Jason fake his death? Cheryl loved him so much. It made what Archie said last night so upsetting, it had _never_ been like that. Jason protected her and she loved him for it. Yet the likeness between Jason and Archie was so strong, that when he questioned her interest in him as if for her brother… In that moment, Archie turned into Jason himself who accused her of being a brother-fucker.

As twins, they spent lots of time together, Jason was the only one who she could trust. When that tart Poppy decided to slut it up and steal Jason from her, Cheryl could only watch helplessly. Wait, she was wallowing. She was thinking like a helpless, useless person. Revolting. Now was the time for action. Revenge sounded appropriate. Surely there was some satisfying way of putting that cow Betty in her place. And Archie, oh how she had plans for him.

* * *

Sunday morning Betty sat in front of her makeup mirror getting ready for church. Her mother Alice walked in, appraised Betty's light pastel blue dress as acceptable, then sat on the bed. "So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Mom…"

"No, Betty, I need to know," her mom said, arms now folded. "You came home minutes before curfew, tear streaks in your makeup from obvious crying, you went straight to bed while avoiding your father and I. You insisted that you'd talk in the morning. If we hadn't gotten a news of a major story in the offing, it wouldn't've been left it at that."

Betty sighed and blinked a bit, trying to put her thoughts in the right order. What a rollercoaster of a night. The lack of answer emboldened her mother. "What did he do to you? Should I call the police?"

Jolting at the accusation she blurted, "No-no, it wasn't like that at all."

Her mother's prim and proper face contorted. "Then what was 'it' like?"

Of course, her mother thought the worst of her; down to one perfect daughter not perfect enough. "Mom! Nothing happened, I mean, not like that. Cheryl's jealous that Archie's dating me."

"Oh?" Her mom moved nearer to hold both of Betty's hands. "Did the daggers come out at that insane mansion of theirs?"

Betty nodded. "She tried to set up Archie with herself or another girl in front of me. He wasn't having it and," a large grin broke out on her face, "totally humiliated Cheryl."

At the thought of anyone in the Blossom family in pain, a smile grew on her mom's face. "How?"

"He implied that she slept with her brother, in front of all our friends and then some. Everyone laughed at her."

Her mom's mouth formed a partial 'o' and she didn't speak for several seconds. Then she pursed her lips and nodded. "Probably true too."

" Ew, mom! That's just gross." Betty grimaced. "I feel bad for Cheryl now, but it made me feel safe with him. He protected me."

"Standing up to a Blossom counts. I didn't think he could do that." Now her mother stood, physically picking at the already clean and organized room. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you'll be walking to church yourself today. Your father and I'll be working on the next big story I mentioned, Jason was found alive last night."

Wasn't he dead? "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Betty, you did hide in your room last night."

Fair point. "What does this mean? What'll happen?"

"Maybe some answers when he wakes up."

A lawn mower belched a fast start outside the window. Her mother went over to look, Betty followed behind. In the morning sunlight Archie mowed the lawn, his dark-blue muscle shirt revealed tanned skin and active power in his body. And those very nice, very well fitting jeans. It surprised her how well proportioned he was despite being so enormous. His incredible 'V' shaped torso, and that cute butt of his. Biting her lip, she could stand here all day watching him push that mower.

"I'm still not sure you should be dating that boy." Pushing Betty out of the way, her mom smashed the curtains together as if snapping shut a chastity belt.

"Mom, it's fine. Archie was so sweet with me last night." That memory of his warm embrace, she wanted it surrounding her forever.

"If you say so."

"He did mature over the summer."

"Betty, I'm not sure that means what you think it means." What else could it be?

"I have a question." The raised eyebrows and hands on hips meant 'yes, but get on with it.'

"Why didn't you and Dad run an article on Archie? His eyes changed color and that growth spurt? Wouldn't it be a good human interest story?"

Her mom rolled her eyes. "It's not news."

"But I searched online mom. People's eyes almost never change color!"

"Ugh. Betty, the Riverdale Register isn't a gossip rag." She'd earned a finger wagging now. "Go on to church now. I have to leave with your father."

Fine. She grabbed her matching cardigan and found it a pleasure to leave the house. She waved to her parents as they left in the station wagon. The sound of the mower drew her gaze to Archie. He stopped the engine, still gripping the push bar. The pose emphasizing his considerable forearms.

"Aren't you gorgeous today?" His eyes went up and down her figure.

Betty blushed at the admiring look he gave her, this side of Archie was so new.

"Hey," she said back.

"How you doin'?"

She smiled, looking over his shirtless arms, studying the impressive definition and size. "Going to church."

"Need an escort?"

"I'm okay. Unless you want to come?" Archie never had much interest in church. His family weren't those kind of people, to the endless displeasure of her parents.

"I could, I guess?" He flexed an arm, she giggled. No way that was okay.

"Probably not. My mom saw you, I'm glad you weren't shirtless. She doesn't approve of that."

"I know." He half grinned. "Otherwise I'd cause car accidents."

"Archie!" Betty said, not sure how to process this half teasing, half serious behavior of his.

He shrugged. "It's the price of awesomeness, sweetheart."

Rolling her eyes and huffing felt like her only options. "When did you get so full of yourself?"

He made a suspicious smile then waggled an eyebrow. "How'd you know? I mean I knew, but," he winked at her, then whispered loudly, "I thought I was keeping it a secret."

Betty supressed her voice, she wasn't sure what would come out of her mouth if she tried. Archie was being funny yet infuriating, thrilling yet corny. Eventually she said, "You're just impossible."

"Well, going to church with you _is_ possible, so that's what I'll do."

Archie sauntered towards Betty as she stood there, unsure of him. Her right hand now in his, he kissed it and gave her a smirk, then let go to bound over his front steps into his house. What just happened? Why the hell was she breathing so heavily? Why was her heart beating so fast, and her body so warm?

* * *

Fred puttered around his home office on Sunday. Without a secretary or a bookkeeper, he didn't enjoy doing all the paperwork himself. He sighed. Hermione Lodge. Hiring her would be extremely helpful. But how would it look to his clients? That woman's last name sure had a rep. He sipped his black coffee, no longer making it Irish.

An MS outlook e-mail pop-up appeared on Fred's computer. He normally ignored them, but his gut suggested he look at it. A note about how 'new investment options' were available for clients with more than 'one million worth of stocks.' Odd, he didn't have that much in stocks. The message looked legitimate, not asking for login information. Still though, he ran the virus and malware scanner that Archie installed on his PC. Nothing.

Logging into his online banking account, Fred poked around. His accounts were normal. No change. Then it clicked, Archie; the boy asked for an investing account. Due to legalities Fred signed off on it and had access to the account. More clicking around led him to the balance of $2,179,531. Hot Damn, two million? Not a pretend investing account either. As of August 31st, $942,759. July 31st, $38,333. His eyes moved up the page, June 27th, the day he and Archie got it setup at the bank, $1,027.42. Huh?

That evening at dinner Fred asked Archie about it. "Son, when were you going to tell me you'd made more than two million dollars in stock trading?"

The conversation revealed many things. One, Fred was proud his son's summer bookworm habit paid off with investment smarts. Two, Archie groaned like a dying steer when Fred said most of that money would be put in a term deposit the next day. Millions in the hand of a fifteen year old? Archie got lucky and had to be saved from himself. Three, somehow driving to Greendale for dance lessons made Archie a good enough driver to own a vehicle. Four, his son's choice of a first car was a Ford Mustang; Fred laughed in his son's face. Five, Archie wanted a hunting rifle to shoot deer this fall. Huh? That was new.

Ultimately, Archie got a sedan.

* * *

Veronica tried to enjoy herself walking around town the day after the semiformal. Riverdale: this was going to be her home now. Her mom's words were final, the lost bag defeated her mother in a way nothing else had. Her father wasn't getting out of jail anytime soon. In fact, her mother hadn't spoken of him in two days, ominous. Veronica got told to get a job if she wanted spending money. Seriously now, how would she get by on just a hundred dollar per month allowance?

In the distance she saw Archie and the cute but strange friend of his carrying fishing rods to the river. Should she join them? Perhaps not; these were country boys. They would want to skin whatever they caught alive and it raw. No seasoning or style; yuck. Just because she was here, she didn't have to lower her dining standards. Pop's was as low as she was willing to go.

Wait, that was the old Veronica attitude. The judgemental, catty bitch thinking the worst of people. Archie had the smarts to sense the social ambush Cheryl planned for him and Betty; instead Cheryl sprung the trap on herself. That girl was never going to live the accusation down. She would bet money it was the first time anyone drew serious metaphorical blood.

As she got closer to Archie and his friend, the next question arose. Were her clothes suitable enough for a walk along the river? Probably. She did have boots with low heels for walking long distances, matching black jeans and a purple sweater. The cute friend turned at the sound of her boots behind him. He noticed she strode at pace to catch up to their slow saunter.

"Hi?" the friend said. Archie stopped, turning to her too. Damn; those multi-chromatic golden blue eyes melted her insides like butter. Veronica appreciated his large, handsomely proportioned shoulders. Where did he get such well-made clothing?

"Hey Archie," she said, then put her hand out to his friend in the crowned beanie, "I'm Veronica Lodge."

At the name 'Lodge,' the beanie headed boy's eyes lit up in recognition. "Jughead Jones the third."

She mouthed the name internally, avoiding the story on that one. "With apologies for the spontaneity Archie; I've never fished before. I'm hoping you and Jughead would include me?" she asked, adding her best smile.

The redhead hefted his tackle box, with a look between him and Jughead, each nodded in simultaneous agreement. "Sure, bit of a walk though."

"I don't mind the opportunity for exercise," Veronica said, mindful of her small size compared to the two boys. "You won't be slowed down by including me."

"One condition though," Archie said, a sly twist of his lips and a glint of mirth lit in his eyes. "Don't be a pussy."

Her jaw dropped, so did Jughead's. Veronica almost launched into a lengthy feminist tirade and put him in his place. But, her eyes caught Archie's; the outrageous words were a test. Reacting badly failed not only one, but a second. "I get it; playing with the boys means 'boy' rules. Fine with me," she said, raising her hands in surrender. "I won't be fainting if you kill a fish in front of me."

Archie nodded, his eyes seeing all of her. "Great."

For a split second, Veronica sensed he wanted to make her faint from something else… Like a marathon sex session. The thought made her whole body tingle in anticipation.

Jughead became aghast, pale yet flushed simultaneously. "You know, he's not always like this."

"What are you talking about Jug? Usually I'm worse," Archie said. "Come on, let's get going." That confidence in the way he owned his words, this boy was pure catnip.

The walk to the river meant listening to jokes about both presidential candidates.

Once there, Archie pointed across the Sweetwater River. "That's the Greendale side."

"Is this where they found Jason?" Veronica asked.

"No, it was upriver in a different spot where people like to swim," Jughead said, adjusting his fishing rod. Archie got his tackle box open to look around for the right lure. "We're at a spot where the water widens, slows down nicely, so there should be some fish around."

"Right, too much current means the fish won't swim upstream?" She asked.

Archie cracked a smile like she understood. "Something like that."

They clambered up a big rock for casting the rods farther. She was on the left, Jughead in the middle, and Archie on the right. Neither boy talked at this point. Veronica sensed that the silence was part of the deal, so she kept her mouth shut. Was this what it was like for her father in prison? Surrounded by a people that he barely understood and had nothing in common with? Eventually Archie nudged Jughead and whisper something. Jughead looked a little defiant, followed by some more whispering, then slumped his shoulders.

"Hey." Jughead turned to her. "Want to learn how to cast a fishing rod?"

"Sure," she said, "let me give it a whirl."

Veronica had no clue how to do it. The motion was very different than what she thought it should be. Which in turn required Jughead cozying up to her and holding her arms to flick the rod 'just right.' She caught Archie's eyes, and the redhead winked. That cheeky jerk, he was setting her up with his friend! Well, Jughead was cute in the mysterious way, not her normal thing.

A girl could do worse, but Veronica liked boys more athletic and dangerous… like Archie. It didn't help she could sense his not so hidden attraction for her. The concealed passion in his eyes betrayed who he truly was. She knew he'd fuck like the best among all the bad boys out there. He had it bad for Betty, but she knew part of him didn't want to be faithful. Strangling her worst instincts took effort, otherwise she was inclined to tempt him for the thrill of it.

* * *

Lack of fish willing to bite wasn't surprising to Jughead. The outing with Archie and Veronica ended up being a good time, minus the embarrassing moment. Holding Veronica close to him provoked a certain… _reaction_ from his body that required moving his torso to an awkward angle. Archie sniggered in the background while Veronica didn't notice at all was funny now. Mortifying in the moment though. She'd thought Archie was enjoying her incompetence, which made her giggle. In turn Jughead held in shrieking laughs from sheer relief. He didn't have a God to thank, but moments like that made him briefly entertain the existence of an omnipotent flying spaghetti monster watching out for him.

Who knew holding Veronica would feel like a piece of heaven? He and Betty had hugged platonically before, at least from her point of view. Betty felt feminine, yet Veronica was softer and more delicate. There was something about the way she moved. Betty always smelled nice, but Veronica's floral scent lingered in his mind for hours.

Archie's first comment to Veronica bothered him, the vocabulary change was profoundly out of character. The lack of macho posturing was one of the reasons they got along. It was also why Jughead didn't socialize with other guys much. Girls wrecked everything sometimes. His dude was never like that when it was just the two of them.

Jughead ate a fabulous dinner at Pop's while writing his novel about Riverdale. Jason's return was unexpected, but good. Certainly, it'd help the town's morale. Walking back to his current home, The Twilight Drive In Movie Theater, he was nervous about falling asleep. Turned out he shouldn't have been nervous. He should have been terrified.

* * *

The dream began as he exited the Twilight Drive In. He blinked for a moment, taking in what lay before him. The surrounding grass was brown and decayed. Another brilliant sun, this time high in the sky. The Evergreen Forest burned to skeletal trunks and ash. Dry, dead soil everywhere. Homes in shambles, as if blasted open. Jughead expected the dream to feel blistering hot, except… he shivered. It was so cold; so incredibly, bone chillingly cold.

The river, the Sweetwater River itself was talking to him. Teeth chattering, the dream moved him next to it. The large outcroppings and rocks had been pulverized into fine, grainy gray sand. He stood there, amazed that the water was still flowing in this wasteland. The river spoke with Veronica's stolen voice: "Jughead, why did you abandon me? Why didn't you cross the river? The Vulture, it comes."

The eye-popping, naked figure of Veronica emerged from the river. Her bare skin was strangely dry, with only her hands covering herself. "Jughead. You left me alone. Why didn't you walk me home?" Her big brown eyes fluttered at him. "The river swallowed me too, made me hers."

"I didn't know," Jughead said.

Striding up to him, heat radiated off her body as she hugged him close, whispering in his ear, "I know you want me. You're special, Jughead; so special. You should try with me."

A giggle from her as he struggled to put his hands in, no, on a non sexual part of her body. His heart thundered at the thought of offending her or doing it wrong. Girls wanted to be respected, and Jughead didn't want to do 'respectful' things to her. "Come now, this a dream." She pressed her warm body into his and her hands grabbed his butt tightly. "You don't have to be Mr. Hoverhands in here. I'd like you to touch me -"

The dream shifted. Veronica disappeared, he was in the middle of a snowy tundra. Jughead heard no wind, only the roar of a lion in the distance. Multiple other roars emanated in the distance. It wasn't lions, it was a pride of white Siberian tigers coming toward him. Except, they weren't coming for _him;_ they were coming for the Vulture. The snowstorm abated as a vast and beastly black creature stood behind him, tall enough to be blotting out the sun. The eyes of the Vulture glinted blue. The creature didn't hesitate to reach down, rip apart a tiger and eat it in a gory spray of blood and viscera.

Back to the river; seeing Jason Blossom across the river on a rock, puffing o-rings from a cigarette. They made eye contact. "Jughead, tell me about the Vulture. You know who it is."

Jughead walked into the ice-cold river toward Jason, drowning again.

* * *

Veronica arrived early at school for her first period class. On the intercom, Principle Weatherbee began his announcement before first bell.

"Good morning, students. This is your principal speaking. There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So, let me be clear, it is happening, as scheduled. On a less felicitous note, please give your attention to Sheriff Keller."

At that, the Sheriff's gravely voice rang out, "Most of you already know the details, but your classmate Jason Blossom was found late Saturday night. He is in a coma, and we know little so far. As of yesterday, Jason's disappearance is now being treated as a kidnapping among other serious pending charges. It is an open and ongoing investigation."

At this point, Veronica and by extension the whole school, heard a slight scuffle then an unexpected voice, Cheryl Blossom's. "And may I interject, neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's kidnapping is avenged. His cold-hearted torturer will walk the green mile to sit in the Old Sparky and Fry. I for one, have my suspicions. hashtag-RiverdaleStrong."

Sheriff Keller must've grabbed the microphone back. "If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's abductor, or anything about what happened to him on July 4th, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak with me or Principal Weatherbee. A crime like this wounds us all. Let's not let Jason down."

Wow, this town and that kid. Torture, serious stuff if true. If Veronica knew anything, she'd help; but, she didn't, so she couldn't. Simple as that. Time for science class.

The mood of the room was mixed. She assessed the eddies and swirls of social interaction: Jughead saw her and blushed of all things. She returned his small waved. Did he have a crush on her? Kevin and Moose making lusty moon-eyes at each other. Betty and Archie were flirting with each other… Oh wow, that was his hand on her knee, while she was smiling and putting her hand on his.

Cheryl sat alone, with those two 'friends' sitting beside each other giggling while pointing at their former 'friend.'

"Bet she fucked him in the hospital bed," Tina said to Ginger as Veronica walked by.

"Oh Jason, oh Jason, you came back to me," Ginger said in a faux Cheryl voice, obscenely miming the sexual act. "Get it? Came?"

The pair giggled again. Looking around, Veronica studied the open contempt the other girls in the class held for Cheryl. Payback's a bitch. Terrorize your classmates enough and they won't defend you. Curiously, all the guys were pretending they weren't seeing this go down. Taking an empty seat, Veronica wanted a bag of popcorn to eat.

"You moronic living mannequins have nothing better to say, do you?" Cheryl said, turning to face them.

"Well, is it a lie? Oh wait, you wanted to sleep with the one guy who's a dead ringer for your brother," Ginger said. Her hands mimed another sexual act.

"I mean," Tina said, "that's either desperate or just stupid. Probably how your whole family keeps their hair red. A little inbreeding never hurts to keep the right traits alive, right?"

"At least my parents actually have breeding, you mongrels."

"Is that," Tina said putting a finger on her bottom lip, "some of that closeted racism we always knew you had?"

"We always knew," Ginger said, flippantly regarding Cheryl. "Aren't rich white people usually the most racist?"

"Twist my words as you will. Neither of you were anything in this school until you were my friends," Cheryl said, cleaning non-existent dirt from her fingernails. "Now that you think you've a chance, you're grasping at straws in a pathetic attempt hide how irrelevant you are."

As a Latina herself, Veronica dealt with the odd bit of prejudice. She'd no sympathy for Cheryl. Mr. Flutesnoot ran into the room late, asking everyone to get to work for the frog dissection. The teacher's temporary deus ex machina wasn't enough to save Cheryl; she was walking wounded while hyenas were coming in for the kill.

* * *

At lunchtime, Betty walked with Kevin and Veronica to their picnic table on the big green grass field. Archie played the guitar, clueless to the multitude of other girls at other tables sneaking peaks at him. And he picked her. Betty relished the thought of making so many other girls jealous. Hearing him sing in person was something she'd looked forward to today. Archie told her earlier he'd a song in the works he thought she'd like.

Abruptly Veronica asked, "So Kevin, what was going on with you and Moose this morning in Biology?"

Huh, Betty hadn't noticed anything at all. Then again, Archie had outrageously teased and flirted with her the whole class. Where his hand had been on her leg the entire time. Oh no, the whole class would have seen that! Betty's breathing sped up at the realization that the Gossip Mill would notice too. If her mom found out, there would be a horrid fight later: _Only sluts put out before marriage, Betty._

"Oh. My. God. I don't even think he knows," Kevin said, his hands gesturing widely. "He gives me all sorts of mixed signals."

The earlier discovery of Macho Moose's bisexuality surprised Betty. But, they laughed all the same. Veronica said, "Okay, well, I ship it."

"Well, of course you would," Kevin said. "You're a big city girl with loose morals."

"Omigosh," Veronica tittered, then gave him a light slap on the arm. "You're such a fag."

"You have to wear black so that the boys won't stare at that all day." Betty watched him swat at Veronica's bum and smirked as her new friend squeaked, trying to dodge Kevin's attempts. "Tell me the white lace on your collar isn't strategic to make yourself look more virtuous?"

Veronica held a hand under her face, speaking in a faux high-pitched southern-belle accent. "My virtue Kevin, I didn't know you cared."

"You straight girls," Kevin said, a big grin on his face, "what would I do without you? Anyway. It's terrible to say, but part of me wishes Moose would just stay in the darn closet."

The closet. Betty gasped at the memory. The heat of humiliation when Archie declared he'd kiss another girl, that awful laughter of Reggie's. The dissociation from her own body, as if she was a ghost and everyone was laughing at someone else. Archie lifting her so easily, like a child lifts a doll, carrying her so intimately into that forbidding closet. Then her mind shifted to yesterday, when he kissed her hand before going to church with her. Today in class, his hand on her knee, she liked it there. Enjoyed it there a little too much.

Kevin paused at the tear in her eye, mouth working a moment. "Oh Betty, I didn't mean to-"

Veronica made eye contact with her, lips opening as the girl understood Betty's emotional state. Archie had stopped playing to pay attention to them. "Archie!" Veronica said, "Any new material you want to try out on a very forgiving audience?"

"Would you?" Betty asked as they all sat across from Archie. She wished for a distraction from everything, "I'd love to hear it."

"Of course," Archie said, all smiles. "I'm still working on the lyrics."

He strummed his guitar to some new notes as he sang, _"Come on, turn the radio on. And, honey we'll dance, dance, dance. For the rest of the night I'm not ready to go-o-o…"_

At the beginning of summer Archie's voice used to be a tenor. Now his voice was so deep and rumbly, the wooden table vibrated. It blended into her memories of the weekend and earlier today all over again. Her mother's words, 'Boys like him ruin girls like us, Betty.' She started to tearing up, barely noticing Kevin and Veronica clapping when the song finished.

"Betty? You okay?" Archie said, leaning in.

She sniffled, refusing to wipe her eyes. "I'm supposed to say, 'yes.' That's what the nice girl always says, but no, I'm not." She stood, her hands quivering and her voice cracked. "I want to be okay. I thought I could be. But it's too much, too fast."

Whirling around, she walked away. Somewhere else, space, she needed to escape. "Betty," Archie said. "Betty, wait." The guitar clunked as he put it down to jog after her. "Come on, let me listen to you."

"No," Betty said. "No. When... when I think, Archie, of where I feel safest and most myself..." her hands implored him, "I think of us, in a booth, at Pop's –"

"Me too."

"But that's not true anymore. You declared 'she's my girlfriend' Wednesday night. You changed so much this summer." Betty quickly wiped her eyes. "This weekend happened. Now you kiss me, Archie. You rest your hand on my knee. You hold me hug me tight like you mean it. You make me feel things."

"Oh." Archie relief was unexpected. "You need to sort out how you feel about your feelings?"

This was the part of him she liked. He always got her. "Yes Archie. I want to be with you," She stepped forward and grabbed his hands, thumbing the sides. "I just need to think about things by myself for a while."

He took a deep breath. His new amazing colored eyes stared into her soul. "It sounds like you need time to yourself. Talk to me when you sort it out."

"I will." She meant it.

"Don't keep me waiting." His big eyes had a hint of watering. His feelings were more than she could take, her heart crumpling at the sight of him in pain. She fled.

* * *

Veronica watched Archie slump when Betty strode away. He stood there as if the ground could swallow him up. He was muttering, but the wind carried his voice well. "Her hair is actually a true light blonde, I have to remember it's not dyed blonde. This place isn't exactly the same, yet how different is it really? Did I go too far off, or was I too close to the original?"

Only people high on drugs said crazy stuff like that. Archie was sober, so what could the words possibly mean? Keeping her voice down, Veronica said to Kevin, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kevin said. Right, boys eating their food didn't notice the world around them. Veronica idly wished he was straight, the handsome teen would never know.

The question remained in her mind. "Kevin, Betty's hair is natural, right?"

"Of course," he said, taken aback. "It's been the same bright blonde since childhood. That girl does not do fake."

"Got it." What on Earth did Archie mean then?

She listened and watched for more clues. Eventually Archie returned with strait posture, then began to pack up his guitar.

"I'm taking a wild guess that everything isn't okay," Kevin said after swallowing a bite.

Archie furrowed his eyebrows, heaving a big sigh. "Yeah, said it was too much too fast. She needs some space."

'Space' was such a trigger word. It meant room for another girl in Archie's thoughts. This was the moment, the instant where Veronica could take the opportunity to steal Betty's insanely hot, oversized boyfriend. The possibility was here now, the right words were on the tip of her tongue, but so wrong to say. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the insidious wedge inside of her mouth.

"Okay," Kevin said after wiping his mouth, "this isn't unreasonable. You two were friends forever, didn't see each all summer, and then started dating right away."

"So that's how it went down?" Veronica asked.

"Oh yes," Kevin said, "Archie here made up his mind."

That meant on that first night they met, he took a good look at her and made a choice? He chose Betty then, at that moment? Ouch.

Archie just shook his head a bit, lips slightly downturned and his posture deflated some. "I did, but didn't expect this."

"We'll help, Archie," Veronica said, reaching over and giving his wrist a quick squeeze. That was platonic, right?

"Thanks Veronica, Kevin. Enough of this pity party — I've got other things to do." Archie stretched, arms out, unintentionally giving a flash of contoured abdominal muscles. He yawned, grabbed his gear, then bade them goodbye.

* * *

Later at cheerleading practice, Cheryl worked the whole squad extra hard. Despite what the gossip mill churned out about her, she was still in charge of the River Vixens. By the end of practice, everyone was sweating hard.

"Stand down Vixens, and listen up." Cheryl paced back and forth "The weather is predicted to be a downpour the night of the rally. But you're all raining on my parade. With Jason's return so present in our collective consciousness, all eyes will be on me. Will this beautiful, exotic, hothouse flower drown under the town's scrutiny, or be swamped by her emotions?"

Shut up! Veronica didn't say the words out loud. What a psycho.

Cheryl emphasized her next words with her hands. "The answer, ladies, is 'no' and 'no.' That said, I need star power. I need the Pussycats. Stay loose and limber ladies, I'll make a call."

Veronica and Betty went off to the side together to get a drink of water from their bottles. "After this practice, I'll totally need a pedicure. You?"

"Yeah, I could go for that," said Betty after a sip of water.

With Cheryl gone Veronica spoke her mind. "It's kind of amazing to me she's celebrating her brother's return with a pep rally. Either it's brilliant, or psychotic, possibly both."

"Not gonna argue that one." Betty put her bottle back into her bag.

The practice wrapped from there, with Cheryl announcing the Pussycats would be playing at the pep rally. Veronica and Betty made their way to Hers and Hers Chez Salon and had a great pedicure. Not sure when or if, Betty want to talk about Archie, Veronica didn't pry. At the end of the pedicure, she accepted the invitation to Betty's house.

The house embodied typical Riverdale: well maintained, 1960's architecture with a recent paint job. Betty pointed at the one next to it, "That's Archie's house. He and I can see each other from our rooms."

"He ever peep on you?" Veronica asked, unable to resist the tease.

A hard blush bloomed in Betty's cheeks. "Actually… It's been the opposite."

"Betty Cooper!" Veronica gave her friend a light whack and smirked. "Scandalous. And I can't say I'd be any better." That earned another sheepish look.

They made their way up to Betty's room, quaint by the standards Veronica was used to, but this was her life now. "Nice room."

"Thanks," Betty said, unaware of the hidden judgement. "Why don't you sit and get comfortable? Maybe I can do your hair?"

"Sure." Veronica pulled her own brush out of her purse and handed it over. She sat in front of the large mirror in Betty's room.

The blonde fidgeted with the faux-ivory handled brush, looking it over. "I know you've been wanting to ask me about Archie."

"That obvious?"

"A little. I appreciate you waiting for me." Betty got to work on Veronica's shoulder length hair.

"So what's going on?"

"I don't know. We've always gone to the same school, and up until high school were in the same classes. In the second-grade Archie was having trouble reading and there was talk of him being held back a year." Betty put some clips in Veronica's hair. "I couldn't bear the thought of being without him. I tutored him daily until he caught up."

That was dedication. "In the second grade?"

"Yeah. When he found out he was going to third grade, he kissed me on the cheek and asked me to marry him." In the mirror Betty switched her gaze to the floor. "I told him we were too young. That I'd say 'yes' when we turned eighteen."

"Whoa," Veronica said. "That's a serious boy-next-door story. You've been waiting for him ever since?"

"Uh huh." Betty's eyes met Veronica's. "He didn't show any interest for years. Not a single clue until after this summer, five days ago."

"What?! You're gorgeous and a total sweetheart. How could he?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thought he was too gawky and scared of losing me if he made a move. He mentioned 'hiding his feelings.'" Betty sighed then sat on her bed; hunched over, staring directly at her own knees. Veronica went over and rubbed Betty's shoulders. "Going out with him, having a romantic relationship with him is everything I've wanted, but it isn't what I want. And yes, that makes no sense at all."

"I get it actually," Veronica said, thinking of her hollow triumphs. How the fleeting feelings left her shallow and enraged at everyone around her. "Do you still like Archie?"

"Of course." Betty sniffled bit, so Veronica grabbed a Kleenex for her. "I've been in love with him since the seventh grade. I can't imagine my life without him."

"I think..." Veronica sidled a little closer, wrapping her arms around Betty's shoulders. "I think you spent so long fantasizing about what a relationship would be like, it's clashing with reality."

"You're right." Another sniffle, followed by a wipe. "It's so perfect sometimes. When we laugh and joke around, he's the same. Then he's flirting with me, kissing me and I don't know how to cope. The feelings I have are so strong, it's scary. He used to never to flirt with anyone."

And that confirmed her suspicion Betty wasn't just a virgin, but seriously green about romantic and sexual feelings It also alarmed her about Archie's intent. "Whoa. Like, is he pressuring you?"

Veronica recognized all the signs: Archie was a reformed bad boy fixated on a 'pure' girl like Betty to make up for his past sins. Him 'not flirting' meant in the past he'd kept Betty safe like a pet. He'd had fun one night stands with trashy girls away from Betty's eyes and ears. Boys did not become so proficient at flirting over a single summer without gaining significant experience under their belt. Archie was hiding this well, given Betty didn't suspect anything. But she couldn't say this yet and break her heart. All Veronica could do was hope that Archie was as into Betty as he appeared to be.

"No, we flirt and it just escalates." That gave Veronica some relief. "In the moment it's fun, and later I can't believe I talked like that, or was so bold." Betty dabbed her eyes.

"Ah ha. I saw your hand on his, which was on your leg in class today."

"I can't believe I did that in front of everyone. I feel like a, a slu-"

"Don't worry, I don't think people saw it other than me," Veronica said, making sure Betty did not finish the word. "Anyway. I suggest you set a few boundaries with him, like how much affection in public. Maybe talk to him about where you want your relationship to go?"

"Those are good idea. Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Veronica said.

She was rewarded with a big hug from Betty. "You're the best Ronnie."

"Thanks Betty," Veronica said, giving her new friend a big smile. How was it in barely a week she'd made a far better friend here, in dinky Riverdale, than in New York? "You know, on the subject of Archie. It isn't my business, but it struck me as odd. Have you ever dyed your hair?"

* * *

Monday night was no different for Jughead. The dreams, these terrifying nightmares from legend didn't do justice to the horror awaiting him in his dream tonight. He took every complaint about the Zombie Archie dreams back. Those were definitely better. The library books gave him sweet fuck all of a clue about those dreams, only leaving him with more questions. Uncertainty and mystery he could handle! These new dreams? The books helped him understood very well, which was precisely the problem.

The dream opened with him walking into a massive bathroom, tiled in white opulent marble. Greek columns supported a vaulted sunroof ceiling. Everything so shiny and smooth. Light purple rose petals created the sides of a path, lit candles of matching color marked the way. A large Vulture claw footed bathtub, with etchings of the Vulture eating a horde of zombies on the side. That was cool, now that he thought about it. Less scary than the raven-haired girl inside the tub, covered up to her shoulders in bubbles. So many white bubbles.

"My my, Jughead." Veronica's head leaned to the side, her left hand rising to her own cheek as he got within reach of her, "I think I missed a spot."

She held the white bar of soap out for him in the other hand, her wet dusky skin sparkling lustrously in the light. When he tried to take the soap, her arm quickly retracted, dropping the soap down her neck. It shot down between her foam covered breasts down over her –

"Oops." Veronica said, a finger stroking her lip, she gave it a nibble. "To find that bar sweetheart, I think you need to come inside."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. On Jughead; I'm trying to portray him more as an emerging fifteen year old, somewhat less confident version than portrayed by Cole Sprouse, a very confident twenty-four year old actor.
> 
> 2\. I can't see Jughead as anything but an atheist, and there are a few references to the Coopers at least appearing to be religious. Also, disclaimer: I'm not a Christian, hence why I didn't write a church scene with Archie and Betty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my followers, this is not the latest chapter! I have added a new one, but it is chapter 5, not 4. I've done revisions to all chapters, (if you read the revisions I think you'll enjoy my fic more) causing chapter 1 to exceed 11k words, so I split it into two chapters. My apologies for any confusion.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far, and thanks to my Beta, AreiaCananaid.

 

* * *

Only true misanthropes liked Mondays, so Jughead liked Tuesdays instead. This Tuesday though? Failing to get dressed, Jughead flopped back on his bed. He couldn't shake the dream from his mind. How'd a simple fishing trip with Veronica change how he felt about Betty so much? Or did it? No competition for Veronica, unlike going against the inevitability of Betty and Archie. That felt like too much self-inflicted cruelty. It almost was like betraying Betty, except it wasn't. She'd never loved him back, so what betrayal had taken place? Inhaling evoked the memory of how great Veronica smelled so close to –

Jughead slapped himself. "Goddammit."

Focusing on the pain of his cheek and the ringing in his ear snapped him out of it. He grabbed his phone, texting Archie to meet up before school. The text came back; meet up at their favorite picnic table? Sure. He had to talk at least obliquely about his dreams. What did the Vulture mean? Jughead had no recollection of it from the dream-Archie until dream-Jason told him. Veronica in that clawed foot bathtub, that the etching, did it mean she was the Vulture? Something clawed at the edge of his vision; but he couldn't quite see it yet. This all started when freshman year ended. His nose twitched, why then?

His feet had carried him to school without even thinking after dressing, and his stomach growled from no breakfast. Bleh. At least Archie was willing to show up to school early to talk. Those new blue eyes he reminded himself, they changed just after the dreams started. Hmm.

From the picnic table, they meandered route around the school grounds. Yet things caught Jughead's eye today unlike before. Ravens on a tree looking at him. The way the early morning shade fell across the grass. Shadows. Vultures. Crows. Darkness was the absence of light, the blotting out of the sun; how'd it all connect?

Yet another sigh from a rather impatient Archie. This annoyed Jughead for reasons he couldn't describe. "Can't wait until tomorrow?"

"What? No, not particularly," Archie said, glancing at Jughead, then looking into the distance. Hmm, both of them had things on their mind.

"Uh huh. No particular reason to get out of bed today, unlike tomorrow when you get lessons from Ms. Grundy?"

"The things you say Jughead," Archie said, gazing at some trees.

"Well?" Jughead looked his friend in the eye.

"You think I'd do that to Betty?" Archie met the stare.

"Of course not." Jughead released his clenched fists. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, and not with you. I have the strangest dreams at night. Nah, well, I mean, there's this girl."

That brightened Archie up. "Dreams about this girl?"

"Yeah," Jughead said, studied the ground away from his friend. He'd never told Archie about the only girl he'd been interested in before. Being in love with your best friend's girl never went over well in movies, TV shows, or books, or anything. Wars were fought over less.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that it's not Cheryl." Archie's grin met Jughead's, they both laughed.

"Dude, that chick is crazy."

"I know man, nice knockers." Archie's cupped both of his hands and made a squeezing motion, "but dating crazy girls is bad juju."

"Agreed." Cheryl's breasts were mesmerizing, Jughead had to nod and chuckle. After a moment's silence he said, "Anyway."

"So there's this girl? For real, I'm going to guess Veronica."

"It's that obvious?" Jughead felt the instant weight and air pressure increase, causing his breath to hitch. Forcing himself to breathe took effort as his lungs did a poor job of cooperating.

"You blushed all yesterday whenever she came into the room."

Jughead's hands covered his eyes and stopped walking. "Fuck my life. Everyone must know."

"Hmm…" He could practically hear Archie's thoughts out loud. "Well... anyone that caught it, might have figured it out."

"It's a small town. Everyone knows." Jughead's feet wanted to escape the world, Archie matched the pace.

"Don't worry about, I can totally help you out with her."

"Huh? What? You can? How?" Jughead asked, surprised at his own incredulity.

"Yeah dude." Archie puffed his chest up. "I've learned so much this summer, I'll help you out big time."

Jughead's mind spun at the possibilities of that claim. What could it mean? Last year Archie awkwardly tried asking Valerie out, only to bail at the last minute when Betty showed up. How could he know a single thing? Then another thought popped into his mind.

"I don't recall dude, you going on a single date this summer," Jughead said. Archie slightly blushed, meaning that he hadn't. "So what, you fucked tons of girls through Tinder? Betty just another notch in your belt?"

Archie brought his hands up and stop walking. "Whoa." A look at Jughead as if there were a second head. "Dude, no way, why'd you even think that? I mean I studied game, I went to d-"

"No Archie! You don't get to tell me what to do." His friend's reaction was a relief actually, Jughead didn't want it to be true. However, that didn't stop his blood from boiling. "Your 'game,' seriously?" He pointed a finger at Archie, stepping forward. "You noticed a great girl pining after you for years, then asked her out. Nothing else required. Nada, zilch, zero, stop, do not collect $200, nothing. If you've mad skills with girls, I've yet to see it an action. Prior to your growth spurt, you were a big joke with girls like I still am."

Archie's face colored again, while opening and closing his mouth a few times. It culminated in a sigh of defeat, his raised hands dropping down. "You're right. Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. Why call me out here at 7:30am in the first place?"

Because Jughead wanted to talk about his feelings. But Archie wanted to fix things. He rubbed his forehead while exhaling. His friend was trying to help. "I just wanted to talk. Not problem solve. Girls and I don't mix well. That doesn't mean I'm a monk."

The glower he got from Archie wasn't decipherable. "Whatever dude," Archie folded his arms, "we've all got our crosses to bear. Can I offer you two pieces of advice?"

"Sure?" Jughead said. That Christian turn of phrase was out of character.

"One, start up the Blue and Gold school paper again. Invite Veronica to be one of your reporters." Jughead inhaled to interrupt the stupid idea, but Archie's raised hand halted him. "Two, don't take a single piece of attitude from her. You my friend are awesome. This means you're the prize, not her. If she can't figure that out, get a worthier girl."

Whoa, what? Archie a relationship guru? Still though, he gave Archie a piece of his mind. "Dude, how'd you know the ten year defunct 'Blue and Gold' even existed? This have to do with using your _left_ hand?"

Archie smirked. "Jug, I gotta balance out all the jacking off somehow." His friend's hand made the motion.

The laughter that erupted from Jughead couldn't be helped. "Never change, Archie, never change my friend."

Except he had. Old Archie never lied to him.

* * *

After PE class on Tuesday, Betty smiled at the memories of she and Archie playing Frisbee together on The Green. She loved his random playfulness. Now though? She couldn't fault him for giving her space. But, did it have to be so much? He greeted her, but otherwise didn't talk to her. Veronica's words about "dying her hair in the original" created a niggling doubt.

Turning the corner in the empty hallway, she happened upon two senior girls talking at their side by side lockers. "That Archie Andrews. It's cradle robbing, but I want to play seven minutes of heaven with him," Trula Twyst said, one of those emo-goth combo girls.

"I know," said Wendy Weatherbee, the principal's niece. As usual she dressed in a dark blue pleated skirt and formal blouse. "That boy would make me cry for a different reason."

"You know it," Trula said. "That boy is wasted on a sophomore."

Then they saw her, and noticed Betty's mouth open and frozen body language. "Oh my," Wendy said.

"Whatever," Trula said, sauntering Betty's way. The swishing black skirt, boots, and low cut tank top made for a combination boys frequently noticed. Vivid green eyes took her in and the girl's delicate fingers now on Betty's shoulder. "Sweetheart," the tone was kind, "you're not sending signals out that you want that boy. Word travels fast and we're not all saints like you. That Archie," Trula fanned her face, "catches **all** of our attention."

"Word does get around girl," Wendy said, raising an eyebrow at Betty.

"Uh, I, uh understand," Betty said. Did she though?

The student lounge was a good place for lunch. With Kevin there she'd be able to quietly talk to him about the senior girl's warning. Lots of other kids were in the room, socializing on the various couches and chairs. Veronica was over flirting with Chuck Clayton, should she say something? That guy was a serious player. The bigger problem was Reggie; he must've been ranting on for some time.

"…And Sheriff Keller's grilling me, Mantle the _Magnificent_." His hands gestured like a pair of Siamese fighting fish. "Because I; I of all people would want to lock up Blossom in the woods and torture him. When he was, like, the only good quarterback we had in junior varsity last year."

"What am I Reggie, chopped liver?" Archie said, not seeing her yet. Guilt ate at Betty sitting with Kevin instead of him, the emotion magnified by Cheryl edging in on him. The slattern sat on the arm of Archie's chair in a miniskirt revealing enticing bare legs. How convenient that she leaned over to give him an eyeful of her busty cleavage.

"Dude," Reggie said, "you've these moments of brilliance where you're the second coming of Peyton Manning. Other times it's like you've never played the game, ever heard of a halfback?" Reggie paused, then pointed at Moose. "And speaking of offensive tight-ends, I should've sent the cops our resident Moose. Here's another unsolved mystery." The room tensed up a notch and conversation died down. "What exactly were you and Kevin doing at the river, huh? Or does being the sheriff's son give you a free pass? Huh Keller?"

"Reggie's just being a blowhard, Kev," Betty said, not wanting things to get out of hand.

"I don't care what he says," Kevin said, his eyes fixed on Reggie.

"I mean, let's think about it," Reggie said, ignoring the aside. "Murder is actually simpler than torture. Manslaughter's a special name for a reason, right? But torture? If a kid at Riverdale wanted to torture Jason, it's not gonna be a jock, right? Now let's be honest." Reggie glared at Jughead, who'd silently tried to come in and get a snack from the vending machine. "Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic internet troll, too busy writing his manifestos to get laid? Some smug, moody, serial killer fanboy freak, like Jughead?" Reggie barked an unpleasant laugh. "What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you cut up Jason? What stopped you from killing him? Did you want to do stuff to the body? Like after?"

The long stare of loathing between the two reflected their lasting mutual hatred. "It's called necrophilia, Reggie, can you spell it?"

"Come here you little shit!" Reggie sprang over a couch right in front of Jughead.

Interposing himself between the two, Archie warned, "Back off Reggie." He pushed the large, yet smaller Asian kid back a step.

"Boys," Veronica said, standing up, many other students now rising out of their seats.

"What do you care, Andrews?"

"Nothin,' just leave him alone." Betty noted that Archie wasn't looking at her, but was he about to start a fight to prove something to her?

"Holy crap on a pogo stick." Reggie eyed them both. "You and Donnie Darko tortured him together? Was it some sort of pervy, blood brother thing?"

Archie flexed his arms together, taking a step closer. "Dude, take a walk and cool down."

"The fuck you say Andrews?" Reggie spat. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually." Archie tucked his chin in, narrowing his eyes. "I can."

Reggie shoved Archie into the snack machine behind them, shattering glass everywhere. If Archie had been smaller, he may have fallen on the ground, but instead he bounced off it straight towards Reggie.

"Hey!" Jughead shouted, in a last-ditch attempt to stop the fight.

Betty saw Archie move fast when he had lifted her up last Thursday, but this pure celerity. She barely made out the back of Archie's left arm streaking across Reggie's throat. It forced Reggie to bend backwards over Archie's well placed left leg. Archie's left arm twisted and curled around into an armlock around Reggie's neck, forcing his head and right arm behind Archie's back.

Meanwhile, a group of guys surrounded the two. They wanted to pull them apart, but were hesitant to tug on the complex armlock. "Dude let him go!" Chuck said.

"Say you're sorry Mantle," Archie said spittle flying out of his mouth.

"Never!"

Archie flexed his arm, starting to asphyxiate Reggie. "Apologize!"

"Fuck… You… Andrews." Reggie put together as his face got redder.

The big Asian tried to escape the strange neckhold. Archie's free right hand slapped Reggie's left wrist. That got shouts from Chuck, Moose, and Kevin at Archie to let Reggie go. Both ignored the crowd, Reggie flailed and tried to grip Archie. The other feeble slaps Reggie managed, Archie ignored.

Fists clenched together at her side, Betty sprang into the action. "Hey! Archie! Let him go."

It worked, a flash of anger changed when their eyes connected. Archie relaxed his hold on Reggie and let the other guys pull them apart. Reggie sat down holding his neck and coughing. Where had Archie learn that move? She'd seen him get into scrapes over the years, but this move was from a martial arts film. This was not the first fight Archie got into protecting her or Jughead though.

"Well?" Jughead said, stepping up to Reggie. Betty groaned internally, was he trying to make things worse?

A sullen look from Reggie at the floor. "Sorry."

"We cool then?" Archie said, putting his hand out as a peace offering. Right, boys. One minute fighting, the next minute friends again. Betty never understood that.

Reggie grabbed the hand, pulling himself up. "Andrews, you son of a bitch, you've been holding out me." An arm around Archie's shoulder. "Fuckin' A dude, you gotta teach me these Matrix style Neo moves."

Neither of them looked her way walking out while talking about mixed martial arts. Her hands clenched again in another kind of frustration. Was Archie blowing her off for Reggie?

"Oops, I dropped something." Their gaze swiveled to the side. Cheryl in her slutty red miniskirt had bent over, revealing a lacy black underwear for all the guys to ogle. The girl made eye contact with Archie. Grunting in disgust, Betty almost shouted, 'for real?!'

* * *

After the excitement in the student lounge died down, Veronica discovered the ideal candidate for a future boyfriend, Chuck Clayton. Athletic, charming, friendly, smart, handsome, did she forget brave? She saw the desperate dash to get Archie and Reggie apart. He had the right small town pedigree, son of the football coach. Also, he played on the varsity football team as a sophomore, Chuck was going places. Of course, the sense that he liked to be dangerous tantalized her, mimicking her attraction to Archie.

After the bell but before Mr. Flutesnoot arrived to teach science class, Archie sat next to her. "Hey," she said, was he going to put moves on her? No, his focus was elsewhere. "What's up?"

The multi-chromatic eyes took in the room, noting who was sitting where. Not even looking at her, his voice a gentle whisper, "Some advice about Chuck?"

"Yes…?" Veronica said, what was his angle?

A furtive glance side to side, Archie spoke under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. "Ask around to find out what happened to the last four girls Chuck dated. Janet, Molly, Eleanor, and Rhonda. Maybe ask Ethel too. But don't worry, Chuck's a _hero_."

"What?" Veronica said, her chest tightened and her stomach did an unpleasant whorl. "What are you talking about?"

The large teen shifted, his blue and yellow football jacket crinkling a little. "It isn't my place. Just do some asking around. Google 'sticky maple' plus 'Riverdale.' Trust me."

"Okay, sure."

Archie left to sit with Jughead, without a glance back her way. Veronica considered his words. He seemed to be many things, but a liar or a gossip wasn't one of them. Not petty either. She didn't get the sense he was making a move on her. Besides, Betty and Archie would get back together, so she could respect his warning and mind her own business.

Listen to a lecture on processes of the human body or research a boy? Smartphone in hand, the decision was easy. The images streamed through of normal, happy and smiling girls… with CGI'd maple syrup on their faces. _Oh my God_. She recognized many from school, even Ginger and Tina from the cheerleading squad. She added the search term '+ chuck.' That got even more detailed results.

Chuck's comment under Molly's picture? 'Tried 2 be gentleman, turn out she a ho.' As her search lengthened, that was one of Chuck's nicer comments about the girls he dated. Even worse, the many other guys she'd been sizing up were worse. Even Kevin made sassy comments now and then, Cheryl said her fair share too. Other students she knew were quick to assume the worst. What the hell was with this town and all the slut shaming?

* * *

At Pop's Diner, Jughead couldn't choose if Betty was his current or previous crush. She sat in front of him with a tiny chocolate sundae. She wasn't normally such a prickly princess about eating, where was her gusto for food? "Why'd you order such a small one?"

The twitch in her eye and sucked in breath, he'd hit a nerve needing confronted. Not eating lots of tasty food was a sin in some religion out there, he was sure. "Well, Jughead, I –"

"This is such bullcrap!" Veronica flopped down in a huff next to Betty. Jughead faced the window, focusing on a passing eighteen wheeler. Deep breaths he reminded himself, willing the weakness out of his body. He was _not_ going to blush this time.

"What is?" Betty said, looking up from her undersized sundae.

"So, pray tell," Veronica said, glowering at both Betty and Jughead in turn. "Why is Archie the only person to forewarn me about the 'Sticky Maple' that guys in this town leave for girls?"

"Uh," Betty said, her spoonful of ice-cream stopping halfway to her face, which was now turning a brilliant shade of red.

That Archie told Veronica meant at least some of his friend's changes were positive instead of outright mysterious. "It's the product of the rural attitude 'boys will be boys,'" Jughead said. "Some people have tried to fight it, but it didn't end well." His hand became fists, knuckles whitening at old memories.

"Bullshit!" Veronica said, slamming both clenched fists on the table, causing Betty to jump, which flicked ice cream on both girls.

"Maybe," Jughead grabbed and threw some napkins at them for the mess, "cool heads can prevail?"

"Right." Veronica noticed the mess she made on them. "Sorry for staining your uniform. This slut shaming of the highest order, going unchecked? And rampant? Unacceptable." Veronica wiped ice cream off then dabbed at her pink and black dress, as Betty cleaned herself up too. Why were both actions so cute? "I have to do something. There is no way the kind, sweet girls in this town deserve such treatment."

Archie is psychic, impossible. Yet, how else? Nothing made sense anymore. But he had to do it and ask her. A strange terror; cold and ethereal flowed through his veins. The instinctive feeling that this would all blow up in his face somehow. He was breaking some kind of cosmic rule, but said it anyway, "I have a way to channel your rage."

"What might that be?" Veronica's arresting brown eyes caught his and wouldn't let them go.

"I'm restarting the 'Blue and Gold' high school newspaper." The reward of her lovely smile made his heart thump hard against his ribs for a few beats. "I need reporters."

Betty boggled, motioning her hands at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jughead said. "It's about time for some independent journalism."

"It _would_ look good on my college –"

"This isn't about college applications, Betty," Veronica said, putting a manicured hand on her friend's arm. "You are way overworked already. It's time for serious passion. We're going to fix this town, Jughead." She looked at him again pausing for a moment. "You and I."

His heart soared at those words. Also, he resisted the sudden need to adjust his pants. Stupid body betraying him again. She wanted to work with him, spend time with him. His chest and head got this ridiculous floating sensation. He let out a tight smile. Archie's idea sounded ridiculous this morning, but it was exactly the right fit. Jughead seriously owed his best friend a few treats at Pop's.

"Whoa, okay there," Betty said, raising a single hand in surrender.

"Sorry," Veronica said. "This bothers me more than I thought."

"It's okay," Jughead said, "And you know what? I like the attitude; this town needs new blood."

Veronica smiled at him. Why did his heart go pitter-pat? Awesome. Right, it was because he was so awesome. Just had to keep up the positive thoughts.

Betty slumped. "I'd love to join. But realistically, I don't have the time. Could I help on the side?"

"Sure thing," Veronica said, pulling out pen and paper. "I've got a plan."

The advice in Archie gave him twigged in the back of his mind. "Shoot."

"We need to confront this head on." Veronica twirled the pen in her left hand. "I'm going to make some new rules in this town!" Jughead caught Veronica's right fist with his palm as she tried to bang on the table a second time.

Betty's thankful look was its own reward.

"Your idea sucks Veronica." Betty's eyes widened, searching furtively between the two. Guess Archie's other piece of advice rubbed off. He clenched Veronica's writhing hand just enough to keep it there. "We need to think this out carefully, or you'll be a total joke. The 'out of touch' New York elite city girl, here to educate us country bumpkin proles."

The narrowed eyes, lip curling and Veronica's bared teeth and Jughead almost quailed, gave in and apologized. Steel inside of him revealed itself and he held her gaze. "It'll go over like a bag of dead puppies, and you know it."

The beautiful brown eyes dilated, Veronica's mouth open and not closing. A fair amount of blinking, eventually even withdrew her fist when she realized Jughead still held it. He didn't pay attention to how Veronica's hand felt. Not at all. He didn't mentally compare it to the random time or two he brushed hands with Betty. Jughead totally didn't, even in passing, give his hand a quick smell later.

"You want a plan?" Jughead said raising his eyebrows, "We need to brainstorm a good one."

* * *

Wednesday morning Jughead laid in his makeshift bed in the film room. He had slowly woke up as more sunlight streamed into the room. When he saw a cute set of bare dusky skinned legs, his eyes moved upwards to see Veronica. She wore a tight black nightie that didn't go down nearly far enough along her legs. She rubbed his feet a bit, running her hands up and down his calves. It felt so relaxing, yet, his jaw felt tight.

A nervous chuckle. "Veronica, this is a dream right?" He'd never been touched like this before, was that how it'd feel in real life?

She shook her head. "No, it isn't Jughead."

The movements she made climbing onto him could only be deliberate. He had maximum time to ogle her petite curves as she moved. "Who're we kidding here Veronica, this is totally a dream."

"I'm not kidding anyone, are you?" How did her melodious voice resonate so well in this room?

Jughead couldn't help himself and leered down her nightie, her breasts were worth it. With willpower he forcefully averted his eyes. "These dreams are happening because of my fears, my anxieties."

"What are you afraid of?" Veronica asked. She sat on his lap while stroking his chest. How could something he'd never experienced before feel so good?

"That something is wrong with me, Archie, or both of us."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are **you** apologizing? I should be apologizing for having all these sexist dreams."

"I don't mind the attention Jughead, besides, this isn't a dream." Veronica crawled over top him, her face nearly at kissing distance to his.

"If it's not a dream, what is it?"

She smiled and perked up. "It's a nightmare silly."

Veronica's hands shot around his neck, strangling him. Her lips sweetly pursed as her eyes consumed him. That was where Jughead saw something else in those depths. The blackness, the blotting of the sun, the escape of the Vulture. Veronica no longer on top of him, a massive blue eyed Vulture appeared on of him with its beak around his neck.

Slowly and meticulously, the Vulture ate Jughead alive.

* * *

This time for real, Jughead woke up screaming and thrashing. No way the excruciating pain was conjuring by his brain. No, just no, he wasn't going crazy. There had to, just had to be an explanation. The hour long dream of a self vivisection wasn't normal. Something was seriously wrong with him, these supernatural dreams. He coughed an abrupt laugh out loud. If only magic or the occult were real, that'd be the easy out. The library books on dreams endlessly discussed understanding the narratives, metaphors, and emotions he felt when dreaming.

Okay, he had to put this together. A leap. He needed a leap in thought. The Vulture clearly represented some metaphorical nemesis, taking Veronica's form in his dreams and trying to… tempt him? Confuse him somehow? Blue eyes, why blue? Wait, to connect with Archie's eye color change? Jason had blue eyes, but a light bright blue. Argh, what color of blue were the Vulture's eyes? Jughead rubbed his face and head, damn. That detail was already lost. But the Sweetwater river was blue in the summer, like in the dreams on a sunny morning. It might've meant Jason's soul was talking to him from the other side, while his body was in a coma. Archie turning into a zombie, the transformation of his friend as he grew up. What do vultures do? Wait for things to die then eat them? What did this all mean?

Jughead massaged his head in his hands. His fingers rubbed his scalp, tugging a bit on his on hair. Hmm, too greasy. He needed another shower soon. That it was it, Jason Blossom found alive in the river. Somehow Jughead had the sinking feeling, that kid was supposed to be dead.

* * *

The drive from school to the hospital after Cheerleading practice did little to ease Cheryl's mind. Some planned chaos Archie and Betty's way was in action. Ginger and Tina conveniently discovered 'a way' to make themselves popular in a way that could backfire quite nicely in Riverdale. Splitting up that golden couple would make for the tastiest reward. While those thoughts were the calm surface of her mental ocean, the deep undercurrents pulled at her. Jason. Her perfect brother's inability to wake up. Her dreams, the terrible dream of Jason as a Zombie haunted her nights. Why were Jason's eyes always brown in them? Too strange. Too close to the madness of Nana Rose.

In the hospital her parent's mannerisms, the body language, the wrongness, Cheryl could recognize the act. The subtle cues that meant her parents, or at least one of them was putting on a show. Did they know what happened to Jason? Was he supposed to be dead? If that was the case, who or what had intervened? Cheryl was overjoyed he was alive, but the thought that someone still wanted him dead stressed her out more. What if she couldn't stop them?

* * *

Finding the opportunity to speak with Archie wasn't easy for Betty. If they shared a class, he sat with Jughead. Lunch time he spent with his teammates. Football kept him busy after school until dinner time. When they were finally both home in the evening on Tuesday, she saw he and his dad drive away. They came back a few hours later in separate vehicles. Archie shut the door of a shiny new dark blue Toyota Avalon. She waved at him as he walked in, he winked and waved back. Looking from her window to his, the blinds were already shut. Had... had he caught her spying? Her guilty heart thudded. No, couldn't have. Yet, texting or calling him didn't feel right. Archie's earlier forthrightness gave her pause. He'd said since they lived right next to each other, he'd prefer to talk in person. She still wasn't ready for that.

Wednesday after dinner, she tried to knocking on the Andrew's front door. Fred opened it. "Hi, Betty."

She had to admit, he cleaned up dramatically in five days. Healthier skin tone, no booze on his breath, cleaner clothes too. After his apology, it seemed he'd sobered up; a big relief. "Hi Mr. Andrews, may I talk to Archie?"

Fred's lower lip pushed forward, a raised eyebrow. "Well, you could try."

That wasn't a normal answer. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess. He's practicing his karate or whatever in the backyard." Fred ushered her into his home.

"He does martial arts? I wondered after yesterday at school?" Betty said, walking through the house to the windows with a view of the backyard.

"Yeah he told me about that. Him and Reggie. Those two," Fred slowly shook his head. "Friends one day, enemies the next. But." He Fred gestured out the back window. "This is a new hobby of Archie's. I wish you'd been here this summer. Says he learned it from YouTube. I don't know."

What happened to him this summer? In the backyard Archie stood in nothing but a pair of loose boxing shorts, they covered half way down his large beefy thighs. Rivulets of sweat trickling all over his fantastically muscled body, he was smashing wooden blocks. "KIAI!" Archie shouted, and Betty realized that last one was cement. Geez. He had arranged the blocks to be in the right spot after performing a series of fast punches, kicks and various curving strikes.

"Something happened this summer during his growth spurt," Fred said as they continued to watch Archie practice. "He's so angry. No, that's the wrong word, _intense_ , that's the word. He won't talk about it, won't explain it. I thought was growing pains at first. Then." Fred stopped to pour a cup of coffee, offering her one, but she declined.

"Then what?" Betty said, curious what Fred would say. She but had a hard time tearing her eyes off of Archie and not biting her lip. That body. That boy, what was upsetting him? Here she thought he was doing fine. Maybe she should've been easier on him.

"It became something else," Fred said, before taking a sip of coffee. "He's always had hobbies, but now... He never stops doing things. Eating six or seven times a day. Practicing martial arts, studying math, or playing his guitar, or programming on the computer." Betty's raised her eyebrows, she'd heard about the math, but computers? Archie spoke of motivation and ambition, but she hadn't understood his scope. "He never relaxes until he's in bed." Fred pointed at the TV in the living room. "Did you know Archie gave away his TV and video games to a poor family on the South Side?"

"No, I didn't," Betty said, absorbing all the information. "Why're you telling me all this?"

Fred exhaled heavily. "Maybe I shouldn't be. Betty, you've always been there for him. I don't see that changing, I feel like you should know."

"I'm glad you shared with me." Betty truly was, so made sure that Fred caught her smile, which he returned.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"I'm afraid not," Fred said, then took another sip of coffee. "The… intensity that comes out during –"

" **KIAI!** " The sudden roar of Archie's startled them both, Fred's coffee to sloshed onto the floor. A smashing crack followed. Archie had pounded his elbow through two blocks of cement. He dusted off his arm, no blood. Incredible.

"I see," Betty said. What on earth was he working out? He seemed so chilled out, but she yearned to know the struggle in his heart. Yet she wanted resolution for her own inner conflict. "Please tell him I came by?"

"Of course," Fred said, and then she was off.

Later that night Betty wrote in her diary. Archie had changed from the lanky gawky guy she relaxed with and felt safe in his presence. Now he was big, larger than most men. Those 'multi-chromatic' blue and gold eyes as Veronica liked to say. So many new skills and hobbies. And complicated. That playful charisma of his, which was so different. Yet, some things were the same. He'd always loved football. He and Jughead were still friends. He continued to go out of his way to be kind to people. Telling Veronica about Sticky Maples was the right thing to do. She appreciated Archie's thoughtfulness for other people. Chuck and his cronies weren't good guys for any girl. Which reminded her, Jason used to be that group's leader before Chuck.

Her mom Alice came in, sitting on her bed for their nightly chat. Finally, Betty asked the burning question on her mind. "Mom, what is happening with Polly? Especially since Kevin found Jason."

"What do you mean?" Her mom's hand rested on the blanket over Betty's feet.

"I mean, is she coming home soon? Have you told her about him?"

"No, she doesn't have a concept of time right now sweetheart. I doubt she knows what day it is." The soothing tone contrasted with the slight tightness of her mom's face.

Why'd her mom try to drop the subject of Polly's boyfriend? "Has she at least been told about Jason?"

"Oh, of course dear, we tried our best to keep her updated. But as I said."

"I get it." Betty heard the lie. But why, and over what? "Why were you so against them being together?"

A small scowl from her mom. "Many reasons. That family; everything they touch, it rots."

"I was thinking," Betty said, trying to keep her fidgeting hands still. "Maybe it's time I go visit her?"

That earned a pat on the knee and a tight smile. "Sweetie, eventually, once your sister has improved enough."

"When will that be?" Betty said, genuinely wondering. What Polly's were problems? All she knew was it required living in a group home and being medicated.

"Eventually. As I said sweetheart, in time." Her mom "Polly grew up too fast, I don't want you making the same mistake."

Betty normally would've taken latest little barb, but had to get a hint about Polly. "And what mistake is that?"

"Letting a boy ruin her." So probably sex. Betty had been saving herself for Archie, something her mom probably was aware of. Preferably for marriage, but, she was still fairly sure he was _the_ one.

"Mom," Betty said, "where have you gotten this idea Archie will ruin me? He's been really sweet and gentle with me."

"Oh sweetie, all boys are like that, _at first_."

That crossed the line. "Ugh. Mom, I should go to bed now." Her mother left and bid Betty goodnight. She hoped that new car was Archie's. Maybe she'd find the truth about Polly, and he could take her there.

* * *

Veronica smiled. Being with Betty at lunch hour on Friday was the best. Since the moment Jughead confronted her on Tuesday at Pop's, she couldn't stop replaying the event in her mind. At Spence she'd been 'at the top of the pyramid' in both the figurative and literal sense. Many Riverdale students exhibited the deference she used to expect. Yet his subtle aggression, calling her out of all people! That was new and genuinely unexpected. Archie was handsome and intriguing, but he had no active interest in her. Jughead though, whoa. That boy had goals for the Blue and Gold, her included. She and Betty were talking it through when she saw Ginger Lopez and Tina Patel moving with an extra sashay in their hips towards Archie down the hallway.

In a fluid motion she halted, grabbed Betty, then dextrously pivoted around a corner of the T-intersection. Spying out of sight she pointed and whispered, "Look." Betty's eyes went from widened shock to glinted suspicion.

Ginger and Tina wore their white, blue, and gold River Vixen outfits. Their hair was tied nice and high, also moving steadily side to side as the duo approached Archie. Veronica recognized a custom-tailored version of the football team jacket with excellent fitted blue jeans. She was sure they cost $500 from a particular boutique tailor shop from Manhattan. The right shoes too.

"Hey, Archie," Ginger and Tina harmonized.

"Ladies?" Archie said to them. The girls stopped close, eying him as their prey.

"You're not sitting with Betty in science anymore or any other class," Ginger said. Oh wow, Veronica thought, no way. "Word is, you're on a _break_."

Archie cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "That isn't exactly incorrect–"

"Not able to handle all of you is she?" Tina slunk forward, stroking his arm and squeezing his bicep through his jacket.

"I don't –"

"We have an idea," Ginger said. She glided around him, giving his shoulder a rub at Archie's silence and inexpression. "One girl clearly isn't enough for you, but two? Two girls could handle you."

"Ladies," Archie's smile was wide, his tone gracious. "What a wonderful offer." Veronica and Betty shared a horrified glance at each other. "In the state of New York, I'd go to jail taking you two up on it."

"You know," Tina said, a coy smile on her lips. "You don't have to marry us."

"We checked," Ginger lasciviously leered at him. "It's totally legal to have two girlfriends."

"I don't know ladies, this isn't Utah," Archie said.

Each put a hand on his chest and batted their eyes. "Does it matter?" They both said in unison.

The terror in Archie's eyes and the jaw drop was priceless. Veronica held in laughter so she didn't ruin it, he obviously wanted to run. Tina delicately unzipped his football jacket for Ginger to slip a hand in under his shirt. Archie stepped back a pace to escape. "Whoa, whoa girls. Betty and I will be getting back together."

Veronica shared a look of approval with Betty. If he was going to cheat, this was a _priceless_ opportunity, her esteem of him rose considerably. "Should we, you know, help him out?"

Archie backed away again, the other duo pressing forward. A sly smile then a shrug from Betty. "Sure."

Ginger brought her long chestnut brown hair forward in her hands, twirling it with her fingers. "We don't mind sharing Archie. You could take both of us at the same time."

Betty and Veronica approached the trio, both holding in giggles, Archie was blushing like crazy as he zipped his football jacket back up. "Really girls-"

"Archie," Veronica called from across the hall, all three swiveled to look at her and Betty approaching. "How's it going?"

"Fantastic," Archie said, a forced smile on his face. He used the opportunity take yet another step back from Ginger and Tina. That duo's lips soured as if they bit lemon. His eyes took in Betty like lost sailor seeing land. "Hey Betty, you look cold."

"I do?" Betty said. She gestured to herself, with a confused glance to Veronica, who shrugged, not sure what this was.

"Yes," Archie said, giving a firm nod as he walked up to them. "Yes, you do. I'll warm you up babe." He unzipped his jacket himself and worked it off, revealing a well fitted navy blue polo shirt. The toothy grin on Betty's face made no sense at all. He held the jacket up for the blonde to put on, and she did. "There you are, cold no longer."

The jacket was far too large for Betty, but she radiated a happiness Veronica didn't understand. "This is so sweet of you Archie!"

He grinned back, his hands clasped Betty's to pull her close. "I'm watching out for you."

The pair leaned forward for a brief kiss on the lips. Ginger and Tina's faces revealed frustrated defeat, clearly the jacket meant something big. "See y'all later," Archie said, then rapidly bailed.

Folding her arms, Betty turned to Ginger and Tina with a smirk and a confident stare. "There a reason you're all over my boyfriend?"

Ginger gave a faux smile. "No worries Betty, it wasn't like that."

"Of course," Betty said, narrowing her eyes. Tina gave shrug and facial tic as if say they had to try. The pair left.

"So," Veronica said to Betty, "Is the jacket some sort of 'claim' of a girl by a guy?"

"More then that, it goes both ways too. It started when the school was founded," Betty said, a wistful tone as her smile brightened once again. "A girl wearing a guy's team jacket is means they are the real deal. In the old days it meant marriage after high school, but it's not so common now."

"Wow." Veronica didn't realize people still did that. "So giving the jacket to you let Tina and Ginger save face?"

"Yeah. I knew other girls were interested in him, but to be so, so-"

"Brazen?" Veronica supplied.

"Not just that, they've no shame. Willingly sharing a guy? I mean how low is their self esteem?" Veronica approved and agreed with that sentiment. Betty grimaced in disgust. "They were like a pair of cats in heat trying to spray their stink all over Archie."

The girl had some claws after all! Veronica laughed in delight. She grinned at her friend to say, "I know right?"

"But now," Betty said, "I know he means we're serious and this isn't a fling for him."

"You thought he's treating you like a fling?" Veronica cocked her head in thought. She'd known him only ten days, but after this display of loyalty? If he was going to cheat, he wouldn't have said no. "That isn't what I've been seeing."

"You're right, I guess. It's just that how he teased Tina and Ginger back there? Last year, he'd never have been like that." Betty said. Veronica watch the blonde's hands stroking the jacket absent mindedly.

"That so? I bet last year they didn't even notice at him." Veronica said, folding her arms.

"It's just the way he looks at Cheryl sometimes."

Hearing Betty's self doubt pained Veronica. "Boys check out other girls Betty, it's a fact of life." She glanced at the ground. "Not a fact I like either. But, by a mile he steals glances at you the most."

"Oh," Betty's beaming smile was the change Veronica wanted to see. "That's new."

She spun in front of Betty, adjusting the football blazer, flashing her friend a smile and giving Betty a poke. "I'd say a lot of things are different. Be grateful."

* * *

A dainty hand slid the small paper note across my desk during English class. 'Why do you think my hair is dyed?' It said. Holy shit; Veronica or Kevin heard me and then told Betty. She's not freaked out about it, I think. The stale memories of Archie's I force into my mind. So many, yet, I array them in my headspace like a solar system. I use what he knew of Betty to compare against this note and a casual glance back at her. Genuine question, but nothing to freak out over. The subtext is that she wants to talk to me and make up. Hmm, maybe make out?

I write the note 'Study at my place after the pep rally rehearsal?' then subtly slip it back to her. Her blue-green eyes glitter at me, the half smile on her lips super cute. I grin and wink. Though, I had better think my answer out carefully. That Cheryl watches our exchange is something I ignore. The redhead resembles my last wife far too much. I put a hand in my mouth and bite down. Never. No. Not again. The pain helps block the memories of my life on the other side of the screen.

Later, Betty and I walk home together after the rehearsal. It's close to dusk, thankfully we still have sunlight. That reminds me, it's supposed to be raining today, but it isn't. Things are changing because of me, like Jason is alive somehow. How though? Wish I knew, because that shit is bad juju. My plans didn't account for the dead coming back to life. Either I butterflied away the plan on July 4th… Or _something_ spectacular and supernatural had happened, like me. Fuck.

We almost walk through Pickens Park, but I made sure we detoured around it. I made the mistake of going there this summer walking Archie's dog, Vegas. The kids there, playing and having fun: I almost ended up balling my eyes out in public. I miss them all, I daydream about the sounds of playing children in my house. The Andrew's house is too damn quiet. I'm tired of sleeping alone at night. Tired of regrets…

I didn't ask to be here. I did my duty on the other side and was supposed to rest in peace.

 _Stop_ , one side of my head tells the other. I don't want to think about this while Betty is walking next to me. If I just focus enough on her, it makes my pain go away.

Damn, that Vixen uniform, whew. I like how the light hits her face. She can be so much fun too, but I have to resist the urge to be super playful. Betty ate it up until I overdid it. Oops. Now I just play the quiet game. Holding back my charm is hard because it's so much fun. I look over at her.

She meets my eyes, her face still and firm. "I'm not the kind of girl that puts out."

Well. **That** escalated. What girl wants to be _seen_ to be putting out? Hot'n'cold this girl is. If I'm playful now, she'll think I'm not listening to her. Yet, she'd only say that if she thought too much about kissing me.

"Yeah, I get it," I said, thinking of what she said on Monday. "Hand on the knee in class was too much?"

A look at the ground, her voice so quiet I barely hear, "It was."

"Just remember whose hand was on it." Her cheeks color a bit. "Don't worry darlin,'" I stop myself from grabbing her hand and twirling her around like we're swing dancing. "We can study downstairs at the kitchen table."

That got me one her nice smiles, those deep baby blues penetrate straight into my soul. Oh be still my heart! A part of my brain said her eyes were an indecipherable green-blue, perhaps turquoise. I told it to shut it, fuckin' nit picker.

A bob of her head and she said, "I'd like that."

It's refreshing how earnest and honest this girl is with me. "Awesome. Now, you're wondering about your hair, right?"

"Yeah, Veronica told me." Traitor.

"No worries." I was definitely worried. "The story behind those words is… embarrassing."

"It's okay Archie," Betty said, quick to show concern for me. What a sweetheart she is. "You can always tell me anything. We've never had any secrets right?"

Oh honey, if only you knew. But I can't tell, just can't. This girl I really like, and enjoy the fresh start with her unlike Cheryl. But inheriting all of Archie's emotions and memories for her, they overlay my own, making my feelings for her, well… complicated. I don't like lying to these people who think I'm Archie. He means so much to them. **I can't betray him**.

"That is true," I say, taking a moment. "But, some things I'm just not ready to tell you yet, that's all. In time, I can fully explain more to you, when I'm there."

"Okay?" Hurt flickered across her face, damn. I have got to give her something.

"Yeah." Putting my hand out, she grasps it.

We walk in silence to my place. She waits for me to speak, but I don't, not right away. Guys who spill the beans too easily are boring. Many failed attempts with girls in my past life flash before my eyes. As we're getting up the steps to my house, I keep my gaze forward as I say, "When sleeping, you ever dream much?"

Her face scrunches in thought. "Sometimes. They don't mean much, and are hard to remember."

"Hmm," I said. "Imagine having many dreams so vivid they're hard to distinguish from your actual memories."

Betty blinked and covered up a sudden yawn. When it was over she said, "That'd be different."

"Then," I turn to her and covered my own yawn for a few moments. We're past the door, just in the threshold of my house. My hand on the knob as it closes and I take in that pretty face of hers. "Imagine these dreams are about futures that might happen. Prophetic, but not quite right, you know?"

"You mean, you've dreamt of us dating?" Betty said. She got this liveliness about her, a little grin and extra bounce in her step. The way she watched me, the all-encompassing gaze as she took all of me in. She was seeing me in a new light. A tear or two fell from her eyes as hands clasped over her heart. "Archie. This means so much to me." She choked up, putting her arms out towards me, wiggling her fingers for me to get a move on it.

Dang bro, I'll take that enthusiasm. I gave her a big wrap-around hug, she squeezes me back firmly while resting her head on my chest. It helps fill the hole in my heart, I miss hugs like this. She's so tiny compared to me, I have a whole foot over her. I smell her hair. Man, it smells great. I love hair with floral scents like this. Great shampoo she uses. Memories of an unhappy couple bubble up to the surface. I brush them away, I want to forget the life where my wife's hair never could smell good.

We part a bit and stare at each other. Then she's leaning in, up on her tippy toes. Balancing with her hands on my chest, eyes closed, puckering her lips. What a cutie. I lean down to her kiss her back. This is going to wreck my neck if we do this too much. Dude, she's into it like I need CPR. And yup, there's hint of tongue, nice. I move one hand from her back to her soft and flat waist, nothing more, she ain't ready.

This time when I pull back, her eyes are still closed processing what she's just felt. That was pretty intense, I have to agree with her and myself.

"Betty darlin'," I said, letting a half grin spread on my face.

A deep breath and some blinking when she opens her eyes. "Yeah Archie?"

"I was thinking, I'm working on music, right?" She nodded, so I said, "I think your mellifluous voice would work well with mine. Ever thought about singing with me?"

Her body language could've been better, could've been worse. "I, I don't know Archie. I've sang in church and musicals at school, but outside of that?"

The trouble is I don't know how good she sounds, so should I press her on it? I crossed through the screen after watching half of season one, maybe she sang in a later episode? And Archie, he never went to church to hear her. Boy had no interest in music until far too late. I tipped my head slightly to the side in acknowledgement. "It's a thought, sleep on it. I'd like us to have a hobby or two we do together, as a couple."

That perked her up. Man, signs of long term commitment are the right moves for this girl. "Really?"

"Yeah. Look, we've been friends so long, everything between us is rooted in that. And that's great. I want us to grow together in a new way. So, a little something new, something we haven't done before would be good."

She grinned, raising herself up on her tippy toes again. "That's a great idea." Betty cocked her head. "What's the other?"

I took her hands to give her an under-arm twirl followed by an outside arm one. "Swing dance lessons? This summer I've gone by myself, but I'd love a partner." Betty's excited squeak was music to my ears, she grabbed me for a smooch. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course," Betty said, thrilled and smiling. "I loved dancing with you at the semi-formal. A weekly lesson sounds great."

I motioned to the kitchen table, she reluctantly agreed. We actually did homework for twenty minutes before Fred came home, then she had to leave for dinner. A quick hug, dang, that pep rally was sooner than later.

Later after dinner in my room, I firmly shut the door. Ignoring the knee-high paper dunes in various parts of my room, I figured out where to toss stuff from my backpack. Lucky Betty couldn't see them from her room, I'd have to clean soon.

"Thank God she bought it," I said to myself. "If I ever told anyone here I'd watched a TV show called 'Riverdale'; I'd go in an insane asylum. 'Archie' Comics? They'd lock the door and throw out the key."

The stupid English assignment I lobbed to the 'to forget about' pile. 'What is your totem animal?' Christ what a waste of time. Just as it happened in my last life, everyone picked stupid animals like unicorns, lions, tigers, eagles, falcons, stallions; not any horse mind you, but a _stallion_. Fuckin' fifteen year olds acting like a bunch of five year olds. Jesus. I didn't have the heart to burst Jughead's bubble, telling him and the teacher I was an Auroch. At least this time the teacher wasn't some hippie flake trying guided meditation on us. But I already knew, I've always recognized my totem animal.

It's a Vulture.

* * *

The pep rally went as predicted for Cheryl, with a single change that made everything easier, no rain. The marching band did their job while the Mascots cavorted around stoking the crowd's energy. The mayor made her speech. Josie and the Pussycats sang while the River Vixens performed their routine with the marching band as an ensemble. Then the football players burst through the big Bulldog tarp. Jason stared back at her for a few seconds running with his friends. But, it was Archie not her brother. She kept it together, cheering with the riled-up crowd. But to preserve her emotional fortitude she had to visit Jason afterwards.

The journey to the hospital in her convertible, walking to Jason's room was a forgetful blur. Cheryl inaudibly acknowledged whatever higher power was watching over her for not causing an accident. In addition, grateful she didn't lose her composure at the rally. Now she was here, next to his bed holding his hand. The feeling, the knowing, it was going to happen. Jason would awaken. He just had to. The promise, the promise that he would come back. He was going to keep it.

A Filipino nurse checked his vitals, gave Cheryl a smile and left her alone. Grabbing her brother's hands, she said, "Jason, wake up. You swore an oath to me."

Her words had the intended effect. Fate had bound them as twins. Their special relationship had the extra power necessary. Jason's eyelids fluttered. She knew it. He'd been waiting just for her. Now his normal pale blue eyes opened, then his head jerked back, mystified wrinkles on his forehead. "Cheryl?"

She felt the biggest smile on her face in ages. His eyes weren't brown like in her dreams! She floated on a cloud. "Yes Jason?"

"No I mean, Cheryl, why're you here? Why-"

Unable to let him finish, she interrupted, "You were in a terrible accident Jason. Someone kidnapped, maybe tortured, or tried to kill you. You escaped."

"No, I mean... Cheryl, I'm not Jason. Why would anyone try to kill me? Where's my dad?"

Then her world dropped out from under her. Amnesia. He didn't remember who he was. "Yes you are." She pulled out her phone, snapped a picture of them, then showed it to him.

The cadence of his voice was different, especially when he said, "Cheryl, my eyes aren't supposed to be blue."

"Yes Jason, they are." What other than amnesia could cause this reaction? "Look at the picture again." Rooms don't spin, do they?

His eyes fixed on the image again, he squinted and blinked a few times. "This makes no sense Cheryl, I'm Archie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's dream is fairly close to one of my favourite scenes from a TV show from a few years back. Bonus points to whomever can guess it correctly. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new chapter, enjoy! Many thanks to my Beta AreiaCananaid, and the kudos and comments so far. :)

* * *

_Earlier - Friday night after the rehearsal_

Jason. No, he was Archie… Wait, was he? Cheryl fell, collapsing to the floor. He pushed face into his hands, whole body trembling and processing. The mounting awareness that his hands weren't feeling _his_ face. His face didn't feel _his_ hands. This line of thought was a black hole that would consume him if succumbed. Focus on someone else. Getting off the bed he checked on Jason's sister. A nasty goose-egg rapidly grew on her head. Touching her cheeks, nothing happened.

When he spoke the voice wasn't his own, "Cheryl, wake up." Moving or jiggling someone with head injuries wasn't a good idea, right? "Cheryl?!" Nothing. This was bad. "HELP!"

Flying out the door he sprinted down the white painted hall. He ran around yelling until an alarmed nurse and a doctor, both Indian, came out of different rooms. Then their eyes bulged at the sight of him. "My sister, she-she fell! She needs help!"

Later, Jason would remember the whoosh of air on his bare ass while wearing the hospital gown, and wonder if his pecker dangled out for everyone to see.

"God in Heaven Jason," the male doctor said, his nametag read 'Dr. Patel.' "You're awake? The scans, how are you even walking?"

Letting himself thinking about the Doctor's words would break him. "Don't care. I woke up, Cheryl was there. She passed out, hitting her head on the floor. She won't wake up. I didn't move her."

"Good boy." Dr. Patel patted his shoulder, already hustling them along. "Let's go check on her."

After they rushed in, Jason let the doctor work, Dr. Patel had a good reputation in the town. Mona Patel the nurse, came in guiding him to his bed, "Jason," she said, "you shouldn't be running around like this. Here." Something punctured his neck, aww damn, he was f-...

Sometime later he woke up. His eyelids were too heavy to lift, a faint buzzing sound in the room. What time was it? Through his eyelids it he figured there was a light on. Sifting through his memories, Archie - No he was Jason, tried to figure out how he got here. The last thing he remembered was school ending. A trip on the 4th of July weekend with Jughead. And then? The strangest goddamn dreams. Jason had solved a solution and done something, he was trying to warn his friend. Jughead had trouble listening and kept forgetting.

The worst part? A being was eating him, stealing who he was and using it... How? His head pulsed and throbbed thinking about it. But why and how was in Jason's body? The buzzing in the room compounded his helpless paralysis of sleep. The last dream... Jughead shoved him away into the Sweetwater River. What did that mean? After a long time, he realized the sound was voices in his room.

"You gave us a big scare," he heard Jason's father, Clifford Blossom, saying to someone.

"Sorry Daddy," Cheryl said, was that a sniffle? No, it was the sound of an ice-bag shifting. Good, she mustn't be too hurt.

"It's okay dearest," an old lady's voice said. "Your brother is risen! He has returned to us from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead!" A female voice, maybe Jason's mother, Penelope? "My boy."

Soft hands affectionately stroked his face and arms. Over and over, his hair, forehead, cheeks, shoulders, and the hands. The affectionate caress of a mother. Didn't matter that she wasn't the one he remembered. The fussing over him was deeply comforting. That set off a chain reaction of other memories, of a different mother not seen in years. Without warning his eyes felt like crying, but he didn't let the tears out.

"Well he did die! He talks-" The old lady's voice said again.

An exasperated, "Mother," from Clifford. "Resurrection is a moral tale from the Bible. It can't happen in real life."

The conversation drifted on for a while; Cheryl obviously hadn't told them Jason called himself Archie. His heart thudded, did she even remember? He'd find out soon enough. Eventually his eyelids became light enough to open.

Penelope gasped on his right, "He's awake!"

Hastily the family converged on him, waiting for him to say anything really. So much red hair, except for the grandmother. Jason played dumb, saying he was happy to see them all. There was a nervous tentative energy in the air, his 'family' didn't say much. A cute young nurse came in to check on him and shooed the family out. Humiliation burned through his body when she helped him to the washroom. Whatever they injected with caused a lot of fatigue to recover from. The nurse got him settled in bed then left.

It took Jason a few minutes to process that the Blossoms thought that he was part of them. No one questioned if he were Archie. No one said he looked funny or didn't sound right. Cheryl showed concern with a sad frown followed by a hug and kiss. He stared for ages out of the dark window, into the night. His eyelids heavy…

"Jason."

"Yee-argh!" He shot a foot in the air off the bed, adrenaline pounding through his veins. The gravelly old lady's voice must be the grandmother. How did she get back in?! She wheeled closer to him, he studied her appearance better this time. Hints of red in the grey hair, with a strand of bangs dyed deep red. A milky blue left eye, and a faint green right eye twinkled at him. An old-fashioned neck high black dress, and a modified wooden wheelchair moved forward.

"Here." She passed him a large, fat syringe full of air. Wrapping his fingers with it, she folded her hands around his. "Keep it in your left hand."

"What?"

"You won't get to marry Polly otherwise." WHAT. He knew Polly and Old Jason dated, but- "It's such a shame, your wedding was the last thing I was living for."

What was going on? "Grandmother-"

That earned him a pat on the cheek followed by a good pinch on the other one. Since when could old ladies pinch so hard? "Oh, don't be formal with your Nana Rose. I love you Jason." She squeezed his left hand. "You make sure that ring gets on her finger."

Oh man this was a lot to take in. He didn't even know what day, heck, what year it was. Focus. He blinked. "Right, uh Nana, which ring?"

"Don't be daft boy." Nana Rose's stern gaze fixed him in place. "The only ring that has been in our family for generations. And don't let your mother know, or she'll snip it off Polly's pretty little fingers." She let go of his left hand with the syringe, moving his hands under the blanket.

"How long?" He said.

"If you must know, fifteen generations. Forged in China during the first opium war-"

"I mean, how long was I gone?" What had happened to either of the _hims_? The glint in her eyes, it told of something else, she was clearly thinking her answer-

"Two months, thirteen days." Clifford's voice entered the room. How did he lose two and a half months of time? "We have all been so… So deeply upset at your disappearance son." His d-, his memories knew fathers didn't talk in unfriendly tones to sons they loved. "Mother, there you are. Let's get you back home before you get further out of sorts. Nurse! Take my mother back to the car."

The same cute young nurse obeyed and wheeled Nana Rose out. Clifford watched them walk down the hall from the door. He turned, pulling it shut behind him and locking it. The tweed suit, the expensive silk coif. Why was it Jason knew something was out of place?

"Now," loathing coated his voice, "why don't you tell me who your backers are?"

"My backers?"

"Of course you twit. I've sent your DNA seven different labs. They all claimed the impossible, that you're my son. You are **not**. This means espionage and fake results."

"Um." What was he supposed to say?

The man's lips twitched before speaking, "Who. Are. You?"

Relief flowed through his body at hearing those words. Maybe they could sort this out. "I'm Archie Andrews."

Clifford Blossom's eyes widened, a fractional pause, then immediately giggled. Then laughed. And laughed some more. He fell into a chair, falling into hysterics to the point where he slipped off onto the floor. The man rolled back and forth, over and over, gasping for breath so badly his face deeply reddened. Eventually getting up, they made eye contact which caused another fit of laughter. Clifford's red-haired wig had begun to shift off his head, revealing white hair. Right, that's why the hair always looked fake.

"I don't understand," Jason said. He really didn't. The most powerful man in Riverdale rolling on the floor in laughter like a child? What bizarro world was he living in?

"You stupid boy." Clifford wheezed another laugh out again while adjusting his wig. "Archie? Amazing!"

"No really," his reached with his right hand out towards the man, imploring him for anything. "The last thing I remember is school ending, then getting ready for a road trip with Jughead."

A vein in Clifford's forehead pulsed, a temporary clench of the jaw, then relaxed in a degree of mirth. "F-wow. That's the best they can tell you? My god, I didn't think that Hiram Lodge or my cousins were that incompetent."

"I don't understand?" Jason retracted his hand. Had he woken up in an alternate universe? No, that couldn't be it. He and old Jason were mixed up sometimes between people who didn't know them well. From the sounds of it, maybe someone went to the trouble of giving him plastic surgery? The Blossom cousins? Hiram Lodge? Who, how-

"Archie Andrews is alive and well." What? "It occurred to me you two may have been swapped. I surreptitiously verified his DNA." What? "Given his eye color change to blue and all." What?! "No. That boy is Fred and Mary Andrew's son through and through. A separate set of seven labs confirmed that too."

The universe froze for a moment, while Jason's brain tried to comprehend what he heard. A new word, that more emphatically went beyond 'what' had to be discovered and added to his vocabulary. Jason's mind went somewhere else.

"Why is it impossible for me to be your son?"

Clifford rose up, now walking over to him from the right side. Jason received a malevolent gaze no father should ever give his son. "Because you little shit, I shot him in the head myself at point blank range. His body got put into a freezer. I personally oversaw the dumping the body into the Sweetwater a few days ago. Nice touch by the way, stealing it from the river. I'm impressed you had the guts to lay in there for as long as you did."

THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD!

The sound of Jason's heart exploded into his ears, blood instantly as hot as lava, his breathing raced and adrenaline pumped like crazy though his body. Clifford had a pillow over his face faster than a snake. Panic. Smothered. Taste of fabric in mouth. Couldn't breathe. More panic. What to do? The syringe. Fumbling for it under the covers, a blind arcing strike that threw the covers from his bed. He hit something with skin, the neck? Immediately injecting the air on impact. Clifford screamed something at him, but the pressure relented. Jason pushed, rising to see his father's neck hit the bedframe. The man bounced onto the floor.

The syringe was still in Jason's hand, while Clifford convulsed on the floor. The man tried to move for a few moments, then... Nothing. Jason looked at the item in his hand again for a moment, this was evidence. Where to hide it? The toilet. He got up and put the syringe into the water reservoir. He pulled the nearby emergency alarm, slid down the wall, staring at the body. Now he could wait and see what would happen.

* * *

"So tell me," Jughead said. The fancy car had plush beige leather seats, with more bells and whistles than he thought possible. "Why are we driving to Greendale again?"

Archie shook his head at Jughead. "I could say to go swing dancing bro, but it's not about that. It's about your raven-haired babe, Veronica."

Who was this guy talking to him? Jughead missed his old friend from before this summer. It might seem Archie was helping by bringing him along. But, the old Archie would know never to ask. Dancing with Veronica would crash and burn.

"I don't dance." And he didn't. Too much happiness made him sour.

An arched eyebrow. "You need a kick again?"

Jughead rubbed his shin again, remembering last night after the Pep Rally. They'd all hung out sipping milkshakes at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Archie had suggested swing dance lessons in Greendale on Saturday nights. Betty mentioned already saying yes, she smiled again all the same, encouraging him and Veronica to come. He should've known a socialite would go all in.

Archie had thumped Jughead's shin under the table, the instinctive "yee-ow" muted because he didn't want to embarrass himself. It wasn't the kick that counted. Betty's big blue eyes sadly regarded him, like she really wanted to do something with him along. Making a perfect girl like Betty unhappy was criminal. He had to turn and ask Veronica, "Y-you'll be my partner, right?"

The raven haired beauty had said yes.

"Of course not," Jughead said, bringing his mind back to the present. "I just… These shoes man? This shirt?" He motioned at the formal black leather dancing shoes, then tugged at the collar of his polo shirt. "It isn't my scene."

His big friend's throaty chuckle lasted a while. "Said every virgin ever."

Jughead clutched his heart feigning an injury. "Right in the feels man, but takes one to know one."

The mercurial look Archie gave him, was comparable to the one he'd gotten the other morning when they talked girls. "In this life I am."

That answer bothered Jughead a lot more than it should. "Right, Mr. Reincarnated player."

Archie winked as he clicked his tongue, a finger gun miming the act of making a shot. "You got it bro."

The words, those gestures weren't like Archie. Why did the growth spurt make his friend so different? This wouldn't have happened if Jughead hadn't failed. That tic only ever happened once before, the day Archie said he'd start investing over summer. That occurred when, the last week of school in June? Where else did the money for a fifty grand Toyota Avalon come from anyhow? It reminded Jughead of how that memory ended. "Say Archie, given this car and all... How much is that dollar and three cents I gave you doing?"

"Oh," Archie said, rather dumbfounded. "Right. Hmm. Pretty well. Easily over five hundred probably. I'll have to get back to you on that one."

Jughead guffawed. "That's pretty good dude. How'd you -"

"Not now dude, let's pick up the girls."

The redhead waved to Betty and Veronica waiting in front of the Pembrooke building. Of course, when Jughead looked at the pair, now waving back, he gulped. Any other thought evaporated. They both looked gorgeous and beautiful. Veronica wore a divided bright purple dress, with a bowtie broach, and a black cloak of all things. Style, both girls had it. Betty adjusted her pastel aqua blue shawl on top of a matching colored sleeveless dress, tight on the torso, wide and long at the bottom around her legs.

Both the girls moved gracefully towards the car. "Hey ladies," Archie said, Jughead worried at the big shit-eating grin on his friend's face.

"Hey guys," they both said together, big smiles on their faces. Jughead managed a grin of some sort back at them.

With a wallet in hand, Archie pointed it at the girls. "How much for a night fun?" The indignant gasps from the pair made Archie's grin even bigger. At their stillness, said, "Get in already; you're both so beautiful I can't help myself."

That seemed to cool their anger. Jughead got a push from Archie to go open Veronica's door, which he did. She smiled and thanked him. Archie swept Betty up in a big hug before she could start scolding her boyfriend.

"You're incorrigible," the blonde said, sitting on Archie's left arm, her hands wrapped around his neck. She looked completely smitten, trying to hide a growing smile.

"I know." Archie smirked while nodding. "You ought to stay around to keep me from getting worse."

Somehow that earned Jughead's best friend a kiss from Betty. The two hugged and he heard her sigh in contentment. This douchebro style of Archie's charm confounded him on so many levels. The strangest part was that it seemed, no, scratch that. It did work on Betty, a total sweetheart of a girl. He sighed as he remembered Archie did talk about studying 'game.' Hmm. The tap on his shoulder from Veronica was unexpected. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Shifting in his seat so he could see Veronica, he said, "The world works in mysterious ways."

That seemed to pique her interest. Her eyes narrowed a titch, she tapped a finger on those pert lips of hers. "Appropriately enigmatic. Tell me, -"

* * *

Holding Archie's hand while he drove, Betty couldn't be more happy. Here they were finally going on a date. And a bonus a double date at that with Jughead and Veronica. Those two were going to be so cute together, already talking up a storm in the car ride. On top of that, dancing lessons in Greendale! She just about squee-ed right then and there, it was so exciting! And in a car, Archie's, and a nice one, the heated leather seats certainly kept her legs warm. Her one complaint? Sweaty hands.

"So Archie," Veronica said, shaking Betty out of her thoughts, "I don't mean to pry, but how'd you afford a car like this at the tender age of fifteen?"

The question had been on Betty's mind too. Archie mentioned investing, but in what? A smirk from the redhead. "I studied stock market trading all summer and continuously improved my trading algorithms." Archie gestured to the car. "My strategy is working. On another subject, how's the Sticky Maple expose going?"

Everyone had an opinion, but none were sure what would work. Archie mentioned asking Trev, a player from Junior Varsity last year, who quit for reasons unspoken. A poster campaign of some sort was Jughead's idea. That carried the conversation until they arrived at the Greendale Dance Hall.

To Betty, the multicolored brick building looked freshly built, the raised roof gave it some grandeur. Inside there was shiny wood everywhere, a wide-open expanse with a large circular light fixture in the middle of the ceiling. The interior construction emphasized wood, wood and more wood. It looked expensive.

Handling everybody's entry fee, Archie paid the ticket seller. His treat he said, so no one complained. Betty appreciated his generosity while they waited in line. She saw most people here were teenagers and twenty somethings, with the odd older adult. As he returned, she enjoyed his neat look, a white button up t-shirt with the top two buttons undone, the shirt tucked into well-fitting beige pants with matching shoes. The two of them looked so good together, she even saw many people eyeing her and Archie. They were so going to become a power couple.

"Hey Archie!" An energetic soprano said. Betty swiveled to the source, a beaming girl who belonged in an old pinup magazine. Waist length lustrous hair so blonde it was nearly white. Palest blue eyes surrounded by black eye liner. Rosy cheeks on a faint tan with the right amount of freckling. A light pink swing dance dress with a plunging V shaped neckline revealing a bust Betty could only dream of having. The girl's chest thrust forward as she practically bounded over to Archie; in of awe of him as if he was the center of the universe. Betty almost clotheslined the girl.

A light smile from Archie told her they'd met before. Who was this girl and where did all of these emotions come from? Tilting his head towards Betty, the girl's smile faltered. "Hey Sabrina," Archie said, "this is my girlfriend, Betty."

...Awkward! Veronica watched silence reigned as Sabrina absorbed the meaning of Archie's words. The girl blushed, stunned, and blinked back tears. She would back her previous words, Archie was loyal. However, in the narrative Betty and Kevin told her, there existed the small oversight: Neither confirmed that Archie hadn't dated anyone else this summer. And if he had? Clearly no one told Sabrina, who looked ready to die of embarrassment.

The poor girl needed some saving. "Hi," she put her hand forward. "I'm Veronica Lodge."

"Oh, uh, hi," Sabrina said, blushing harder, eyes watering more. "Nice to meet you all. Um. Enjoy the dance!" The girl spun around and went off towards another group of teens. Sabrina made a furtive, longing glance back at Archie. Double tears went down each cheek. Damn, Archie officially earned the title of 'Heartbreaker.'

Betty supremely arched an eyebrow, folded her arms and a tapped a foot at Archie. The silent demand of an explanation, yet he said nothing. Just shook his head in the direction of Sabrina. Thumbs in his pockets, his feet moved to the fast jazz music. Veronica wouldn't have been able to stay quiet, the first thing out of her mouth would be the first of many questions.

On their way to the coatroom, she heard a sultry, "Hey Archie" from a gorgeous brunette. The girl's skin white as porcelain in a deep green portrait cut dress, hands on both hips, and had eyes with a burning focus on the redhead.

Archie rolled his eyes at this other girl, exasperated by only hearing his name. "Hey Libby."

The brunette actively pretended Betty didn't exist trying to grab his hands to literally take him away. Veronica missed it, somehow Archie already had an arm tight around Betty. This startled Libby, making the other girl point at the blonde. "Who is this?"

Wow, just wow Veronica thought. "My girlfriend," Archie said. He began to usher them over to the dance floor trying to leave Libby behind.

"Archie?" Libby tried following them for a few steps, then gave up, but still called after him, "We're going to dance, right?"

"Ohmygod Arch, what is going on?" Betty's eyes were wide, and mouth open a bit.

Good question, Veronica felt the same. Fortunately, Jughead looked just as perturbed. "Dude, why are all those girls waving at us like they want to be part of our harem?"

A group of Black and Hispanic girls were appreciatively eyeing Jughead and Archie, while giving catty looks to Betty and Veronica. The grimaces on their faces! Why the malicious stink eye, it wasn't a competition for boys was it?

Waving at the gaggle, Archie kept them walking to a less crowded spot. "Here's the deal. There are three girls for every two guys. Take a good look around for a moment." Yeah, he was right. "A decent chunk of guys show up here with their girlfriend or wife. They're the ones hanging tight with their man." She found a few examples within eyeshot. "Then you've older guys in their forties and fifties with a thing for younger women, but haven't been so creepy to get the boot yet."

"EW!" All three stared at Veronica, Betty's nose wrinkled too. "I thought I said that in my head."

They all giggled and then Archie began his explanation again, "So any normal guy left, from a teen to a man in his thirties, who can dance okay and has had a recent shower is pretty popular here. New guys," Archie clapped Jughead on the shoulder, "are **very** popular."

Those were some low standards, though investigating around the room she saw his point. Also, Veronica learned what Betty's pissed off look was. "So," Betty said. "How long have you been coming here?"

You don't know? Veronica would have found out, Betty had to up her girl game.

"Most of the summer. How else do you think I learned to swing dance?" Archie said, ignoring the unspoken question. Betty silently accepted the answer, though it didn't mean she stopped seething over in the direction of Sabrina. But why did the explanation make Jughead frown?

The thoughts in Veronica's head spun around while they waited for the dance lesson to start. In her previous life, dancing was part of the culture. All the guys had formal training, so everyone got a partner. Certainly, no gross old men. The light dimmed into a hazy vintage ambiance. The couple teaching the beginner's class was a copper haired man in his forties, didn't look terribly masculine, but certainly moved like a dancer. His partner or wife, was a redhead of the same age, who must have been a mega bombshell in her youth. Given their hair color, could either be a relative of Cheryl or Archie?

After the first initial lesson, Veronica paired with Jughead. He'd cleaned up better than she expected. Always with the beanie, but the scruffy jacket ditched for a white polo shirt, nicer blue jeans than usual and even proper dance shoes. Not like those idiots trying to use sneakers who didn't know any better. The butterflies in her fluttered at the sigh of his half-smile. His dancing skills were very green, but earnest. The teachers frequently called for partner swaps, so she had to share Jughead and danced with a few losers. The thrill when she paired with Archie had to be tamped down, he was Betty's.

Later, after the lesson ended, the 'free dance' period started. Veronica had just come out of the ladies room to the sight of Archie and Sabrina talking in low tones near the hallway to the washrooms. The door had shut silently, they hadn't heard the click of her dancing shoes. Ooh, too bad Betty was 'otherwise occupied.'

"Archie I thought, I thought that," Sabrina said. The normal sized girl stood close to huge boy, the girl's hands on his arms looked like a child's. Ginger mammoth indeed.

"We had fun dancing together Sabrina," Archie said, carefully taking her hands from his arms and folding them together. He had the sad look of someone who didn't enjoy hurting another's feelings. "Sure, we've talked a bit here, but it never went beyond that. We never met outside of this place. You don't have my number, at no time have I promised anything to you."

The judgement meter in Veronica's head wavered, not sure which direction to tilt towards, judgement or empathy for Archie. Hmm, not taking a girl's number after two months must be an intentional hint. The pale blonde's hands retracted and curled into themselves, clenching, relaxing then clenching again. Tears in her eyes. Makeup totally smudged. "But it's just; why her? What's wrong with me? Why didn't you ever ask me out? I would've said yes in a heartbeat."

A long sigh exhaled from Archie, his eyes roved up and down Sabrina enjoying what he saw. "Nothing is wrong with you. But we've only known each other a short time. Betty and I go back to kindergarten, and she was gone until the end of summer. I couldn't throw that away before seeing her again."

That quelled some of the girl's grief, and he had decided quick. But Sabrina didn't know that. Thinking on it, neither did Betty. Now it was time to end this, she stepped forward and scuffed her foot loudly on the ground. They both turned, Archie's cheeks colored a titch. Busted! He must have some feelings for this girl. "Mr. Archiekins, why don't you escort me back to the dance floor to find Jughead?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya Sabrina." He offered an arm, which Veronica walked over to take. It felt manly and dense. Her brain itched to make a move on him, but she wouldn't. She couldn't do that to Betty. They walked away as Sabrina rushed into the ladies room. That could get ugly in so many ways. "How much did you hear?" Archie asked, a flat, unwavering tone in his voice that Veronica could respect.

"Only everything," She said, flashing a smile up at him, but he was scanning the crowd for Jughead. With her free hand, she patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll back you up to Betty. If what you said is true, that is."

A grunt. He pointed at Jughead, dancing with Libby. "That girl is torturing him."

It certainly looked like it. The brunette was forcing reverse leadership on Jughead to complete dances moves he didn't know. "I see why you avoid her."

"Yep. Bringing up my experiences here with Betty couldn't lead anywhere good." He paused, watching the crowd a moment. "How would you take it Veronica, if you were Betty, and I said: _By the way, I spent part of my summer dancing with hot chicks trying to get in my pants. All to impress you at the semi-formal. And don't worry, I never did anything with any of them._ "

Considering Archie's wandering eye, Veronica huffed and puffed she felt so much sympathetic anger. "Wow. You don't do things small, do you?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Go big or go home." Did he always double down on everything he said? "I figured telling by showing was best." He motioned at Jughead again, who looked lost and miserable trying to handle Libby. "You'd better get over there and rescue him."

That handsome grin and cocked eyebrow. Veronica blinked, comprehending the subtext while he smirked and chuckled at her reaction. Had she bitten her lip at Archie? Damn. Was he hitting on her or, just playing? Was it both? No wonder he got Sabrina all worked up over him. Or for that matter, half the girls here. Veronica sighed, giving her head a small shake as she walked over to Jughead. He looked so relieved to see her. The song ended, meaning a switch of dance partners again. "Hey Veronica!"

Libby sniffed at her like she smelled bad, clutching his hands tighter. Ugh, what a racist try-hard. In return, Veronica dropped her voice into a husky whisper, "Hey Jughead. I see you need some special spice in your life."

At the end of her sentence, she suggestively swayed her hips side to side to emphasize the point. Being spiteful like this was the bad Old Veronica, but she really relished pissing off the bitch. Jughead's eyes went as wide as saucers and visibly inhaled. "Whoa yeah. Sounds, uh, sounds awesome."

* * *

The entire night Jughead reflected should have been a complete disaster. Somehow, it hadn't. His hand twitched on Veronica's soft, delicate, luscious torso. How could a girl smell so good? How could him screwing everything up tonight end with her so happy with him? Here he was, in this stupid unnatural getup Archie had bamboozled him into wearing. He didn't get the dance moves at the beginning, constantly screwing them up with every dance partner. Then there were the girls like Libby, who wanted a much more advanced partner, trying to drag him into leading moves he didn't know.

He avoided Betty on purpose, not wanting to inflict himself on her. Watching her and Archie dance was painful, but, not nearly as much as he thought. And there was Veronica, so patient with him, while he flubbed everything. She knew how to dance splendidly, even lied to the dance teacher to hide how bad he was. Somehow, he pulled off the simple twirls without hurting her. The petite girl was tougher than he thought. When they got in car, he was so exhausted all he could do was flop in the seat and space out. She caught his eye, he had no idea what she wanted. Somehow that was a 'game move' or something, because now she was cuddling him. Thank the nonexistent flying spaghetti monster that her arm didn't lay down farther in his lap.

Talking on the ride home was something he could barely bring himself to do. Betty and Archie were quiet on the drive home, but still held hands. Veronica seemed content. What had he done right? Why wasn't she mad at him?

At least he had the time to process his feelings for the two girls in the car. He wanted to do... _beastly_ things to Veronica. He liked her, but didn't know her. Betty, he did know, he did feel for the blonde in his heart. But, the level of attraction wasn't nearly the same, not even close. Also, those feelings were fading. Yet, there were those messed up dreams of his, where Veronica played prominent role. Where did those end and reality begin?

Dropping Veronica off at the Pembrooke Building, letting her go wasn't easy. She'd literally warmed his chest and heart, now colder in her absence. As she got out, Jughead couldn't help but admire her heart-shaped butt. Before Veronica shut the door, she turned and looked back at him. "Hey Jughead, what's your number?"

* * *

The watch on Hal Cooper's wrist said 10:58pm, the time when Archie brought Betty home. Two minutes before curfew. Smart boy. Alice pitched a fit when he'd starting cleaning his guns after the Pep Rally last night. She said if he brought any of them out to intimidate Archie, she wouldn't sleep with him for a week. What a useless threat, the last time they had sex with was five months ago. Two weeks ago, he tried kissing her and she slapped him. Slapping Alice back didn't have the same effect it used to, not like the old days when it turned her on. He stopped himself; getting worked up over the good old days wasn't worth it.

The boy, he'd known Archie for over a decade. He didn't mind his daughter having him as a friend, he certainly kept a lot of the riff raf away. Yet, he'd never really thought much of the boy. Decent at football, but not college ball material. Not much ambition or talent otherwise. Likely to run his father's construction company, a decent living if the business survived. The sources for his newspaper said Fred Andrews was running on the thin edge of the wedge.

But now, Archie bought a luxury import, a Toyota Avalon from 'investing.' Sure. His sources in the South Side said Archie wasn't known to them, so probably no drugs or anything too illegal; good enough for him. The boy emailed Hal the safety ratings for the vehicle and took him for a test drive. The kid knew the rules of the road and drove safely. Finally, Archie over the summer grew into a man, a real man, not some punch-able pussy like Jason Blossom. No complaints, there was a boy who wanted to court his daughter, a football quarterback, had ambition, good-looking, had money, and wasn't a Blossom.

After the total shit show that was Polly and Jason, Hal felt inspired. So motivated in fact, he got his wife Alice drunk enough to have sex with earlier this evening. Heck, he felt good enough now for round two.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I keep meaning to have a chapter go through longer periods of time, but it's not moving fast. I'm going to TRY and have some longer time skips ahead.
> 
> 2\. In traditional ballroom dancing (which includes Swing) men always lead women.
> 
> 3\. As mentioned in Chapter 1, the focus here is on the consequences of the supernatural in a world that doesn't believe it exists, not on the supernatural itself.
> 
> 4\. Sabrina's appearance I pretty much made up but was inspired by the comics a little.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out; summer has been busier than expected, and my writing hasn't gone as fast as I thought it would. Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos for Chapter 5. Additional thanks to my Beta AreiaCananaid for all the help!

 

* * *

The kiss, long sweet and pulsing, ended with Betty's eyes closed, her body visibly wavering. Archie took her arm, escorting Betty to the door of her home. After watching this sequence of events from the car, it occurred to Jughead that Archie knew about his crush on Betty. Once back in the car, Archie smirked at him. "You see what I mean by 'game' now?"

Jughead wanted to punch Archie for that look; the smug arrogance made his blood boil. "Really dude? You pseudo cheated on Betty all summer? And you want me to be proud of you?"

"Whoa dude; jealous much? She's not even mad at me." Archie gave Jughead a friendly punch in the arm, then slowly shook his head as he started up the car again. "I wanted to impress her at the semi-formal. If you'd been up for hanging out over the summer I would have told you. I mean, I even tried on Tuesday, but you weren't having it."

"I, uh, right." Now he felt like shit for unloading his friend. "It's just, really, nothing happened with any of those Greendale girls? Betty is my friend too you know."

A deep inhale from Archie followed by a long thoughtful exhale, letting the car idle while they talked. "Dude. I was at war with myself all summer. I liked Sabrina, you know, to be honest with myself, I still like her more than I should."

Jughead could understand that, the girl was one of the most gorgeous he'd ever seen. Somehow Veronica was sexier though, something about the way she moved. Her style and clothes, those pearl necklaces. These thoughts led to places and after some time he realized missed most of what Archie had said. Something about how precious Betty was.

"... But, I had to know whether Betty felt the same way I did. We've been each other's best friend's forever. I couldn't throw that away for some girl I met over the summer, and once a week at that." Archie gestured to Betty's house, then to his own right next to hers. "That and the logistics are better."

They laughed at that, it was so true. The ride back to Jughead's trailer home was quiet after that. Archie didn't ask him about the cuddling with Veronica, which was what Jughead needed, he still had to think things over before he could talk about it. Why was she so into him? It made no sense. It confounded him despite feeling really nice. The girls of Riverdale had never much positive attention to show him, except for Betty. Wait; was that the reason why he had a crush on her in the first place?

"Alright Juggy, time to bail my friend."

Right. They were at his trailer home now. "Bye," Jughead said, hopping out with a wave at his friend.

"See ya later, Mr. LadyKiller,"Archie said, giving him the double finger pistol shot.

Whatever. Why was his cellphone in his hands? Oh, right, Veronica had asked for his number. He had just gotten a **hot** girl's phone number. That she gave him, unprompted. His heart was soaring in the clouds; even he knew that was a big deal.

Of course, reality curdled his happiness with a glance at the door to his family's, well, now just him and his dad's home. He could never bring Veronica, a former billionaire's daughter, here. The glance turned into a stare; the wooden steps and railing that needed varnished or they'd rot out after a couple more winters. The chipped white paint, all along the outer edges of the door frame. Chunks missing from the bottom of the door, combined with a dented door handle, evidence of his father's drinking over the years. Far too much simply peeling off into the wind. Any money that could have gone into fixing up the entrance, heck the whole trailer, became bottle of booze in his father's hands. That brought up other memories, he sighed, better to leave now than stay.

"Hey there Jughead," his father's voice said. That wasn't expected, he saw his father approaching him and the trailer. The way his father was walking... FP Jones was sober, for the first time in over two months. A black South Side Serpent jacket over a matching black shirt and jeans. His father must be coming back from the White Wyrm or from their other hangout, the Twilight Drive In Movie Theater. Now mostly closed now due to the Serpents constant presence. He couldn't help another sigh, he loved his dad. But the gang meant no one came to the theater, so he didn't get paid much.

Meeting his father's dark brown eyes didn't come easily. "Hey Dad."

"Son, the Serpents are asking a favor of you."

"Huh?" He had been expecting a crack from his father about the clothes Archie had made him wear. His father suddenly sober, and the gang wanted him to do them a favor? It had better not involve telling his friends about his father's nighttime activities. The things he could do as an unskilled fifteen-year old were limited. "What kind of favor?"

A sly smile of his father's. "I know, you're thinking what could I possibly ask? But it's something you're good at." Closing in, his father put a hand on Jughead's shoulder. "Research son. The whole town knows you spent most of the summer sitting at Pop's writing about Jason Blossom's presumed murder."

That? "Um, ok I guess." The backs of both his hands got itchy. "What is it you want me to research?"

"Ah ha, that's my boy." His father's arm now around Jughead's shoulders, guided them into their house, one he hadn't slept in all summer. It smelled bad, but was tidy; meaning his father had recently gotten sober. Which, with a tilt of his head, made sense. He looked at the two sofas; both puke yellow with big embroidered sunflowers on them. Jughead picked the more uncomfortable one to keep himself alert. His father looked him in the eye. "Son, I need you to look up the Blossom family tree. Log your hours and I'll make sure you're properly compensated when you finish."

That was random, he felt his face scrunching up. "To what end Dad?"

"Reasons." Right, he wasn't going to be told much. "Give me what you can once a week. I want it all Jughead, living, dead, rumored bastards, and love children."

His eyes widened, his back straightened, that was a lot of work. More than just for one person. Could he involve Veronica? How would he spin it to her? But wait, another piece in the puzzle bothered him. "Where does Jason Blossom fit in with all this?"

A hard look from his father. "That boy took something of ours."

The walk 'home' to the Twilight Drive in went quickly. The conversation with his father, dancing with Veronica in Greendale, the ride home her afterward, it had been a big night. His thoughts bounced from one place to another in his head. Nothing was straight anymore. The world was hazy as he fumbled with his keys to get in, stumbling into his cot.

 **Coldness** , and the sheer metallic sense of the warmth leaching out of his body. A hard surface on his skin. His eyes opened to the fact had been sleeping on the Sweetwater River, completely iced over. Snow everywhere, under him, the rocks on the beach, on the trees, on the ground underneath the branches. He stood, walking around, not sure of the direction he was going. The sky purple and gray, angry with him for failing Archie. The massive crack of lightning striking nearby, the splitting a tree in twain, then the careening sound of it falling over.

Of course, he recalled, as the shivering started through his body again. He was dreaming, here he got so cold. The tremble in his hands and feet couldn't be helped as they went numb. Jason Blossom, sitting on the other side of the river, smoking, but saying nothing.

"Jughead," the river said below him in Veronica's, sweet, silky voice. "Why won't you rescue me?"

The sound of voice brought him to a particular patch not covered by snow. Veronica was underneath it, banging on the ice. There she was, black hair floating upward, a black dress of some sort on her. His heart pumped heavily as smashing and crashing through the ice with his hands was futile. A rock by some means in his hand, so he used it to bash his way through to her. As ice chunks fell into the river, he reached in, beginning to pull her out. Veronica's skin was turning gray, her hair and dress, even eyebrows becoming creamy white. He halted, unsure of what to do.

That naughty smile of hers which turned him on far too easily. She kissed him on the lips, breath warm, lips softer than what he thought possible. "Come Jughead, comedown, come drown with me."

Indecision reigned in his mind what choice did he make, what should he do? Veronica kissed him, but his lips were numb, unable to feel. Her eyes searched his own, and then of course, she fell back in the river, drowning him.

* * *

When Veronica arrived back in the apartment, her mom Hermione was pacing back and forth across the living room. The fire roaring more than usual, and a wine cup in hand containing a red, her mom glanced at her, then at the flames. Uh oh, maybe not the time to talk about Jughead. "Mom?" Veronica said.

A half genuine, half-forced smile at her. "There's news." Her dad, was he getting out of prison? But wait, her mother's mood meant something else. "Veronica." A glance at the floor.

"What happened to Daddy?" She closed in with her mother, grabbing the wine cup then setting it down. "Sit with me Mom, what's wrong?"

Her mom's eyes were guilty. So guilty they couldn't meet her own. Hands clutching each other, back and forth, letting go, then her mom's hands grabbed Veronica's. The look on her mother's face, was... pleading? "Veronica." Another glance at the fire, then in her direction, but not at her face. "Your father and I are getting a divorce."

Impossible. "No. No mom, you're not doing this. Not when he needs our help the most. The press? They're going to go crazy over this, it'll be national news!" Hermione tried to stroke Veronica's arms, but she'd not have it, taking them off and standing. "No, this is insanity. Daddy is going to beat the charges."

But Hermione was shaking her head. "He is in bigger trouble than he had led on. I have done this to protect us."

"You mean, you've already served him the papers?" Veronica said, hands gesturing her 'what in the actual fuck' position.

"Yes, I have -"

"So we're not going to help in court?" Hermione shook her head. "Mom."

"Yes mija?"

Veronica's lip curled at her mom's imploring expression, "I officially, hate you now and forever."

* * *

Puking and retching were not the usual sounds Betty awoke to Sunday morning at 8:14am, or at any time really. Who needed help? She quickly moved to the washroom where she heard the sounds coming from. She found her mom Alice, bathrobe half falling off, blonde hair in the toilet, barfing like her life depended on it. A groan, mixed with a moan and wail, the sound from her mom so unusual Betty had to stifle a giggle with her hand.

Her mother's response was in a voice so raspy and scratchy it was hardly recognizable. "The hell you laughing at?"

The words stabbed Betty's feelings. Swearing in the house was something that parents did to each other, on occasion, but never at her or Polly. "Mom, I thought you needed help -"

"Yes, you thought you'd be so helpful. Of course, you can't help the fact that I had sex with your father last night." Yuck, too much information. However, the point was punctuated with a violent series of retching; Betty rushed in to try to rescue the already vomit covered hair. The smell burned her eyes, making her gag and dry heave. "I hate him. Why am I still married to that asshole? Oh right, he got me pregnant in high school."

Impossible; Polly was born in Alice's mid twenties. Betty's world almost shattered, but then her sensibilities kicked in. Another smell shrouded around her mother, booze. Her mom had gotten so drunk last that she was not just hungover, but still drunk. It had happened before, leading to her mother saying terrible things to her and Polly, that had turned out not to be true. This wasn't her real mom, this was her mom drunk. "Sure mom," she said.

"I regret it so much Betty? Why did I do it?" And now her mom was crying. Definitely still drunk.

"Can you stand mom?" She helped her mom up. "You need a shower."

"What did I do to deserve such a perfect daughter?" Her mom stroked her cheek and shoulders. Finally, her mom was grateful for all the hard work Betty did, making her feel so much affection for her mom. Then her mother start making more upchuck motions with her throat, barely making it to the toilet again. How much had her mom drank last night? And why?

Cleaning up her mom and then helping hydrate her, Betty's mom went back to bed. There was no way her Alice Cooper, pillar of the community, was in any shape for church today. When Betty went to look for her dad, she couldn't find him, and found the car wasn't in the garage. She texted him, immediately getting a callback. Ugh, so old school. "Dad where are you? Mom is really sick."

A breathy pause from her father as she almost heard the whir of cogs in his head. "Sorry to hear that Betty. Make sure she doesn't go to church then."

"Of course." The image of perfection was as or more important than actually being perfect. "But why aren't you home? It's only 8am?"

"I'm about to talk to a source for another story." Her father's breath had that hitch it always did when he was excited. "It's bigger than Jason, his father Clifford died in the hospital last night. It looks like a stroke."

"Oh," was all Betty could say. How horrible, the man got his kidnapped son back only to die a week afterward. Her own feelings about Jason aside, he wasn't even awake yet. Just awful.

"Yeah. Good riddance too," her dad said. She heard him spit. Of course, his hatred of that family was the focus. What about Cheryl and Jason, or their mother? "Make sure you get yourself to church too, your mom can't be that sick that you have to stay. See if Archie can go."

The edges of lips tilted upward, and found herself biting her lip at his name. "Sure Dad. He said he enjoyed the service last week. I'll see if he wants to go again."

"Great. Talk to you later sweetheart."

"Bye Dad."

The cellphone stared at her, daring her to text Archie. Except he didn't want to text anymore. Her father had been hot and cold on their friendship in the past. This development was good and it meant a lot to her. Would Archie want to go again? Well, he did talk about them doing new things together, so maybe church could be one of them too? The dancing lessons had been wonderful, except for one part. Or was it a dream she had had afterward?

* * *

_The door to the ladies room burst open to a sobbing girl as Betty was finishing up inside a stall. Veronica had recently left sounding as cool as a cat, so it had to be someone else. She snuck a look under the stall walls to see a particular pair of pink shoes, which belong to that bitch-slut-whore-skank Sabrina. Were all red-haired boys the same? Was Archie just like Jason, where he meant everything to her, and she meant nothing to him? Unacceptable._

_Red rage enveloped her world. The next thing Betty knew Sabrina was cringing, kneeling in the corner of the stall, feebly trying to use the toilet as a barrier between them. Betty thundered, "HOW LONG?!"_

_Her hands shot out, grabbing the girl's perfect pale blond hair. They struggled as Betty lugged Sabrina forward and twisted the girl's arm just so to get the angle she needed for her intention. Unable to counter Betty's grip, Sabrina could not stop the descent face first into the toilet. Betty made sure to hold the girl's head in for a good ten seconds before bringing her up again, then screaming, again, "HOW LONG?!"_

_"We never-"_

_Betty took one look at those perfect, bouncy, busty, breasts she didn't have. Beautiful pouty lips thicker than her own. "Wrong answer bitch."_

_She shoved Sabrina's head back in mid-sentence, relishing that she made this trollop swallow some toilet water. Who knew what else it had been swallowing this summer? Better to wash it out. Bringing her up again, for a fraction of a section Betty marveled that the girl had still looked impossibly gorgeous, making the rage increase. "Answer. The. Question. How long?"_

_Sabrina choked, coughing up some water into the toilet bowl, then said, "What is wrong with you?!" The girl sobbed a moment, making Betty grip the skank's hair tighter as if to plunge Sabrina in again. This made her voice crack and put her hands up in surrender. "Nothing happened! You have to believe me. He, he, he just danced with us. I didn't even get his number. No one did."_

_Letting her own head tilt in thought a moment, Betty felt her lips pucker from side to side in thought. "Really?"_

_"Of course, you think I didn't try?"_

_Now that was just asking for trouble. Betty shoved Sabrina's head in the toilet to bring out more juicy truths like this. Afterward, a piteous, gratuitous snot nosed weeping that was satisfyingly satiating to listen to. Eventually it stopped. "You're insane." A hiccupping sob. "No one slept with your boyfriend. He didn't do anything with any girl I know in Greendale, and I made sure of it."_

_Nostrils flaring as Betty's vision spotted over from adrenaline and high blood pressure. Sabrina was not stealing Archie. The only guy who knew who she really was, the only guy who would love her no matter what. And he was perfect, so beautiful. They would get married and have lovely auburn and strawberry-blond haired children. Archie with another girl? Them not being the perfect couple? Impossible._

_Looking Sabrina over, too much will remained in her enemy's eyes. One last time for good measure, right? Betty pushed Sabrina back in and made sure all of the girl's long luxurious blonde hair got into the bowl. She flushed the toilet, giving Sabrina a proper swirly. When done, she brought Sabrina up only to thrust her back in the corner of the stall._ _Betty's fists balled at her side so tight her fingernails punctured the palms of her hands. "_ Get. The **hell**. Out. Of. My. Life _."_

_Pathetic mewling from Sabrina probably meant 'yes'. Something odd about the fit of her own dress caught Betty's attention. Looking down, she saw that this whole time, part of her dress had gotten stuck back in her underwear creating a 'V' shape out of it. Worse, a good length of toilet paper sticking out from her panties, just doing its thing. Oh First World Problems, why do you tempt me so?_

* * *

Ha-ha, no. Betty and Sabrina had quick chat, revealing that no Greendale girl had gotten their claws into Archie. The other memory was a bad dream, surely, about becoming her non-existent evil twin. Betty would never do anything like that, because she was a Good Girl. The twin had acted on the vilest urges. Better that it was a dream, or Sabrina might tell someone. But it had been so satisfying, and she had been so strong, so unstoppable, it was addictive. Betty shuddered, continuing it into a full body shake to rid herself of the nasty feelings the dream brought. Thank God, she worked so hard to be perfect. She brought her hands up, looking at the fresh puncture marks in her palms. Just a dream.

Once dressed in her pink pastel dress and shawl, Betty went outside, taking in the day. It looked like it would be a lovely day, sunny, not too cool yet. She went and knocked on Archie's door at 9:06am. Service at her church started at 10am sharp, walking there took fifteen minutes if they walked slowly enough to talk. The house curtains were closed was he -

"Hey Betty." Archie had opened the door, shirtless in a pair of jeans slung low around his hips to reveal he had no boxers on. Betty's brain dribbled out of her ears. Striated oblique muscles, a clear eight pack, she wanted to run her hands over those muscles and lick them, work her way down - "Betty? You ok?"

Face burning like it never had before, Betty averted her eyes, staring her shoes. "Um, Hi Arch. Mind uh, um, putting a shirt on?"

A hand hanging onto the door frame, Archie leaned down to eye level with her. His other hand traced gently along her skin, going from collarbone to her chin, raising it to be closer with his lips. Breathing the words onto her neck, he said, "Kiss me first."

The sensations, his body, that elemental masculine scent wafting from it, the words, Betty just about lost control. Touching her lips on Archie's soft lips, and not doing any more than that took all her self-control. Why did she feel so wild around him? How could he be so calm? So unfair. "You are, the worst," she said to him.

Stealing another kiss first, Archie said, "But you like it."

He disappeared back into his house for a minute, so Betty went at sat in the living room, pondering his words. She did like it. Recalling Tina and Ginger's offer to him a few days ago, so would other girls, the thought of which soured her empty stomach.

Returning with a trim black polo shirt on, he had a growing smile on his face. "What's the plan? Church again?"

Betty flashed him a quick smile. "Yeah? We hadn't talked, but I thought -"

"I'd want to attend again?"

"You talked about doing things as a couple, so, I thought that church could also be something we do together." It did seem like a good idea to her.

"I don't see why not." Archie rubbed his chin, emphasizing that strong jaw of his. "I might miss the odd day during hunting season though." Hunting? Betty's neck jerked a bit, when had this happened? She had nothing against hunting, a lot of men in their rural town hunted, including her dad. But, last year Archie had said he never wanted to kill anything. What had changed? Mistaking her expression for interest, his new blue and gold eyes sparkled at her. "Want to see my rifle?"

"No thanks Archie," he drooped at that, making her backpedal. "Maybe another time? Church is soon."

"Right, I need to get changed." Archie smiled, making Betty grin too. He cleaned up surprisingly well lately. "Mind doing me a favor and please make me a sandwich or two? There's some PB and J in the fridge. I'll go get nicer clothes on."

"Sure Archie."

Feeding him would be an easy way to show what a great girlfriend she was. Betty had seen him eat a mid-morning meal, lunch, and a mid-afternoon meal, then likely went home and likely at a dinner or two. His appetite was never ending. What about his hunger for girls? Why was he satisfied with just her?

Inside his fridge, she at first couldn't find the standard peanut butter jars she was used to seeing. Instead, some odd colored black and red glass jar of a brand of 'organic' natural peanut butter she hadn't seen before. And the jam? It wasn't store bought, this was the kind of expensive homemade mulberry jam sold at a berry festival. Then another thing caught her eye, the stacks of meat in the fridge. A cut of steak she didn't recognize and, $42 dollar a pound meat?

In the last month of school before Polly's breakdown, Betty's sister had gotten very domestic, developing an interest in cleaning, food and budgeting. At the time, their mom had shared that when buying meat, $10 per pound of meat was what her family budgeted around. Curiosity getting the better of her, she looked at the back of the blue and gray bread bag labeled "Silver Hill's". She didn't know the brand; it was made in Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada. A price tag of $8.99 per loaf. What kind of weird Canadian bread was this stuff?

She realized Archie had money when he got the car, but it also translated into a considerable amount spent on food. A quick estimation of what she saw in the fridge translated into $1500 worth of food. Archie was spending more money on food for himself than her family, and that was without working a job. Despite all his changes, he still wasn't a braggart when it counted; a major source of relief to her.

 _But think of how much Archie might spend on you, if you really make him yours_. Money had never been her attraction to Archie, so Betty ignored that naughty voice, focusing making sandwiches. How many to make, four maybe? Her own stomach growled, she had missed breakfast. But she had to look flawless, especially with girls who looked like Sabrina gunning for Archie. The desire for food was going to have to take a backseat to the real priorities.

When Archie came back, Betty inspected his appearance. Shiny formal black shoes, what had to be a tailored silver gray suit on a white oxford shirt and a charcoal gray tie. The suit emphasized, well, everything. She had closed in, hands moving up his chest, across his shoulders, down his arms, to his hands which he grasped back. His hands moved around her, lifting her up so their faces were at the same height while they kissed. A loud gurgling growl burst from her stomach, making them laugh onto each other's lips.

"Hungry?" Archie said. "You can eat one too."

"I uh -"

"Didn't eat anything?" His eyebrows had raised, "Really Betty, come on sweetie. I want a girlfriend who eats food."

As Betty searched his face, Archie adjusted the way he was holding her. Now a hand of his was on her bare thigh. Was that an accident or was he being naughty? "Archie," she said turning her head right, squinting at him a little, "Are you feeling me up?"

A sly grin. "Only if you want me to."

Betty turned her head leftward, mouth open; trying to form words amongst conflicting urges. One to tell him off, part of her liked his hand there, yet another trying to process what he meant. _Girls who eat food_ ; did he prefer curvier girls like Sabrina? Or also darker, like those Black and Hispanic girls that Jughead pointed out? Then why stay with her? An eyebrow of his waggled at her as he let her down.

"Too subtle?" he said.

Mouth agape, she took in that he was not even sorry, nor taking her seriously! Was he pushing it because he knew he had so many other girls interested in him? Her eyes twitched, hands on her hips, she glared. "Archibald Andrews!"

A shrug, his grin faded. "Apologies, that was too far." He turned around, grabbing a sandwich she'd made, wrapped in a double paper towel. Presenting it to her he said, "Peace offering?"

Her stomach gurgled again, betraying her. She snatched it from him. "Fine."

Silently, they began walking to Betty's church while eating. The peanut butter and jelly sandwich tasted very weird to her. The bread had a rich taste she wasn't used to and raw peanut butter politely put, was an acquired taste. Had other girls suggested this food to him? She remembered Archie eating more normal food. The mulberry jam though, was simply divine. By the time she was done, Archie had finished the other three. She wanted him to stay looking more abashed, or apologize again, but he was too resilient for that.

Taking her hand, he gave her a half smile and a small nod. "Thanks for making those for us Betty."

"You're welcome Archie."

"I noticed your parent's car gone, another story?"

Previous feelings that Archie wasn't sorry enough vanished. "Oh my god Arch, I meant to tell you." Betty's heart sank, there was too much darkness in Riverdale lately. They had both stopped walking.

"What?" His expressive eyes quickly met her own.

"Clifford Blossom died. My Dad says it looks like a stroke." She left out that her mother was still back at home, passed out with a hangover.

"What?" Archie said. Betty nodded in affirmation. His whole face scrunched, lips open, his left hand up, faintly grasping at nothing. "That, this; it wasn't supposed to happen. My dreams..."

Right, _those_ dreams, where he dreamed of her all summer. The thought of them made her heart swell and lightened her step. She slipped her hands in his. The look on his face, processing everything. It was one of his best traits, how much he cared about other people. "Oh Archie."

Receiving a weak grin from him, he started walking to her church. "This is going to change a lot of things Betty. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't his time."

The tone of his voice, twigged something to Betty. Like, Archie had known Clifford would die soon, but not this weekend. But that would be impossible, yet he did have those dreams. Taking a minute to study him, she could see the signs in his body language, he was deeply upset about the death. Questions would have to wait, especially like the random one on her mind: Had he dreamt about Sabrina? What about other girls?

* * *

The next week for Hermione Lodge went like a whirlwind. Veronica refused to speak to her at all, coming and going as she pleased. The press made much hay out of her uncontested divorce from Hiram Lodge, asking for zero assets, no alimony, not even child support. There were many uncomfortable questions her actions raised in the news, ones she declined to answer. Smithers did what he could so she and Veronica could enter and leave the building quietly.

That didn't stop the Tuesday cover of the New York Times; a picture of her bent over the grill at Pop's, scrubbing it down. The headline "HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN." Pop Tate thankfully had no time for bullshit from the paparazzi. A phone call later and there was a squad car from the Sheriff's office keeping the vultures on the other side of the road.

Later, Hermione discovered the real problem was the regular daily delivery of live and pissed off rattlesnakes.

* * *

A stroke, an act of the flying spaghetti monster. With Clifford Blossom dead, convincing Veronica on Monday to investigate the Blossom family tree was far easier than Jughead thought. There were implications beyond what he had supposed that she was interested in unearthing. They still had to split their time making the posters up for their anti-stickie-maple campaign.

Archie had splurged big on the Blue and Gold; purchasing them two new computers with dual monitors, the latest software, a very large laser printer and various types of paper. Jughead wouldn't have accepted direct charity like this, but technically it was a donation to the school to replace state of the art equipment from 1999. The clothes and shoes for swing dancing didn't count, torture wasn't charity. Veronica had come in, eyeing the purchases, holding a sample poster in hand.

"Interesting. Archie say how much he spent?"

Jughead blinked, wondering. "Right, uh, nine grand maybe?"

"Hmm," she said, considering the items, running her hands over the laser printer. "You realize for purchases under $10,000 in cash, merchants don't report the transaction to the government?"

"He's not selling drugs Veronica. I would know." That was one thing he'd verified with his dad.

"Oh I believe you." She had been moving closer to him, now her hands on his re-buttoning his shirt. They remained there. Her big brown eyes caught his, she peered up to him, as if he meant so much more to her. "But it would be worth a story for the paper someday, wouldn't it?"

Indeed, that was the problem.

* * *

Veronica ignored the paparazzi when they finally made it to Riverdale Tuesday morning. They were passé when she was at Spence, more so even now. And what doesn't bother you, no one can attack you with. Cheryl had tried of course in first period, slamming down the paper of her mother working at Pop's with that awful headline, then announcing to the entire class, "So it's really true, you're paupers."

Being poor is a mindset, one that Veronica didn't have. Unfortunately, it was painful truly, watching Cheryl try to be insulting. The girl was good at intimidating country rubes like the kids in Riverdale, but without elite competition, skill atrophy had set in.

"Jealous that you've never been in the national news?"

The sudden tittering from the duo of Ginger and Tina skittered across the science lab to other girls. Cheryl glanced around the room, realizing she'd lost the exchange of insults. Huffing and puffing, the redhead got in her seat and pulled out her phone. The duo approached Veronica privately after class.

"We have a favor to ask," Ginger said, twirling some of her long dark curly hair, stringing it along her River Vixen uniform.

A cocked eyebrow from Veronica prompted Tina. "School district bylaws require adult oversight, preferably from a certified teacher, for any student activity with more than ten students representing the school."

The River Vixens had no adult oversight. "Continue," Veronica said.

"If either of us," Ginger said, motioning to herself and Tina, "bring this forward, Cheryl will go scorched earth. Too much betrayal. But the new girl?"

Veronica narrowed her eyes at the pair, tapping a lip. "How do I benefit?"

A satisfied smile from Tina. "We'll back your bid for Captain of the squad."

Now that might be worth it. But part of her 'New Veronica' thing was to find ways to be nice to everyone, including Cheryl. The redhead certainly didn't make it easy though. Perhaps being gracious once in power? It was also far less evil than numerous fantasies she'd had about taking Cheryl down a notch or two.

"I suppose you also want an adult or teacher in this position? We don't have proper coaching."

The duo exchanged a look between them that spoke volumes to Veronica. "Yes," Ginger said. "The other issue is that the Blossoms are funding the squad. It's why Cheryl is captain in the first place."

Tina touched her hand to Veronica's arm. "If you could find a benefactor of some kind to fund the coaching, maybe gear if the Blossom's pull their funding-"

"We'd be set," Veronica said. But these two girls were a serious problem; they had no loyalty except to themselves. Was it a lesbian thing? Who cared? More importantly, she hated disloyal people, like her mother. Grabbing each girls' arm, she said, "Just to be clear, I expect fastidious devotion from the pair of you."

The two girls blinked synchronously, taken aback. Veronica let all her pent-up venom out, tightening her grip. "I will fuck you up if you think about stabbing me in the back."

She began circling the pair, forcing them in close to each other. "Cheryl has been distracted by her brother's reappearance and her father's death. Even that aside, she has been exceedingly lenient in her treatment of you. Let me just say this. At Spence, I would have made sure by now, you two would have been so thoroughly shamed that you would be in new schools; in another country. Understood?"

Ginger and Tina had gone wide-eyed, lips open, taking fast and short breaths. They both nodded. Veronica let out her most radiant smile, hugging them both. "Then, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

As expected, that scared off the duo. Veronica used the time to think of whom she could help out. Righting old wrongs was a possibility, probably with _Mr. I spend nine thousand in cash at a time_ , Archie Andrew's help. There had been a teacher at Spence last year, a one Taylor McCabe, twenty-two years old, recent graduate from a top dance program. The teacher's boyfriend was a twenty-year old half Samoan, half Cherokee fashion model. She simply had had to taste him. Purely because she could, Veronica had arranged for certain rumors to spread about Taylor, arranging veneer of legitimacy to them. Taylor, or Ms. McCabe in punctual form got fired and dumped, none the wiser. Veronica had sex with the ex-boyfriend within two days, now she couldn't even remember his name.

Forgetting Jughead's name was not going to happen. The Blossom family tree investigation was showing some fascinating connections. Not to mention, their anti sticky maple campaign was going to be epic.

That said, she had patiently been waiting for him to make a move on her for three entire days. Veronica knew he was inexperienced, but this was turning into a longer wait than she was used to. A girl has needs.

* * *

By the Thursday, Cheryl was screaming into her pillow after getting home from school. Everything in her life was going wrong. Her father dead, the funeral was Sunday. She had been going to send invites, but her mother had slapped her for the temerity. The funeral would be an open house at Thornhill, they were basically expecting the whole town to show up.

Other then that, her was mother completely absent, obsessed with Jason. Her brother run ragged between tests and physical therapy, often out cold by 4pm. The doctors insisted on intense study to identify whatever type of amnesia he was suffering from and his strange muscle degeneration. She couldn't let herself remember what Jason had first said to her when he had awoken.

Socially, Veronica had discovered an obscure School District bylaw forcing a teacher or coach for the River Vixens. Of course, having connections rivalling her own family, meant that the woman had come today. Ms. Taylor McCabe, almost a clone of Cheryl herself. Except, the teacher was even more beautiful, having impossibly glossy orange hair, the most expressive big blue eyes and taller. Adding insult to injury, the promotion of Veronica to Captain of the River Vixens came out of nowhere.

Only one thing would fix this. Revenge. It should have happened before. Cheryl knew she had been losing her touch with Jason coming back at the same time Archie had humiliated her. No one was afraid of her. Girls were laughing at her, Moose and Reggie of all guys, had the audacity to make a move on her like she was some kind of pity lay. Veronica was openly angling for the top spot in the social hierarchy at school. It was only a matter of time before she secured it. That spic slut, always draping herself like a piece of clothing over that loser Jughead of all people. Hmm. Ideas, ideas.

After River Vixen practice on Friday, Cheryl arranged for Cora to discover through snapchat that Alison had been making out with Cora's boyfriend Thomas. The fight was spectacular, giving her an opportunity to go through Veronica's purse. The find was perfect; the trollop was using birth control pills. Three month's supply at that. Replacing them all with sugar pills sounded like a great idea, Cheryl would have the fakes in there on Monday.

* * *

While Betty had misgivings about Archie and his interest in other girls, the feelings seemed unfounded. Dozens of girls threw all sorts of signals at Archie all throughout the week. He wasn't oblivious, but made an effort to wrap an arm around Betty or seek her out if she wasn't near. But seeing other girls try to sit on his lap in front her? Or asking for rides with him in his car? Did the college girls at her church have to be so aggressive? Even though he fended off the attention, she couldn't help feeling insecure. Watching it happen without overreacting was easier said than done.

His flirting with her never let up, but she wished he'd be normal with her for once. At the same time, he never failed to get her going during their daily kissing sessions. The thrill of accelerating passion was exactly what her body wanted. Betty felt conflicted, on the one hand, he was devoted to her. On the other hand, she wasn't getting the comfort she wanted from him. What had changed?

Meeting with Trev, Valerie's twin brother had been harder than the group thought. Archie being the quarterback on the football team was a nonstarter. Jughead got the cold shoulder, and Veronica found that Trev couldn't stop blushing and sputtering long enough to say something sensible. Betty though, was a different story. When she had approached him, he said, in between gasping and halting breaths, that he'd talk Saturday morning at Pop's. Archie wasn't the least bit jealous, saying it obviously was a platonic meeting, so she went for it.

When Betty arrived at the diner, she could see Jughead in a corner, carefully typing away about something. There were some truckers eating breakfast, a couple local adults, and of course, Trev waiting for her. A nice looking biracial guy, he didn't have his sister's fuzzy brown hair or blue eyes, instead light-brown eyes and curly black hair. He stood when Betty arrived, smiling a big silly grin, like she was the light of his life. Great, just great.

"Hi Betty," Trev said, as if air couldn't properly go into his lungs.

Smiling a moment, she said, "Hi Trev. Let's sit."

"Oh yeah, of course."

The big smile hadn't receded yet, which made Betty shift in her seat. She knew he was a nice guy, but that wasn't coming across well. They made some chit chat while they waited for their order to arrive. It took Trev until the food arrived to drop his smile. Betty knew she had to figure out a way to let him down easy or at least avoid some awkwardness.

Why not deflection? "So you and Jason were on the water polo team together. Were you guys close?"

"Yeah we were." Learning forward, Trev's eyes were furtive. "This is just us talking, right? Just because, I kind of feel guilty about it." Lying was a thing Betty did not do lightly. But her mom's dishonesty on the subject meant the truth was need, so she nodded. "Back in June Jason started acting all, like, weird and secretive."

This was new information, Betty felt her stomach drop and her pulse do this peculiar high rhythm followed by a draining sensation in her body. "Do you know why?" she said.

His eyes darted to the side before looking at her again. "I thought it was about your sister, to be honest." Betty nodded again, urging him to continue. "They'd been dating a few months when he changed."

"Changed in what way?"

"We stopped hanging out, he wouldn't call me back, and then..." Trev paused a moment, looking around Pop's before folding his arms and dropping his voice to a whisper. "Then he started selling off all his stuff. Anything he could sell for cash, he was hawking. Then I heard he was dealing drugs."

The town's golden boy dealing drugs? Betty's mind reeled. Was her sister in on it? Was that what had ruined her, drugs, not sex? Or both? Keeping her own voice low, she said, "What drugs?"

"Weed, pills, whatever. I don't know for sure, because by then he stopped talking to me.

"And all this started after Jason and Polly got together?"

"For sure."

Betty had to give her head a slight shake to clear her thoughts. "I heard you quit football last year, was this after?"

"It was," Trev said, his breathing quickening. "by that point Jason had stopped hanging out with everyone. Chuck started running their posse. They asked me one day, if I wanted to join the real team."

Betty's eyebrows raised. "The 'real' team?"

"It felt like a cult Betty. There was this book they had, full of girl's names, who they said they had scored with one way or another. I felt so disgusted, I had to quit that day."

Money would be made betting that Polly's name was in there. "Do you know where they keep it?"

"I think I do," Trev said, then his head dipped lower. "But there's something you need to know about Archie too."

* * *

Counting his blessings was something Jason never thought he'd be doing. Maybe it was his partial amnesia. Maybe it was the Latin soup word they used to describe his strange muscular degeneration. No one suspected foul play at all in 'his' father's death. Somehow, the bruising on the neck from the falling on the side of the bed hid the injection site, and the symptoms mimicked a massive hemorrhagic stroke. He'd gotten away with murder. At least for now, anyway.

During the week, his new family visited when they could. The funeral for his father was to be held on Sunday. In the meantime, no one questioned that he was really Jason. Betty, she'd know it he was himself and not Jason. She'd know something was wrong with this 'Archie' that Clifford Blossom had described. Or his mom couldn't be fooled. But she moved away two years ago...

On Saturday Jason escaped the hospital. Perhaps that was too grand of a word for a cowardly action. His new mother, Penelope Blossom, fawned over him whenever the doctors weren't around. Too often he was emotionally suffocated. So he announced that he wanted to go home, then walked out the door, leaving the hospital. His mother complied immediately. Verifying from the doctors that he was in fact, healthy and not in any immediate physical danger, she picked him up from the side of the road in their golden Jaguar.

The trip to the mansion was a blur. All he wanted to do was go to his real home. Jason let his new mother putter around and fuss over him. She had asked him what he wanted. His response was to take the car keys still in her hands and leave.

When he saw Archie with Betty walking, talking, holding hands, his dog Vegas on the leash... He lost his mind and it never really returned. The stupid dog didn't sense anything and neither did Betty. He had been hoping, somehow, against hope itself, that Betty would know. Betty would see through this strange blue-eyed imposter. How could this huge man, with his face, fool anyone? Seeing her look at that _thing_ , masquerading as Archie, himself, with love in her eyes sent him over the edge. He wasn't Archie, he wasn't Jason.

There was no one left in the abyss, this hollowed-out soul of his.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Again, as a non-Christian, I'm trying to get the language around going to church correct, so any corrections are very welcome.
> 
> In Episode 3, Cheryl made a reference to Alice Cooper being a "Holy Roller". I'm guessing the Coopers would belong to some kind of "mainstream" Church that would burnish their image without making big demands of their time.
> 
> (2) Re: Betty & Sabrina, I wanted a "Dark Betty" kind of moment, however, given the different trajectory of this story, it didn't end with Chuck being boiled alive.
> 
> (3) I'm not sure if people will like my interpretation of Veronica as promiscuous but, given her phrase "I've tasted every flavor of boy but Orange" in the pilot episode... For a 15 year old girl, that made my eyes pop. As well, a very dominant female in a social setting like a high school may not have a steady boyfriend. She may instead instill terror by sleeping with other girl's boyfriends with impunity. Thoughts welcome on this angle. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos for Chapter 6. Additional thanks to my Beta AreiaCananaid for all the help! Fair warning, this chapter has some Rated M elements.

 

* * *

The petty words Trev said to Betty were pure gossip, "Did you know that girls are talking to Archie all the time?" "Did you know that he checks out Cheryl?" How stupid did he think she was? This wasn't news!

The confirmed fact that Archie had a new imported luxury car had spread like wildfire. She sighed. Why did he have to be edgy and break with tradition? Riverdale as a town prided itself on 'Buying American.' Not only that, townspeople like their parents drove the same vehicle for twenty to thirty years at a time. Fifteen-year old Archie with a new car the value of a house on the South Side? At first she'd been thrilled, but now what was he thinking?

Betty made her excuses and left Trev at Pop's with the bill. His motives couldn't be more transparent, gross. The conniving expectation that she would be so grateful for him tattling on Archie, that what? She would dump Archie to make Trev her boyfriend? 'Unimpressed' was putting it mildly.

Morning wind blew on her face, another sunny day without a raincloud in sight. Dark clouds spun her thoughts in another direction. The problem was Trev was right. Whenever her back was turned, girls found ways to talk to Archie. If she was around, the number of sidelong glances from other girls was constant. At first Betty had adored the attention. Now it was a double-edged sword.

Worse, the thought of Polly upset her even more. Jason dealing drugs. What had happened to her sister? How far down the rabbit hole had Polly gone?

"Platonic date huh?" Archie said, his voice ripping her from musings best left alone.

Betty spun, then saw him and his white lab Vegas out for a walk. What was he doing here? Wait, she'd gone on autopilot, only a block away from their homes. Then again, noticing how the sun glinted off his face calmed her down.

"Hey," she said.

His left eyebrow double pumped at her outfit. She looked herself over, feeling self-conscious of her pastel blue sweater and brown skirt.

"The lipstick confuses me," Archie said, referring to her candy pink lipstick, "But that skirt? Wow yeah." He shook his head. "Very platonic."

"Hey... I like this skirt," she said as they walked back to their houses. Perhaps the color was out of fashion, but it had been a gift from her favorite aunt. "What's wrong with it?"

He shifted both eyebrows up this time, a slight tilt to his head. He crouched on a knee petting his dog. "Nothin'. I liked that beautiful dress you wore last Saturday for swing dancing."

"I guess?" She smiled at the memories despite her mood. Dancing last week was wonderful, and she'd been anticipating going again since.

A conspicuous golden 1963 Jaguar S-type drove by them slowly and parked. Her eyes narrowed, Jason. He got out of the vehicle with the caution of an old man. His clothes; a royal blue handknit sweater and black pants were out of place. Last year Jason wore his football blazer everywhere, he looked strange without it. More importantly, why was he here before she could see her Polly? Hands forming into fists, stomped toward him.

"Hi B-" Jason said.

She punched him.

The result wasn't what she expected. His open mouth meant her middle and ring finger were cut by his teeth. The pain traveled from her right hand up into her forearm. Jason was stunned, blinking as if he couldn't understand what had just happened. He traced a finger on his lips, feeling a rivulet of blood.

"You hit-"

To avoid the pain again, she slapped him with her left hand. "Where is Polly?" Another slap. "What did you do to her?" Slap. She pushed Jason back into his car. "I found out about the drugs you jerk!" Another smack. "Get her high?" Slap. "Pimp her out?"

The latest blow didn't land, caught by Archie. He had swooped in behind her, one hand around her waist, the other pinning her hands against her body. How dare he stop her from interrogating Jason!

"Let me go!" She squirmed like a snake, screaming like a banshee, "Where is my sister Jason? Put me down Archie, I swear to god!" Stomping on his food and elbowing his ribs was like arguing with a colossus. "Jason I'm going to go gut you like a fish! WHY IS SHE GONE?!"

"Dude," Archie said as her world blurred over. "Today is not a good day."

"I just want my sister back." Betty's tears flowed down her face, blinding her.

His melancholic tone surprised her. "I'm sorry guys," Jason said, turning to leave. "I shouldn't have come. I just wanted to know about Polly too."

* * *

From the Penumbra the real Jason Blossom watched the scene unfold. If only he hadn't died, he could intervene. But, if were alive, he'd never have known about what was really going on in Riverdale either. Either way, the Vulture nudged things along just right so that this event tipped Betty towards loving the man inside Archie's body. This broke the plan, which called for the real Archie in Jason's body to encourage Betty's suspicion of all the changes.

Jason _shifted_ into Archie's room to see Betty wailing into Archie's chest and thumping him to let her go. Meanwhile her makeup ran down her face, turning her into a clown from a horror movie. The man inside Archie made soothing sounds, holding her relatively small body tight to him like a child's.

Jesus-fuck. If only the real Archie had remembered the plan, this was avoidable. Dislodging the Vulture and his two servants was paramount to save reality itself. The man inside Archie and the other like him were ticking time bombs of impossibility waiting to go off.

Here he was after listening to the big people Upstairs on their offer. Help the mortal world they said, see your girl again they said, see your friends and family again. Well here he was seeing them and not able to help them. Now to stop The Vulture, he had to enlist The Tiger's help. Poor Jughead, he didn't deserve these dreams, too bad he was the chosen solution.

* * *

Jughead held Veronica's hand as they walked through Pickens Park. That simple action, to reach over and pull another girl's hand into his own. The small, delicate fingers grasping back. It took guts for him for him to do that and admit he liked her. 'Like,' too small of a word for the gravitational pull of his heart toward the Sun.

Veronica always found ways to caress him and be physical. Cuddling him when he sat. Hugging him when they stood. She was there, waiting so expectantly with those gorgeous soft brown eyes, as if he were a hero. How could he explain that he was the villain? Veronica wouldn't believe him. How could he reciprocate such devotion? He'd yet to find the precise way to spin the words, to explain his deep fears of revealing his inner self. But he couldn't. One did not show weakness to a modern-day Princess; pauper or not.

The day was a glorious beaming sunlight day, not a cloud in sight. Veronica had pulled him to a halt next to an old tree. She went up on her tippy toes to touch her nose to his.

"When will it happen Jughead?"

"Huh?"

Jughead recognized this oak tree, the kissing tree. Known amongst kids and teens for large and low branches, making it trivial to climb high up. Something had mutated in the tree, giving it thick and fat bushy cover. According to his dad, teens could climb it high enough to be out of sight, leading to secret moments of forbidden love. The idea was absurd, falling out of a tree while making out would follow him the rest of his life.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Of course he wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't show too much interest or he'd come across like a creep. A hint of mint he could smell from her, maybe a candy on her breath. Ah ha - This was a trap, a test of his mettle! Only chauvinistic callous cad would expect a girl to put out next to the kissing tree.

He'd show her what a gentleman he was. "Why would I want to do that?"

The look of hurt and anger all over her face.

"Wrong answer Jughead."

She left. He watched, mesmerized by the swishing sway of her dark pink and light purple dress. Doing the right thing shouldn't have crashed and burned so badly. Life sucks.

* * *

The Impostor's eyes were all too arresting when Jason got out of the car. No point in wallowing in self-loathing. How did Betty not see what was in front her? How much self respect had lost to wear so much makeup? How was his true body over six feet tall with so much mass? He hated to consider the obvious truth: Everybody else thought he was Jason, chances were they'd think this guy was Archie too. What did it mean that the Impostor's eyes were incredulous at the sight of him?

An unforeseen problem was that Jason didn't know what happened to Polly. Nor did he consider Betty's issues with the previous treatment of her sister. When she punched him, Jason realized the spinning of the world was the sinking sensation of his heart. Not only was Betty in love with the Impostor, she hated _him_.

The voice, that deep rumbly masculine voice coming from his former lips cemented Jason's belief that the Impostor knew. Of course, he'd know that Jason wasn't Jason, because Archie wasn't Archie.

He made his apologies and returned to Thornhill. His new sister quickly greeted him when he came in the door, rushing toward him. "What happened to you Jayjay?"

Cheryl's eyes looked over Jason's face, her hands touching and tending to the cuts and bruises. The affection was strange from a girl never kind to his previous self. Being on the junior varsity team gave him allowed invisibility to her wrath. Cheryl enjoyed taking down guys high on the totem pole, and rubbing the noses of those on the bottom in their failings.

Taking in this horror show of a house, Jason's mind wanted to wander. Why not some version of the truth? "Polly. I had to know what happened to her."

The contortions on Cheryl's face almost made him laugh. From disgust, to sadness, back to anger, to a diplomatic displeasure. "I know she means a lot to you."

"She does." A lie. With a smile, another sort of lie, sort of truth came out, "But you're still my sister."

"Oh Jayjay!"

Cheryl thrust herself in his arms, giving him a glomp of a hug. He hugged back. But it didn't really end, becoming rapidly awkward. She nuzzled his chest, smooshing her large breasts into his body. A lovely perfume, that shampoo in her hair, she was like a flower in bloom. In his previous life he'd had plenty a guilty fantasy about Cheryl Blossom. To the football team, Cheryl's locker-room name was, "the busty bubble butt Blossom" when the old Jason wasn't around. What one did in the privacy of their room and thoughts late at night was their own business. As a male formerly not related to her that was fine. She wasn't his sister, but now Cheryl was. But he never had a sister. No 'off switch' appeared in his mind that made his 'sister' suddenly sexually unattractive. In this moment, a hard problem grew.

"Uh, Cheryl? I have to pee." That was probably the best way out of this. Despite his body's feelings, that did not give him any excuse whatsoever for them. They had to end. Somehow. Time maybe?

Those darkest brown eyes peered up at him with affection. Was that sisterly love? Hopefully not lust? Hard to tell. "Of course, Jayjay."

And that name, every time the way she said it. He scurried to the bathroom. Another memory came back to him of Cheryl wearing Jason's football blazer. Couples that did that often ended up married. One time he saw Jason and Cheryl sipping from the same smoothie at Pop's.

Once relieving himself into the toilet, the he didn't recognize the most important part of his body. This would take getting used to, even the echoing sound created by the Gothic ceilings. Everyone had given the twins a pass, figuring that they were closer than normal brothers and sisters. No one had the bravery to call out the Blossoms on their creepiness.

Opening the door and - "Ah!"

Cheryl had stood there the entire time, listening to him tinkle... What kind of sister does that? That large smile of hers unnerved him. "Hi Jayjay."

What the heck was he supposed to say? He hadn't grown up with any siblings. Even Jughead had only slept over on the weekends. Male too at that. Betty... was Betty. Maybe set a boundary?

"Cheryl."

Bated breath emanated from her. "Yes Jayjay?"

He leaned in, whispering, "Did you listen to me take a leak?"

A tomato was less red than what exploded across Cheryl's face, down her neck, heaving breasts and hands. "I..."

"What, thought I was going to fall in?"

"No, of course not." Her voice became almost inaudible, eyes dropping to the floor, hands on his shoulders. "You never called. You never came back. Kevin and Moose found you half dead in the creek."

The memories, the smell, the sound, recollections detonated in Jason's mind.

_The River._

_A Moon._

_That Night._

_This Thing._

_Crawling **In** Him._

_It Craved..._

_A Home._

* * *

Jesus Christ, what a day already. How did walking Vegas turn into a total shit storm? Now I feel bad for teasing Betty about that awful '70's shag brown skirt of hers. We're at my place, alone. My dad has snuck off on a lunch date with Hermione Lodge, thinking I don't know all his excuses. Being the smart guy that I am, I've closed my window curtains, no spying momma Cooper today.

I've cleaned Betty and have her sitting on the blanket of my bed. She's hugging her knees, Band-Aids on her fingers, still occasionally dabbing her eyes with the hand-towel I got her. This is not how the TV show went at all, what the hell? At least I cleaned my room a few days ago, so no mess to scare her.

We make eye contact; a weak smile greets me. She pats the bed with her left hand, those expectant eyes beg for me to sit next to her. Denying her would be cruel.

"Sure babe." Wrapping one arm around her, I pet her light blond hair with my other hand. "I just called Pop's and ordered the food."

Betty leans into me further, warming me in a nice way. She almost pouts. "I want my sister back. I want the truth."

"Know how to get it?" I ask. If I say that I know where to go, that would bring up awkward questions, 'dreams' or not.

"Wherever Polly is, it's in my mom's planner." Betty's face darkens. "In her purse, which she never leaves her sight." I chuckle, she looks at me so confused. "What?"

"Betty darling," I maintain the pace of strokes on that lovely hair of hers. "I'm going to create the mother of all distractions to keep her busy. "

"With what?"

"Me."

That earned me a snort of laughter. "I highly doubt that."

"Babe, just trust me. With the Clifford's funeral tomorrow, your dad will be out early right?"

That scrunched face of hers is so cute. "Probably."

"Tell your mom you invited me over for breakfast."

"Okay?"

My plan gives me a naughty grin, this is going to be so much fun. "I'll text you before I come, so you can lie in wait. When your mom goes to open the door, spring into action. Trust me, I got this."

She nods and it's followed by another of the loudest stomach grumbles I've ever heard. God in Heaven I have to fatten up this girl before she turns into an anorexic. Betty mumbles some kind of apology.

"Stay here sweetie. I got you." The sly grin I give her causes a giggle.

"Sure."

I drive over to Pop's and back in a few minutes. Thank God for small towns and Hiram Lodge's money. When I press the vanilla smoothie into her hands, Betty's eyes focus onto me. "You're the best Archie."

Her smile is so goddamn radiant I just about go blind. I'm still not used to someone liking me so much. Long ago I saw a smile like that once, with another woman. But things changed and I never saw that expression again. I feel shittier in this moment, because I'm not Archie. That kid is gone, never to come back. Unlike Jason, I mean dude W.T.F.? How does someone return from the dead?

Anyway. "Thanks babe."

The feeling I have in this moment, is to shut it. I've been flirtin' and playin' with her all the time. She flirts back, we have fun, it's awesome. I can see it though, because something is bothering her, something I'm doing is wrong. In another world this would kill me, and I'd somehow wreck everything. But no, I can't relax because I'm not Archie. That kid loved this girl, I must respect that. We drink our smoothies first. Then, I start on my second breakfast: a rare steak, free range organic eggs, and broccoli. It's not on Pop's menu, but the power of cash is amazing.

A1 sauce tastes like ass, but it's what people in this town use for their steak, so I dip a bite in it and offer it. She looks at me, this expression like I'm doing something so different, that I can't understand how much it means to her. Or I'm screwing things up. She's bitten it now, another mouthful too so...

After I'm done feeding us, I rest on my bed next to her, head on my pillow. Betty gives me a questioning look, so I put my arm on her back then give a gentle nudge. She comes down to cuddle me, her head on my shoulder, hand on my chest. It's so perfect like this. I sniff her blonde hair, oh wow, she always has that floral shampoo. I'm still not used to it; I keep expecting her to smell gross.

We lay there, both letting the tension drain from us. The words almost float in the air above us as Betty says, "Why are you dating me and not Sabrina? There are girls with heavenlier hair, more luscious lips, bustier breasts, bubblier butts, longer legs-"

"Stop."

Goddamn it she's describing Sabrina piece by piece. That didn't mean Betty was unattractive herself, quite the opposite. I intertwine her hand on my chest with mine. My other hand gives her waist a squeeze, which I slowly ran long her smooth waist, then across feminine hips to those athletic legs of hers. I kissed her head.

"I'm not stupid, last year you had me all to yourself. I know it's hard for you that lots of girls like looking at me, finding obnoxious reasons to talk to me now."

She grunted in affirmation, I could tell she was thinking. Her poor voice came out, so small, so tender. "But why date me?"

Oh lordy it made my heart hurt to hear such a sweet, pretty girl doubt herself. "Because you're the special one sweetheart."

She went "aw" at that, nuzzling me. What a sweetie. Staring at the ceiling, I decided that some of that cash from Hiram's bag would go into new wallpaper, or maybe even a paint job.

"Last year I didn't exist to those girls, I can tell you that." Betty snerked at that, I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "As for that other girl..." She nods against my chest, "I was a fantasy to her. We met once a week, for a single summer, at a shared lesson that kept everyone dancing. That girl didn't just put me on a pedestal, I might as well have lived on Mount Olympus. At some point, she'd discover I'm just mortal, not prince charming. The magic would be over."

"I see," Betty said, another pregnant pause. "So I'm the safe one?"

Dude that shit irritates me a lot. I put my heart out, say the right thing, and that's still twisted into some kind of freaking insult. God, I _hate_ this female insecurity shit testing. I bite my tongue until I can speak with a gentle tone.

"Come on, it's not like that. We have history since forever. As I said that night at Thornhill, it's always been you Betty. We're meant to be together."

"That's true." She let go of my hand to slide her fingers over my shirt along my pec muscle, lightly feeling it. Her hand moves slowly down to my abs and rest there. Grasping me tighter in a hug, Betty hums, content. She's warm and soft, it's so relaxing we both fell asleep. Or at least I did.

Later, I awake to dainty girl kisses on my bare chest. I love waking up this way. They kisses are moving downward across my belly button. Small hands undo the zipper then tug my jeans down just enough. The pull on my boxers is followed by the the sound of an awed feminine gasp as my manhood is exposed -

My eyes snap open and I jackknife upward. Betty is over my legs on all fours, head and hands about to -

The visual gives me strong reaction. I shift back a few inches, relieved that my shirt is on, but I cover myself. Then I'm stuffing my junk back into my pants, grateful to see my boner is still somewhat hidden by my jeans. I double-check that yes, those are still on my body. Looking at her, I'm abruptly aware of how sexual that skirt is on her body.

"Betty?"

"What's wrong? Don't you want something like this?" She says, her kneeling back on my quadriceps. Her eyes so truly look into my own. This girl is so precious.

"Betty, darling," I say, taking her hands in my own, thumbs moving across her fingers. "What are you doing?"

"This."

She presses herself tight against me , kissing me a way we haven't done: Strong, forceful, lots of tongue, and passionate. I turn to jelly. In fact, jellier than jelly. Her hands run across my body, both slip down my pants grabbing me _there_. Kissing her way up my neck, she breathes in my ear, "What do you think?"

Oh boy, oh my God. It takes every fiber of poor self-control remaining not to throw her down and take her hard. Somewhere along the line, things went off the rails. I like her, I care for her, and I want her that way... But this feels **wrong**. This isn't her, she was never this forward in the TV show, not even a hint in Archie's memories. I grab that flat, soft waist of hers and swing her smooth, toned legs across so she's sitting sideways on my legs. My boner of course points the uncomfortable way; can't win them all. I wrap an arm around her waist, the other cupping her along the jaw and cheek.

"Betty, what's this about?"

More kisses along my collarbone, hands roaming all over my torso. "I want you Archie."

The kisses are getting to me, the sensations that travel along my body - I can't think straight. Deep breaths while my eyelids flutter and I groan in pleasure. I take her hands, holding them together and resist the urge to shake her. I most certainly do not want to scare her, nor reject her. "Bets. I don't have protection. Do you?"

Some of the desire fades from those gorgeous blue-green eyes, thank God. "Oh."

"Yeah," I say, glad that she's beginning to understand. Keeping my hands still is so hard, they want to wander her body. "Unless you want a baby?"

Her studied gaze examines my face. She doesn't know how much I enjoyed getting my previous wife pregnant. Her cute lips open, she gasps, processing my expression. "You're serious."

I blink a moment. Yeah, that's what I want eventually with her, like after high school. Just not today. I don't see a good way to answer this question though. "Uh..."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Uh-"

"Why now?" What is she talking about? Her face quickly contorts, she's about to cry. Fuck. She lashes out, hitting my chest. "You do this to me! You're always flirting and playing with me, making me hot and bothered Archie." She's crying now. I pull her to me, she snuggles closer as her tears paint my chest. "You never talk about your feelings." Her voice cracks at this point. "You're finally so sweet with me. I offer myself to you, and NOW you want to share your most intimate feelings with me?"

My brain does this thing where it whites out from sheer embarrassment of my own stupidity. I'm having an out-of-body experience since I don't want to deal with my own feelings, let alone hers. I think a moronic "Oh" come out of my mouth.

Silence passes. She held me tight, I hugged her back. "I thought you wanted me to flirt with you, romance, and all that other stuff."

"No Archie." Her voice cracks. "All I've ever wanted was you, the way you are."

"I thought you wanted more."

She crawls up a bit on my chest to look me in the eyes. "I love you Archie, isn't that enough?"

Those words soothe my soul. It's one thing to know, but another to hear them in real life? I look in those pained big blue-green eyes. My hands cup her cheeks. "I love you too, Betty."

Do I? It doesn't feel like I'm lying to myself, the way I did in a previous life. But the emotions in my heart are tainted, I'm not Archie. She adjusts herself to straddle my legs, kneeling upward now to kiss me, her hands on my cheeks. Our lips touch, the kiss slow and gentle, my heart blooms with feelings. So much soul in our kissing. This time she smiles when my hands slides up along her bare thighs, resting her own hands on top of mine.

The salacious way Betty bites her lip at me, so innocent yet lusty. With but an eyebrow twitch, she catches my meaning and pulls my shirt off. Those soft hands of hers drift along my pecs, abs, delts, resting on my biceps. I bathe in her appreciation of my body. Her actions makes the aching agony of the growth spurt worth it. My straining erection requires adjustment, now it pokes out above the waistline of my jeans. Not even bothering to ask, I gently slip her shirt off.

That leads to more petting and kissing, she grinds on me, so I thrust against her. Little yips start coming out her mouth, making me growl in anticipation. My hands know what to do with that bra strap. She slides her skirt and pink panties off, at the same time I throw my jeans and boxers across the room. Neither of us seems to care that we had just spoke of an excellent reason for not doing this. I don't stop her, she doesn't stop me.

As I explore and pleasure her, Betty smells **_so_** good. The special kind of heavenly scent a woman only has when she's ovulating. We're going to make a baby, I hope she doesn't mind. The Vulture will approve of this, he did give me **strong seed** after all. When I place myself to take her, we make eye contact. She nods, bites her lip while tugging on my arms, urging inside her.

I don't care that I'm going to hell.

* * *

A second of eternity erupted into regular motion.

"I don't remember," Jason said. Nor did he. What just happened? A hint of a sliver of a shadow. One best forgotten.

"It's okay Jayjay, I know you don't remember everything." Cheryl said. "Let's get you comfortable." Sleep sounded like a good idea. Jason tripped, she had to grab and help him. "Tired?"

"Yeah. I'm so sleepy."

The events of the morning caught up to him without warning. He'd been making it to 4 or 5pm without needing to sleep. Today? He'd be lucky to last 'til noon. So much for all that physical therapy to repair the muscle degeneration. They staggered up the stairs to his room. He'd been here before, but now it was his prison. No way out. No other home to go back to. Cheryl tucked him in, giving his cheek too long of a kiss before she got up to leave.

"I love you Jayjay. I'm never letting anything happen to you again."

Brothers could say it back to their sisters, right? "I love you too sis.'"

Jason rolled over, getting the bedsheets in the position. One thing this bed had was serious comfort over the previous one. A deep breath in, he almost relaxed. But that scent, the shampoo of Cheryl's hair. His nose following another wafting aroma deeper in the bed, he inhaled a hundred wondrous flowers. In another setting, another time, another place, anything, this would have been wonderful. Why would Jason's bed smell so strongly of his sister? Sweat, slimy and slick broke out across his body. Sleep didn't come to his bloodshot, bolted open eyes. Only one answer came to mind, one he didn't want to believe.

He was Jason. They all thought he was Jason. But to her, he was Jayjay.

 _Jayjay_.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This was shorter than I intended, but I had to stop here, it just felt right. I'm about 2k words in to chapter 8.
> 
> 2\. Refer to Chapter 3 for Cheryl's thoughts on her and Jason's relationship. The key phrase to find is "Cheryl tuned out the discussion".
> 
> 3\. To clarify, the OCI! in Archie is not Jason. If it were a "swap" story I would have made that clear in the beginning.
> 
> 4\. For Archie taking Hiram's money, previous hints are in Chapter 1. Chapter 3 from Fred's POV also goes into the history of Archie's investments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments on Chapter 7. Thanks to my new Beta Sarah Kemsley. Big thanks also go to Forasecondtherewewon, who helped a lot with this chapter.

 

* * *

My fingers are making little curls in Betty's hair as we lie there holding each other. The deal I made with The Vulture to be More than human was worth it. A hand of mine rests on her belly, sensing the little growth in her womb. I won't be so alone anymore, we're going to be a family soon.

Betty's lips are pursed, with the corners of her mouth slightly lifted. I didn't need Archie's memories to know how blissed out she is. Had he seen her look like this before? Nah, couldn't have. Her hand strokes my chest, randomly gripping the muscles. Then she rubs her face on my neck, pressing her bare breasts into my side, lips making little kissing sounds up to my jaw.

"Archie, why haven't you been talking to me, the way you used to?"

Uh, what? Where did this come from? So much for round three, this must be part of what's on her mind. Acting like Archie is becoming harder and harder, if I ever could pass for him at all. My unpredictability must be a source of distress for her, duh. It's a great question, so I concentrate a second, trying to draw out Archie would think to say.

The great solar system of that poor kid's memories has turned into an icy abyss of oblivion. There's less than nothing to be found; I grunt, straining to pull myself out from there before my personal memories are destroyed.

Whew. They're still there, I think. Huh. This is dire. One terrible answer for Betty comes to mind.

"Ms. Grundy."

* * *

Later, after Betty's eyes properly settled back in to her skull, she began cleaning up Archie's room. She'd been so angry with him that she'd started throwing things at him and around his room. They just had the most special moment together in their lives, and he had brought up not only another girl's name, not a woman's, but a teacher's!

Hitting him didn't work out well, he didn't put up with that. _Betty Cooper, your mother may hit your father, but you will **never** hit me. _ He'd pointed to items strewn around his room, saying she created the mess, she could tidy it up. That also meant getting dressed and cleaning herself up, because learning about Archie's sexual harassment killed the mood. The romance novels she'd read never talked about how messy the cleanup after sex could be, why didn't anyone warn her?

While working, Betty said, "What's wrong with you? After nightmares she was a sexual predator, you willingly took private lessons with her because, 'reasons.' Then you learn that yes, she is after teen boys..." Her mind went off track at a page written in Greek letters. Whatever, he could explain that later. "And you still took private lessons with her. Were you playing instruments or playing with parts of her body?"

Archie's face hardened with a humiliation she'd never seen. Tears in the corners of his eyes were hurriedly wiped away. "That's just monstrous. I've wanted to sing and play guitar my entire life." Their eyes met. "I didn't know it until I finally knew what was missing from my heart."

He learned the guitar for her. Betty's heart ached in sympathy. A whole dimension existed to Archie which she hadn't understood before. Jesus help her, she was going to have to talk to Veronica about this stuff later. That and getting some birth control pills; her hands dropped the book she held to touch her below her stomach. What if today she...?

Suddenly Archie was up hugging her from behind, big hands over hers. She pressed back into him, warmed by the gesture. Archie spoke softly into her ear, "We didn't plan today Bets. But whatever happens, I will never abandon you."

"Arch," his hands were manly and large, "that means so much to me." She nearly sniffled. "But why the lessons? Why risk it?"

"She's the only teacher worth a damn in this town. I had to take lessons from her." His hands rubbed her arms, soothing her. "I also had to be sure that she wasn't preying on some other guy. I knew about it, I had to protect people Betty. You think I was messing around with her? Listen to this."

Pulling out his phone in front of her, she watched him open an app. Archie hit the play button, giving his phone to Betty.

~The squeal of a door handle opening. Ms. Grundy's voice, "Mr. Andrews, so nice of you to - "

A loud door-slam. Archie shouting, "Oh my God! Miss Grundy, why are you naked? You should have told me you'd be changing!"

Then a muffled, but audible, Ms. Grundy. "Yes-yes, uh… that's right. I'm changing from my running clothes into my dress. Sorry Archie."

"No worries Ms. Grundy. Happens to the best off us." ~

Hitting the pause button, Betty walked out of his arms around the room, processing the words. The app had a dozen recordings, listed by date. After listening to two more, each more disturbing than the first, she so was ashamed. Her lip trembled, threatening to get out of control. This whole time he'd been remote from her... He'd been trying to do something so stupid but so incredibly noble. Obviously, that would mess with his head. Archie sat at the foot of his bed, staring at the wall. His hands periodically wiped his face.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his arm, then turning him to her. She came over, putting her hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears with her thumbs. "Every practice?"

Archie trembled a sigh, followed by an unsteady, tight lipped nod.

"Why did you think you had to do this alone?"

Bitter fatigue tinged his voice. "Would you have believed me?"

She shook her head slightly, searching his pained, big golden blue eyes. "Maybe not."

"These dreams make me sound crazy."

"But I wouldn't have shunned you. Never." Betty liked being taller than him for once. She gave Archie a kiss, then wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug.

"Archie."

"Yes?"

The rage in her heart needed an outlet, that someone would do something so vile made her eyes narrow, both fists clenched hard. Something had to be done about this. The surprise of pain as her fingernails went into the old wounds in her palm. She ground them in deeper, finding the sensation rather satisfying.

"What else do you have on her Archie? This woman will go to prison, whatever it takes." Betty had darker thoughts, ones she didn't even want admit to herself.

* * *

On Tuesday morning when a frightened Hermione called Fred, he wondered if it was a joke. In their teenage years, she hadn't been prone to hysterics. The rattlesnakes hadn't been too difficult to deal with. The trick was just a matter of getting the lid back on the box. Fortune smiled on him, the paparazzi hadn't been interested in a construction worker with a box. The second morning Hermione had prepared some breakfast for them. They had chatted about their kids and marital difficulties.

The third morning, the sunlight hit her face from a special angle. For a split second of eternity she looked eighteen again. He never forgot the hair color of the girl who had rejected him. In that moment, he'd asked her out. They agreed on a Saturday date at a restaurant in Greendale. He'd mumbled something to Archie about picking up tools from the hardware store.

Now, Fred arrived home after the date with Hermione, whistling the melody for "Uptown Girl." A few too many beers meant he drove ten miles under the speed limit home. It also meant his two-year dry spell was over. Betty Cooper's shoes weren't an unfamiliar sight. But two teenagers alone in the house? Jesus Christ. He was way too happy and drunk to deal with this shit. He stomped, almost crashing up the stairs, finding his son's door open. Potentially a good sign, this was one of his rules for Betty being over. Striding into the room, he found two fully clothed teenagers tidying and organizing Archie's room.

"Hey Dad," Archie said, dusting his windowsill.

"Hi Mr. Andrews," Betty said. He received her twinkling eyed smile, and signature hand wave. She had just stopped rearranging Archie's new collection of books.

What the fuck.

Betty cleaning Archie's room with him? The girl was plucky and organized, but his son hadn't cleaned his room until a few days ago.

"Okay kids," Fred said, "nice try. Next time, just let me catch you making out." He rubbed his face to sober himself. "It's more believable than whatever this is." A raised his finger, pointing from Archie to Betty. "Got it?"

Thank Christ both had the sense to blush. "Sure dad," Archie said.

Betty was doing that wide-eyed glance thing from him to Archie but pretending to look at the floor; a tic Fred had seen since she was a child. He pointed at Betty, "I'm in a very good mood. Don't do anything that involves your parents coming over to visit me later."

That made Betty's face turn into a cherry. "Yes Mr. Andrews."

Now that they had been scared straight, he could wind down. Fred went downstairs so he could fall asleep watching the football game like man who had gotten laid. He woke later to Vegas licking Cheetos dust off his fingers. He saw Archie watching a college ball game, taking notes.

"Which game?"

"Virginia Tech versus East Carolina."

"Huh." His kid was definitely serious about being the quarterback. "Who's winning?"

"Virginia." The score flashed on the screen, 47-14. The Hokie's weren't just winning, they were slaughtering the Pirates.

The lack of discussion meant Fred knew Archie was mad at him. "Son, you're not supposed to have Betty over when I'm not around."

"I know dad. Can't be helped sometimes."

Now that was worthy of a large sigh. "Just because I'm gone on an errand -"

"Dad, please. You don't want me lying about kissing Betty right? Then answer me, why didn't you come home with those new tools you talked about?"

Drat. The kid had become smart and Fred had gotten drunk, forgetting to pick up his excuse. "Well Archie -"

"Mom likes us, but she likes her career more. Divorce her already." Archie had been cranky over the summer about his mother being gone, but that crossed a line.

"Where's this coming from?"

"She doesn't care about me." Says the kid who ignored her daily calls for all of July. Mary had given up, now only trying to reach their son on the weekend. Which by the way, the kid still ignored from August onwards.

"Archibald, your mother loves you very much. Don't you doubt that."

"Sure dad. So much that she doesn't send any child support or alimony, while you have trouble paying bills and feeding me."

Fred groaned, hand covering his eyes. Stupid pride; he couldn't stand the humiliation of needing any of Mary's money. His son was getting far too good at math. "There are explanations for that."

"Yeah? Well dad, rip the Band-Aid off! Get her out of our lives and move on with Ms. Lodge already." Fred couldn't speak, how did his son know? He should have forced Archie talk to his mother this summer. "You're surprised? I pick up food at Pop's. You think Ms. Lodge didn't figure out that I'm your son? The first clue was her comment 'you're so handsome like your father.' When she attempted to set me up with Veronica more than once, I figured she had to have the hots for you."

A few words entered his mind, but Fred had to close to his jaw and open it a couple of times before being able to form the coherent sentence he wanted. "You're right."

* * *

Jughead came over to Archie's house during the early afternoon. They sat in the backyard sipping some sodas, enjoying the sun. "Let me understand you properly." Archie put the cool soda can against his forehead. "Veronica puts her face right up to yours, asks if you want to kiss her, next to the _Kissing Tree_ of all places, alone, and you still said no?"

"Don't remind me." Jughead massaged his eyes with the palms of his hands. "In the moment, I thought I'd be impressing her with my restraint."

"Dude, women want to be desired by men. All that restraint of yours tells her that you don't like her. Veronica is serious about you, waiting for a sign, and you ignored her all week."

"I put my arm around her on Thursday." He paused, taking a moment to sigh. "That sounds as so lame."

Archie took good a breath, furrowing his eyebrows. "Jughead. In this moment, it's easy for me to say what you did wrong, to tear you down. But that's not what a good friend should do."

Okay, this was new, going in a direction that felt like his old friend. Like a martial artist, Archie put his fist into the palm of his other hand. "My job, in this moment is to build you up. It's a paradox, because the best, and the worst advice is this: Just be yourself."

"That's terrible advice Archie!" How would that help anything? The mess with Veronica was purely his own mistake.

"No, dude. Free yourself from the shackles of other people's words, demands and expectations, including mine. Be free of yourself to be who you really are."

Jughead's chuckle became a laugh. "Archie, these Zen words, where's this coming from?"

The gesture of Archie slapping his hands together startled Jughead. "Focus. Don't let someone else's expectations rule you. Who told you to be restrained? Who said that would impress Veronica? Jughead, my friend, you are one of the smartest guys I know. You are quiet and watch people intently. You have seen it, the solution to your problems is here," Archie pointed to Jughead's head, then heart, "and there. The only one who can lead your life is you."

"Use the Force?" Jughead asked, cocking an eyebrow. It felt as if he had his old friend back for once.

Archie's vigorous nod confirmed it. "Always."

* * *

"No Jason," his 'mother' Penelope said. "You're not ready for school. We need modest but airtight explanation for your disappearance. Let's work on the details again. First off, you and Polly Cooper broke up before the 4th of July…"

This effort of relearning Jason's life involved staying in Thornhill away from prying eyes. None of them let the house as Cheryl and Penelope engaged in meticulous drills to hammer in the details for the funeral. Amnesia was a weakness, Blossoms didn't tolerate such things. Not only that, Jason was the heir of the family fortune and maple syrup business. It would not do to "have the cousins smelling weakness." There was reference to "branches requiring replacement" in the past.

Cheryl stuck by his side constantly. Each day involved exhausting amounts of training on trivia, elocution, and etiquette. She'd visit with him and prepare his outfits for the day while he ate his breakfast in bed.

At first he struggled with attraction to her, but her physical touch creeped him out. Cheryl was obsessed with Jason: The constant coaching, the little touches to get his mannerisms just right. She had endless enthusiasm to remind him of nonexistent memories. He didn't once see her use her phone around him.

In her quest to help 'Jason,' he found out that having only two pairs of shoes wasn't normal, there were supposed to be twenty. Four jackets instead of fourteen. All sorts of mementos worth any money were gone, he'd guessed out loud Jason was trying to run away.

Cheryl had cried again, wanting to explain more. Archie was at first baffled, not used to seeing the meanest girl in school cry. Shushing her, he ushered her for a walk out on the estate grounds. It turned out she helped Jason fake his death as a boating accident, and that he was running away to escape their crazy family.

 _Just my luck_. A family where the father killed his own son. And he had to stay in this insane mansion to survive! He had to get out and go back to his normal life with Jughead and Betty.

Over time Cheryl verified much of what he remembered from social studies and history class growing up. This wasn't some crazy world where the Nazis won World War 2. Pop figures were the same, countries and cities lined up too. He'd found out all their friends in Riverdale were the same, no new or different faces. During their tour of the Thornhill estate, he tried asking about Polly. Cheryl had stumbled over that, what a verboten topic! No one in the mansion would tell him anything about the older Cooper sister.

That created a lapse in conversation until they returned to Jason's room. He brought up 'Archie' again. Of all the memories he had of interacting with the Blossom twins, Cheryl could reconstruct in her own narrative. Even stories about Jughead, Betty, and other incidents over the years. There was only a single exception.

"So," he'd been pacing the room at the time, "you're saying his eyes turned blue soon after school left out? And that he had a huge growth spurt this summer?"

The internet search he'd done on the topic said eye color changes usually meant a serious medical condition. David Bowie had an eye turn from brown to blue after a childhood accident. Otherwise, there was a dearth of information on the topic.

"Yes." She'd coughed, Archie wondered if the action was fake. "I saw him at the funeral but didn't notice it then."

"And how'd you find out?"

This was the key detail to understanding the person wearing his face and body. Had the other Archie's eyes always been blue, he could accept being in an alternate universe. But with the eye color change, figuring it out meant everything.

"I don't see how that matters." Cheryl clammed up, her normal loquaciousness became a dour silence.

"Did he act different?" Archie said, trying to go for Jason's protective brother vibe. "Should I be worried?"

Suddenly the view outside his window fascinated her, Cheryl folded her arms and tightened her lips. Right. Archie studied her, trying to understand what he was missing. There were so many little expectations and subtle meanings to her words that she expected him to understand. The baffling part was her kindness to him when he messed up.

Pulling out her phone, Cheryl swiped the screen, checked some items, then announced something had come up and left. Why was she so weird talking about this?

* * *

As they prepped in her bedroom for swing dancing in Greendale, Veronica kept getting the sense Betty wanted to talk about something. Whenever her friend had to work up the will to talk, it was always about Archie. What could it be this time? Then her phone began to play its ringtone. Not a text from Jughead, but a call. Veronica looked at her ringing phone, the ancient technology beckoning her. At least he wasn't hiding behind the silence of a text.

Breathing in, she summoned her will, banishing her weak heart. Veronica emitted her displeasure with a single word. "Yes?"

"I'm at the door downstairs with an apology, if you come."

She felt her heart ka-thump against her chest, her hand reassuringly grasped her pearl necklace. "Is that so?"

"Your choice."

Veronica looked to Betty, still straightening her hair. Her friend shrugged while mouthing 'who is it?' She mouthed 'Jughead' back, then found herself being shooed downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Phone off, she checked herself in the mirror, deflecting Betty. The same dress as last week called her name, but this time she wore her makeup stronger and darker.

"Be gentle with him, I told you earlier about his mother leaving him behind," Betty said, before shoving Veronica out of her own house. That detail revealed the reasoning behind Jughead's behavior, but she hadn't been willing to appreciate it until today.

There he was, wearing a fashionable light-blue and white patterned button up shirt, the top two buttons open. His beanie was shifted back and his hair styled with a '50s swoop. Matching jeans and shoes, good. In his hands, he held two red roses and a golden paper wrapped box.

A half smile of his stole her heart as he eyed her dark-purple dress. "You're gorgeous."

The hint of tears in her eyes had to be strangled in the crib before they became waterfalls. All she had sought from him was to know that he liked her the way she liked him. He was perfect.

"Are these offers of tribute?" Veronica asked.

"Never. Gifts freely given." Jughead smelled the two roses before passing them to her.

Veronica had slept with many boys, even a boyfriend or two, but few had the thoughtfulness to give her roses this way. The way he moved his arms. That intent. Not a giant bouquet to purchase his way to her bed. Her heartbeat raced, she hushed the part of her brain pointing out these were cheap smalltown roses.

"These are lovely Jughead." She inhaled their fragrance, surprised to find it strong and pleasing.

"Thanks," He said. "Here."

She took the box with her free hand, giving it a light shake. "Chocolate?"

Those sky-blue eyes told her something else. "No, not chocolate. Kisses."

Veronica blinked - and he now he was kissing her, his hands on her waist. Firm, enthusiastic, not great form, but passable for a first kiss. She pulled Jughead close, kissing back. The "Ahem" from Smithers, the doorman, caused them to pull back, his face coloring. Veronica found it cute he was still innocent enough to be embarrassed about kissing. Smithers motioned to the dark-blue sedan, with Archie waving at them from inside.

Veronica wished she could ridicule the redhead for his crappy peasant car, but that would be too alienating. Besides, it was still nicer than what many in this town drove. Or not having a car at all, in her case. Seriously though, who thought a _Toyota_ was cool?

This time, the trip to Greendale held even livelier conversation than the last. Archie had hired hackers via bit-coin to unmask the people who had posted Sticky Maples. Jughead had a poster format everyone liked. Betty informed everyone of Trev's revelation; that Chuck Clayton kept a secret playbook tracking how much each guy scored with various girls.

Veronica sat in the middle so she could cuddle Jughead, he was finally being forward. She couldn't hold back her reaction to Chuck's playbook though. "What in the actual hell? Archie, don't tell me you're being a Ginger Judas. Holding out on us is unacceptable."

The aghast expression on Jughead's face said that was too far. Betty touched Archie's arm, then scowled back at her, "Veronica!"

Jughead's voice was soft but audible in the confines of the car. "He is the one who told you about the Sticky Maples in the first place."

"Remember that Ronnie," Archie said, keeping his eyes on the road. "I've never talked about girls the way Chuck and his posse do, so they didn't include me."

"Yeah," Jughead said, his hand stroking Veronica's thigh. The sensations traveling through her caused her eyes to go half lidded, and she controlled her breathing so it didn't audibly hitch. "I remember last year when were on the JV team, you mentioned your distaste at some of the stories you heard."

The open mouthed look on Betty's face said she hadn't heard of these stories. She stared at her boyfriend. "What's Jughead talking about?"

"Do tell, Archie-kins," Veronica said, moving Jughead's hand under her dress from her outer thigh to the inner. It was fascinating to hear what two people 'who shared everything' didn't voice tell each other.

"That's the thing guys. It's an honor code. What's said in the locker room stays there. I can't spill any beans without serious repercussions. For example, four of my offensive lineman may decide not to do their job, ensuring I get sacked every play. If, unfortunately a defensive lineman breaks my knee, that'd just be so sad. All my boys would say, 'It's such a tragedy, truly, that Archie will never walk the same way again.'"

Betty faced away, lips compressing in a tight line visible in the reflection of the window. Veronica reached forward from the backseat to pat her friend's arm. The light blonde looked back, meeting her eyes with a weak smile. The ugly politics of football, she wished the sport was outright banned. What a toxic soup, even for the decent guys who played it. "So you're taking a genuine physical risk helping us out, aren't you?"

"As I've said." Archie shoulder checked while shifting lanes on the way to Greendale. "This is why it's the four of us. I like Kevin, but he's a gossip. I'll get enough heat for being Jughead's best friend, Betty's boyfriend, and by association Veronica, you."

The awkward silence lasted until they arrived at the dance hall. Veronica was annoyed it put a damper on Jughead's mood, but she could wait until next week. They all knew there were going to be repercussions for this poster campaign. Possible libel lawsuits, but more likely social hostility and exclusion. They weren't sure how the kids at school, nor the wider community react, beyond 'not well.'

Veronica payed for the tickets this time, despite her minuscule allowance. It wasn't polite to assume Archie would always pay. Besides, she'd already soaked him for $7,500/month paying Ms. Taylor McCabe, the new River Vixen coach. The thought of righting an old wrong felt so satisfying. Spending someone else's money was a bonus. She scowled, almost growling aloud. Bad Veronica, bad! That was naughty Old Veronica thinking. The proper new thinking was 'she facilitated proper coaching for her team by asking a man of means to kindly donate monthly.' It also benefited his girlfriend. It helpd Archie still held a grudge for Cheryl's stunt at Thornhill on the night of the semi-formal.

This week dancing was much more fun, whatever came over Jughead today was phenomenal. His relaxed attitude helped his dancing improve with gusto. He even had asked Archie and Betty to demonstrate new moves for them during the free dance after the lesson. Jughead's form was still green, but Veronica enjoyed his confident aura. That and he was handsy.

When the music paused for a break, she and Betty went to the ladies room together. As the door opened, a trio of Greendale girls in jeans and tight tops exited, saw Betty, and almost bounced backward into the washroom. The gaggle of three slid across door, putting as much space between them and Betty as they could. The other Greendale girls in the washroom hastily left at the sight of the pair.

Resting her hand on the craptastic washroom's faux 1880s wooden counter, Veronica turned to her friend. "Betty, what did you do last week?"

Coincidentally, she didn't meet Veronica's eyes. The blonde leaned in to check her flawless makeup in the mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've lost counted how many Greendale girls have been literally," she punctuated the point with her fingers, "jumpy around you. Especially the ones dancing with Archie."

"Is that so?" Betty asked, checking and primping her hair. Veronica noted the sly smile form on her friend's mouth.

Playing hard to get? Why not go straight to the point? "I notice Sabrina isn't here this week. Whatever happened to her?" Veronica asked, cocking her head.

"Oh we talked last week," Betty said, smoothing out the smile.

"'Talked?' That's why she's not here tonight?"

"Mhhmm. We came to an agreement."

Veronica licked her lips studying her friend, trying to hold in how proud she was. "I see, **that** kind of agreement."

The faux blank expression of Betty's did not fool Veronica, nor did the words, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Magical transformations like this were the best. She had helped Betty not only grow claws, but learn how to go for the kill. Veronica had to restrain herself from acting too pleased. She had a sister in crime!

* * *

Holy shit, they really were criminals. At 2am Veronica's phone turned into an improvised alarm clock. Betty must have preprogrammed the slew of texts to come in at once— OH MY GOD, what?! Ms. Grundy had been sexually harassing Archie? What in the actual Fuck? And Betty wanted help breaking into Ms. Grundy's car?!

Now, they were searching Ms. Grundy's light-blue VW buggy, wearing latex gloves so as 'not to contaminate the crime scene.' She didn't know Betty fixed cars until tonight. Or, that she knew how to break into them. No one did that at Spence; that was for peasants, thugs, and the truly determined. They searched in silence, Betty slamming, banging and shoving things while they pawed through the car. Looking in the back, Veronica found a turquoise tin box. Betty's eyebrow twitch let her know to pass it over. She opted not to lose a hand, passing it over. Opening it with the help of a hairpin, they found a Minnesota driver's license for a 'Jennifer Gibson.'

Also, a black handled, small, snub-nosed revolver. Loaded.

Betty took photos of everything with her cell. The blonde's nostrils flared, Veronica almost saw steam come out. "I'm going to burn this bitch alive."

* * *

Unlike last Saturday, this was the best evening of Jughead's life. He was free of himself and just did not care at all. He saw the way women in town looked at him carrying a couple roses and box of chocolate kisses. Many had watched at him with a hint of longing, wishing they were getting the presents. Jughead acknowledged the fact that he had options. Veronica had accepted his apology and a part of his brain expected the outcome. And if not? It would hurt if Veronica said no, but he saw the way Ginger Lopez had looked wistfully at him.

She'd say yes.

In the car ride to Greendale, he didn't bother opening the door for Veronica. He'd gotten in first, and as she got in, snatched her by the hips and put her straight on his lap. Part of his brain knew he was breaking a rule. Yet, by not caring about the outcome, he'd known and intuited that Veronica _wanted_ him to break rules. The rewarding squeak and instant heavy breathing of hers was music to his ears. Veronica's expressive eyes smoldered at him. If not for Archie and Betty getting in the front seat, they'd probably have gotten hot and heavy right there.

The dancing was a fantasy come to life. He'd let his hands wander a bit, Veronica's fake wide-eyed surprise was cute. The car ride home they were quietly making out while Archie and Betty pretended not to notice. The perfect night had found him.

He should have known it was too good to be true.

"I'm still here Jughead." The voice of Jason Blossom rung in his ears.

"What?" Jughead said. Sweat; slithering, slimy and slick leaked from his body.

The voice had awakened him, it was the middle of the night. He went outside the film booth, then gazed at the waning crescent moon. A strange animal howl, not a dog, not a wolf's, but a tiger's. He knew that sound from a previous dr-

"JUGHEAD."

He was in front of the Sweetwater river. The current moved fast, the black water rushed with the force to create a noticeable wind. Jason was across from him on the other side of the river, in that bizarre white cotton shirt and pants outfit. No shoes. The redhead hung his head down, arms outstretched, looking like a human cross. Shiny black vultures perched on both arms.

"Why didn't you tell them Jughead?"

The picture of reality, snapped, went fuzzy purple and red, then came back. Jason morphed into a zombie, the Vultures into cadavers. The loud, growled voice. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?!"

Jason's maddened voice temporarily bisected the river like the red sea, making water spill around them on the ground. "It's not over Jughead."

Archie, the old, normal sized Archie metamorphized from Jason. The vultures turned into skeletons. The big rough red hooded sweater. The light-blue jeans with the eaten-out holes. Brown eyes visible as the head raised, staring straight into his soul. The words, he finally remembered dream Archie's words this summer. "You have to kill me."

Like an old dying television, reality broke again. Jason, normal Jason wearing his football blazer and jeans, on the opposite bank of the Sweetwater. "It's not over Jughead. You know I'm dead."

A dream, this was just a dream. Which perfectly explained why at 3am Jughead was wading in the Sweetwater in his clothes. Shivering and cold, that clarified it to him further as he walked through the dark streets back to the Twilight Drive-In Movie Theater.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Part of going against the grain for Insert fics, is that they either (1) retain perfect knowledge of their host, or (2) know nothing. What's happened in the beginning of this chapter is the unused, third option, where the insert did have access, has some memories of memories, but little else to go on.
> 
> 2.) I've been adding little details here and there that I don't think are canon in the TV show or Comics. I enjoy fleshing out the world, but if there are better canonical locations for certain things, please feel free to let me know. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Double Update! 
> 
> Thanks to my new Beta Sarah Kemsley, and additional thanks to Forasecondtherewewon! She also helped a lot with this chapter. :)

 

* * *

As her daughters grew up over the years, Alice Cooper had never liked Archie Andrews. As a small boy he was certainly pleasant and adorable enough. She had liked that sweet little child. His parents weren't churchgoing folks, which had always rubbed her and Hal the wrong way. Fred Andrews was a hardworking type who at least voted Republican. Unfortunately, Archie's divorcee mother Mary was one of those Godless liberals.

Parents aside, the trouble was the man Archie would to become: Painful to talk to. Too dumb and lacking ambition to deserve her daughter's affections. He would go into construction trade like his father, and find his job outsourced to Asia or stolen by illegals. Archie was attractive enough to catch Betty's eye, but too shy to try anything romantic. He did keep the other riffraff away, but a single use wasn't enough.

In the last couple of years Alice worked on splitting the two apart. Things only intensified between them in freshman year, so she arranged Betty's internship in California. Calling that attempt a colossal failure was an understatement. The summer had changed Archie; the new mesmerizing eye color meant Hal had wanted to run an article about it. Alice quashed that, an ounce of celebrity for Archie would only enhance her daughter's attraction. Then there was the growth spurt. Again, less attention was better. Her assumption was steroids or human growth hormone; she had discreetly dug through the Andrews' house while both were at work.

A series of discoveries revealed themselves that day. There were no drugs at all in the house, discounting Fred's booze. However, Archie's brain developed from being a finger painting moron to an intellectual. A bookworm bomb had gone off in his room. Alice knew prior to this summer, the boy read whatever minimal amount required by school. Instead there were notes in literal Greek letters, and books titles like "Nonlinear Differential Equations for Engineers with Applications to Matlab" or "Wheelock's Introduction to Latin" to "Deep Learning with Python." Each text had so many notes stuffed inside it. Archie had gotten a guitar, she had found sheet music organized and well thumbed through. There were velvet bottomed shoes for ballroom dancing. Alice and her trusty pair of binoculars spied Archie leaving every Saturday evening somewhere... His martial arts stuff in the backyard was icing on the cake.

The mammoth in the room was Archie's attractiveness. The size and muscle on the boy were formidable even for a grown man. His face had developed, lips filling out, that striking balance between masculine and feminine features. She'd studied him intensely to protect her daughter. Archie reminded her of Hal. Betty as a cheerleader reminded Alice of herself. She hadn't begun to truly worry until he became quarterback on the varsity football team. History was repeating itself not once, but twice. She'd already lost Polly.

If that wasn't bad enough, the boy bought a luxury car, the Toyota Avalon. A source from the dealership confirmed a $53,000 bank draft as direct payment. She and Hal pulled whatever strings they could to find the origin of Archie's money. From Riverdale to Centerville, Greendale, and Midvale, no one had anything. Archie had worked all summer long, sixty hours a week. Maybe it really was from investing. Alice could console herself at least he wasn't a Blossom. But those hard dark-blue eyes of his, she had to fan herself, that boy was walking trouble!

Now, this Sunday morning trouble was coming into her home. That tailored charcoal gray suit he wore, and those shoes, goodness. When did he get so well dressed? He held a giant bouquet of flowers was clearly for Betty. How much longer would her daughter stay a virgin with all this love bombing? She wished she could send him away. Bad fates were looming, as in the last week Hal had changed course, deciding he liked and approved of the boy. She'd have to badger Hal about letting the pair date again. Yes, that was a great idea.

"Archie!" She opened the door, giving her best fake smile. "So nice to see you."

"Good morning Mrs. Cooper. Betty invited me for breakfast, so I brought these flowers for you."

Her heart thump-thumped. Hal hadn't gotten her flowers in years. _Years_. "What? You must mean for Betty."

"You're a picture of modesty Mrs. Cooper." The boy's smile was far too handsome. "I've always noticed your hard work on everything. It needs some recognition. You've done all sorts of things for me growing up. I don't think I've ever properly thanked you."

Alice hadn't smiled so much since learning Clifford died last week. "Archibald, why thank you." Her mind whirled as she took the large and colorful bouquet, carefully turning and smelling it, so fragrant! She noted there were no roses, but still, it was an expensive purchase. "So thoughtful."

Flowers just for her. She kept eyeing them, unable to think straight.

"That was the plan Mrs. Cooper. You're very welcome." He didn't enter, waiting for her invitation.

"Where are my manners? Please come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper."

She even gave the big lug a hug.

* * *

The number of relatives Jason Blossom had was unknown to most Riverdale residents. Sunday morning limo after limo arrived, each delivering another redheaded family. All of them with a minimum of two children, typically three or four. Jason couldn't track how many cousins he was supposed to have. The amnesia had to be kept secret. That meant being drilled on family names until he got them memorized. What a change from his old life. There he'd been an only child with his few out of contact relatives living far away.

A new family meant a new culture. His previous small extended family was warm and casual. In contrast, the Blossoms married each other, but didn't seem to like each other that much. His parents Clifford and Penelope were second cousins. Much of the visiting family he was related to in more than two ways, many of them working in the family business. And they all thought Clifford Blossom died of a stroke, not murdered by his own son. None of them suspected anything. Should he feel guilty?

He and Cheryl stood outside this sunny morning, greeting arriving family members. "Uncle Edward." Jason held out his hand. The large jowly man took it, both exerting their strength until both hands made popping sounds. Cheryl gripped his other arm.

"Jason," The gruff bass voice of his uncle said, "Such a pleasure to see you in good health." The pale-blue eyes flickered to the split lip and bruises left by Betty. "Getting into trouble?"

The seemingly tedious phrases Cheryl and his new mother had tested him on, were now essential to fake being Jason. Not to forget the affected New England accent either. "Nothing I can't handle."

Edward grunted, ignoring Cheryl and moving on. That was the last family member they had to greet. Now locals were expected to arrive. His sister stroked his arm. "You did great Jayjay." He almost cringed and jumped away. But he had to grin and bear the name for now. She adjusted her black funeral veil again. "Ugh, look. Veronica Lodge the pauper and her loser boy toy."

Veronica, he'd heard Cheryl mention the name earlier, but it meant nothing to Jason. Something before he "went under" and hadn't caught up on yet. One glance at this Veronica girl; he was in love. Well, not literal love, but awe and wonder. The girl wore a black dress with a sheer pattern over her neck and shoulders with a double white pearl necklace. The girl was petite, elegant, and so achingly feminine, unlike any other girl he'd ever seen in Riverdale... And Jughead was holding her arm?!

Huh?

Wearing a black suit that had to be rented, his, no, Archie's old friend had arrived. Jughead still mounted the rebellious beanie head, but the deep bags under his friend's eyes said something else. Jason's heart sank, they weren't best friends anymore. All the memories Jughead had were with a different person. If Betty and that betrayer named Vegas couldn't figure out that the Impostor wasn't Archie... There was no hope for Jughead. How should he react?

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jughead sounded unusually hollow, then put his hand out. Right, Jason and Jughead didn't like, nor dislike each other. Contented indifference between those two struck the right chord in his memories.

"Thanks," Jason said, shaking hands. His eyes glanced at Cheryl; whose glower communicated undying hate.

"This is my girlfriend Veronica," Jughead said. Jason noticed a small start in the Hispanic girl's body language. He exchanged pleasantries, Cheryl said nothing. "Say Jason, after the service could I chat with you?"

"Of course." What else was he to say to his best friend no longer his friend? Any effort to grow their friendship back was worth it.

Some gray and black liveried servants appeared, relieving Jason and Cheryl from greeting duties. He took the opportunity, not knowing how he'd react to see the Impostor with Betty again. It required internal fortitude not to quaver at the press of familiar looking faces offering him sympathy. Time bled and stretched, his mind dizzy. The start of the service couldn't come soon enough.

With minutes to go he surveyed the great hall of Thornhill. Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. Jason got up from his seat to look out the large bay window. Turning to angle his gaze along the Mansion, he saw the Impostor and Betty drop out of a ground-floor window. Their choice was good, few if anyone here would have seen it. The pair made furtive peeks over their shoulders as they held hands, leaving the estate. Jason watched that mournful moment when Betty's wondrous smile glowed at the Imposter, which was returned. The way the gazed at each other, he spied the extra makeup on her face.

Before he "went under" Jason wasn't stupid, he knew Betty had a crush on him. He'd never felt worthy of her romantic affection, despite returning it. He'd caught her eyeing him, but it was innocent, not the raw sexual desire that he had just seen. If Jason had something in his hand he would have broken it. She'd never looked at his old self like that. Only one thing could explain that expression. Sweet and innocent Betty had been tricked. She was being defiled by the Impostor.

Punching the wall was unconscious, but abruptly in a nick of time Penelope grabbed his arm. She ushered him into his seat. All Jason could think about was revenge. Murder was too good for the gigantic freak, this creepy parasite who had stolen his life from him.

* * *

Betty smiled at Archie while they held hands, he rewarded her with a smile lighting up the world. They had gone on various trips together before, whether on a school bus, or packing together in a parent's car. Now here they were for the first time driving by themselves. Of course, this broke one of her parent's rules, no driving alone with Archie. Naturally, that made it more thrilling. Sneaking out of the funeral to his car was like being in a James Bond film.

Should she bring up how he afforded this car again? No, she decided, not right now. In the meantime she enjoyed toasty legs from the heated seats.

Once out of Riverdale proper, Archie pulled over on the shoulder of the road. He turned the car off, then gestured to her folded clothes: blue jeans, a collared blue shirt, pastel blue sweater, and gray jacket. "Time to change."

Right. Despite that they'd had sex yesterday, changing her clothes around Archie wasn't normal yet. "I uh, -"

He looked over at her, his rumbling voice said, "No worries Bets, I'll keep my eyes on the road. I, you know, yesterday and all… I don't want to pressure you."

The words earned him a kiss on the cheek. It turned into a longer, drawn-out kiss. When they stopped for air, she said, "You're the best boyfriend ever Archie."

And he was. Not every guy would concoct such a good diversion to distract her mother and then drive her to see Polly. Betty wanted to make love with Archie again, but perhaps more planned, a little less spontaneous. Yesterday had been magical, tender, orgasmic and everything the romance novels told her. Once down to her underwear, for longer than was wise she felt tempted to invite him into the backseat with her. The car had enough space for some fun.

But the thought of other motorists, or Jesus help her, a state trooper or county police officer finding them was mortifying. No. Another time, after Betty got on the pill or Archie got some condoms. If she were pregnant, there was no way anyone would ever consider her "perfect." Her insides twisted unpleasantly at the thought of maintaining the torturous title.

Archie was a gentleman and didn't peak. They drove for about another fifteen minutes, when he took an early exit to Midvale. The town was a lot like Riverdale, but their rundown mall belonged in a depressing movie.

When they pulled into a parking spot, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Your sister needs a phone."

"I hadn't thought of that."

Archie looked over at her and patted her knee. "She doesn't call and it's been a mystery this whole time?"

He started writing a phone number on her thigh. Betty bit her lip, then she shook her head a little while maintaining eye contact with him. "You're such a rascal."

"Takes one to know one." He gave her leg a little squeeze, then put her hand on his leg.

The distractingly muscular leg got more of her attention than Betty expected. "Anyway." She brought her left hand back into her lap. They were not making love in his car, in a public parking lot. "I don't have money on me. My purse is in my mom's car." Minus her cell phone of course; the little things counted when irritating her mom.

"Don't worry, I'll pay. Polly needs a way to talk to you. Or Jason, for that matter."

"Thanks Archie." She gave him a big smile.

For a second when he had looked at her, he wasn't fifteen, he sounded so much older and wiser. "It's the right thing to do. Sisters need each other."

Gazing out of the window, the sight of a fat homeless woman chug some kind of mouthwash was the only thing that kept her from crying. He truly cared, why was that unexpected? Some things never changed about him. "Thanks."

Archie had hidden out a ways from the front of the building, keeping it in view. He had parked his car behind the greenery they'd seen on Google Maps. He said they would have twenty, maybe thirty minutes tops before her mom came. When that happened, he'd text her, Betty would bail and they'd slip back into Riverdale.

The plan went into action soon after. Currently, the $500 cell with prepaid minutes was up inside the sleeve of Betty's coat with an ultra-small wall charger.

A grim old lady, indeed, Archie was correct about the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The short and plump elderly nun walked Betty through the austere brick and cement building. They stopped shortly at Polly's room. She peered in, it did have a nice view, but the room was stark. A large cross and biblical paintings hung on the wall, a small lamp and an open Bible on a spartan white wooden desk.

"She likes to spend her time outside, in the gardens," the elderly nun said

Trepidation fill her on the walk through the garden, the sight of her sister almost caused tears in her eyes, but Betty held them back. In a maroon cardigan over a blue dress, Polly stood there smelling some flowers.

"Polly?"

"Betty!" Polly rushed over, grabbing her for a big hug. They giggled, so happy to see each other. Betty eyed the nun walking away, while carefully trying to slip the cell phone and charger in her sister's dress. Her sister felt different, what was that hard bump in her stomach? Had Polly gotten fat? "What is it?"

"Where are your pockets? I have a phone for you," Betty whispered, holding their hug.

"Um, I don't have any. Slip your hands behind my hair, and put it down my shirt," Polly whispered into Betty's ear. More awkward than planned, but doable. "Thanks Betty."

When they separated Betty looked down; Polly wasn't fat. Her sister was pregnant. She loudly inhaled as she beheld the sight, hands on her sister's warm tummy. She was going to have a niece or nephew. Would she be like this soon? The impact of seeing it took her a minute.

"Jason's baby?"

Polly chewed her lip, staring at the ground, while stroking the bulge. "Yes. Can you; can you not judge me like mom and dad?"

Betty's hands reflexively went over her own uterus. "I can't judge."

"Noooo," Polly said, her eyes wide, grasping Betty's hands. "You too?"

Admitting the possible reality was too much. Vomit almost came out Betty's mouth before she swallowed the vile stuff back down. "I uh," she coughed, wiping her mouth. "I don't know yet."

"It's okay Betty," Polly hugged her again. "When? Who, Reggie?"

"What?" She pulled back, giving her sister a stern look. Reggie was certainly attractive and her type physically, but a douche who slept with anything that moved. "No, Archie. Yesterday. We're dating now."

Polly's mouth hung open until she remembered to shut it. "I'm happy for you Betty. You figured it out as well, that getting pregnant was the only way out from mom and dad? To escape Mom and Dad's endless 'being perfect' and 'it's for your own good'?"

"Uh." Betty was dumbfounded. She really hadn't thought it that far, making love with Archie had been a spur of the moment thing yesterday. Or was it? "I don't, I don't know Polly."

"Tell me everything," Polly said, her eyes searching Betty's.

Then it all came spilling out, the last two weeks of drama. Polly didn't say much, just listening. Betty told about everything except Ms. Grundy, because she didn't want to rage at her undeserving sister. Nor did she tell about what happened to Jason just yet.

"I have missed you so much. I should have come sooner." Betty apologized, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I missed you too." Polly stroked Betty's arms. "It's terrible that I wasn't there to help you through all this. Mom and Dad lied to me, saying you didn't want to come. Did they tell you I was on drugs? That I'd started drinking?"

Betty's stomach soured again. "They said you were sick in the head. Hinted that you were suicidal. Mom said you were on so many pills you didn't know what day it was."

"Urg," her sister said, grimacing. "That is just like them. Jason and I were going to run away together you know. All four parents found out, and now I'm here." They walked to some stone benches nearby.

"Really?" Betty said as they sat down. "When?"

"July 4th. He was going to meet me on the other side of the Sweetwater."

Things started clicking into place for Betty. Jason must have meant to fake his death, but someone else found him first. Her hand covered her mouth. "Oh, Polly."

"What is it?" Her sister's eyes widened, her voice getting manic. "Do you know why he hasn't tried to contact me yet? Has something happened to him?"

"I don't know how to say this." And Betty didn't.

"He's dead? It can't be true." Her sister's mood turned on a dime, weeping big tears.

"He's alive, really." Betty rubbed Polly's arms, hoping her verve would brighten her sister's mood. "It's okay, please don't cry." Polly tried to collect herself, sniffling a bit. "But he disappeared that day. We all thought he had died until a couple weeks ago. The night of the semi-formal he was found barely alive in the Sweetwater."

"What?! What happened to him Betty?" Polly looked at her baby bump while slowly rubbing it.

"No one knows for sure. Cheryl has been tight lipped at school. Dad says the Blossoms are paying the hospital staff to be quiet. Jason was in there for two weeks until he got out yesterday," Betty said.

"I should have been there for him," Polly said, grimacing.

Betty sighed. Wasn't that ever the truth? "It gets worse. His dad died last week. Word is Cliff Blossom had a stroke right in front of him. Archie and I skipped the funeral to come visit you. He drove us here and even bought you that phone."

Polly got up, holding her arms, pacing back and forth, random tears still trailing from her eyes. "Please tell Archie how thankful, how grateful I am. I'll have to make it up to him someday. I have to get out of here Betty. I'm packed and ready to go." Her hand touched the cell phone under her dress. "And I'll call Jason."

"Before you do that, Polly, did you know he was dealing drugs before he left?"

"Oh no Betty." Polly's face had paled, her eyes were searching the ground. "Jason told me he was doing things to earn money, but I didn't know what."

At least that ruled out prostitution, something Betty had hoped was far-fetched. "That's such a relief. I have to apologize, I kind of beat him up yesterday."

"Betty, you, seriously?" Her sister wiped off more trailing tears.

"I ran into him just after finding out."

"It didn't go well?" Polly's hands twitched as she avoided wringing them. Betty shook her head. "Was he looking for me?"

"Yes."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"I don't think so. He came by our house."

"My Jason." Polly's hand went over her heart, a huge smile on her face. "We were going to run away to a beautiful farm and get married. Where we could raise a family. I'll show you the photos sometime –" Polly continued to gush about her plans with Jason.

Betty's cell phone buzzed. Archie's text said 'RUN!' Her breathing caught. "Polly, I have to go. Mom just got here. Call me. Call Jason."

"I will." They hugged, said their good-byes, then Betty sprinted to Archie's car.

They didn't drive back to Riverdale however. Archie drove to along the forest surrounded highway to Greendale while Betty filled him in on the conversation with Polly. "So," he said after taking it all in. "You think we need to run away?"

"No," she grinned at him, squeezing his hand, "I think we're good."

"Good to know." He chewed his lip, had it filled out some? The mannerism so cute. "I have big ambitions for Riverdale."

 _Ambition_ , why did that word cause her heart to palpitate? "Like what?"

He gave her a sidelong glance, arching an eyebrow at her. "I knew you were a smart cookie." Betty giggled at that. "I want make Riverdale a great place, the best place. The money I'm making, I want to use it to help my friends out. To help clean up the Southside and benefit the people there. Like building innovative private schools with cheap tuition. Do things, like create a university with a focus on music, the classics, and applied classical art. I want to be able to commission pieces of public art, create parks for families and children to enjoy. I want to inspire the people here to be better. I want the future of Riverdale to be truly beautiful in every way."

The words he'd said to her the first day of school rung in her ears, 'a man must have his ambitions.' His ideas were so much more than just being quarterback. He loved the town as much as she did. She wiped a tear in the corner of her eye. God, she was getting so over-emotional, Polly must have rubbed off on her. This day, this weekend. "That's a wonderful dream Arch."

"I can't do it without you Bets." Their eyes met, and his look of yearning hopefulness sealed her pride in him. She would make sure they would be together forever. Brainstorming further, it delighted Betty to hear Archie more than receptive to her own ideas. She wanted a united town, no more north/south divide. A town for everyone, even for those who didn't fit in. A town that helped its homeless people, like that poor woman in Midvale.

In Greendale, they first went into a pharmacy. Perusing the condom section, Archie bought some with her advice. He didn't ask about the pregnancy tests, just grabbing five of the most expensive ones, a pink brand called "First Response". Without her saying so, he'd picked up that all three pharmacists in Riverdale went to her church. Did he know they were all friends of her parents?

While he paid, she stayed in the aisle staring at the Plan-B emergency contraceptive box in her hands. Archie hadn't even looked at these. Was the purple and green swirl supposed to symbolize her womb? Her thumb went over dark-pink circle around the white pill on the cover. She knew it was too early for an egg to have implanted yet, but it reminded her of an embryo potentially inside of her. The colors told her it would safe and easy, but it was anything but.

Betty chewed the inside of her lip. If she even was pregnant, having a baby now meant she'd never be perfect again. But it also meant Archie would never leave her. Could she do that to him? Her checks were wet again. If she really were pregnant, could she kill his child? Would being "perfect" be worth it? What if he found out? She loved him, but what should she do?

"Hey, you okay" Archie asked from the end of the aisle. How much time had passed?

She spun, noting his confusion while guiltily shoving the box back on the shelf. Rapidly she dried her tearing eyes with her rough coat sleeve as Archie came over. All this damn crying! He gave her a hug, and she felt his body tense and hands twitch as he clued in to what she was looking at. "Oh Betty. I didn't think…"

Taking a shuddering breath, she couldn't stop the tidal wave of her emotions and waterworks that followed. Then a flood of embarrassment followed; they were in public and she couldn't stop herself from crying. The tears and heaving worsened. "Hey-hey Bets," Archie said, holding her tight, caressing her hair, making soothing sounds while she sobbed. "There-there sweetie, what's wrong?"

She gripped him tighter, pressing her face deeper into the chest of his shirt as she bawled. The fresh memory of Polly locked up with the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The thought of the River Vixens laughing at her, Bull Dogs sniggering at her in the hallway, the congregation in her church tsk-tsking at her, or her mother and father's stony glower. The nightmare of being penniless, stuck in some dingy mobile home on the Southside; all alone with a baby she didn't know how to mother. Archie dumping her and taking back Sabrina. She managed to get out between waves of weeping, "I. Am. So. Scared."

Yesterday he'd come inside of her twice. He couldn't know she was in the middle of her cycle. She knew it, just felt it.

Archie didn't stop making gentle sounds, it helped her calm down slowly. His shirt was soaked where face had rested against it. How long had he stood here holding her? Archie presented Kleenex in his hand; she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Looking up into his eyes she said, "I think I am. I'd never be perfect again. I'd lose everything."

"Oh." His face went slack. "Oh." Archie's shoulders slumped, he glanced at the floor, she saw his eyes watering. "The choice is yours." He trailed the backs of his fingers along her cheeks, then along her body resting his hands on her hips. "I know it's earlier than both of us were expecting…"

Betty nodded, she had dreamt of them marrying and having a family with him since the seventh grade. This early though? Not part of the plan.

"But nothing." his voice cracked, she saw tears of his own form in eyes. She watched him bite his lip, his tongue, then inside of his cheek to stay calm. Why was _**he**_ getting so worked up? His eyes were never so sad, not even like yesterday. "Nothing would make me prouder than to see you bear my child. I couldn't ask for anything else."

If Betty had expected a reaction from a boy that she was pregnant before marriage, her thought would be that he would want to run. Or he'd want the child, but not yet. Archie had said he'd be there for her yesterday. The reassuring concept that he would be _proud_ if she were pregnant hadn't occurred to her. What was more important: Archie, or what everyone else thought of her? "What are you saying?"

A deep breath and Archie straightened, tucking in his chin, she could see some muscles flexing through the fabric. "You're not going to lose anything. Trust me. You think I care if I have to quit the football team so I can help you out?" Leaving football behind for her? That was big. He loved the game and his teammates meant a lot to him. "Or if we have to drop out together? None of that matters. I'm going to be very rich by the end of the year. I will have the money for an estate, tutors, nannies, and maids. What matters, Elizabeth Cooper," one hand went over his heart, the other over hers, "is us."

She had to think about it.

Archie's stomach growled, signaling lunch time. They went to an actual McDonald's in Midvale for burgers. The quality did not remotely compare Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. She paid, blocking his hand when he went for his wallet. They ate in silence, he patiently kept his mouth shut, giving her time to reflect and contemplate. Once they food disappeared, Archie reached over to put his hand on her shoulder. She returned his light smile, putting her hand on his.

Going to the law firm 'Gail Kipling & Associates' after her meltdown in the pharmacy was anti-climactic. Archie retained Gail as his lawyer. Betty followed his hands when he dropped $9,500 in crisp hundred-dollar bills for the retainer fee. She'd felt a modest bulge in his upper jacket before, he had more wads of cash in there. They had a discussion with Gail to ensure Ms. Grundy's successful prosecution. Betty kept her darker fantasies about punishing that woman who befouled the title "teacher" to herself.

In the car on the road back to Riverdale, Betty's mind still wandered. For the first time in her life, she had a genuine choice. She had seen and heard both men and women in her church get very patriarchal about women's rights. Archie had a clear preference and he'd made an offer. But unlike everyone else in her life, he at no point told her what to do.

Was she even pregnant, or was it all in her head? The feral part of her wanted his child. The liberating idea seized her that she could chart her own destiny. She did everything to make everyone else happy. What would make _her_ happy? She wasn't sure; a whisper the back of her mind reminded her.

"Archie," she said, her left hand on his, her right resting below her stomach. "What else do I need to know about?"

The car took a prompt turn as Archie got onto the next side road. They were on some forested rural road that had more wear from sunlight than tires. Picking a spot in the shade, he pulled over and turned the car off, undoing his seatbelt so he could face her. "What's going on?"

"Sorry for scaring you Betty. There is something to tell you, and I want to give you my complete attention."

"It's okay Archie. You didn't scare me." She patted his hand, feeling better from his words.

Those golden-blue eyes of his focused on her. "Good. Now, you know I'd do anything to protect Riverdale, right?"

"Yes?" Her hands were engulfed by his.

"And that I am very serious about the future of our town, despite the risks?"

She knew, it was one of his better traits. "I know Arch, the poster campai-"

"No. Not about that. Expand your scope and scale."

She cocked her head to the side. "What did you do?"

He inhaled, then let it out, "I stole Hiram Lodge's three million dollar secret stash of cash."

So many emotions exploded in her body at the same time, Betty could barely sort through them. Did air in the car get warmer? "What if he finds out?"

"He won't, there are too many other enemies out to get him. And besides, he's out of money. We can burn the stash later if you want."

Her heartbeat raced, the investments must real. She gripped his hands tighter. "How much money do you have in your accounts, right now, today?"

"I have made two point seven million since the beginning of the summer." Whoa, that was a lot to earn in three months.

Betty nibbled her lip at Archie. "Are you sure Hiram doesn't know you stole from him?"

"Yes, I intend to keep it that way." His mischievous grin was beyond sexy. "He hasn't reported the theft. He was going to use it to mow down the Drive-In. He'd hire construction companies run by gangs to bilk more money from the city. Afterwards, he'd build high-priced but substandard condos. When they all sold, he'd sue the condo association and some level of government to pay him to turn it all into public housing. Conveniently, the gangs would get in there free. And it wouldn't be the first time."

"Archie Andrews, you better not be lying about any of this."

"No Betty, no lies." His face was firm, but she already believed him. He dropped hundred-dollar bills like it was raining.

"Why would you go after Veronica's dad like that?"

"To protect Riverdale and everyone in it. Jughead needs the job at the Drive-In or he can't eat. He's too proud to take my money. I want people in this town to be able to enjoy themselves at the Drive-In. I want that malicious criminal punished. I want us." He stole a quick kiss, lighting a fire in her loins. "To have romantic options without driving to another town."

Instinctively pulling him close by his thick red hair, they kissed deeply. When they paused for breath she said, "So, you really stopped it all by yourself?"

She breathed heavily while her fingers chased the feel of the kiss on her lips.

That sensual glint of danger in eyes as he said, "You better believe it baby."

To make the whole process easier, the seatbelt first came off Betty first. It didn't take much River Vixen training to throw herself at him. Archie the silly boy, didn't understand her intention at first. Scratching and clawing his clothes off, she couldn't stop kissing him. The love-bites she gave felt natural; his gasps made her body throb with carnal hunger. The generous sized backseat turned out to be roomy enough after all.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I did not expect to put so much Archie*Betty material in this chapter, not by a long shot. Their section was tough to write and I hope it's credible. Future chapters will focus on other characters more... and of course, the consequences. ;)
> 
> 2.) I fully recognize pregnancy and family planning is a controversial subject. I modeled Betty's thinking process partially on my real-life aunt... Who got pregnant at 16 to piss of my overcontrolling grandparents. I've dealt with pregnancy scares in real life, and have seen firsthand how truly overwhelmed and frightened teen girls and adult women can be about having a child. Long story short, I tried hard to capture multiple nuances and viewpoints tastefully.
> 
> 3.) I'm not a corrupt land developer, so I had to guess at how Hiram Lodge's modus operandi would work. Anyone with a better knowledge feel free to let me know. :)
> 
> 4.) I put the Sisters of Quiet Mercy in Midvale, one of the nearby towns in the comics. The deleted scene of Episode 6 shows Betty and Jughead getting off of a Greyhound bus, so it couldn't be in Riverdale. At the same time, Alice Cooper gets there fairly soon, so it can't be that far away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Forward: Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos of Chapter 8&9! :)

* * *

Thornhill; the name, the place, the otherness. The whole town of Riverdale recognized it, meaning Jughead had always avoided it. Veronica tugged on his arm. He turned and gave her a half smile. "Yes?"

If looks could kill, Veronica's glare epitomized that phrase. "You can't just go around saying I'm your girlfriend. We haven't talked about it."

Jughead studied her folded arms and tilted head. He remembered the pained loneliness in Ginger Lopez's eyes, heck the girl's soul when he carried those roses.

"Aren't we together? I'm not going to waste time on a girl who doesn't want to be my girlfriend." The beautiful purple lips opened, but no sound came out. Veronica's rapid blinking was adorable. "That's what I thought. Now," Jughead tapped the side of his nose, "let's do this thing."

The size of the crowd in the mansion was remarkable by Riverdale standards. Every business owner, including Pop Tate had come. The Blossom family was more fecund than Jughead had expected, the number of pale redheads around was eerie. They were like an unknown ethnic group existing in plain sight.

Four heads, three plans. All Jughead had to do was get to the Blossom Family Bible. He'd talked to Jason already and so parked himself in a seat. Veronica was "working the room" with her superior social acumen. Archie and Betty were off to find and possibly rescue Polly. He hoped that worked out, because Polly had always been kind to him when she didn't have to be. If Betty's parents were lukewarm about Archie, they never showed warmth at all to Jughead.

Right before the service, Jughead noted that Jason had gotten up to gaze out the large bay window. But he was staring at brown eyed Archie in the black funeral suit instead. That twist of the hip, jerk of the arm… Mrs. Blossom was grabbing Archie, nope wait, his vision changed, it was Jason, fussing over him until she seated him. The nightmares had transitioned to full-on hallucinations during the day. Jughead felt his body go rigid with tension, waiting for his mind to fail him next. Dark thoughts occupied him until the service was over.

Jughead waited for people to stand and start moving around. He stood, stretching his arms, giving his head a good shake. Control, he had to get control of himself. Veronica smiled at him, so he pulled her close for a hug. Boyfriends could do that to their girlfriends, right? "So any leads?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered into his ear. "I have so much salacious gossip to share. Clifford Blossom has a love child with Cheryl's dressage coach, Ellen DeLair. Penelope is going to settle to avoid any publicity." Between proximity and the previously unknown and stimulating sensation of warm breath on his neck and ear, Jughead popped a boner. Goddamn it, now he had to hide the thing so he wasn't tenting in public. He'd thought Veronica would pretend not to notice.

"Oh my Jughead. If this is all it takes to get you going, we're going to have _so much fun together_." Jesus fuck. The tent in his pants bivouacked into pavilion. When he tried to speak, stuttering sounds erupted instead. She pressed her svelte body into him, swaying slightly to some unheard music. Or she was teasing him further. A husky whisper in his ear, "Well Jughead. Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I'll get to decide when you become my **_lover_**."

Talking later to Jason Blossom or Archie, depending on the mood of his spastic brain was difficult. Adding a hidden priapism, a.k.a. a raging hard-on that didn't know when to go away was the most uncomfortable, awkward, and definitely not homoerotic, experience of Jughead's life. He flipped to the family tree section of the Blossom Family Bible, took photos as he went, thanked Archie - nope, Jason tersely, and fled to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Arrayed in front twelve occupants of the room was a glass of aged Blossom family Maple Liqueur and a piece of strawberry-rhubarb pie. Jason found the liqueur too sweet, and the pie exceedingly acidic. Maybe the old Jason could stomach them, but Jason hadn't the taste for them.

"Now we can discuss the problem." Uncle Edward had stood, leaning over the table. The jowly man considered the other nine people at the table, excluding Penelope and Jason. Not all were board members. Jason's mind blanked, he didn't recall all their names and jobs. Four of the non-board members worked in Customs, FBI, DEA, and New York State Police.

"I'd like to have some background on this," Jason said from his father's seat, "as a nominal board member."

Using that premade line he'd memorized felt fitting. He straightened his posture. Penelope started, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. She glanced around the room, then retracted her hand. What was going on?

"Of course," Edward said. He picked his nose, wiping it on the table close to where Jason sat. "Since some of us have to run this company, you know." The mannerism almost made Jason gag. He hadn't seen anyone so blatantly pick their nose since elementary school. "Not all of us can afford to 'test ourselves hitchhiking across America'." A lie, but the only one to fool other Blossoms. "Some calls have been placed to the FBI, that the syrup business is a front for money laundering and a drug operation. And the problem is that it's true."

Holy moly. If it was one thing he'd tried to learn so far, was keeping his face still. At least Jason's face was so pale to begin with no one should notice his reaction. Thankfully he'd watched the Sopranos and Breaking Bad. "I see. Most unfortunate."

This time, Edward's finger deeply mined for some gold before wiping it front of Jason. Half the room snickered. "Exactly. Either they got lucky, or we have a leak."

Reading the mood of the room, Jason saw the signs. They thought he was young and stupid, questioning his presence. As the Heir Apparent to the Blossom fortune they were testing his leadership. One his new mother didn't prepare him for. His stomach turned into a cold knot. Given that Clifford Blossom tried to murder him and had shot his own son, and then had accused his cousins and Hiram Lodge of setting Jason up as an impostor… If he didn't do something about this, they might arrange an "accident" for Jason, one that wouldn't involve -

Fork in hand, Jason skewered Uncle Edward's hand in a straight motion with all the strength and speed he could muster. It penetrated through the meaty part between the thumb and forefinger into the table underneath. The man's roar of agony deafened his ears. Jason didn't let go of the fork either.

"You idiots!" Jason said, as he wrestled with his Uncle, kicking the jowly man over. Edward fall back on his ass, smashing the chair in the way. "We have an enemy named Hiram Lodge, not a leak."

Pointing at the family members in Law Enforcement each in turn, he said, "You are our eyes and ears. Learn who it is; bring the information to me so we can deal with it before we all get raped in prison."

Their reaction wasn't expected. In the movies or a TV show, everyone would have gone bug eyed and looked impressed. Their faces expressed nothing. Had he misread what he should have done? Then they considered him and nodded.

"It will be done," said his female cousin Dorothy in the DEA.

Penelope came over to mother him, adjusting his ruffled suit. He slapped her hand away. "I have things to do. The rest of you, get a counter intelligence manual or two, then get busy."

There, that should do it. Jason had borrowed lines and buzzwords from dozens of action and crime flicks into a single glorious fusion of awesomeness. He ignored Uncle Edward's wounded moans from the floor as he left the room.

* * *

The performance with his extended family took a lot out Jason, requiring an afternoon nap into the evening. At 7pm, Cheryl woke him with a tray of supper. Giving credit where credit was due, the Blossoms fed him extraordinarily well. They had their own chef and servants, which meant always eating restaurant quality food. Cheryl stared at him, ruining the experience of the meal. She savored the sight of his movements until he finished.

"Mother was very impressed," she said, stroking his leg. Jason had never been religious, and had been to church with Betty only a few times his entire life. That didn't stop him from making a silent prayer Cheryl's hand didn't go up higher. Her smile was large. "I don't know what you said in that family meeting, but she's happy with you."

"Great. Thanks for letting me know."

"Let's cuddle and watch a movie Jayjay."

"Uh sure," Jason said. Uh-oh.

The dark-green silk robe around Cheryl's shoulders caught his eye. Too much cleavage was showing, implying something revealing was under there. Fear bloomed inside of him. But after the meeting with the Elder Blossoms? He was committed, no way out now.

"It'll be just like old times."

Cheryl stood, letting her robe open. Underneath was a lingerie getup Jason thought only existed in a porno. Blood red Fishnet stockings with garter belts, attached to a corset. What the hell was happening? Were they going to…? Cheryl took him by hand into a TV room down the hall.

"You're the big spoon, and I'm the little one." Their couch belonged in period films Jughead liked to watch at the Bijou. It had so many cushions Jason didn't know what to do with them all. "Get comfy Jayjay."

That name, oh God! But he had to pass as Jason, his survival depended on it. At least he had most of clothes from the funeral still on. He got on the couch, figuring out how to lay down to be the big spoon while Cheryl got a blanket.

"I'm good," Jason said.

"Awesome Jayjay." She smiled and clapped her hands. "I've missed you so much."

Cheryl had returned with a white fur blanket, Jason wasn't sure what kind of animal. She asked to watch the movie Dirty Dancing, and he didn't object. She cuddled up to him, wafting feminine scents that a fifteen-year-old girl shouldn't be wearing near her brother. One hand of his was around her waist, the other arm she was resting her head on. What was getting to him was Cheryl's curviness, and how she pressed so tightly against him. He couldn't enjoy himself at all, focusing on random buzzkills: sharks, old ladies, sailboats...

The inevitable erection happened against Cheryl's butt half an hour in. Shit. He really hoped he wouldn't have to sleep with Cheryl to prove he was Jason. A filthy animalistic part of him hungered for her. It should have made his stomach churn, but his body was just numb, like it wasn't him feeling these feelings.

"Jayjay," Cheryl said, rolling over toward him. "You shouldn't have. Mr. Winky likes me enough to come out and flirt?" She gave him a big smile. "You always know how to make a girl feel special." She rolled back over, giving her bum a wiggle against his hard-on and giggled.

What kind of sister names her brother's dick? Or thinks rubbing her butt against it is funny? Jason didn't need a real sister to know this was beyond fucked up. Maybe Cheryl didn't want to sleep with him now, but definitely would later. Thankfully she couldn't see his uncontrollably aghast facial expression.

* * *

"I survived," Jason said to himself alone in his room. All extricating himself required was saying he felt sick. Technically, he did. But he needed out of Thornhill, or a way to get rid of Cheryl. Could he get her sent to a boarding school? Penelope didn't seem to like her much, and lived to please Jason. Hmm.

A sound in his room rang. First a buzz, then a chirp, then an old-school phone ring. Oddly familiar but not recognizable. Jason searched around his room for the sound.

"Oh," he said to himself; the original Jason's cell phone. A number Jason didn't recognize, nor did it come up as a contact. Could it be a drug dealer? Or a hint of enemies out to get him?

Anything to get his mind off of the horrible Blossom family. They were mafia, murderous, and literally incestuous. "Hi?"

"Jason, it's me," said a soft, vaguely familiar voice. It sounded kind of like Betty's.

"Polly?" Oh yeah. He hadn't had the energy to find the ring Nana Rose told him about.

"I love you so much Jason, I've missed you like you can't believe. I've been praying for you since I found out."

"Found out?" How long until she discovered he wasn't Jason? The thought of lying to her was just the worst. He didn't love Polly or if he could. How was he going to let her go easily? Before he "went under" Jason had been dealing with his growing feelings for Betty.

"That something happened to you. Are you okay? I'm locked up in the Sisters of Quiet Mercy in Midvale."

Which to respond to? How to dump her without sounding like an ass? "Um, thanks for telling me where you are. I'm not well anymore Polly."

"What do you mean? I know your dad died. I'm so sorry, but Betty couldn't tell me much."

Huh? "It's alright about my dad. Betty?"

"Yes. Archie drove her to visit me. He got the cellphone so I could call you. You owe him Jace." At least Polly's nickname for him wasn't creepy.

"I suppose I do." The Impostor had an agenda. He'd thank that asshole after seeing it in hell.

"I've been worried sick about you. It's been months."

After all his lies to the Blossoms. That Jughead and Betty weren't his friends any more, Jason felt adrift. His free hand rubbed his face. He just needed be honest with her, with himself. "Polly, I have lot of memory loss. I don't know if we-"

"You mean amnesia?!" The panic in her voice struck Jason as profound. What did she know about him?

"Yeah. There's loads I don't remember - "

The phone erupted with a continuous stream of weeping words from Polly. "You mean don't remember me? You don't remember us? Do you even remember that I'm six months pregnant with your baby?"

Yep, that was sobbing over the phone. Wow. Jason had always found Polly gorgeous, what red-blooded male wouldn't be? But in love with her? No. They'd been sort of friends, because he was friends with Betty. But a baby? Oh man Jason wished he could talk with his real dad Fred Andrews so much right now. He loved and missed the man so much. Who was cutting the onions in here?

"Are you listening? Do you care about me at all? Do you have any feelings left for me? Do you even love me? What about the baby? You were so happy when I told you." Polly motored over any of his attempts to speak.

What truth could he say? "I know we were going to marry."

"Okay?" A wave of relief flooded through him upon hearing some hope in her voice.

The idea of abandoning Polly, Betty's sister to some nunnery, the baby given up for adoption hurt his heart too much. Moment of truth: "I want to be a father to our child. I want us to be together."

"Together?"

"Yes. Our child deserves two married parents raising it."

Of everything that had happened to Jason, the baby in Polly was innocent. Old Jason was the father, and the child deserved better. Abandoning Polly and the baby went against grain of moral fiber in him. The pain of a missing parent he knew too well. No. He'd never willingly do that to his own kid. He didn't see himself getting his original body back anytime soon. Jason was in love with Betty, but the pragmatic, calculating part of him knew it would be easy to fall in love with Polly. The pair of sisters were so similar in all the right ways.

If only he could avoid drowning in the ocean of guilt.

"Do you remember the plan to run away?" Polly said, after some sniffling and calming herself down.

"No I don't, and I can't." It sounded tempting, but after understanding how deep the Blossom family network went, they'd be found and killed. "I know too much."

"Oh." Polly paused a moment, her tone going lower. "You want us to live in Thornhill, with your family?"

"It'll be easier now with my father dead. My mother gives me everything I want. I am the Heir Apparent."

"That's the complete opposite of our plan! My parents-"

"Riverdale is our home Polly. I need you here."

"What does that mean?"

"Polly," Jason said, considering how to say this the right way. "I need you with me at Thornhill.

She paused, he heard the phone shift in her hand. "Why Jason?"

"Because Polly, Cheryl loves me more than a sister should."

* * *

_The September 25th, 2016 entry of Betty Cooper's Diary:_

Dear Diary,

Today has been the biggest day of my life. I found Polly. I laughed. I cried. I had a meltdown. Archie was there for me. He told me his final secret. We made love again.

It started when I met Polly today. My parents banished her for the sin of being pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby. She's stuck in some horrible youth home run by nuns in Midvale. I'm so glad I could help her. Seeing her again means now I miss her more. I hope she can get out soon, being without her is like trying function with a missing limb.

When I came home it was strange, like the calm before the storm. My parents didn't acknowledge that I went to see Polly. Like there was some strange rule not to say out loud that their daughter is pregnant. Actually, given all the lies they told me about her, I think there really is such a rule. I thought I'd be in trouble for skipping the funeral, but my dad said he was proud. Proud that Archie stuck it to the Blossom's.

That word.

Archie is PROUD of the baby growing in me. I don't think it's in my head. Part of me thinks that this is stupid, crazy, immoral, and will come crashing down all around me. My parents could still try and send me off to the Sisters. But after everything Archie told me today? The way he really feels about me? After the things he's done for this town, and for me? No. I had a moment today, where I could choose to trust him, or choose to reject him. A moment in time where I could decide he was insane for acting on his vivid dreams. But that didn't fit with everything else today. Insane doesn't help his girlfriend meet his banished sister. Insane doesn't want to protect his town, or make sure his friend has a job to eat food. Insane doesn't dream of the girl he loves.

Diary, do you know what I really felt with Archie today? Safe. That he would do anything to protect me. If my parents try anything, Archie will stop them. That he would be so devoted to me, to Riverdale. It is everything I ever imagined of him. I am so happy to give him the baby he wants. Diary, if I wasn't pregnant after yesterday, I feel like I am now. We made love again, twice, this time in the backseat of his car. *WoW*.

I can't believe I just wrote any that, but I did. Making (heart)love(heart) with him is capital A Amazing. The first time I attacked him, (I'm blushing so much Diary) he took me like a wild animal, full of passion and desire! He held me in his arms for hours afterward, earnestly listening to me pour my heart to him. The second time he was so loving and tender with me. I felt so much love for him I cried while we made love. I feel so sexy and secure with him. Like I can show him who I really am and he loves me unconditionally.

I told him of my fear he had more secrets. He told me about the Blossoms. He thinks their maple syrup business is a front for heroin distribution. That the Southside Serpents and Hiram Lodge are both involved somehow. Thornhill has always given everyone the creeps. If the Blossoms are mafia, I'm more worried for Polly than about Archie's dreams. To know that there are no more secrets between us makes my whole body feel light and warm, like I'm floating on a cloud.

I'm smiling now, because I'm so happy to know that we have a **plan** to be together  forever. Admitting that my plans must change is hard. I didn't expect to change so much so fast. But Archie's confidence is infectious. He showed me his investment accounts today; he did not lie. I saw the cash. Since Polly and Jason were planning on marrying without parental permission, Archie is sure some legal clause exists letting us get married if I'm pregnant. When I'm far enough along, we'll get blood work done showing that I am. Then we'll marry and I can move in with him. Or he'll buy me a house. Or he said he'd build me one. I can't wait for him to formally propose!

Part of me worries, is terrified that this all too much, too fast. I feel like I'm in a race car driving along a cliff's edge. One wrong twitch, turn, or move, I'm frightened it will all be over. The other part of me? It sees the finish line and says to put the pedal to the metal. I'm committed now; there is no backing out.

I don't care if I'm not perfect anymore. I have no regrets. Archie said that title is how my parents control me. Diary, way too many things clicked together when he said that. I couldn't agree more. The way they lied to me all summer about Polly, who cares if I disappoint them? I'm going to be who I want to be, not who everyone else wants me to be. If that means stepping on some toes, so be it.

Diary, I have a confession to make. I know I told you earlier that I have at times struggled getting used to Archie's changes after this summer. But after today? After all I've seen and heard this weekend, everything makes sense now. I like him more. I love him more. He doesn't care if I'm not "perfect". He wants and loves me just the way I am. After what he told me today, about his ambitious plans...

I realize now the old Archie I knew was just a boy. The (heart)Archie(heart) I know now is a man, forged from the chrysalis of hard labor over the summer. He is going to be rich and powerful. It feels like I'm admitting something forbidden, but I'm so proud and excited to have his baby. The thought of being pregnant makes me feel strong, that I'm going to have something no other woman can have. We're going to be King and Queen of this town. I hate to say it, but what could the old Archie offer me in comparison?

* * *

Veronica held a flashlight out, looking at the archaic Riverdale High. It didn't appear any better by night. Sneaking into the school was laughably easy, there was no security to speak of. All they had to do was find one of the many open ground-floor windows and hop in. She'd heard smalltown people trusted each other a lot more than big city people, but this really took the cake. Jughead helped her in, followed by Betty and Archie coming in last.

Inside, the school became cavernous without kids in it. "Trev said to look in Chuck's locker, in the football locker room," said Betty, pointing her flashlight down that direction. "He told me the combination."

The comments about Steubenville and Glen Ridge were on the tip of Veronica's tongue, but she held them in. Archie was helping them as the quarterback of the football team no less. She also remembered Betty's hand on Archie's arm, the glare she got for implying otherwise. Not worth it.

"I'm still shocked the coach's son is the ringleader of this," Veronica said, illuminating the football trophy case with her flashlight.

"Chuck has always been raunchy about girls," Jughead said, his lips turning down. "As soon as we started noticing them, anyway."

Bullet dodged. She gestured to the door. "You do the honors Archie?"

He smirked. "Sure thing princess."

That smile of his didn't quite have the same effect that it used to. Oh it still made her hot and bothered, but now she felt guilty. Betty was her friend, turning into best friend and Jughead now her boyfriend. She caught herself, not letting herself bite her lip at Archie's ass. She gazed at Jughead instead, he was handsome enough after all.

"It's not here," Betty said, frowning after getting into Chuck's locker.

"Good thing," Archie said, opening up a zippered pouch of lock-picking tools, "I have these from the internet."

Jughead just shook his head. "Dude, you and eBay need to breakup."

The tools worked as promised. The problem was Chuck's playbook wasn't there. They went through all lockers in the football change room, including the other lockers of the team members around the school; nothing. Archie suggested Coach Clayton's office, but the playbook wasn't there either. Either Trev was wrong, someone else had gotten to it first, or worse, Chuck had been tipped off.

* * *

If the diary were a living thing, it would have liked Betty Cooper. She wrote and spoke to it often, telling her secrets, desires, and inner thoughts. She stroked the diary, handling it carefully and always putting it away in the same spot. But that did not mean the diary would have considered Betty its owner. Its true owner didn't visit often, but when it did, the diary treasured the opportunity to share its pages with the person who beheld it.

As usual on Monday morning after Betty left, Alice Cooper went in Betty's room to grab the laundry basket. She noted a couple clean pairs of panties thrown in, meaning a couple pairs were missing. Where could they be? Her daughter was so diligent about the trivial task that it was unnerving. A flash of sunlight glinted from Archie's window into her eye.

While its binding nearly broke from the rough treatment it received, the diary felt pleased to tell Alice everything.

* * *

Fuck this shit. Jason went to school Monday morning to escape the gothic madness of Thornhill. Was he cleared by the doctors yet? Nope. Did he still need physical therapy? Yes. Did he care? No. Was he going to be on time? Not even remotely, it was 10am.

But he had the one piece of his identity he should have had; his football blazer. He followed Polly's directions and found the car last night. The contents included big bricks of brown sugar, or hard heroin. Running away with Polly was no longer an option. He threw the bricks of heroin into the woods on general principle. The chances of anyone finding it all were astronomically low, but a getaway car might be useful.

Polly had still wanted to run. It had taken a little convincing, but in a few days' time he'd be well enough for their drive to New Hampshire. The baby needed its father. He needed the ring, wherever it was because he told Polly he'd have it for her. When he married in front of the judge, Jason was going to put it on her finger.

As he pulled into the parking lot with the old Blossom Pontiac convertible, the Sheriff's car pulled right after him. His hands slipped off the steering wheel from instant sweat. Cheryl told Penelope, and they had figured it out after all and reported him. This was it. His heart almost went through is chest from the pounding. He'd go from a gilded to prison to a real one. All he could think was that Polly's baby wouldn't have a dad. Did the car have a gun?

Instead, Sheriff Keller and a deputy rushed past his car into the school. They were sure hustling, what was going on? He followed them inside through the empty hallways. Was it the Impostor? Had that _thing_ done something worthy of time in prison?

No such luck. Following Sheriff Keller and his deputy from a distance eventually led to the music room. There he saw the Betty, Kevin, and the Impostor waiting outside. They hadn't seen him yet, giving Jason a moment to study the trio. Betty was wearing so much makeup, trying way too hard. She wanted to impress it. Somehow that hurt more than anything else he'd seen so far. She still wore pastel blues like always, but the skirt and soft pumped heels were new. Both guys had dark blue jeans. The Impostor had the football blazer open, with a black athletic T-shirt underneath. Kevin, the only one he recognized, had gone for a red lumberjack shirt.

The Sheriff led Ms. Grundy out in handcuffs. Unexpected. What could a thirty-something petite brunette music teacher have done to get arrested? The Impostor restrained Betty while she angrily shouted insults at the teacher, making Ms. Grundy flush. The look of confusion and betrayal on the teacher's face at the Impostor left Jason confused. What the heck?

"Holy shit, Jason Blossom!" Kevin said, dropping his green binder on the floor.

Betty and the Impostor rubbernecked at him down at the end of the hallway. Jason approached them, acutely aware of the football blazer that matched the Impostor's. Had they given it Jason's old number? His fists clenched, then controlled himself. The old Jason and Archie had gotten along from a distance.

"Hey Archie, Betty, and Kevin," Jason said. "I'm back." The Impostor blanched. Betty clutched the Impostor's arm, partially hiding behind it and looked at her shoes. Kevin watched him, entranced. Right.

"Hi Jason," the Impostor said. That indecipherable stare from those blue and gold eyes. Jason would kill to know how he did it, any of it.

He gestured to the size of the Impostor. "Look how big you've gotten bro."

"All the better for football."

"And those eyes, blue and gold."

"All the better to see you with."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "I see you too."

"Then nothing else needs to be said, does it?" The Impostor's lip twitched. Did Betty or Kevin understand what Jason had the Impostor had just told each other?

"Guess not," Jason said. "Kevin?"

The green-eyed teen started being the focus of Jason's attention. "Uh, yeah?"

"Let's go to the Office. I need to get registered. Be seeing ya, Betty and Archie. Watch those Band-Aids for me."

Betty hid her right hand behind her back. That stony look on the Impostor's face. Petty, but it soothed his feelings of her unknowing betrayal. Polly. He had to keep his mind on the other Cooper sister and the baby.

Once out of earshot, Kevin said, "Jason -"

"Don't. Kevin, I'm here because I need to be. Now, what happened to Ms. Grundy? I had lessons with her last year," One of the few details Jason recalled about old Jason, "and she wasn't a criminal."

Kevin gasped, furtively looked side to side in the empty hallways, and then pulled them to a halt. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but you should know."

"Know what?" Thank goodness for Kevin's eagerness to gossip.

"Everything. Ms. Grundy has multiple warrants out of her arrest. She seduces teen boys. She shot her previous husband to be with one in Minnesota. She was after Archie until he went to county authorities this weekend. It also turns out," Kevin's voice dropped an octave, "her name isn't Geraldine Grundy. It's Rachel Gibson. She's not even a teacher."

"What the -"

"Exactly," said Kevin. "My dad said she's going away for a loooong time. He got her for illegal handgun possession too."

Jason felt torn. One the one hand, it could have been him. On the other hand, the Impostor deserved it.

* * *

PE class was not one Veronica's many fortés. She had all the grace and dexterity need for dancing and cheerleading. But add a ball to the mix? Somehow her talents failed her. Otherwise Cheryl had been different today. Too happy. When the redhead had left a bit early, "desperate" to use the bathroom, it hadn't registered as suspicious.

When returning to the girl's change room, Veronica rounded the corner to see Betty of all girls giving Cheryl a one-armed shove.

"What are you doing in Veronica's locker?" Betty said, holding a volleyball on her other hip.

That scheming bitch just chuffed. "Get over yourself. Tens don't explain themselves to a seven."

Cheryl needed to be put in her place. "Excellent question Betty." Veronica narrowed her eye while inhaling and puffing out her chest. "Need to borrow something of mine Cheryl?"

Fiddling with her pockets, Cheryl said, "No you hobo."

"I think Cheryl," Veronica said, analyzing the situation, "you need some extra laps in River Vixen practice later today, to deal with all the excess energy you have. Some pee-break."

Veronica's locker was near Betty's. She hadn't thought much of the blonde's early decision to change in the corner where other girls couldn't see much. Wow, those were not bruises all over Betty's breasts, shoulder and lower neck. No wonder high necked shirts were Betty's first choice. Veronica's lips tightened, eyes narrowing at a particular hickey. Waiting for Jughead to do that to her was taking its sweet time. He was so romantic this morning though, the patience would be worth it.

Then again, did this mean Betty had –

"How does a Vestal Virgin like you have all those hickeys?" Cheryl loudly said, lips pouting and pointed to bite sized mark on both sides of Betty's trapezius muscle.

Veronica's expected reaction of Betty was blushing and stammering. Maybe just a "Whatever Cheryl."

Betty clenched and unclenched her fists, then tightened her ponytail while taking a visible breath. She half turned, glanced at Cheryl, a finger openly tracing on one of her hickeys. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Disgusting. You're a slut just like your methhead sister." Veronica's first thought was to defend Betty, but that wasn't necessary.

"Come now Cheryl," Betty said. "I have a committed boyfriend, the quarterback of football team no less." Her savage smile made Veronica so proud. "And you're the one with a Tinder account."

Veronica motioned for Tina and Ginger to laugh, which leapt across the change room from enough of the other girls. Cheryl stormed out. Betty simply glowered at the other girls watching the exchange. "Anyone else need to share their opinion with me?"

At lunchtime most kids were talking about seeing Ms. Grundy escorted off campus by Sheriff Keller. Not Veronica. Eagerly pulling Betty along, she found an empty table on the green. "Details, details Betty Cooper, I have to know," she said, intrigued by the thought of Archie's sexual prowess.

No usual signs of Betty's embarrassment showed. Wow, she had rubbed off on her friend. The blonde spoke with a lowered voice, "He asked me not to go around saying everything to you and Kevin. He wanted some discretion."

It made sense to Veronica. She grinned, then took a bite of food. "Fair enough, so tell me about your first time?"

Finally, Betty blushed a little. She glanced wide-eyed around for listeners while mushing her lips together this way and that. The big blue-green eyes focused on Veronica. "Magical. My first time was out of a romance novel Ronnie."

Veronica's jaw dropped. "So you," her hand cupped from the side of her mouth and voice became a whisper, "orgasmed?"

Was it strange to be relieved Betty wasn't all bitch today? Betty's chin tucked in, and her lips tightened before she nodded, eyes wide.

"More than once?"

Cheeks rosier, Betty nodded again in response after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh my god Betty." Veronica's voice returned to a normal volume. She laid both hands on the table, sliding them along as she leaned forward. "No wonder so many girls are trying to get in that boy's pants."

Veronica's words startled Betty, who put down the sandwich in her hands, eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Like he's pretty experienced, right?"

Betty gave Veronica a sided eyed stare. "No. What are you talking about?"

"Well Betty, I mean, you've told me you were, you know, waiting… But Archie? You never said he was. So I just assumed that –"

"He slept around?" Betty said, lips curled back, putting the food down. "What, you think I'd date some man-whore like Chuck or Reggie?"

"No-no," Veronica said, bringing her hands up to de-escalate, "I just meant that, 'magical virgins' don't exist. I would know. I have slept with many, many guys Betty. Let me assure you that the words 'inexperienced' and 'magical' don't go in the same sentence together."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Betty stood up, hands on the lunch table as she loomed over Veronica.

"I'm trying to help -"

"Don't lie to me!" Their trays and plates rattled when Betty slammed her fists on the wooden table. "You are trying to create a wedge between me and Archie, just like my mother. Always trying to 'help' me. Want to know what I did to that fat cow Sabrina?" Betty pointed her finger up in Veronica's face. "Keep it up and you'll find out."

Oh wow this was going horribly wrong in a way Veronica never imagined. "All I meant was - "

"No. Veronica." Betty's chin jutted out. "You do not get to cast aspersions about Archie, at all. Since you're so curious, let's go ask him."

"What –"

Fast as a viper Betty grabbed Veronica's wrist. Then, promptly dragged over to Archie's table, where Jughead and Trev also sat. They were catching some eyes from several tables around.

"Hey Archie!" Betty shouted.

The handsome redhead turned, along with practically ever student's head in the vicinity. "Veronica has a question for you." Veronica looked around, panicked, unsure how to defuse this. She was unused to being on the receiving end of this behavior. "No? Okay, I'll ask for her. Any side bitches I need to know about?"

Archie's eyes glanced between the two girls, his brows furrowing, and forehead wrinkling. "No…?"

"Have you been screwing any other girls before we started dating?"

The same baffled expression. "Nope, why are you asking Betty? What is going on?"

"Veronica had to know. And now she does." Betty said to him. Turning to Veronica, she said, "Happy?"

"I-"

"Take your lunch, we're leaving," Betty said, seizing Archie's arm. He complied and she practically hauled him off.

Jughead raised his eyebrows, crossing his hands back and forth at Veronica. Trev looked from Jughead to Veronica, the shrinking forms of Betty and Archie. "What just happened?"

Giving him a level glare, Jughead said, "Dude, do not ask."

* * *

The rest of the schoolday was awesome for Jason, if a bit exhausting. Every student in school had come to congratulate him on his return from the dead. Now he was eating lunch with Jason's old football crew: Chuck, Moose and Reggie.

"So where'd you go?" Reggie asked.

"I..." The official story was thin. Jason clenched his hands, it sounded worse outside of Thornhill. "I hitchhiked across America and back. My last ride and I had a disagreement."

"No way dude," Chuck said.

"Your dramatic re-entry," Reggie paused to chew his sandwich, "into Riverdale makes me think of something like out of a TV show or movie."

Simple old Moose said, "I know where you went Jason. It's obvious guys." Moose glanced around the table. "Jason here joined the Kurdish Militia to fight ISIS."

"Then how'd he end up in the Sweetwater River?" Reggie said, chewing a few pieces of fries at once. "What a dumb idea Moose."

"No, it totally fits guys," said Moose. "Jason got caught in the crossfire between the Pentagon and the CIA backed rebels in Syria. So the CIA tried to kill him."

"Moose dude, that story is so full of holes," Chuck squinted and shook his head. "Why would they bring him all the way back, thousands of miles from Syria? Then after all that, try to kill him next to his hometown? He'd be shot and left for dead in the desert."

"Come on guys," Jason said with a smile, his chest swelling with bullshit. "I got shot and returned from the dead."

"Yeah dude, you turned into Wolverine?" Chuck said.

"You got it my man." The teasing went on from there, but they bought it because he was _Jason Blossom_.

Being Jason was awesome. Everyone liked him. All the girls in the school, even juniors and seniors gave him flirty little glances. He had a tight crew with Moose, Chuck, and Reggie. The coach let him on the varsity team, saying as long as he did well in the next few practices, he was gold. Physical Therapy; musical airy-fairy shit. He was going to earn a spot on the first line or die trying.

The coach had given him some spare clothes for the practice today. Jason's appearance in the football locker room caused a round of cheers and applause. He held his hands up, and eventually it died down. The moment was his. "BULLDOGS FOREVER!"

If the first round wasn't crazy enough, this time the whole team lost their minds in celebration. The Bro-fits, chest bumping, stomping, and shouting lasted a while. The Impostor was faking. It knew Jason was on to it.

Finally, the guys got back to getting changed for Football practice. The shifty body language from the Impostor, what did it want to hide? The locker the Impostor went to was in the middle of the row. Jason saw the profile of the Impostor's body after it pulled off its shirt; Jason couldn't stop staring. What'd happened to his body? The massive chiseled body belonged in a superhero movie or someone from Greek mythology. Was this a real life "Emperor has no Clothes" moment? Didn't anyone know that redheads don't tan? He could spend all summer in the sun and would be lucky to be more than a normal skin tone by the end of it. That or be burnt to a crisp.

Reggie, a couple lockers down from the Impostor, pointed at something Jason couldn't see on the other redhead's chest. "Some animal attack you Andrews?"

The guys in front of and behind Archie went silent and bug eyed when he turned to Reggie. Four long claw marks on each pectoral muscle were visible, with a fifth short one on the bottom. Another similar set of scratch marks were along his lower abs. Numerous lip or doughnut shaped bruises were visible along its clavicle, neck, shoulders and arms.

The Impostor visibly inhaled, puffing up his large chest then let it deflate. He looked at Reggie, his eyes glancing around. "I got a cat."

"That ain't no cat Andrews, you get a lion?" said Chuck Clayton from behind Archie. "Besides, you're allergic."

Oblique striations revealed themselves as the Impostor turned around to face Chuck. It also revealed dozens of long scratch marks in sets of four along the Impostor's back, who said, "Then you understand."

Jason understood that the Impostor had tried to rape Betty, and she'd put up a fight. He was so proud, she'd defended herself and this _thing_ would go to jail. But then why would she be practically cuddling him in the hallway today? No. The Impostor must be cheating on her, trying to attack some other girl. What other explanation made sense? Why else would those wounds all over the Impostor's body be defensive? The rest of the room seemed to agree, as the guys got awkwardly silent. Wait, why was Chuck smiling at him and the Impostor?

"Betty Cooper, I understand alright." Chuck said to the Impostor after a pregnant pause in the room. "The perfect good girl in sophomore year did that to you?"

The Impostor, that fucking pervert's face twitched, likely a visibly held in smile. With a straight face, it raised its hands a little to indicate it didn't want to brag. So the Impostor humble-bragged instead. "Come on guys. A gentleman never tells."

"I knew it!" Reggie said. Yes, finally, someone else calling this freak out. "Both Cooper girls are freaks beneath the sheets. Right Jason?"

"Hell ya," Chuck said, "Jason here told us ALL about Polly." The black kid pumped his hips and slapped the imaginary girl's ass. Sniggers erupted around the room from most of the team. "That girl put out."

Blar? Jason's mushy mind did not want to comprehend what Reggie and Chuck's words meant. He'd misinterpreted the mood of the room. The guys were not awkward about this, they were _in_ awe. What could he do, what could he say to this? Then again, Polly was pregnant. Old Jason probably had bragged about it. Still, he knew Polly well enough to be disgusted by the sniggers; she wasn't like that.

"Guys, I'm invoking locker room privilege here," The Impostor said, pressing its hands out. "Betty is special to me."

"OOOOoooo," the whole room said in unison. Jason joined in on instinct, but stopped himself in time. Of course the Impostor was in love with Betty. Or was pretending to be. Just like he'd have to with Polly, for the sake of their child. The Imposter didn't have that excuse.

"Alright Andrews," Davie Ross, said, now a senior and this year's backup quarterback. "I think we bulldogs can keep the secret of your new 'bitch' on one condition." Davie's blue eyes swept around the room. "KEGGAR AT ARCHIE'S ON FRIDAY!"

"BOOOYAAA!" The room erupted into cheers, hoots, and hollers. The Impostor's pained expression was like a work of art. Fate, Jason decided, had given him something he could work with.

* * *

Monday was a good day to Betty. She stood up to Cheryl for the first time in her life. Not only that, she quashed Veronica's insidious insinuations about Archie. Betty knew about the lingering stares Veronica gave her boyfriend. Her friend was trying, but needed a bit of extra help. The profuse apology Veronica gave before Cheerleading practice Betty accepted with grace and aplomb. She even made her own to Veronica for overreacting. But both recognized a boundary had been created.

Archie walked home with her after their respective practices around five o'clock. They made random chit-chat, but took a break from talking about sex or the crazy weekend they'd had together. At Archie's house she suggested eating dinner at Pop's, which Archie said was a great idea. Mr. Andrews had no issue with it, asking that they be home by 7pm so they could finish their homework.

Seeing her parent's car in the driveway, she thought to check in with her parents at home. Betty opened the door, then instantly felt the wrongness in her house. "Do you hear that?" Archie said.

From the living room, Betty heard the sound of her mom crying. They slowly approached. Her mom's makeup smeared face took one look at the River Vixen outfit on Betty, and then the Football Blazer on Archie. New tears streamed down her mom's face, and Alice Cooper _hiccupped_ a sob. Her mom rushed out of the room.

"Um. Alien invasion?" Archie said, seeking an explanation that didn't exist. "I didn't think she cried."

"She doesn't," Betty said, meeting Archie's eyes and feeling the same way.

"Isn't your dad usually home by now?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes." Where was her dad?

"How about leaving your parents a note?" Archie guided her by the hand to the kitchen, procuring a blue pen and a purple post-it-note pad for her.

For a moment, Betty was torn. The perfect daughter would check on her mother. But she wasn't going to beat herself with that title anymore. She wanted a date with Archie. Fiddling with her fingers, she still felt guilty though.

"Thanks Arch." Betty wrote down a note, wondering why he didn't suggest a text. "We went to Pop's together last week without it being an issue. We'll be fine I think."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starved. I need to eat something." Betty saw a lusty haze go over his eyes as they roved over her body and uniform. The next thing knew she was up in the air. She squeaked again, mortified her mom might have heard. "Or maybe, I need to eat someone instead."

Archie seated her on the counter, kissing up and down her neck, a hand holding her back and the other feeling up her thigh. She found herself quickly panting from Archie's actions. Betty's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and her hands went under his shirt, feeling his smooth skin and the muscles underneath. She pulled his wide back closer to her. They kissed this way for a few minutes, before Betty's senses kicked in.

"Archie, we have to stop." Betty held back a moan as Archie found the right spot below her ear. "My mom's home."

Her words caused Archie to freeze, but not pull back. "Right." He breathed onto her neck, sending lovely shivers through her body. "Sorry."

Betty smiled while letting her hands move along him. One on to his neck, the other interweaving with Archie's. "It's okay. Did I tease you too much today?"

"Yeah. You marched me off at lunchtime." Archie pulled back, her eyes dropped to him adjusting his impressive manhood. When done he glanced upstairs, listening for a sound of her mom. He whispered, "I thought were going to..."

Right. All she did was talk to him in a classroom and eat lunch with him. Poor guy. Springing forward to kiss his cheek, Betty rested her hands on his shoulders. "Soon, I promise. Let's go eat at Pop's."

"Of course sweetheart. I am starving. My treat."

"Sure."

They had a wonderful meal together at Pop's. No parents, no Jason Blossom, no drama with other girls. They got to eat burgers and fries, drink a milkshake while joking around. Now they played footsy too, teasing each other and upping the ante. The flirtatious antics were new compared to the old days, but now Betty understood that Archie did this with her as a sign of affection. Not just any girl got to receive his attention like this. It was fun too. She liked teasing him, she had so much power over him; he didn't even know it. Betty rested her eyes on his beautiful face.

"Streaker!" Someone shouted from the other side of the diner. She and Archie turned to look, but were too late. Who could it be?

* * *

Dreams, visions, hallucinations, and reality. A continuum that a person should experience on the two distinct ends, one by night, one by day. Just as the sun is fated to rise every day, so too is it fated to set. None say "the sun shall not rise" expecting it to happen. Similarly, no rational person says, "What I really need today is to go insane and hallucinate." Junkies using acid, magic mushrooms, or licking toads notwithstanding.

The visions at the funeral were not enough self-inflicted torture. The term "daymare" was known to Jughead, but he hadn't thought it existed outside a cartoon.

When walking to school Monday morning, Jughead saw the unusual sight of fog on the ground. Clouds overhead, Riverdale's excellent sunny streak finally broken at last. As he approached the school, he noticed no one else was around. He wasn't there that early. Searching around his eyes caught receding tendrils of fog into a single cloud. Out of hit came Veronica; the Ice Queen.

Mounted on a white Siberian tiger, she'd transformed. Light grayish brown skin. Creamy white hair and eyebrows, with a matching dress of epic length, billowing in the wind. She dismounted from the tiger, slowly walking up to him. A trail of ice grew on the ground from each step. One arm worked the other shoulder strap, then switched and the dress fell off.

"Jughead."

"Veronica. I'm dreaming again."

"It's not a dream Jughead." That hit the panic button in his heart, beating like a drum in his chest. She grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket. "When is it going to happen Jughead?" Pulling his jacket off, Veronica's hands rubbed across his chest, creating an enjoyable tingling sensation in his whole body. "When are you going to let go and drown with me?"

A single blink in time.

The vision collapsed around him. Mundane details that should be there, like dozens of students milling around and talking before class appeared. Veronica was in front him saying, "I wish we could go to Greendale and dance again tonight."

What happened next was not Jughead's own doing. His sly smile. Bringing out his cellphone already playing the right music. Grabbing Veronica, he began swing dancing with her.

When the second song started, he said, "Wherever you are, I'll dance with you any time."

The big smile on her face made those warm tingles come back. He twirled her, ignoring the looks of other students. "You're such a charmer," Veronica said.

"Don't you know it." He twirled her again, sneaking in a light slap on that sexy ass of hers.

Veronica forcefully exhaled, her jaw dropping again, a sight he always enjoyed. She looked around noting other students pointing at them. "You're outrageous."

"Only for you," Jughead said grinning at her. He did an encircling spin this time, holding her back against him with his arms wrapped around her. "I wouldn't be any other way."

Giving her cheek a kiss, Veronica twisted around to kiss him on the lips, slipping in her tongue. At that point, control returned to him. The crazy making thing was the brilliance of what was done to him. Yet, the anger. The rage that something used him like a puppet do complete some dark bidding. How did those songs get on his cellphone? They kissed until the bell rang, then went to first period together. Veronica gave him googly eyes the whole time.

Second period was English class where he saw –

\- The big blue eyed Vulture on Archie's large broad shoulders gave him a start. Everyone else was acting normal, even Archie. The crinkled lumpy black skin on the bird's face reminded him of a giant mound of pimples. The bird leaned in near Archie's ear, whispering madness into it. Why didn't Veronica scream?

Act normal, he thought. "Hey Archie."

"Jughead, dude, good to see you." They fist bumped.

Cold dread in the pit of his stomach, not acting jumpy was harder than he thought. They sat in the back, Jughead in the desk behind Archie while waiting for others to arrive. Betty came in, said hi to them and took her seat as if all were normal. The teacher ignored the Vulture. None saw it except him.

Was it real? Extending a finger out, Jughead poked the bird with his forefinger. The fresh oily feathers sure felt real. The vulture spun around, and bit his finger off to the knuckle. Blood didn't spray, but squirted in violent shots across the room. The Vulture cawed at him loudly, Jughead fell back in his chair –

\- landing flat on his ass hours later in science class with Mr. Flutesnoot.

"Dude, you okay?" the smaller, normal sized brown eyed Archie asked, offering his hand.

Taking it, Jughead pulled himself. "I'm okay."

He was okay, the finger wasn't gone after all. Then brown eyed Archie morphed into Jason Blossom. Of course. "Thanks Jason."

"No problem Jughead, anytime." Brown eyes flashed for a second before going back to light blue. The taunting of the haunting, Jughead narrowed his eyes at the wall. Why?

Jughead sat back down with the real Archie, watching him listen to the labyrinthine murmurs of the Vulture. The awful bird turned to Jughead, screeching at him. Insane, the visions had driven him insane. No one acted as if they heard it, so neither did he. Stroking the angry red scars on his reattached finger, Jughead brooded. Losing over three hours of the day, gone in an instant. He wasn't hungry, meaning he'd eaten lunch. What had happened in those three hours? Writing was impossible, Jughead kept breaking his pencils from anger. The visions had gone too far.

Too much.

By the end of the day, Jughead hated Jason. He hated Archie. Veronica too for that matter.

Jason shouldn't be turning into the old brown eyed Archie from before this summer. The pained face, like old Archie was maintaining some kind of sick facade ate away at Jughead's mind. Did it matter that Jason and Cheryl were Betty and Polly's double 3rd cousins? Would anyone care at all about various Blossom men littering various love children around like lost puppies?

Should anyone care that he saw Veronica transform into a literal Ice Queen? Would anyone want to know that Archie had The Vulture on his shoulder?

The solution was not banging his forehead against the mirror until it bled afterschool. His head hurt like fuck. He went to watch the football practice where all three of them were. Everything happened all over again. One minute, he was perceiving reality as it should be; then the three morphed again. Archie's words rattled around his head, "Be free of yourself to be who you really are."

The irony of those words coming from the very person driving him insane.

The time is now for the **final** solution, Jughead thought. He left to the Twilight Drive-In and got out all the cash he had from underneath his mattress. The White Wyrm was his next destination, where said the right things, and got the required LSD and mushrooms. Did the gang recognize FP's son, or was it his busted up bleeding forehead?

The problem revealed itself to Jughead: complacency. He kept expecting to wake from the dream. He kept expecting reality to right itself. He kept expecting things to be _fair_. That someway, somehow it would all make sense. No. It didn't compute, which was the point. The problem was pulling him down the rabbit hole while he was in denial. He was in the Matrix, pretending it was reality. Time to take the red pill from Morpheus. He laid down on his bed, licked the acid tabs, and then ate the foul tasting magic mushrooms. Were they all supposed to look so different from each other?

Despite being the school weirdo, drugs were not Jughead's thing. His "trip" started out mild enough, walking in the woods felt right. He saw the imagery change, but it wasn't enough. The insights he needed from his doubly altered state of consciousness were lacking. Toads. He needed Toads. There was no pet shop in Riverdale, so logically, licking leaves was the alternative. The leaves started wiggling in a nonexistent wind. They bubbled and burst into millions of toads hopping around in the forest. He tried chasing them, but they kept slipping from his fingers and changing into steam. Then he was too hot. His clothes needed to come off. Running. He had to run.

The castle called to him, but there were other things to do first. Important things.

The things did that afternoon, the things he'd done that evening.

Nighttime. The castle beckoned to him. His fortress of solitude. His laboratory in there sang a special song to him upon entering. Jughead knew his true vocation now, he was a wizard. A reality bending wizard who needed to cast his most powerful spell. The spell that would explain everything was mostly prepared. He pranced, twirled, skipped, and hopped through the hallways. Maybe he should have been laughing, but he was too angry for that. The Runes of Power were ready. They needed put on the right places. He'd undo the 4th Crusade and regain Constantinople.

The River called to him. Jughead flitted, jumped, ran, and bounced his way there along the path of thorns. His steps from the ground told him... told him... "NO!"

" **NO!** " He screamed again and again.

The path was screaming at him, but he could no longer hear anything.

The River still called to him. Jughead swam across it. He didn't drown. He jumped off the rocks, nearly eviscerating himself. Just a babbling brook. Just a cackling creek. Just a shimmering stream. Just a roaring river.

Jughead woke up at dawn, skin blue, shivering and butt naked, hunched over the edge of the Sweetwater River staring into his own eyes. Are not eyes the gateway into a person's soul? If so, where was his?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> 1\. Yes, Cheryl and Old Jason's relationship crossed all sorts of boundaries, but wasn't romantic or physically incestuous. Emotionally? Yes; "screwed up" is a vast understatement.
> 
> 2\. If you are sexually active teen and don't want your parents to find out; please note that Laundry Control is often a critically missed factor. My at the time GF discovered this the hard way in University!
> 
> 3\. I recently read the Riverdale Comics and there's some good material in there. It gave me inspiration for Betty's diary section and I worked a bit of the other material in.
> 
> 4\. The female actresses wear a TON of makeup, even for a TV show. I thought I'd play with that a bit, that in Archie!Jason's memories of "before", Betty wore very little makeup, and didn't start wearing a lot more until Season 1 started.
> 
> 5\. I had been asked after Chapter 9 about Hal and Alice's feelings/reaction to Betty's "plan" but it will come next in Chapter 11. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kind comments, kudos for Chapter 10 and asking for updates. I have now delivered!

 

* * *

After kissing Archie goodnight, Betty came home to a dark, empty, and silent presence. Turning on a light, she looked in the foyer closet. Her dad Hal's favorite pair of shoes were not there. Next, she tried knocking on her parent's cream colored bedroom door to no avail. Twisting the polished brass knob didn't work - locked. Her mom must be in bed early, which never happened. Alien invasion indeed.

Betty texted her dad to see where he was. Like a dinosaur, he phoned back. "Hey Sweetie."

A pet name he hadn't used since when she was a child? Bad news. "What is it Dad?"

"Well… Your mother and I... I'm sleeping at the office for a while."

"Oh." Asking if everything was okay occurred to her, but she already knew the answer. For all her parents fighting, her dad had never left the house. Her mother had been sobbing. Oh God no. "Are you and Mom getting a divorce?"

Her dad heaved a long sigh. "Yeah sweetie. Looks like it. It's time. Your mother and I have been miserable for years."

"Is it because of me and Archie? Or us seeing Polly?"

"Oh gosh no sweetie." The name was eerie. Like her dad wanted to pretend she wasn't fifteen. "I quite like Archie now. I'm so happy for you two. Whatever happens, I approve."

Huh? "What does that mean?"

"Betty, I ought to get going. I'll talk to you later about this."

Was her dad lying? Why the deflection? Shaking her head, Betty couldn't handle thinking about her parents. Despite not wanting to be perfect anymore, she did like getting good grades. Homework would take her mind from the horrible guilt that somehow it was all her fault. Two and half hours later she finished dotting her last "i."

Looked out her window to Archie's room, she spied him working at his desk. He didn't like texting, and his phone was likely off. Old school it was, Betty got her flashlight out. She opened her window and shone the bright blue light into Archie's room. He got the signal, unlocking his own window.

"What's going on?"

Archie appeared confused, which Betty didn't get. Wouldn't he remember they did this all the time when they were younger? But the divorce, how she wanted to escape from her house! She struggled to keep her lips normal and not downturned.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. My dad isn't home yet. Says he's working late for on a proposal." With a smile and a wave, he said, "Come on over babe, let's talk."

"Perfect." Betty gave him a small smile, his encouragement warming the hollowness she felt. She never thought her parents would divorce for real. "What would the neighbors think?" Her mom or dad would say.

Going to Archie's straight away was on her mind, but not where her heart wanted to go. Tiptoeing to Polly's room, Betty stared at the stillness; so many memories. Her house was a museum of a time that was never coming back. Just like her. Except, the house wasn't a museum. Her home had transformed into a mausoleum where the dream of "the perfect family" preserved itself in death. Ultimately, this wasn't her home anymore.

Betty went back to her room and located a small sky-blue travel bag. While filling it she found a small box of condoms that Polly had given her. Hmm didn't need those, tampons though? A girl could never be too careful! Should she change out of her River Vixen outfit? Perhaps not. Betty then went to Archie's house, knocking on the door.

"Hey Betty," Archie said when he let her in. Alas, he wasn't shirtless this time so her brain didn't dribble from her ears. "You brought your backpack and an overnight bag?"

The confused and concerned expression on his face was so cute. "I don't want to stay at my house tonight. My dad moved out, and my mom is hiding." Betty gazed in his eyes, stepping closer to press her body against his. "I don't want to be alone."

His eyes sparkled with an abrupt happiness she adored as he held her. "Well then darling, let's get settled."

Betty followed him in, enjoying the sight of his muscular backside. She did make a promise to him after all, and Coopers keep their promises. Archie's powerful arms swept her up effortlessly into a bridal carry. Betty didn't complain, in fact secretly pleased. She yelped in excitement when Archie tossed her on his bed, bag and all. After undoing her ponytail, Betty giggled at him. A finger of hers waggled at him for being naughty.

Archie smirked in reaction. "You're so much fun Betty."

"Am I?" 'Fun' wasn't the typical word people would use for her.

"You're not a sourpuss." He gave her a light smile. "I can play with you and play back."

"Is that so?" Betty raised her eyebrow at him.

"It is."

Archie unbuckled his jeans, resting his thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers. His sly grin at her, she bit her lip at him. Understanding the unspoken command, Betty got to work. A good girlfriend like her knew what to do.

* * *

Kevin Keller enjoyed his friendship with Betty Cooper. Even back in the day as "Fat Kevin" in middle school she had been kind to him. Christian compassion had defined her reaction when he came out as gay. Never an ounce of judgment. Archie and Jughead were always kind and inclusive towards him. Which, now was on his mind as he walked to school in the sunny morning. Archie had been so busy over the summer they hadn't talked or hung out once. The blue eyes had been as much of a shock to Betty as they had been to him.

The eye color change Kevin didn't care about. No, since Archie and Betty had really started dating, it seemed at the cost of his and Betty's friendship. She'd rapidly lost time for Kevin, spending almost all her time with Archie, Veronica and Jughead at school and afterwards. They did hang out Saturday afternoon, to talk about Ms. Grundy's criminal harassment of Archie. She did return his texts. But he resented the demotion to last place in her priorities. Were he dating the insane, volcanic hotness that Archie Andrew's ass, he'd probably be distracted too. It all changed when Archie got that car. Kevin shook his head in thought. Who knew she'd be such a tire-biter?

Regardless of Veronica's bluster about being 'best friends' she wasn't interested, and yet another person monopolizing Betty's time. He'd been alone more than ever. Taking runs through Fox Forest wasn't the place to find friends. Helping his dad try and catch some streaker racing around Riverdale yesterday had run him ragged.

The poster on the telephone pole shook him out of his Tuesday morning reverie. On a white background, Chuck Clayton's Sticky Mapled face dominated the image. On the top it read, 'Ladies Watch Out!' and on the bottom, 'Sticky Maples given to other girls: **5** '

"Oh my God!" Kevin said to himself. "Who would do this? Are they insane?"

Kevin scanned the street, seeing a poster on every telephone pole and lamppost within the vicinity of Riverdale High. Students were gawking over them, even taking pictures of them. As he walked over to the next, it wasn't Chuck on the poster, but Reggie Mantle. Davie Ross. Other names from the Football team. But not all of them. In fact, Kevin was in open mouthed awe at the last one.

 _Cheryl Blossom's_ poster didn't have a Sticky Maple on her face. But her score? **_8_** , the highest yet. The words under Cheryl's poster?

**TRAITOR OF WOMANKIND**

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Both Kevin's hands were on his head in open mouth awe. "Someone is getting murdered."

* * *

Going to school didn't occur to Jughead. In his soulless existence what did it matter? Who was he? What had he done? At least this time, he'd been in control. The power was his. The events he'd instigated, the things he'd done were HIS. CHOICE. _You hear that?! I'm in control, not you!_

"Jughead," his dad, FP Jones II said, sitting on top of a motorcycle. "You have made me proud." Jughead had to open and close his eyes several times to comprehend his surroundings. He'd wandered back to the Twilight Drive-In. "Might need some clothes though."

"Yeah…" Jughead studied his dad's outfit – black serpent jacket and jeans. Not a blending in day.

"Get dressed son." His dad patted the back the motorcycle. "We've got business to discuss."

Arguing felt overrated. "Sure Dad."

Shortly after Jughead had clothes on, a cold ride on the motorcycle took them to the Serpent's lair. They walked into the Whyte Wyrm together. Cigarette smoke wafted in the air. The dreamlike nature when the whole bar cheered at the sight of Jughead. He hated dreams. "Shut up!"

The two dozen grown men just laughed. A tall and imposing long haired Serpent came up to Jughead carrying a bundle. "Kid, on behalf of the gang, we've got something for you. With your father's permission…"

FP nodded, taking the bundle then unfurling it. Jughead absorbed the sight of a shiny and new South Side Serpent's jacket. The guys in the bar had gotten quiet. His post-high mind processed the membership they were offering him. The jacket fit as if Jughead was born for it. They didn't cheer like he expected, but all raised a pint of beer at him and drank.

"Let's get this kid a beer huh?" FP clapped his hands on Jughead's shoulders. "Son, you did a good job yesterday."

"Yeah?"

FP nodded to a particular table near the window. "Let's sit." He followed his dad over and got comfortable. His dad's voice lowered. "I don't know where you found what Jason Blossom took from us, but you returned it. We're all very, very impressed."

"What do you mean?" Jughead said.

"The product kid. I thought you didn't want to become a Serpent."

Imaginings, pictures, dreams, metaphors of yesterday blurred together in Jughead's mind. He breathed in and out. Revenge, he remembered getting revenge. Then he cast a spell. But that was impossible, because magic couldn't be real. Jughead knew he hadn't turned into Harry Potter.

"I changed my mind."

"Good thing." His dad's lips did that twitch when holding in a smile. Jughead had made his dad proud. "The heroin you brought back was worth a pretty penny."

Huh. Never thought he'd become a drug dealer or runner. A futile and weak part his mind quailed, but the dominant part of him gave zero fucks. The beer arrived at their table from the beefy bartender. A man Jughead recognized from a barbeque as a child. Was this who had recruited his father?

"Drink the beer, kid," The biker bartender said.

"Sure." Jughead downed the nasty piss in front him, impressed at his inability to spew it everywhere.

"Not bad, not bad at all," FP said, sliding a yellow envelope onto the table. "Here's your payment for that and the Blossom history you gave us."

Inside was twenty-five grand in cash.

Provoking the thing in his brain giving him visions seemed like the best plan. If he had fried the stupid thing, nothing would happen. If not, then something would. There was only one logical thing to say. "Dad, I think I need a Serpent's tattoo."

* * *

The passionate sounds of sex from her mother's room all night long was Not Acceptable to Veronica Lodge. For one, her mother was too old, and two, not even properly divorced yet. _Fred Andrews_ appearing at the breakfast table, her mother puttering around and fussing over him was too much. Feeling ill, Veronica left her half-eaten cereal, got ready, and left to school early. The sensations in her body didn't go away, but that was just weakness. Lodge's didn't get sick.

At the sight of Reggie Mantle's Sticky Maple poster, her stomach flipped and she gulped back bile. Next week was the planned poster campaign launch. Who and how? The cellphone didn't agree with her sweaty hands as she made a call. Why was temperature of the air so cold on such a sunny day?

"Hey Veronica," Archie said, sounding far to chipper. "What's up?"

"What's up? **What's up?!** Your father's cock in my mother you son of a whore!" Oops. She tried to think why she called him again, her vision doubled for a second.

Archie's deep bass rumbled back to her. " _Lo Siento Veronica... Pero puedo hablo poco espa_ _ñol_."

Why was her own language so hard to understand? "Archie, why are you talking to me in Spanish?"

"You ok? You just yelled at me in Spanish I don't understand."

Right. He did just say he spoke little Spanish. "Sorry." Veronica swayed, dizzy. She had to put her hand on the faded green wood of the telephone pole. "You need to come to school."

"Ronnie, I did understand that, I think, but you weren't speaking English ag-"

Veronica had to sit down, resting her went hands on her slick forehead. Her cellphone clattered to the ground, not caring if it broke. Exhaustion seeped into her bones, which ached. Sleeping felt like a good idea, but she was cold, so frozen...

"Veronica?"

"Ronnie?!"

* * *

Waking up with Archie was the best feeling in the world for Betty. Being able to study his sleeping form, stroke his chest, his hair, his arms, all of him, it completed her. She'd desired deep intimacy with him for a long time. Archie was perfect. An unseen aura of protection radiated from him. Knowing that they were together forever. They'd hardly slept all night, every couple of hours waking up for a round of fervent lovemaking. Afterwards with his hand on her heart, he'd say the most heartfelt words she'd ever heard. Betty also said everything to him she'd ever wanted to; what a relief! To finally express all her pent-up love for him only heightened her passion for him. The bed was so small she'd had to sleep mostly on top him, which was highly convenient...

Archie had periodically checked throughout the night to see if his dad was home, but Mr. Andrews still hadn't returned. Betty didn't mind, their night wouldn't have been the same if they had to be quiet. It also allowed the erotic and unforgettable opportunity to shower together before school. Moving around this morning revealed a delicious aching soreness in her body. That and sitting comfortably took a bit of extra thought.

In the kitchen, Betty smiled at Archie when he turned her way. He was shirtless and commando in his jeans while frying them some steak and eggs for breakfast. The air misting a bit from the oil, the smell made her stomach rumble. Him, cooking for her? Unexpected and wonderful. They finished their breakfast and were cleaning up when Archie's cellphone rang.

"It's Veronica," He said, frowning slightly. "Know why she'd call?"

Betty shook her head. "No, you'd better answer."

The ensuing conversation visibly alarmed Archie, and Betty by extension. "We gotta go and find Veronica. I think she's really sick," Archie said, hurriedly moving. "And thank God I'm in Spanish and not French this year."

"Where is she?" Betty stood up, going through her mental checklist of things to grab.

"At or near school, but she kept switching in and out of Spanish." Archie was packing a couple premade meals into his backpack, then stuffing in his binders.

Thank goodness for small blessings. "Let's go in your car?" Betty suggested.

"Good call."

They hustled out the door. Betty giggled at the sight of Archie pulling a shirt on while putting his shoes on and juggling a backpack. Archie raced the car to Riverdale High. They both saw the finished Sticky Maple posters mounted on telephone poles and lampposts way ahead of schedule.

Betty pointed at one that contained Cheryl. "Did Jughead do that?"

"Aw Christ," Archie said, voicing what Betty couldn't say. "He must've. We didn't."

Betty's own phone started ringing. Kevin calling and not texting? "Hey-"

"You-have-to-get-here-right-away-I-found-Veronica-collapsed-on-the-sidewalk!"

That took a second to process, she motioned at Archie. "Where?"

"The north side on Maple Street."

Repeating the phrase to Archie resulted in sudden acceleration and near instantaneous arrival. Betty's pulse still raced. Intellectually she understood Archie's highly controlled driving, but her body thought it had been going to die. Kevin waved at them as she and Archie got out of the car and rushed over. "I think she's running a big fever."

Veronica was laying down, using her bag as a pillow. She had curled and huddled up, shivering while sleeping.

"What do we do?" Betty said. Medical emergencies weren't her forté.

Archie knelt down, putting a hand on Veronica's head, the other on her neck to feel her pulse. "Kevin, did you check for broken bones? Can she wake up?"

"Uh..."

The brief glare Archie gave Kevin could melt ice. "You're the sheriff's son and never got any first responder training?"

Kevin's face grew heated. "Just because -"

"Veronica?" Archie said, not listening to Kevin's explanation, and neither was Betty. She watched as quickly and carefully, Archie patted and felt Veronica limbs and ribs like he'd done so before. "Veronica, can you wake up for me?" There was no response. "Maybe it's a flu. Let's take her to the hospital. Betty, see if you can get a hold of her mother while I drive."

Betty and Kevin held Veronica in the backseat as Archie drove at brisk speed to the Hospital. Betty had the strength to calm her nerves from the firm confidence Archie exuded. She got a hold of Hermione with Pop Tate's help. Doctor Patel dutifully noted Archie's observations when they first found Veronica. The Hospital staff took Veronica from them and quickly did their own diagnosis. A few minutes later Hermione came to the waiting room in her yellow diner waitress outfit. Archie repeated himself a second time to Veronica's mom.

"I'm so glad," Hermione hugged Archie, "Veronica has you three looking out of her." She hugged Betty longer and smelt of strong perfume. "It means so much to me." Hermione then hugged Kevin.

"Of course, Ms. Lodge." Archie said.

"Any time," Kevin said.

"I'll be praying for her quick recovery," Betty said, which earned a second hug.

"You kids go off to school now, I know you have lessons to attend." Hermione gave them a shooing motion. "I'll keep a watch of her and let Betty know of any updates."

Once they all got back in Archie's car, he didn't start it up right away. "Anyone need a quick breather before we go back to school?"

"Yeah, I do," Kevin said from the backseat. "What's with those posters?"

Archie twisted in his seat, partially bringing his leg near the gear shift to face Kevin. "Someone with balls of steel." Technically true. Sort of. "See who put them up?"

"No, no idea. Might have something to do with that streaker my dad was chasing around yesterday."

"That the same one we heard people point out at Pop's yesterday?" Archie asked, giving his chin a rub.

"Oh probably. He moved fast."

What Archie was telling Kevin wasn't exactly going to plan, but close enough. The conversation moved on between the two guys and Betty's mind wandered. The original plan was that all four would help. Archie would do the school, where no one could see. They expected someone might see rest of them. But now Jughead had done it all on his own. If none of them had to face the heat for it? Better for Archie to talk than Betty, she was a terrible liar. That was also why she stared at the black Ford F250 next to the Avalon. But if he could lie to Kevin so easily…?

The streaker! Jughead, was that you? Betty worried about him, he'd been out of sorts yesterday. Oh no! "Wait guys, has anyone called Jughead to let him know about Veronica?" The blank look on the two boys was faces answered everything. "I'll call him."

Betty's call to Jughead went straight to voicemail. She let Kevin and Archie know, sending Jughead some texts checking in with him. "Maybe he's in class."

"Could be," Archie said. "Let's see if he answers those texts you sent him."

* * *

The response didn't come while Kevin was in the car with Betty and Archie. He watched them, the adoring stares they gave each other. He studied the way Betty's fingers slowly traced themselves onto Archie's hand, up his dense arm. How Archie held his forefinger under Betty's chin and stroked her lips with his thumb when she glanced at him. The smitten smile Betty gave Archie. The redhead's smoldering gaze at the blonde. The car smelling like both sprayed on just a titch too much cologne and perfume this morning.

"You two are fucking like bunnies in heat, aren't you?" Kevin said once car arrived in the school parking lot. "I can practically see the pheromones floating in the air."

They both turned to Kevin in the middle seat, bright red like little kids stuck with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Welp, **that** happened." The opportunity for sass was too good to pass up. "I hope you guys are using protection."

The rhetorical question yielded non-rhetorical results. Betty's sudden glance down at the floor, then at Archie. She turned, quickly grabbing her bag from below her seat. Kevin noted the distinct lack of eye contact from her. Opening her door, she got out. "Archie, let's go."

Archie raised his eyebrow at Kevin, as if to say 'dude you're wrecking my bareback blasting fun.'

"What?!" Kevin scrambled out of the car after them. "You guys, what are you doing?"

That deliciously smoking sexy muscly arm of Archie's wrapped around Betty. Kevin saw him lean down and whisper something in Betty's ear. She reached over and wrapped her arm around the blue muscle shirt. Hmm. Archie wasn't wearing his Bulldog Blazer today, or boxers, if Kevin believed his lying eyes.

They turn to him, giving him a fixed look. He jogged up to them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Kevin looked from one to the other. "Seriously? You two, no protection?"

Betty's gaze at the ground shifted. Kevin watched as Betty inhaled, her arms reaching back and tightening her pony tail. "You're my friend, but it's none of your business."

Kevin gawped at her. The clothes she had on this morning were far more feminine than usual. How had he missed the extra girly color coordination? "I just worry..."

Archie put his large hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Dude, another time. We actually wanted to talk to you about something else altogether."

He studied Archie, really studied him. The genuine concern so strong it muted Kevin's unbidden fears of being rejected. "Like what?"

"Betty and I wanted to thank you for yesterday." A rare wry smile from Archie. "You let us know when your dad came to arrest Ms. Grundy."

The sincere smile from Betty reminded Kevin that she did want to be his friend. His mind shifted gears to the conversation. "I'd do it again Archie." That was the truth. "You should never have had to go through what you did."

"Come here Kev," Archie said, gesturing with his free arm. "It meant a lot to me.

Did Archie want a hug? Now that was a level of intimacy straight guys at Riverdale didn't offer each other. Betty nodded and smiled at him. "We want to spend more with you Kevin."

Hugging Archie turned into a three-way hug with Betty too. The touch, the literal platonic feel of acceptance from a straight guy meant the world Kevin. Best Friends Ever.

"What do you want to do?" Kevin asked, trying to think of what Betty was hinting at.

"It's a big plan, but we're going to need lots of help." Betty said, taking a look at Kevin and their eyes met. She smiled at him. "We're thinking about getting the funding to start an auxiliary program at Riverdale for pregnant teen girls and teen moms."

Part of his brain whirred; she was telling without telling. _Translation: I'm pregnant._

"Like a separate building?" Sounded expensive to Kevin.

"That's the idea," Archie said. "I've sourced the writing for funding grants to State and Federal agencies, and nonprofits too."

_Translation: I'm going to become a father. I'm protecting, providing, and procuring resources._

"We need you Kev," Betty said, running a hand to smooth her flawless hair. "You're on student council and the sheriff's son. We think some girls might come from rough homes. You'd be perfect to help out."

_Translation: I want you involved in my child's life._

Kevin had to think a moment. They passed through the doors into the school building. "That is not at all what I thought you would have in mind for me."

"The two of us can't do it alone," Archie said, nodding in understanding. "We someone with a keen eye for people, and a friend who we can trust."

_Translation: I truly don't care if you're gay._

A perfectly formed maple leaf was on the floor of the hall. This was it. This was the offer, the real one. He could be suspicious forever, or accept the truth in front of him.

"Of course," Kevin said, his heart feeling lighter. "I'm happy to help you guys. What do you need?"

* * *

Jason started the quest to find the one ring to bind him Monday evening. The family bible Jughead wanted to look had had an ancient photograph of it, which now found itself in his hands.

The room Jason searched was his but not his. Too organized. Everything placed like an Egyptian tomb of worship. He'd avoided it as much as possible, yet hid in it constantly. The only space he didn't have to pretend to be Jason, ironically was the only place he couldn't escape from him. The hunt for the "Ring of True Love" as he liked to call it in his head provided an opportunity to claim the space for his own. All the pictures of himself he put away in a desk. He moved the bed so it sat against another wall; that way the sunlight would hit his face better in the morning.

Then he found the condoms. One might think finding them expired would be the detail that bothered Jason. No. The thirty condoms in the box all had a tiny pinhole consistently poked through the middle. Had the old Jason done it to get Polly pregnant on purpose? He wouldn't underestimate the disturbed mind of his sister Cheryl. Or... If Betty could fall in love with the Impostor and... and... Jason couldn't finish the last part, shaking his head to get the images of the Impostor's clawed up body attacking Betty out of his head. Could a good girl like Polly have _wanted_ to get pregnant? The Blossoms did have money.

Searching his room was a bust. But Jason's father, Clifford had said he shot Jason. Would the old Jason have had the ring? Would Clifford have taken it back? The ring had not been in the getaway car. Getting into his parent's room was easier than he thought, no lock.

"Jason, what are you doing in here?" His new mother Penelope said, reading a book on her bed. Thankfully she was wearing a black housecoat.

Face blushing, Jason thought about how stupid he'd been to barge in here. Then again, this woman did anything for him. But, he hated the lying and constant dishonesty. Pointing to his father's items solved the problem. His new mother followed his finger and merely said, "Ah ha. A son should wish to see his dead father's things from time to time. Let me leave."

And she did. If only everything could be so easy. The deliberate and thoughtful search took an hour, but Jason found it. He'd give the family heirloom ring to Polly, and she would be his wife. With any luck that wouldn't be another prison.

Stealing was new to Jason, but he needed the cash to finance Polly's rescue. His father had a surprising number of bills left in old jackets. Did that mean Clifford had affairs?

Tuesday morning, Jason walked to school alone, dodging Cheryl. Then he saw the posters. Sticky Maples were a vile tradition in Riverdale that Jason had always hated. He remembered watching Jughead try and talk about it at a school assembly last year. To his eternal shame, back when he was Archie, Jason hadn't stood with his best friend. Jughead hadn't blamed him, saying it didn't need forgiveness. Still though. Afterwards, Jughead faced weeks of harassment. Cheryl's score made sense in a sick way: Exactly eight girls had seriously tried to date Jason before Polly. All had transferred out to other high schools this year.

That Jason's now core posse created many of the sticky maples was not a shock. Or the football team. The other guys in school? To hell with the lot them.

Cheryl sat with Jason and his friends at the lunch table on the green. He watched her pick at her food. Supposedly she "desired time with him", but Jason saw her "accidentally" trip and fall a few too many times today. The girls in the school were collectively seething with anger at her. Cheryl required protection.

"I don't get it," Cheryl said, dipping and re-dipping the same French Fry in her ketchup. "Some sluts got shamed, end of story. Life goes on."

"That's what I thought," Chuck said, frowning in the direction of Tina Patel. "Who knew someone would get so-"

"Prissy?" Reggie said, his eyes surveying the other tables. "I've noticed who isn't at school today."

"Jughead," Chuck said, as if agreeing on something. "His girlfriend Veronica too."

A firm nod from Reggie. "Yeah. 'Sick' today."

"Jughead?" Moose didn't understand, still stuck on the first name he heard. "How would he pay for it? Or have the time?"

Reggie scoffed forcefully, the Asian teen's fist banged on the table. "That voyeuristic little shitfuck is always creeping around, typing on his computer."

"He isn't playing ball with us every day like Archie," Chuck said, who then sniggered at a thought. "Or fucking Betty six ways to Sunday."

The visions of the Impostor and Betty - NO!

Moose smiled at the other two. Jason watched the three instantly high five each other after a bro-nod. What he would give this moment just for a conversation with Betty and Jughead. But Jason was a standup guy, so he had to hiss at them, "Dudes, the code."

All three grimaced with a glance at Cheryl. Her lip curled and she opened her mouth to speak, but then chose not to.

"Something on your mind Cheryl?" Jason said. Surely something other than toxic gossip.

The arching of her back made Chuck and Reggie's eyes focus on her chest as she yawned. Moose didn't seem to notice, odd. "Nothing that's worth saying."

Being in public, Jason had to play the good brother. "Yeah?"

"It's not a surprise to me, about Betty, that's all." Cheryl licked her lips. "The little trollop is covered in hickeys from Archie Andrews."

Abruptly Jason's world turned white with rage, then spotted white clouds filled his vision. Breathe buddy, breathe. His anger spiked his blood pressure so badly he'd briefly gone blind. Shit he hated that freak. The Imposter had tricked Betty. Mind control. She couldn't truly be willing.

"Nice going idiots." That didn't require acting. Much as he was angry at Betty, listening to them pick at her reputation bothered Jason more. "I hate to say it, but the attitude from you all is what led to these posters."

"Christ Blossom," Chuck said, leaning back while stretching. "When did you turn into such a buzzkill?"

"Yeah man," Reggie said, standing up. "Fuck that progressive bullshit. That's for losers who don't want to get laid. Bunch of low-T betas and omegas with limp dicks."

Moose pointedly didn't join in. "Come on guys," Jason said. He put his hand out, palm up, "the posters aren't lying, are they?"

Both their faces darkened. They left, while Moose and Cheryl stayed. "I felt guilty about the one time I did it," Moose said. "Both of them egged me on. I couldn't say no. Ever since, I've wished I could take it back."

"Ugh." Cheryl's disgust moved like paint on her face. Her hand on Jason's arm required excessive willpower not to flinch. "Jayjay, let's go somewhere else. I can't stand all the negativity."

"Come on Moose," Jason said. Removing Cheryl's hand, he stood up. "Let's go sit in class and talk." The bafflement on Cheryl's face, Jason couldn't stop the laughter. The hurt look on her eyes made him laugh harder. "What? You think I'm proud of the sister who made it impossible for me to get a girlfriend? There was a reason I dated one of the 'perfect good girl Coopers'. She was one of two girls in the school you couldn't slander. And I still had to _hide_ Polly from you."

The flinch of Cheryl's meant Jason's inklings about her weren't wrong. Leaving her alone was a dick move, but Jason couldn't see doing it any other way. Let the wolves eat her. Poor Moose didn't understand what he'd just witnessed; the inseparable Blossom Twins fighting?

"Moose," Jason said, putting his arm over his large friend's shoulders. "Let's find the girl and you can apologize to her. It's the start of the right things that need to be done."

* * *

Cheryl stared at the diminishing form of her brother. The Jayjay that came back wasn't her brother, not exactly. The amnesia, the confusion, it wasn't his fault. But that didn't mean she would tolerate betrayal from her twin. Her name was Cheryl Blossom, and it was time Riverdale discovered what that meant. She took a picture of Betty Cooper, in that frilly middle-class pink and pretty outfit. Cheryl's patience caught the picture-perfect pose for a new Sticky Maple.

And Jason? Cheryl decided that the problem was that she was letting the taboo of incest get in her way of her and Jayjay's relationship. If only she weren't a moral coward. If only she previously overcame her disgust at the necessity. Jayjay must be hers forever. She had been too blind to the fact Jayjay was turning into a man. A man with had needs, and letting him stray with Polly was what started this whole mess to begin with. Time to fix the big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As a side note about slut shaming: I once read an ethnographic paper by a female sociologist who lived in a sorority house for a couple years. When it came to the word 'slut', she noted the primary use of the word was by wealthier girls to describe lower or middle-class girls moving in on "one of their guys" who they considered in their dating and marriage pool. In essence, the word was used as a weapon preserve their exclusive access to wealthier men, and had little to do with a girl's actual promiscuity. Why am I sharing this in my fanfiction? I think it's fascinating, and I used it as inspiration for Cheryl being part of the Sticky Maple phenomenon.
> 
> 2\. I haven't written Kevin before, so I hope people like his appearance. My real-life brother is gay. One thing that has always struck me is that despite constant acceptance from our family is his fear that at any moment, it could all fade away. Being gay isn't easy, and the doubts cut deeply, especially as a teen. I wanted to capture that and have a positive message in my story.
> 
> 3\. In case it wasn't clear enough "Lo Siento Veronica... Pero puedo hablo poco español" translates fairly directly as "Sorry Veronica... But I can speak little Spanish." I don't think it's exactly what someone fluent in the language would say, take that as a clue or not, it's up to you. =D
> 
> 4\. Next chapter will contain Alice confronting Betty. >:}


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always nice to read comments from both new and continuing commenters, thanks everyone!
> 
> Word of Warning: There is rated M content in this chapter.

* * *

The beanie crown did not adorn his head, denying Jughead's show of defiance to the world. Jughead didn't need the long alone time with himself, wandering around the woods since noon. Yesterday's clothes hid themselves in the recesses of his mind. Luckily, he didn't have to search while drunk. One big pint of beer was enough to satisfy his father. He didn't enjoy the buzz of alcohol. Mental control was preferable. Except his mind didn't want to be in control of itself.

"I'm never getting high again," Jughead mumbled to himself, staring at his shoes. They didn't answer back, a sincere source of relief. Near the Sweetwater River, Jughead found his clothes next a large Maple tree. Was he on Blossom land? Nah, no tap on the tree. His clothes weren't strewn around, the shape too consistent. They artistically represented a Vulture. Was this the place it all started? No, nein, nej, non.

Jughead focused on the centerpiece of his identity, his gray Beanie. The heck had he done yesterday? The response from his brain, "I was a higher than a satellite" didn't cut it.

Investigating his dry cell phone revealed 48% power, not bad. The flying spaghetti monster deserved worship for preventing rain. 4pm, ouch!, He needed more burgers and -

The tree branch scratched up his face, to be expected after walking into it. Whatever. His guts twisted at the dozens of messages from Kevin, Archie, and Betty. They had taken Veronica to the hospital, which relieved and alarmed Jughead. He owed them a debt, taking care of his girlfriend while he became a South Side Serpent. Why was that a good idea again?

Revenge against the Vulture. Labyrinthine barking at the moon was the only defense he had left. Archie, who the fuck are you? The angry V shaped scar on the bitten off finger should be impossible, because it WAS IMPOSSIBLE OH GOD I SAW -

**_SLAP._ **

The snake tattooed left arm saved him.

Veronica and the cellphone, right. Jughead refocused on that. It let him know she had a malicious case of the flu. Ms. Lodge now had Veronica at their apartment after a release from the hospital. "A family thing came up." His text to them said. Easier than admitting he joined the Serpents. They texted him back, his response was to turn off his phone. Too much guilt.

After a trip to the florist, and a couple hundred dollars lighter, Jughead approached the Pembrooke. The riotous rainbow of colors in hand, with a card and a teddy bear. There was no doorman this time, so he called Ms. Lodge's number sent by Betty.

"Hello?" said the warm feminine voice, so similar to Veronica's.

He had not talked to a girlfriend's mother before. Confidence and manners right? "Hello Ms. Lodge. This is Jughead Jones, Veronica's boyfriend. I've brought her flowers, may I come in and see her?"

"Jughead! Such a delight to hear from you!" Okay, not a botched first impression then. "Veronica has mentioned you. I'll buzz you in right away. We're in the penthouse suite."

The door buzzed, and Jughead crossed the threshold. This building had some of the wealthiest members of Riverdale living here. Marble floors and walls. Paintings and other adornments of affluence as he went through the building. Not his scene, not his place, not his class. Fuck it. Veronica saw something in him. He was FP Jones the Third, that meant something to the right people.

"Hello," Ms. Lodge said after opening the door for him. She wore a black dress quite unlike her waitressing outfit, wearing heels he didn't know could exist. "Nice to be formally introduced. I didn't know you were dating yet though."

If he'd received 'appraising' looks from Alice Cooper, Hermione Lodge took it to the next level of subtlety. How bad did the scratches on his face appear? Hitting his head on the mirror yesterday wasn't the greatest idea. She extended her hand, and Jughead shook it, getting a firm handshake back. "She didn't tell you?"

A long sigh from Ms. Lodge as she guided him in. "We've been having some mother-daughter difficulties." Okay? News to him. "Now these flowers." Hermione puttered around the house, selected from a dozen different vases, each worth more than his dad's trailer. "Wonderful choice and very thoughtful. Did you pick them yourself?"

Jughead remembered the panic caused by all the choices arrayed at the florist's. Names of flowers wasn't his thing. Truth. "No, I asked the florist to pick a 'beautiful bouquet for my sick girlfriend'."

"Good sentiments Jughead." A smile. Good sign? "Before you see Veronica, we need to talk." Hermione sat him on a couch from a period film. Across from him, she sipped a coffee, not having offered him anything to drink. Bad sign.

For too long Ms. Lodge questioned about his life, his plans, and his ambitions. Who were his parents? What did they do for work? What kind of grades did he get in school? Why a black leather jacket? College? Entrepreneurship? Had he developed a network? What kind of contacts did he have? Who were his friends? Had he sought any mentorship?

Jughead scrabbled his way through, groping around like an infant in the dark. Answering led to a follow-up question, like a one-two punch combo from a boxer. His fingers dug into the couch cushions. Only a wroth flying spaghetti monster would inflict this woman on him.

By the time his stomach audibly growled, Ms. Lodge said, "Well Jughead, I suppose you'll have to stay for supper. Let me get Veronica ready, so you can take a turn tending to her."

Seeing the frail sight of Veronica made Jughead instantly tear a little bit. He'd been such an asshole. Running around and forgetting about her wasn't worth it. She was so small, so breakable.

"Here," Ms. Lodge said, pushing items into his hands. "Hold the cold compress on her head. Keep the bowl close to mouth in case she pukes again." The list of instructions continued.

Jughead followed Ms. Lodge's rigid instructions after she left. For a time, Veronica opened her fogged eyes, mumbling Spanish at him. "Tay Ahmo. Tay adohro."

He wished he knew that meant. Focusing on his task, Jughead spoon tiny sips of broth into her mouth. This went on for an hour, thankfully she didn't barf. The beautiful girl was so petite. So pale. So gray. The ice and the fog spread from opened window, the white Siberian Tiger padded into the room, eyeing Jughead.

NEVER AGAIN! With a vicious shake of his body his world self-corrected back to normal. Just him and Veronica, this wonderful girl who challenged his boring life.

Eventually, Ms. Lodge setup a small table in Veronica's room. Jughead stared at the collection of things in front of him. His face burned with a strange and wild humiliation. He recognized the plate in the middle of his place setting. Three forks on the left, two knives and a spoon on the right. A spoon and fork above the plate. A second small plate with a small knife on it. Each implement subtly different, and presumably for a different purpose. Four small trays of food between them, foods Jughead barely recognized.

Ms. Lodge's smile, fake as a kissing viper. "Bon Appetit."

* * *

Kevin counted the minutes to steal Betty after school. The day had been crazy; the school dripping with rumors about the Sticky Maples. He could see the bubbles of emotions burst and swell throughout the school. Cheryl hadn't been the only girl doing them, a couple juniors and seniors caught too. The "how" of it the whole school was determined to know. Gossip was flying faster than a swarm of pissed off wasps.

They strolled to his house while Archie endured football practice. Kevin waited patiently, letting her speak more about her idea of an auxiliary school for pregnant girls. Officially in the state of New York, pregnant girls couldn't be denied an education. Unofficially, the logistical realities meant many didn't finish. Kevin agreed something like this would be a great thing for Riverdale and the surrounding towns in the County.

But, words needed said when they arrived in the threshold of his house. "Are you and Archie insane?"

"Excuse me?" Betty froze in place, her big turquoise eyes turned into saucers.

The sight was hilarious, Kevin smiled while opening his house's door for her. "Come on. You, 'Ms. Responsible,' unprotected sex? W T F?"

The color scarlet didn't flatter her face. He always preferred a light amount of rouge on her cheeks.

A pensive look from her at the floor. "Talk in your room?" Betty said, her hands clenching and unclenching.

"Sure. We've hardly spoken since Saturday, and that was dominated by -"

"Ms. Grundy, I know. Can you listen and not judge?"

"What are friends for Betty?" Kevin said, mentally tying his hands. A sinking feeling flooded his mind; she needed some slapped sense into her.

For the next hour, Betty explained the events from her first time on Saturday, to staying at Archie's last night. Getting past their incredible mutual love… Kevin felt his guts clench in worry for Betty. She wasn't using her typical vocabulary. Too many "Archie told me that…" Her own thoughts were not voiced enough.

A naive logic explained their choices. Maybe she was pregnant, maybe she wasn't. They were proceeding as if she were. However, Archie was making mad money. Three million dollars meant "they didn't need an education". Why pursue a career when they could live the dream now? Impulsively as usual, Archie decided starting a family at fifteen was a fantastic idea. Betty had always wanted a family and marriage. They'd have more time to focus on their real goals. Which Kevin had to admit, wanting to do amazing things for Riverdale was praiseworthy.

If only she'd admit to copying Polly and craving escape from her parents. Or acknowledging the dollar signs in her eyes. Betty had confessed some deep and abiding insecurities Kevin didn't understand; Archie was enamored with her. Who cared about some Greendale girl named Sabrina? Yet, he couldn't shake the sense she felt without a baby, she'd lose Archie.

Warning klaxons were going off in Kevin's head. If Archie were any other guy, Kevin would assume he was manipulating Betty to get laid. He did not expect Archie to be a marvelous boyfriend. But this was Archie freaking Andrews. The same guy who looked him in the eye today, and gave him, Kevin Kellar, the only openly declared gay person in Riverdale, a **_hug_** in public.

Kevin's mind rebelled, no-no-no. Inconceivable. Archie Machiavellian? Yes, his eyes turned blue. But that didn't mean he'd suddenly transformed into a psycho determined to defile Betty and betray Kevin.

There was another thought he voiced: That she should consider buying a fantasy couldn't end well. And that engagement after three weeks of dating was asinine, he didn't care if she and Archie had been friends eleven years.

Saying those words nearly got him beaten. Betty drove herself to tears after she finished a shocking display of rage at him. He also thought it prudent he didn't suggest to stop 'trying' and reconsider her opinion on abortion.

When the crying stopped, Betty pulled back and fidgeted with her fingers. Kevin reached over, his hands over own to still her. After some silence, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks Betty, it's okay," Kevin said. " I'm worried for you." He went for it. "Why?"

"I **feel** pregnant Kevin. That first day Archie and I made love twice in a row." Betty's eyes unfocused, reliving the memory, "And he came inside me, so much of his…" Her face colored.

"Cum?"

"Yeah. I know you're a guy-"

"Oh I know," said Kevin smiling at the memory of his delightful experiences in Fox Forest. "That delicious hot gush when a man fills you up, it's-"

"Amazing." Betty said simultaneously with Kevin.

They made eye contact, both blushing at the confession. Kevin let his hands out of Betty's. Broaching sex, kissing or anything like it was new to them. Much as they talked about 'everything' with each other, there were some boundaries. Thinking about the word 'amazing', Kevin almost slapped his forehead. He'd forgotten the simplest explanation: Betty just wanted to get laid. And Archie delivered, big time.

Sighing, he gave up on arguing for now. Fighting with Betty wasn't worth losing her. He put his arms out, and Betty rushed into them, giving him the fiercest of hugs.

"Have I gone crazy?" Betty said, pushing her face into his chest. Baby Jesus knew that she didn't normally nuzzle his chest.

"Just a bit." He stroked her back. "I'm going to talk to Archie, and if doesn't answer me right, I will break his bones."

* * *

Walking home, Betty laughed the thought off Kevin's threat to hurt Archie. Though, it was comforting. Despite her apoplectic rage at Kevin... She knew he was a great friend who cared for her. Once Archie explained, Kevin would understand. Then she could return the favor for Kevin, she'd love to find some cute boyfriend for him. Those late runs to Fox Forest unnerved her. What if some gay hating killer went there?

A brisk Arctic wind flared as she approached the entrance of her house. A warning that this was not her home any longer. She saw the goosebumps on her skin as she opened the door.

"Hello?" Betty called out. She was eager for the day she would come home to Archie, and not her mother.

"In here," her mom's ragged voice answered from the living room.

The nasty twisting inside her guts constricted further. The toxic spray of her mother's wrath was about to go nuclear.

"You look lovely today," her mom said. No criticism? As if. Her mom gestured at the other couch. "Have a seat."

Betty did so and evaluated her mom. Each iota of information gave a clue that didn't fit a puzzle she knew how to solve. Alice Cooper at five o'clock was still in a cream-colored bathrobe. A dainty sip from an oversized white mug Betty didn't recognize. A large white down comforter lay wrapped around her mother's legs. No makeup. The skin around the eyes puffy from recent crying. The eyes glazed over as her mom looked into a world which no longer existed.

Speaking, the tone sounded almost genuine. "I am so afraid for you Betty."

"Okay?"

Her mother's blue eyes focused on Betty. "Did Aunt Gertrude tell you why she doesn't visit Riverdale?"

Staying with Aunt Gertrude for two months in California and Betty hadn't thought to ask. Sifting through her memories, she couldn't recall anything concrete. She shrugged.

"It surprised me," her mom sipped some coffee, "when she got you that brown skirt."

Betty opened her lips some, cocking her eyebrows at her mother. "Where are you going with this?"

"Ever wondered how the 'Sticky Maple' started?"

"Um, no." No one knew.

"You see, a long time ago, Gertrude loved and dated Clifford Blossom. All back in the days before the South Side got its own high school."

"Really?" What was her mother going to tell her?

Another pointedly long sip of a liquid harder than coffee. "Yes. His family hated her. We were lowborn girls from the South Side. Your grandfather was a day laborer, too dumb to even get a trade."

Betty's jaw dropped. "You said grandpa -"

"Was a plumber." Her mother completed for her. "A convenient lie. Just like how Clifford Blossom treated Gertrude. She loved him fiercely, and to him, she was a prize pet. Never permanent."

"And then?"

"They got caught screwing underneath the bleachers. Clifford became a hero, and Gertrude," Alice sniffled a bit, "got the scarlet letter." Betty boggled. Whoa. "Exactly. Didn't help she got pregnant. Penelope hated your aunt, as that insanely jealous Satanist had eyes on her cousin. Gertrude started making noises about Clifford being the father."

The story was going a dark direction Betty didn't like. Her mom couldn't possibly know about Archie's baby.

"The Blossoms couldn't have that. A few days later when Gertrude went to the washroom, Penelope and her friends poured a bucket of maple syrup all over your aunt. The original Sticky Maple." Alice paused to wipe her tearing eyes. "Penelope made sure most of the school was waiting for Gertie to come out. Clifford publicly denounced her as a slut, being pregnant with another boy's baby."

Was her mom trying to explain the rationale for sending Polly away? Maybe it wasn't about Betty at all, but that seemed too hopeful.

"Gertrude had to walk home, Maple Syrup all over her. It was a long walk too, so the whole town knew." Alice peered into her mug, staring into the past. "She was ruined. Mum found the Sisters, who took her in. Gertrude delivered twins, a boy and girl who were adopted out. I understand they live in Midvale. They'd be, hmm, about thirty years old."

"So that's why you sent Polly away?" The story explained a lot. Betty's heart ached instantly, wishing she could have known about Aunt Gertrude's pain, or the lost chance to get to know her cousins.

Her mom pointed a shaking finger at Betty. "I had to! The Blossoms would have gone after her. Polly had to be protected. And your father... He hates them so much. He couldn't stand to have Blossom children in his house."

Betty smoothed her skirt. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"We were trying to protect you." Her mom laughed, a dark and abiding laugh that sent a cold chill through Betty's body. The sharp glance at Betty's lap, did her mom know? "Of course, the irony. Your father is a Blossom."

"WHAT?!"

"Hal's grandfather was the brother of one of the founding Blossoms in this town. They had a falling-out, resulting in your great-grandfather's murder. Your great-grandmother reverted to her maiden name, Cooper."

Betty's mind raced. "Why didn't you or Dad tell Polly and I?"

A blank stare. "The shame."

The word resonated with something else on her mind. "Oh my God! Polly and I are cousins with Cheryl and Jason?"

Her mom nodded. "Third cousins twice over. Part of the reason your father and I disapproved of Jason."

"Mom." Betty said, "With an explanation like 'he's your cousin!'" She slapped the couch to emphasize her point. "Maybe Polly wouldn't have dated Jason."

"Because," Her mom took another long drink. "Once you start revealing secrets." A loud hiccup. "You can't stop."

"Oh my God. Mom, please?"

"I'm so scared for you Betty." Alice's eyes drifted off, going elsewhere again. "Your father got me pregnant in high school."

Betty refused to take this bait again. She'd heard her mom spout this falsehood before. "No mom, you're just drunk. You had Polly at twenty-five, and me at twenty-six."

"Yes, yes…" Her mom answered a question Betty didn't ask. "I was a bit older than you. Seventeen when I delivered. Hal wouldn't have it, terrified I'd get Sticky Mapled. His parents would have forbidden him to date me, marriage out of the question. By then, the syrup thrown on lockers, but the effect was the same. Before I started showing I left for the Sisters. You have a brother out there who is twenty-four now."

This was intentional. Now Betty's world dropped out from under her in more ways than one. "You know then."

"Of course I know." Her mom's hard blue eyes narrowed. "I got a call from Alicia Lopez, among a few other concerned mothers. They explained about your hickey covered body!"

The plush cushions of the couch couldn't sink into the floor where Betty preferred to die. She could face girls at school, but the thought of women in the town discussing her like a piece of spoiled meat… Alice flicked her hand at Betty, making a disgusted sigh. "Don't do that. I've already read your diary."

Violation upon violation. She rose from her seat to stand, fists clenched. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, you think you're tough now. I get it. We'll see how tough you are once Archie dumps you."

Unforgiveable. "He would never do that."

"You think you're so smart. Archie has money? So what? Archie is good at sports? So what? A car? That boy, Betty, is the best looking man in this town, in a generation. You know what else he has? Over one hundred girls, who would do _anything_ to be **you**. Once you're fat, and bloated, and cantankerous, and not interested in sex!" Betty startled as the spittle flew from her mother's mouth. "ALL OF THEM whispering in his ear they can take care of his needs. How lonely he must be. How brave he is to put up with you. He won't last, they always fail."

Once upon a time, Betty would have been broken by this. She'd run up to her room believing it, crying and snivelling like a child. She'd call Archie, weeping and tearful, begging him to convince her it wasn't true. Oh it still stung and hurt alright; but she saw through the facade.

Warily pacing to the side, Betty said, "I don't think you're 'scared for me' at all."

"I have to be. You're even more brazen Polly. There's nothing people like more than tearing apart those who hold themselves to a higher standard. I'm a reporter, trust me."

"You are the worst mother!" Betty huffed and puffed, trying to contain her anger. "I hope you are proud. Take pride Mom. Polly and I would rather get pregnant and run away, than stay with you and Dad."

There was no satisfying dawn of wide eyed of horror. No witty barb for Betty to parry. Alice Cooper, Pillar of the Community sat still as stone. "Oh." Her mom said, unable to say or do more.

Betty resisted the temptation to hammer home some vicious point. The only winning move was not to play. Her mom's reaction to Archie giving her flowers came to mind; the diary. Her mom was jealous. Ugh, revolting. The sooner she left to a real home with Archie, the better.

Going upstairs to redo her makeup relieved some stress. Betty pushed her mother's revelations out of her mind. If she let her mind dwell on them, she couldn't function. Priorities: She and Archie wanted to bring something for Veronica and Ms. Lodge. Betty suggested food from Pop's, Archie suggested flowers and singing get well cards. Best friend and boyfriend ever. Maybe Mr. Andrews would be working late again...

* * *

Jason surprised himself that he liked the drive to Thornhill. Living in a prison of prisons required taking all the simple pleasures he could find. The '63 Jaguar smelled like his grandfather's old car and trips to mechanic shop. The route to the Mansion passed the Pembrooke, a building he'd never been in. He scanned for pedestrians darting across the street like deer with a death wish.

Jughead of all people, sprinted down the sidewalk at full blast, chased by an old fist waving bellhop. At first Jason thought "nah, can't be" and ignored it. Then glancing a second time at the mirror... Yep, damn. That old man was giving Jughead a run for his money. They weren't friends now, but they had been once. Could it be that hard? Jason pulled ahead and at the next cross street, turned, and stopped his car. He leaned over, opening the passenger side door.

"Get in!"

"You little perverted shit! Running around naked in MY building! I'll show you! I'm going to catch you and skin you alive! If you're lucky -"

WUMP, Jughead coasted in on the hindquarter of his ass while slamming the door shut. Jason's foot turned to lead and the tires screamed as they accelerated away.

Panting a few moments first, Jughead gave Jason a sidelong glance before his breathing slowed. "Thanks for the rescue."

"I didn't know that old bellhop could run so fast."

His old friend tapped his fingers on the armrest. "Turns out I know a lot less than I thought."

"Ah Jughead, you're one of the smart ones in this town." Jason smiled at memories of his youth. "You'll figure it out. Nice jacket by the way."

Jughead peered at Jason, looking for the second head, then considered his new black leather jacket. "Thanks. But, we aren't friends."

The instant choke of a lump in Jason's throat. He knew it, but hearing it? He couldn't breathe. "Yeah. I forgot."

"Dude you okay? I know you;" Jughead clicked his tongue, "you went through a lot."

"Whatever. It's fine. I just... I just think differently now, that's all." A peek at Jughead showed his old friend in thought. "Those Sticky Maples, nasty surprise."

"Pfaw," Jughead scoffed, his hands gesturing. "You and those guys, bragged about everything."

The words rang true with his memories of the old Jason in the locker room last year. "Truthfully. I don't remember any of this summer." Talking to Jughead was soothing, he yearned for their old friendship back. "Even before, it's like looking through a fog, as if I were someone else." Close enough to admitting he used to be Archie. "I look at you and think we should be friends."

There, he'd said it. The ball was in Jughead's court. The reaction, seemed normal Jughead enough. His old friend bit a nail for a bit, then noticed the silhouette of Thornhill with the setting sun.

"Stop the car!"

"Wha-"

The frenetic jittering nearly caused an accident with an oncoming car. "STOP THE CAR! STOP-STOP-STOP!"

With the waning sound of the other car's horn dying down, Jason did a quick rear-view mirror check then slammed on his brakes. "Huh?"

Jughead's face white as winter ice. "Don't talk to me again. We aren't friends, and aren't going to be." With a slam of the door, Jughead bolted.

"Well shit," Jason said, unable to look at Jughead. "At least things can't get any worse.

* * *

Cheryl carefully formulated her plan for seducing Jayjay. Well, much as one could in a single day. Such a seduction couldn't see the light of day, lest he dissuade her prematurely. Desperation drove the decision. Her life was about to end, Jayjay protected her, not rejected her. Anger that he would forsake her. She saw how he looked at Betty and the other River Vixens. Unless she acted immediately, there would be another Polly. Selfish as it was, Cheryl couldn't bear sharing him again.

In her bedroom, Cheryl eyed her wardrobe. Her typical choice for colors, red and black were too... Blossom. Polly, like Betty, lived in a middle-class pastel world, full of light purples and greens, in contrast to Betty's world of light pink and blue. None of the colors favored Cheryl, so she went with a rich dark purple lingerie outfit and matching makeup. She got into Jayjay's old laptop, finding the most recently clicked on porno. She copied the way women trimmed themselves in it. Sprayed a new perfume with novel hints and tinctures, something ultra-feminine. The makeup style girly instead of austere. Nothing left to chance.

Psyching herself up for the job was a constant battle. Repeating the decision over and over and over to sleep with Jason throughout the afternoon took its toll on Cheryl. She'd be lucky if she could avoid becoming a bulimic, throwing up five times since lunchtime. Keeping Jayjay in her life was paramount. Without him, who was she?

Witching hour was entirely too appropriate for bewitching her brother's sexual needs. The servants and mother asleep, only a security guard floating around outside. Still, she went back to her bedroom three times, shaking and quaking, unable to move her legs. Finally, on the fourth, she pulled out a hidden wine bottle. Several sips of stolen alcohol fortified her will. Seize the day they said. Fitting, given she felt like bolting at any moment. This would fail. But it had to succeed. She crawled under Jayjay's covers, kissing her way down his chest, seizing something else. Cheryl chocked back bile, getting to work.

"Betty! Oh wow..." Jayjay slurred a few minutes later as Cheryl felt him wake. "Didn't know you did that."

For a moment, instead of hurling her guts out, Cheryl had to hold in hysterical laughter. After everything that went down with Polly, Jayjay had a bigger crush on _Betty_? Epic. A loud groan let her know the ministrations were having the desired effect. His left hand reached down, traveling across her face, gripping her hair lightly. Almost romantic.

"Betty?" The fingers tightened. Cheryl could not stop, she had to please him. Her vigorous efforts intensified. Once he finished, she'd own him forever.

Feeling Jason shift on the bed, a click of his bedside lamp. He ripped the covers off.

"AAAAAAAHH!"

The roar almost deafened her ears. Cheryl looked up at him. "I love you Jayjay-"

Her vision of the world turned into a violent series of spins. A simultaneous explosion of pain across the left side of her head with a forceful wrench of her neck muscles. Cheryl crashed into the wall, bouncing off onto the cool floor.

"You hit me." Impossible.

Jason panted, beholding his open hand, then growled, "Do I need to do it again?"

Cheryl's pained neck moved her head slowly. "No."

"You sick fucking twisted disturbed...!" She couldn't process her vision and hearing for a minute. Overcoming the dissociation that, her beloved Jayjay, swearing at her... As if he - "I HATE YOU!"

"No Jayjay-"

"Never call me that again." Irrevocable, his tone brooked silence after she heard the words. Jason spoke while he dressed himself. "I knew it. I recognised your urges for some time now." What? She panted, mind racing. His pale blue eyes studied her purple lingerie, revolted. His disgusted stare. "Don't touch me again."

Flinching involuntarily, with some effort Cheryl swallowed the contents of her mouth. Her hands felt no blood on her scalp as she tried to sit up while the room spun. "Jason?"

"Surprised?" She'd not once seen him so incredulous. "What did you think would happen?"

"I can't lose you."

Pulling on his pants, he just shook his head. "You certainly have now."

Tears overwhelmed her eyes. "I just wanted..."

Confirming her fear, he said, "No."

His outfit was for leaving the home. The Bulldog blazer, the jeans, the hard-toed shoes. He pulled hanger with a formal black suit out of his closet. Cheryl's lethargic mind didn't understand. "Why do you need that?"

He sneered. "Escape. I'll be back in a couple days at most. Cover for me. Or don't. Whatever, I don't care."

"Please... Jason," the name hard to say. "Let me explain. Don't leave me."

"Ugh," he shook his head, a rueful hand wiped across his face, then chest, and stomach. "Don't worry Cheryl, I never really came back."

He couldn't, it can't, no... Those first words?

* * *

The inevitable event happened before Jason was ready. He'd seen the signs, smelled them, felt them... At some level Jason denied she would try again. Those colors, like Betty or Polly. He shook his head. Cheryl had tainted him. He knew and he didn't run away.

"I'll be back."

Cheryl sat there, blubbering away, reaching for him. Maybe she understood what she did. Jason didn't care. Dithering about Polly caused this; he should have rescued her sooner.

Once in the '63 Jaguar, he texted Polly. "Emergency. Run now. I'll be there in 20." The ring box poked his leg, reminding him of what was to come. Jason took off his coat, laying it out for Polly to wear. She'd be cold when he found her.

The drive to Midvale going only the speed limit took far too long to end. The ping of Polly's text back: "Runnnning nurt on Bunswivk Avew." Hopefully that meant "north on Brunswick Avenue". The earlier Google Maps research saved her. Jason honked at the pedestrian he saw about to run across the street in front of him.

The sight of Polly in the middle of the road seared itself into his memory. Her unkempt hair and bloody arm reflecting off the headlights. She dashed in. All Jason could think was his dick was still wet with Cheryl's saliva. How the hell he was going to make sure Polly never found out?

"Jason," she said, panting, grasping his hand.

Anything to take his mind off Cheryl. He squeezed back, then studied the blood on her arm. "Polly, how hurt are you?"

"I cut my arm on the window. I'll be fine." Tougher than she looked, or than he remembered.

Once Jason had the Jaguar off on the side of the road, he took a minute to breathe. At some point, someone had installed a light in the vehicle. Grateful, he flicked it on.

"You okay Jace?" Polly asked, eyebrows shifting, face filling with concern. Two hands so softly stroked the arm. He didn't deserve her kindness. "What happened? You can tell me anything."

His voice trembled. "Can I?"

Those gorgeous blue eyes looked at his soul. "Oh Jace. Did she...?"

Now, after all the deceit, Jason wanted to lie. Staring at the steering wheel he said, "Yes."

"Did she go all the way?"

"No, thankfully. But..." Jason wished with all his heart he hadn't thought Cheryl was Betty. Why couldn't he have thought it was Polly? He pulled her hands into his. "She did other stuff while I was asleep. I am so sorry."

"Don't be." Polly breathed. You always spoke well of her. But, but I just always..."

"I know," Jason said, reaching into his coat pocket. He didn't want to talk about this any longer. He showed Polly the ring, drinking in her ragged and wild beauty. "Will you still marry me? I'm tainted."

"Oh Jason." She ungainly shifted in the seat with her belly so she could throw herself around him. "I can't wait. We'll move past this."

"There's something else," Jason whispered in her ear. Polly pulled back, and he showed her the condom with the pinhole in the middle. "I think I... I don't remember, but."

"Jace," She said after examining it. A relieved sigh from her, then she smiled as she shook her head. "I lied about being on the pill."

"Huh," Jason said, then realized he said it out loud.

They both giggled, and it turned into laughter. They laughed so hard they started tearing up. They looked at each other and he could see her watching him. Asking herself "is this the Jason I remember?" So, he leaned over then kissed her. Polly kissed him back, it was delicate, and tender. The sensations were nice, very nice. He couldn't stop either, and neither did she.

Eventually Polly said, "The car isn't big enough Jace."

"When did you get so practical?" His memories of Polly were so... platonic. Now he saw her in a different way. Magical almost.

"When did I stop?" She giggled. "Now start the car. We have to drive a few hundred miles, right?"

Polly's bloody hand covered his on the gearshift as they sped along route 40 to New Hampshire. This could work.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I will never write anything else like the Cheryl-Jason scene in this story again. I tried to balance showing the horror of Cheryl's seduction attempt without going too deep into graphic detail. In Fanfiction there is a certain level of incest fetish out there that has always disturbed me.
> 
> 2\. Veronica is saying to Jughead "Te Amo. Te Adoro." In English: "I'm in love with you. I adore you."
> 
> 3\. "Aunt Gertrude" is from the Riverdale comics, and Betty stayed with her in California.
> 
> 4\. From the cursory searching I've done, the history of the Sticky Maple hasn't been explored in other fanfics. (Please correct me if I'm wrong!) It may come up again.
> 
> 5\. Since I started writing this before Season 2, this story doesn't fully match up with some of the reveals in Season 2. I'll use them where I can, if possible. This fic is AU, so I hope my readers don't mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments everyone. They do make a difference, as I do go back to make corrections and revise future plotlines from the questions and thoughts people have. I'm excited as always to release a new chapter!

 

* * *

Jason was quiet on the drive with Polly to New Hampshire through the night and into morning. How to tell her how little he remembered of her? The Sisters increased random checks after Betty's visit, so they'd exchanged a few texts in the evening but little else. What should he say? He decided silence was the better choice. It didn't matter, Polly cuddled up with his football jacket and passed out for a few hours.

As dawn broke, Jason watched Polly text Betty, letting her sister know they were okay and not worry. Polly didn't get carsick, something he appreciated. But this was it. He'd rescued her, proposed, and now they had to marry. Would they get along? It seemed easy now. But, against the memories of his old parent's marriage falling apart, Jason knew this was an illusion. Did it have to be?

"There… and done. No one will be over worried now." Polly said, putting her cellphone away and giving him one of her big trademark smiles.

"Great," Jason said with a quick glance to her. "Without you this plan would have been 'drive away and do you know, stuff.'"

"Jason." She stroked his arm again. "You're so modest."

He touched Polly's belly again, feeling a kick on his fingertips. He choked up, but his eyes stayed dry. The baby inside her was going to be his child. Not the old Jason's, his. Were the clouds an ominous sign, or not? Riverdale had been unusually sunny for this time of year.

Some hours later, he saw a highway sign showing an exit to Brattleboro, Vermont. In that moment, the muggy sunlight shown on the cheap blue dress Polly wore from the Sisters. That ugly maroon cardigan. Polly getting married in ugly clothes just wasn't right. He knew she'd be happy with just the ring, but it rubbed him the wrong way. A girl had the right to wear a pretty dress on the day she got married. He took the turnoff.

"What's going on?" Polly said.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Her stomach growled loudly. "I do have to pee again."

"Of course." Both giggled a bit. He'd made a couple stops already for her, the baby had been kicking her bladder.

The first place he saw off the highway was a Burger King. Pulling in, they then walked inside to order their breakfast. While Polly dashed off to relieve herself, Jason used her phone to find a couple consignment stores. The pleased look on her face, the suggestion was worth it. After searching through a few stores, they found a good dress for Polly. They also picked some other simple items they needed for the trip.

Later, Jason put the ring on Polly's finger in front of the Judge in the Chesterfield, New Hampshire Courthouse. On Wednesday, September 28th 2016, through the loosest marriage laws in the State of the Union, they were now married. Jason thought he would feel different afterward, but not much changed. A bit of relief that it was over and he could move on with Polly in his life. On second thought, he felt protected from Cheryl.

They passed a doctor's office, and Polly remarked she hadn't seen one yet. Jason didn't know much about expectant mothers, but that didn't sound like a good thing. Several hundred dollars later, they found out they were having twins, and Polly didn't have any concerning symptoms.

For a honeymoon, Jason took them to a bed and breakfast in back in Brattleboro, Vermont that sat between the West and Connecticut Rivers. Jason fibbed, saying they were nineteen. The proprietors were over the moon to have a young couple stay for two nights. After lunch, they went up to their room. It had a rich dark red painted on the walls, with an old oak framed bed in the middle.

"You've been so quiet," Polly said, pulling him over for a hug. He squeezed her back, relishing the closeness and her scent.

"I'm…" Jason said, wanting to speak from the heart and not lie. He looked in her eyes, then down to the floor, taking her hands in his. "I'm embarrassed how little I remember of us."

"Jason, it's okay," she said.

Polly reached up to kiss him on the lips. Her hands moved up his arms to wrap around his back. Would kissing Betty have been like this? He smothered the thought. Jason just wanted to forget. He didn't want to remember being Archie. He didn't want to remember he wasn't Jason. He desired to simply **be** , feel, and not think. Kissing down Polly's neck, he inhaled her feminine smell while both his hands firmly grasped Polly's butt. She gasped, a sound Jason hadn't thought would turn him on so much.

Dainty hands brought his face back to hers. "Let me help you remember." She whispered, then stepped back. With practiced ease, she shucked her dress onto the floor. "I want to make new memories with you."

At the sight of Polly's pregnant and lithe body, Jason couldn't agree more.

* * *

Jughead rubbed the white bandaging on his hand covering the snakebite. He'd really done it, and joined the serpents fully. Not just taking the jacket and getting the tattoo, but participating in all the rituals for full membership recognition. The chanting of the creed, letting a rattlesnake bite him, and the gang beating. FP Jones strengthened his position with the Serpents by delivering the final blow to his son.

The morning after on Wednesday, showed another sunny day in Riverdale without a cloud in sight. Nearly four weeks in a row was beginning to hit a record. Usually it would have rained at least once a week. Eating breakfast with his dad in their trailer was a nice change. Much as Jughead liked the independence of the Drive-In, he wanted his family together again.

"Any chance of Mom and Jellybean coming back?" The resigned breath and stare, one he'd seen when they left him told him everything. "Guess not." Better change the subject. "So Dad, what was with all the research into the Blossoms about?"

"Nothing."

"That makes no sense. The gang paid me a pretty penny for all my hours of work." First taking a bite of toast, his dad took a look out the window. "Come on Dad, tell me. I have the jacket and the tattoo. I did the initiation." Jughead gestured to the multiple bruises all over his face. "I'm a Serpent, and your son."

His father looked him straight in the eye. "The Serpents are family. But every family has dark secrets they don't talk about."

"Don't I deserve to know? I'm ready to do my fair share for the Serpents." Was he?

Another bite of toast. Then a third. "What I will tell you cannot be unsaid."

"I know the Serpents aren't saints Dad." The heroin was obvious proof.

"Well then. The kid you think is Jason Blossom, isn't Jason."

The weeks of dreams, brown to blue eyes, Vultures, Tigers, the hallucinations culminated through a rushing sound into a crow cawing at the window. Jughead had to grab his shaking hand to still it. "You see that?"

"Ignore the crow, stay focused son." So he wasn't hallucinating. "Get your computer out." FP got up and rummaged around the house for a few minutes. "Here." His dad passed him a flashdrive. Jughead did as told, opening up the contents in his computer. A single file labeled ' 4'. "Open it. You can't unsee this."

A grainy gray resolution video showed Jason tied to a chair, talking to his dad, Clifford. Jughead could see the man get more visibly agitated and then -

...

...

"Dad," Jughead said, wiping some random crap out of his eye, certainly not tears. "Why did the Serpents make a fake snuff video of a Jason lookalike being shot?"

"It's not fake. And it was Jason, the real one, before he died."

"But that's impossible, it's, it's-"

"Real." His dad rapped his knuckles on the table a couple times. "What I will tell you is limited to you and I. Not your friends, got it?"

"Yeah of course Dad. I can keep a secret." Jughead regretted he'd gotten good at it.

"Good. The Serpents do business with the Blossom family. When Jason turned up, asking to move the product you later found for us, we had to call Cliff to sort it out. We didn't know about the family drama."

"Okay?"

"If I'd known, I would have let the kid go. But Jughead, I helped clean up the body. We put the corpse into the river a couple months ago, a full month before 'Jason' returned."

Holy fuck. "So either resurrection is real," Jughead said, unable to close his mouth, "or a perfect impostor is posing as Jason Blossom."

FP reached over, closing Jughead's laptop. "There's a reason I stopped drinking."

* * *

The two-hour long ride on his dad's motorcycle was cathartic. The wind on his face, the ability to just focus on the road and zone out. Focusing on nothing at all but the vibrations of the motorcycle as he zipped along. Knowing, the knowledge that Jason wasn't Jason made so much sense. That was why he kept seeing Jason turn into the old Archie. Obviously, that was impossible. But it was his brain's way of telling him something was wrong with Jason Blossom.

The remaining problem was why his brain got so weird around Archie, or Veronica.

When Jughead came back into the trailer, he flopped on the puke yellow couch to check his phone.

 _"Don't come to school, things here are bad."_ said Archie's text. _"I still wish you told me ahead of time about your plan to put the posters up."_

Right. He'd avoided texting yesterday. _"What's wrong?"_

The phone rang a few minutes later, Archie, saying, "Dude. I'm ducking out of class for a minute to talk. Chuck and Reggie are pissed, they blame you."

Good to know that kind of bad. "Thanks for the info. I'll lay low for a few days." He'd have to go to the White Wyrm.

"Good call. Rumors of all sorts are flying around. Loads of people are blaming each other, not just you." Archie's tone shifted, getting grimmer. "The team is having a big party at my place on Friday. Whatever you do, do NOT come."

"Thanks man," Jughead said, shifting his position on the uncomfortable couch. "Parties aren't my thing anyways.

"What are friends for right? You check on Veronica yesterday?" Right, Archie would ask about that because Jughead hadn't let him know.

"Yes. I helped out her mom. Who by the way, hates me."

"What? No way dude, you're awesome." Jughead felt better hearing the words. "I talked to her this morning. She thinks you have potential."

The woman who had humiliated Jughead about his working class background? "Archie, did we talk to the same person?"

"Yeah, dude. Think of it this way: She's a former billionaire's wife. Everything she does is a test."

"So she acted like a bitch just to test my mettle?"

"Duh!"

The paradigm in his mind shifted. "Thanks for the tip. You should get back to class."

"Yeah-yeah man. Later."

"Later." Talking on the phone with Archie wasn't so bad, no visions or hallucinations.

Jughead gave up sitting on the couch, moving back to the table to use his computer. YouTube had to have etiquette lessons. Hermione Lodge was not going to intimidate him into avoiding Veronica when his girlfriend needed him.

* * *

"I understand Jason, I understand." Jughead said, his breath billowing steam in the cold air while they stood on the iced over Sweetwater.

The dream this time started in media res. Hmm, different. Snow was everywhere again, but the dream weather sunny instead of cloudy. Facts filtered into his mind from the dream, he'd ridden the white Siberian tiger until a Vulture plucked out his eye, dropping it into the river. No blood, because dreams were realistic like that.

"Do you?" Jason's disgusted stare as if Jughead were a moron. "Eyes are gateways into the soul Jughead. What does that mean?"

"That you're not you. The Jason I see in the day is someone else." The white cotton shirt and pants looked like snow-camouflage.

The Blossom inhaled a deep puff of smoke, blowing it Jughead's face. "You're like a child who has discovered the alphabet Jughead. You're smarter than this."

He shoved Jason flat on his ass. Should've done that years ago. The cigarette landed on his shoulder, so Jughead flicked it off. "Quit being a dick. The point?"

Those pale blue eyes looked up at him. "It's about the weekend Jughead. The one you don't want to remember."

"There is no weekend I don't remember."

Except for the one on July 4th. Wouldn't. Couldn't.

Jason's incredulous laughter still echoed in Jughead's ears when he awoke.

* * *

Tigers. Veronica's memories since Tuesday morning were a mishmash of nonsensical impossibilities. Jughead did not have a pet white Siberian tiger. She remembered something about going to school, being cold and laying down. A vague hint she'd been in the Hospital with some doctors. Then dreams where her mom or Jughead were feeding her. The car engine loudness of a purring tiger.

Was this Wednesday morning? Her phone wasn't nearby. Someone else put this nightshirt on her. Achingly, Veronica propped herself up in bed, rubbing her face. Each motion awoke a new set of sore muscles. Had she gotten sick?

After a trip to the toilet, Veronica looked for her cellphone and birth control pills in her purse. Ah ha, she'd missed three days, today was Friday. She popped a couple pills immediately, and planned for a couple tomorrow to put herself back on track. Loud voices emanated from the living room. What could be going on? She padded closer to quietly unlatch the hallway door-handle, catching the conversation.

"Please, you have to stop letting him in Ms. Lodge." Smithers said.

"I don't understand," her mom said, exasperated. "Jughead is not the streaker who ran around our building."

Veronica shifted in surprise, jaw dropping open. What had her boyfriend done?

"Yes he is! Has the town gone mad? He takes off that beanie and no one recognizes him."

"Smithers. Jughead Jones wears a black leather jacket and a beanie. I have mixed feelings about him," Veronica knew her mom was touching Smither's arm now, "but doubt he could streak through our building, pulling pranks on all the residents. We would know."

"Your daughter is sick, Ms. Lodge because of the vile things he did. Others in the building have fallen ill too!"

"Vile," a strong word for the mild-mannered bellhop Smithers. Always dignified and polite, he wouldn't use it unless truly appropriate.

"But I saw the streaker, and it's not Jughead. There was no beanie."

"Aargh!" Veronica sneaked closer, seeing Smithers shaking his hands up in frustration. "That's what everyone keeps saying. Don't they understand Jughead took off his beanie?"

"That's just absurd. I saw the video footage just like you did. The streaker isn't Jughead."

Smithers made a long-suffering sigh. "If you insist Ms. Lodge. I had hoped you would believe me."

"I'm glad," her mom said, "you care so much about us. But it's okay, really. Let him in."

"As you wish." The dignified old man turned and left.

The things teenage boys did. Veronica smiled at the thought. Poor Smithers. Jughead streaking? He was a bit weird, but the cool weird and not creepy weird.

"Mom?" Veronica said.

"You're awake!" Her mother rushed over, giving her a big hug. The perfume was far to fragrant. "I was so worried about you."

The conversation continued and her mom caught her up on the current details. It turned out Veronica came down with a dreadful case of the flu, and yes, her mother confirmed, others in the building. No, Jughead wasn't the cause. He came and visited every day after school and helped with her convalescent care. Archie paid for a nurse to take care of Veronica so her mom could work. The former charming and the latter heartening.

Then her mom pointed to the gifts and well wishes from the two boys, Betty, and the River Vixens. The flowers Jughead gave were for once something that met her standards. Archie and Betty's singing get well card had her in tears laughing at their choice of song. Would her old friends at Spence have done something like this? Veronica wasn't sure. Finally fitting in sure made her happy though.

Next, the bad news came, the worst news Veronica had ever heard. Fred Andrews hired her mother as his bookkeeper. Which explained the use of expensive perfume before her mom left to work. There really were unforeseen consequences for not speaking to her mother. The worst part was she knew her mother didn't do it to spite Veronica, which was its own form of spite.

* * *

The amount of time it took to get either Archie or Betty alone frustrated Kevin. At first, he had to admit, calling them "bunnies in heat" was a metaphor, a figure of speech. Prophecizing the future with eerie accuracy was not his intention. They went to class together. They walked the halls together. If they hung out somewhere at school, Betty forsook shame, happily sitting in Archie's lap. That or hug him tight, coincidentally, making it impossible for other girls to get near. At lunch hour they giggled and jogged (but not sprinted, as if that gave them some credit) into Archie's car. Driving off God knew where, returning flushed with a radiance created by one thing.

Sex.

Lots and lots and LOTS of sex.

Kevin waited, asking to talk to Archie after football Wednesday. Turned out Archie promised he'd take Betty to a new restaurant in Centerville. Then they came home at an hour where both had to do "homework together." And most likely, each other. Thursday was little better, another excuse to drive off and screw.

Where the hell were their parents? Kevin was worrying himself sick over Betty, and everyone else was asleep at the wheel. Some careful questions revealed Betty's dad, the one person Kevin thought would be most concerned about Betty's sex life... Hid in The Register from Betty's mom. That part Kevin kind of understood, but shit. A short phone call to Mr. Cooper about his daughter merely got the reply, "I like Archie. Everything is okay Kevin, don't worry."- Click.

Archie's dad was busy trying to get some deal together, which involved working late all the time. Kevin still tried calling, but Mr. Andrews didn't answer. Calling Mrs. Andrews in Chicago seemed like a bit much, at least at this point. And Mrs. Cooper, "Pillar of the Community?" According to Betty, sipping wine and spirits while watching soap operas at home. And her mom knew Betty was trying to get pregnant, and wasn't doing anything to stop it.

They were close friends, but that only gave Kevin so much influence. He spent most of his pull with Betty in their last conversation. The time was not right for him to confront her again. He was not her father or brother. Frankly, week after week of seeing and listening to Archie's smooth, romantic, heartfelt flirting in action helped Kevin realize something. If that ginger mammoth's cock was as charming as his words, there was simply no way to compete. Betty's infatuated enchantment was complete.

So, Kevin worked with what he had. Thursday, he asked the new, fashionable, and well-proportioned River Vixen coach, Ms. McCabe to speak privately with Betty. Where that would go, Kevin had no idea. He fed the teacher enough subtext to alarm her without giving away any details.

About Archie's money, Kevin talked to his dad. Archie's name hadn't come up in any of the circles his father kept tabs on. No crimes committed by anyone matching Archie's description, other than a robbery at the Pembrooke. Something about a 'large man highly skilled in martial arts' using an advanced chokehold to temporarily knockout the bellhop, Smithers. Apparently, that technique took specialized training to do without killing the person instead. A summer of practicing Karate from YouTube might let Archie take on Reggie, but a strategic robbery? No. Besides, Archie wasn't a thief. Especially considering Hermione wrote in the police report the stolen bag contained sentimental clothing only.

The last person Kevin could speak to was Archie himself, which was why he frantically knocked on the Andrew's front door at 7:09am Friday morning. The door opened, and -

…

"Kevin." The shirtless, and masculine muscularity chiseled from the perfection of Greek myth spoke, the voice deep, rumbling, and powerful. "You aren't Betty."

With a shake of his head Kevin got his wits back. "You two hump in the mornings too?" The coloring on Archie's face told him enough. "You're going to make baby Jesus cry."

The languid pace of Archie's movements was like watching a piece of artwork move. No wonder Betty couldn't keep her hands off of Archie. "Blasphemy and my personal life aside, what's up?"

"That's why I'm here Archie, I need to talk with you about Betty."

Regarding him with a quizzical look, Archie said, "Not about the party?"

"No. Not that." Though Kevin was hopeful some gay friendly guy would drunk enough for some fun.

"Sure, come on in. Let's eat breakfast?"

"Um, sure. I haven't eaten." Kevin said, mouthing _omygod_ to himself as he noted the morass of scratch and bite marks all over Archie's abs, chest, shoulders, upper arms, and back. Holy Christ on a Cross, Betty was aggressive with this boy. The redhead grabbed a proper shirt, for which Kevin was thankful.

He looked around, not seeing Mr. Andrews anywhere. "Where's your dad?"

"Already left to the office." Gesturing to a raw steak and eggs in the kitchen, Archie said, "this look good?"

"Yeah looks good, thanks. So I'm here because – "

"She told you about the plan to get married?" That hard glint of challenge in the redhead's eyes, Kevin gulped. Archie's meaty hands laid out two cast iron skillets on the stovetop.

"Yes," Kevin said, ignoring his fears and pressing on, "and it's _insane_. I know you're impulsive, but come on! I don't know what's worse, you selling her a fantasy, or her for buying it."

Turning from the food prep, Archie said, "Dude, she's pregnant. I've been making tons of money. We've always wanted this. I don't see a fantasy."

"You don't even know for sure." Archie raised an eyebrow. "She hasn't even been tested!" A shrug, as if it didn't matter. "Why not be just a normal boyfriend and girlfriend for a few years? Or use a damn condom?"

"Who says we want to be?" Archie turned around, pouring some oil on the skillets. That made Kevin pause a moment, thinking through the concept. "We're having a kid, so I'm going to do it the right way and commit. I want a wife, not a baby momma. And condoms ruin the fun."

Frowning, Kevin felt his face scrunch up. This conversation was not going how he expected. Not that he was very clear how it would have gone in the first place, but... Before the summer, Archie didn't have such backbone. Also, Betty said they never used condoms. With practiced hands, Archie laid down the steak and eggs.

"I gotta use the can. Give me a sec." Archie left and Kevin heard the door shut.

The telltale chime of a cellphone message contrasted against the sizzling steak and eggs. Something about the sound lassoed Kevin's interest. He found the source of it in Archie's football jacket, pulling out the shiny and new black S7 edge. Archie didn't bother having any security at all, as Kevin swiped it open, seeing the new text from a Greendale number.

 _Archie. I know you've read my texts and avoid my calls. We need to talk about us. About this summer. About what happened two weekends ago. You need to know something about your 'lovely' girlfriend_. _-Sabrina_

Wait, the-the Sabrina girl Betty mentioned? Kevin's insides turned into ice, eyes bulging, involuntarily gasping. Was Archie cheating on Betty? Nooooo way. But, as a virgin how would Archie know how condoms felt? Betty had publicly called him out on Monday, but he could lie. And snakes could fly.

Kevin immediately forwarded Sabrina's text and number to himself first, seeing Archie in a novel dark light. A quick glance at the text history showed familiar texting conversations with himself, Betty, Jughead, and a few other guys from the football team. No other texts, but Archie could've deleted them easily enough. Then again, Kevin didn't recall seeing Archie use his phone at school. The toilet flushed and the tap sounded from the nearby bathroom. Without time to search the call history, he shoved the smartphone back in the pocket, then dashed back to his chair at the counter.

Archie came back and continued cooking. The crackle and spit as the steaks and eggs were flipped in the skillets. A mouthwatering aroma rose from the spices sprinkled on the steak mixed the oil; the steak was going be so succulent. If his stomach cooperated, that is.

Gesturing to the table, Archie asked, "Mind setting some plates and cutlery for us?"

"Sure, no problem."

The silence lengthened between the two of them as Kevin worked while thinking about the text. In a few minutes Archie brought skillet over to put the food on their plates. Kevin took a bite of the steak and had a mouth-gasm. The oil, the spice, the texture of the rare steak, incredible. "This is the best steak I've ever had."

"Thanks man. The last few mornings, I've started to cook breakfast like this for Betty and I."

Good Lord, Archie fed her gourmet meals. No wonder she was so in love. But did she know about Sabrina's texts?

"You're welcome," Kevin said, taking in a big breath and making eye contact with Archie. "Do you love her?"

Archie snorted with a chuckle, then shook his head. "Of course I'm in love with her. Why would you even ask?"

The genuine gesture made Kevin feel a bit better. "Then... who is Sabrina?"

Mirth drained from Archie's face as he tilted his head back. "Betty told you about her?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

The grimace was not promising. "I met her, and many other Greendale girls when I did swing dance lessons there this summer. She has feelings for me I," Archie made a dramatic pause, "can't return."

Pondering the way Archie loaded so much subtext, Kevin didn't know what to say for a minute or two. "Oh. I see why Betty doesn't like her. "

Having more perception than Kevin remembered, Archie twisted his lisp first, before saying, "Not surprising. But, I _chose_ Betty."

Huh. He should have figured Archie had some opportunities with other girls this summer. Kevin wasn't sure whether to appreciate or dislike this new fact. Was he being told the truth? Were Archie's words calculated and lies? Or had Archie changed enough over the summer, so much that Kevin didn't understand who his friend was anymore?

The front door opened, and they both looked that way wondering who it was. Archie garbled out a "Hello?"

"Hey Arch," Betty's chipper morning voice said. "Cooking steak for me? Aw you shouldn't have. How ever shall I reward you? I was thinking…" they heard some shifting around and her voice dropped an octave to a huskier tone, "we haven't made love in the kitchen yet."

Archie's eyes widened, almost popping out of his head. He started to stand, gulping down unchewed meat, hands out in warning just as Betty thrust herself through the kitchen doorway in her nothing but her birthday suit.

"Hey Betty," Kevin said, giving her a little wave. It also appeared rumors were true: Archie gave her hickeys in all sorts of interesting places.

Betty shrieked in the girliest voice ever, while leaping back behind the wall. "Kevin," she growled, "What are you doing here?"

As if he'd tell the truth at this point. He also had to act normal for now. "That would be telling. But. I knew you'd be cavorting around naked. I wondered, would it make me straight?" Kevin added snickering laughter at the end, which Archie joined in on.

"Haha so funny." Betty called out from the hallway.

Archie lifted his chin up, calling out to Betty, "Sorry babe. I tried to warn you –"

"It's okay Archie. Sorry Kevin," Betty called back. They heard her moving around, getting dressed again.

Kevin thought more about Archie. The acceptance meant so much. The offer of inclusion in their plans meant more. But Betty was his closest friend. He had to know: Where did the new Archie, the old Archie and the lying Archie begin and end? Answers, Kevin needed answers before he did anything. Sabrina might have some.

* * *

Life had not treated Taylor McCabe well since the firing from Spence. A powerful person arranged for false rumors to spread that Taylor had indiscreet liaisons with students, both male and female. Using her bisexuality against her was bad enough. Worse, the principal of Spence not only fired Taylor, but blacklisted her NSA style. Spence had a reputation, and crushed anyone who might threaten it. Whatever she'd done to whom, Taylor didn't know.

Hundreds of rejections later from schools and employers of all stripes reduced her to living with her poor and dysfunctional grandparents in rural Pennsylvania. Hired for her looks without a glance at her resume, she got a dead-end job as a waitress. The word "promotion" meant quitting and working for the local strip club. The economy of the town was mostly based on crime, disability, welfare, or like her grandparents, a social security check. Seven months later, the "promotion" started to look worth it.

If she weren't so desperate, she would have ignored the call from Veronica Lodge because… The coaching job at Riverdale was sketchy as hell. Through gossiping faculty, she heard a _fifteen-year-old boy_ donated the $7500 per month that paid her salary and benefits. Said boy Archie Andrews, looked a gorgeous and smoking twenty, but the whole town pretended was fifteen. Bizarre.

How long this gig would last, she didn't know. But, better than being a stripper, or worse, a prostitute. She shuddered; glad to be not that desperate.

Yesterday a boy who introduced himself as Kevin Kellar pulled her aside for a private conversation. In not so many words, he relayed a classic story: Cheerleader dates the quarterback. Now said cheerleader is pregnant and thought it would end well. He also swore her to silence, which she would respect.

A week ago, Taylor made sure to sit down one-on-one with each River Vixen to get to know them better. Betty Cooper made a great impression on Taylor. Smart, plucky, organized, ambitious; the girl would have an amazing career and do great things. A baby at fifteen was disastrous.

Grim as it was, Taylor had to consider her next move at Riverdale High with due caution. Archie was her meal ticket, and alienating his girlfriend was stupid. All she had to do was last one year at this high school, and she'd have a solid reference to maybe get in a better school in a bigger town. She could not lose this job; at this point she'd have to consider becoming a stripper.

Yet, her conscious wouldn't let her say nothing. Being a dance major from an elite BFA program did not have teen counseling as part of its curriculum. Taylor decided on what she hoped was a middle ground between her competing desires. In a borrowed office at lunchtime on Friday, she sat Betty down for a talk.

"So what's wrong, Ms. McCabe?" the delightful Betty Cooper said.

Taylor took in a deep breath and sat straight, prim, and proper. Her own teachers had always been so formal. How to be informal while maintaining the teacher-student dynamic? Not easily.

"Some students have relayed their concern to me about the nature of the marks on your body." Not exactly true, but she had seen a hickey sized bruise on Betty's thighs during practice. That and the rampant rumors.

Betty narrowed her eyes and looked at Taylor side-eyed. "I have hickeys, so what? Is this some kind of slut shaming thing?"

Taylor blinked, so at least the girl consented. "Not at all. As a teacher, I have a duty to investigate possible signs of abuse. Is your boyfriend pressuring you to do anything you don't want to do?"

The response was a light tinkling laughter as if Tayler were stupid. "No Ms. McCabe. Archie treats me well and I'm very happy. That's all you need to know." Betty laid her hands on the desk. "The rest is frankly, none of your business."

Touchy about things too. Well then. "I'm glad to hear it Betty. Is there, any, uh, thing, you'd like to share with me?"

A cheeky left eyebrow raise from the girl. "Not particularly."

"If you ever need advice Betty, I'll always listen. You can always talk to me." Argh. She held in the wince at her clinical choice of words. She wished to say or do more.

"Thanks Ms. McCabe for your concern." Betty folded her arms, withdrawing backward. Taylor had bombed at making any kind of personal relationship.

"You're welcome. I'll see you after school for warmups before the football game starts." If Betty were pregnant, she'd have to remove the girl from all stunts and support work.

Betty's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Sure."

* * *

The fresh sign on Route 40 said five miles to Riverdale. "I'm so happy to be getting home," Polly said after glancing at it.

"Me too," Jason said.

Which in a certain way was true. Staying sane required not thinking about the things that made him unhappy. Instead, focused on the protective urge to bring Polly home and help her out. They held hands easily now. The honeymoon had been good for both them. There would still be The Lie, that he wasn't really Jason. But, he'd been able to start building a relationship with Polly and understanding who she was. The biggest surprise had been how distinct and different Polly was from Betty. Falling in love with her was easy, but for reasons he hadn't first expected.

Betty wouldn't have let Jason be quiet, he was sure of that. Polly accepted it, not hen pecking him for information he didn't want to share. Talking about the past was painful, because it had so many wonderful memories of Betty and Jughead. He had little idea of what the old Jason had told Polly about Jason's and Cheryl's childhood. Lying about that seemed stupid. When they did talk on the honeymoon, he'd focused on talking about their goals and desires. Mostly, they went on long walks with each other, watched movies, ate delicious meals, and made love constantly.

Polly's smile was resplendent. "I want to meet Betty as soon as I can, it's so exciting we're going to share motherhood so soon." WHAT. She must have thought his reaction wasn't incandescent rage. "Oh right you wouldn't know. Normally I wouldn't say anything, but since we're married... Betty thinks she's pregnant with Archie's baby."

Knuckles white, Jason mentally forced his tense hands from the top of the wheel to the bottom. He couldn't lose control and crash the car. Polly chattered on, Jason couldn't tune the words out. That Betty planned to marry Archie. Wouldn't it be wonderful? Another of those lovely smiles of Polly's Jason couldn't say no to. How they would get to spend so much time with each other as a pair of couples. All Jason could think was if Archie and Betty stayed together, he'd be looking at the Impostor over weekly dinners and barbecues the rest of his life. Play nice with the **thing** that stole his life from him?

Not. Going. To. Happen.

How could Betty possibly know she needed protection from the Impostor? She couldn't. But, he was married to Polly now. He couldn't jeopardize that with too much interest in his wife's sister. If his own feelings of watching her with the Impostor were anything to go by, breaking up with Archie would hurt her like nothing else. There was simply no other way to protect her. The Impostor had to be stopped, no matter what the cost.

"You okay Jason?" Polly asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Deep breaths, he reminded himself so he didn't crash the car. "I hate to say it, but Archie and I never got on that well."

"Oh," Polly said, surprised, "I didn't know."

At least it wasn't a full lie. He and the old Jason had moved in different circles and didn't interact much. Soon enough, they were pulling into Thornhill. He forced his mind to shift gears and focus on how to deal with his new mom and Cheryl.

"You ready?" Jason said to Polly as they approached the door of the house.

"As I'll ever be," Polly said.

Jason watched his new mom's face open into a rare positive emotion when he opened the door to Thornhill. "My boy." She clutched him tight, not letting him go for good few minutes. He expected a slap but it didn't come. Instead his mom turned to Polly, venom on her lips until she saw the baby bump. "I see why you brought her here."

Penelope oohed and aahed over the baby bump for several minutes, asking Polly all sorts of questions about the pregnancy. Jason didn't know his new mom could have such a pleasant smile when she heard about the twins. Nor did she pick up on the obvious clue he and Polly were married.

"And there's another reason," Jason said. He grabbed Polly's left hand, guiding it up to his mother. The color drained from his new mom's face at the sight of the Blossom family ring. "We did the paperwork in New Hampshire, and are legally married."

Then came the sharp stinging slap. "Stupid child. This will cause problems with the rest of the family."

"What did you think was going to happen? That I'd keep the twins and Polly would conveniently disappear? And at least now I can't marry one of my cousins." Not rubbing his face, Jason braced himself and didn't react to the second slap from his new mother.

Polly grimaced and looked horrified. "That was their plan?"

"That is not the problem," His mom said, a dour and stern look returned to her face. Both he and Polly shared a confused look at each other, then back to Penelope.

"Hal Cooper is a direct male descendant from a disowned Blossom line. He is my, and your father's second cousin."

Both teens gaped. They had… And the honeymoon… The babies?

"Oh stop that you two. Double third cousins share a mere one and a half percent of their DNA."

Who knows that kind of fact? Creepy! Jason and Polly shared a look at each other, a bit mollified, but still troubled. Too late now to change anything. His new mother smiled, taking them both by the hand.

"Come inside. Polly, welcome to the family, you may call me Penelope. And for both your sakes, I hope the children have red hair."

* * *

The new Sticky Maples Cheryl prepared to release were sure to ruin Betty and Veronica. Cheryl managed to capture some picture-perfect poses of them picking up a bag, bending over in compromising positions. The images were not the usual kind, but exceedingly vulgar. If she were unmasked again, so what? She was Cheryl Blossom, and it behooved the townies to respect that. She would watch with glee while 4chan turned the phrase "Sticky Maple" into a worldwide phenomenon. If Cheryl couldn't have the Riverdale she wanted where Jayjay - Jason loved her, no one could.

So why couldn't she click the submit button on her computer screen? The red lacquered fingernail hovered over the mouse button. Doing this wouldn't bring Jayjay - no, Jason back. The emptiness in her heart, in her soul. Cheryl's hand withdrew from the mouse, going over her heart. Crying was not an option. This time Jason had left her willingly, and on purpose. Before it had been a plan, Jason promised he'd be back. He promised to call. They would still be siblings, one soul in two bodies.

Together forever and always.

Madness of her own designs had swept her up a storm no one could control. Now Jason was gone, up to things no one knew about. Except perhaps he was the sanest person in Riverdale. Who would stay near a sibling with incestual urges? How could she explain to him how desperate she was to keep him in her life? How paranoid she was about losing him, all over again. That no, she didn't want him as a lover? Or was she lying to herself; why else rush and force something that supposedly didn't exist?

Too much sitting, her neck ached again, still sore from when Jason hit her. No chance of going to a chiropractor until he came back. Cheryl stood on her bed to survey the Thornhill estate visible from the window above her bedframe. The view caught one of the many bends of the road from the gate up to the manor. A scene she had studied many times since Tuesday night. Her mother's wrath simple and final. For fighting with Jason so badly that he would drive off; Cheryl could live in her room until he returned. There were threats of boarding school overseas if he did return, and reform school if he did not. Neither option suited Cheryl. Riverdale was her home.

Where had Jason gone? The most anyone found was his phone had pinged some cell-towers in Midvale. She told the rest of the details, that he was going to return soon. The police had some kind of low level alert out, but not the manhunt her mother had raged for.

Movement from the gate made Cheryl's eye twitch. Jason? She climbed, standing on her bed to gaze out window, stretching tall as she could to get the best line of sight. The golden jaguar returned! From the distance, she couldn't tell who was in it, but surely her eyes didn't betray her, Jason brought another.

Waiting for him at her bedroom door was an exercise in frustration. Cheryl paced back and forth, repeatedly throughout her room waiting him to come. Her mother had locks installed on the outside, and the windows sealed shut. This bedroom was her prison.

The door opened, and she saw Jason, wearing the black suit he left with. He practically glowed, in a sense Cheryl had only seen happen once before. Her lungs seized, breath unable go in or out.

"Hi Cheryl," Polly said, coming from behind Jason into the room. Flashing a grin far too pleased, the dark-haired blonde thrust her left hand forward. "We're sisters-in-law."

The extended hand held the most important ring in the Blossom family collection... With a platinum wedding band fitted snug next to it. Cheryl, still unable to take a breath, took in the gorgeous purple sundress Polly wore, fitted for a -

"Yes, she's pregnant," Jason said, touching his now wife's belly with his left hand. She caught the matching wedding band on it. The triumphant grin. "It's twins."

The world and reality in front of her too much to bear, Cheryl fainted.

* * *

The dim sunlight on Cheryl's face woke her the second time. A glance at her clock told her she'd been out barely half an hour. Jason sat on the edge of her bed, elbows on his legs, chin resting on his hands. "It's very simple what happens next."

Cheryl rubbed her neck, still so sore. "Okay?"

"Mother wants to send you away from here. Polly agrees." Chery's breath hitched, he had told his gi- no, wife. "I've already suggested you stay. But my support for you has conditions."

"Anything for you Jason." She had to make up all her awful behavior to him.

Jason turned to her, his eyes boring into her soul. "Archie is having a party at his house tonight. You will attend. Find his secrets, and make sure Betty dumps him by the night's end."

Cheryl had the time to consider over the last few days the new information she learned from Jason. The first piece, he'd dated Polly because Cheryl couldn't slur the Cooper sisters. The second, he was in love with Betty more than Polly. But why date Polly instead of Betty? There was one clear answer: Betty and Archie were already so in love with each other. Anything else had too much cognitive dissonance.

"Why do you care?"

"Revenge."

That was an answer Cheryl didn't expect from Jason. But, she mused, she wanted revenge too. What a perfect coincidence.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Why the scene from Taylor's PoV? This is a one-time OC PoV to show: (1) That Veronica's actions at Spence had consequences she still doesn't comprehend (2) That OCI!Archie's money making abilities are indeed very weird to everyone around him.
> 
> 2\. This chapter was originally going to contain the party at Archie's house, but it was taking too much time to write.
> 
> 3\. I've found writing Archie a bit of a challenge, and I hope people enjoy his characterization. I'm trying to get some of the impulsivity and low esteem in. At the same time, this is an Archie who missed the Summer before season 1, and so has a bit of a different perspective on things. On top that, the Blossoms had to give him a crash course in improving his diction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone the for kind and encouraging kudos and comments for chapter 13. It's my pleasure to write this story, I hope you enjoy this update. Chapter 14 & 15 are a "single" chapter broken into two because of the length. Both chapters are Rated M for multiple reasons.

* * *

After the awkward and prying conversation with Ms. McCabe, Betty and Archie hung out in the student lounge. Happily, she snuggled in Archie's lap while they rested on a couch. Her phone said it was 11:56, twenty-nine minutes to go in the lunch hour. Not quite enough time for running off in Archie's car and making love again. Betty's phone chirped that a couple texts arrived. The text from Polly said, _"I'm back."_ Her heart immediately soared. Her sister, home in Riverdale at last. _"I'm at Thornhill with Jason. Meet soon?"_

"Hey Archie," she said, running her hand across his shoulder. "Want to ditch afternoon classes?"

The blazing look of lust he gave her and she nearly jumped him right there. Goodness, with both their morning and lunchtime lovemaking sessions dashed, she couldn't wait for school to be over. "Polly is back."

The fire went out of his eyes. "You want to meet her?"

"Yeah," Betty said, then exchanged a few more texts with her sister. "She wants to talk at Pop's. Can we pick her up from Thornhill?"

"But ditch class?" His brows knitted together. "You, Betty Cooper?"

Leaning forward to Archie's ear, she whispered, "Sometimes good girls go bad."

"I see." He got the hidden message. "Visit her at Pop's for an hour or two? I won't be crashing the party?"

Hmm, point. She and Polly would want to talk without him there. She batted her eyelashes at him. "Just sit at another booth? I'm sure you could do some homework or go over your football plays."

Archive gave a subtle headshake. "I don't know. What's in it for the chump chauffeur?"

Betty whispered in his ear again. "How about a detour first?"

Those were the right words sure enough. They dropped by the Office, where Betty said she had a family emergency come up. Which, was true and not a lie. Just because she was ditching class didn't mean she broke _all_ the rules.

Archie drove to their favorite secluded spot; an old farm road with some good bends for his car to hide them. The last couple days at lunchtime they hadn't bothered with foreplay at all. Archie had thrown her over the hood of his car and had his way with her. Not that she had minded... On the contrary, the passion and fierceness was exciting.

Today, Betty put her hand on his. "Can we cuddle a bit first?"

"Of course baby girl, anything you want." She yearned for him that moment, the new pet name went like an arrow through her heart every time. Archie motioned to the doubly thick and dense blanket folded in the backseat. "Help me lay out the blanket on the grass here?"

"Sure." Betty did so, and they laid down so she could rest on top of him. He really had found the best spot, the car and bushes hid them well. With her head on his chest, she could just listen to him breathe, inhaling his smoky scent.

One of Archie's hands started a massage along an inner thigh, which pushed her dress up. The fingers of his other hand moved her underwear aside. They tantalized her by moving in slowly, gently finding out where she liked being touched today. Obviously, this was immensely pleasurable. Meanwhile, Archie nuzzled her so she'd kiss his lips. Then he kissed along her jawline to her ear. There he whispered naughty things in Betty's ear as his fingers played her like a fiddle. Several minutes later she was a soppy mess, quivering in post orgasmic bliss on top of him. Betty could never let another girl near him. After what Veronica said, if other girls discovered how good he was in bed, she was in trouble.

With a sudden yank, Archie ripped off her underwear, throwing it into the bushes. Betty yelped, such a turn on. She helped him slip his pants down so they could make love. Despite her being on top, he held her firmly by the hips, directing and moving her according to his will. The sweetest words came out of his mouth. Did she know he was going to love her forever? Yes, yes she did. Tell him she loved him. Of course she did.

Say his name – Archie.

Did she know how beautiful she was? Oh no. Did she know what she did to him, just being herself all day long? No, she didn't. That the sight of her made him feel out of control passion? Hearing those words thrilled her. And now he got unleash himself. She got all of him.

Say his name – Archie.

Say his name again or he'd stop. No stopping would be bad she couldn't have that - oh Archie. Did she know how special to him she was? Did she know he'd do anything for her? Yes, and yes, Betty did and she loved him so much.

Say his name – Archie.

Say that she loved him again. Yes, she would love him, always. Scratch him like she meant it, mark him as a taken man. Betty's nails drew blood on his chest once more. He growled, yanking her down to give love-bites along her shoulder and neck.

Say his name – Archie.

Did she want to keep him forever? Yes, anything she said, anything to have him for eternity. Be his woman and have his baby. Yes, she said to him, give her a baby. Beg for it, he said. She begged; please could he cum inside her. Yes baby girl he said, always and just for you. They held eye contact while she orgasmed for the umpteenth time, Archie growled a groan while filling her up. She said she loved him. Archie said he loved her more.

Tearing up, she called his name out again and again. He was perfect. Happy and gleeful, Betty treasured keeping this part of Archie all to herself. The hickeys he gave her, she didn't care, he could give as many as he wanted. She needed to experience this kind of moment over and over again with him. He didn't wilt after cumming; this was too good to stop.

It took Betty's cellphone ringing for them to stop. Archie was such a gentleman, keeping soft handkerchiefs in the car for her to wipe with. That and extra pairs of underwear with pads. Since they'd started making love, she'd discovered the horrors of cum dripping down her legs later. That was not happening while she was talking to Polly. She made sure they cleaned up well.

Once at Thornhill, Archie received an effusive and tear-filled hug from Polly. She thanked him so much for helping arrange her escape from The Sisters. Polly would be forever grateful, marrying Jason because of him. His response was to hug her back and say, "Some things need doing." Betty couldn't have been prouder of Archie. This was the kind of man she wanted raising her children.

The visit at Pop's was delightful. Betty and Polly caught up as fast as they could for a couple hours. Polly discussed her pregnancy, the Honeymoon, Thornhill, and about Cheryl's punishment. For the first time Betty had an urge to hold something back from Polly. With Polly now Jason's wife, would telling her sister the truth about the Sticky Maple posters put Polly in a bad position? Betty opted yes, for now it would. She avoided the Sticky Maple poster conversation altogether. Instead, she talked about her new friend Veronica, being a River Vixen, Archie, then her own possible pregnancy and marriage. They both talked about their parent's oncoming divorce.

With that over, Betty and Archie went to his house, crashing in his room. They could finally catch up and talk without the urge to make love hanging over them. Having that time and comfort together would let them rest and mentally prepare for the big game tonight.

* * *

Fred groaned. This land development proposal would be the end of him. A sip of coffee, it tasted like bile, doing nothing for him. He set it back on his desk in the work trailer. The plane to Chicago left at seven tonight. A Friday night date with Hermione sounded better than seeing his soon to be ex-wife.

"I think we need to call it a day."

Hermione looked up from her desk. Those big dark brown eyes of hers melted his heart every time. "Fred. I keep going over the numbers. Everything you have is only a million and a half. You'll go bankrupt even if you get the land from the town."

Smart women. Such a turn on, but the truth, oh how it hurt to hear it. "I don't know that for sure–"

"Do you have any way to get another million dollars?" Hermione asked, for once not doing that flirty thing with her hair. They'd already picked up everything off her desk twice this week.

One source for sure fit the bill; Archie's two-million-dollar term deposit. That was sacred money; he'd never thought his kid would be so fiscally smart. Then again, his kid did want to make money. And Fred couldn't keep Penelope around without a job to pay her wages. "Maybe."

Fred called, then texted Archie, who didn't answer. Where was his son? At 3:32pm, school had been out since about 2pm. Archie's team played their archrival Baxter High from Greendale tonight, so no practice. Probably home alone studying by now. He'd talk to him man to man. On the drive home, the truck broke down a block away. Just his luck, Christ.

As Fred came up to the house, he sensed it. The knowledge, the feel of the air, by the sounds of the wind blowing along the houses on the street. Betty and Archie were alone together, again. Aw hell no. He hoped it would be at least a year or never, before anything like this happened. Quietly entering through the back door, he heard nothing. At a subtle shift in the house, his heart skipped a beat. He slipped off his works boots, sneaking through the house. As he rounded up the steps at front door, he spotted a pretty pair of low-heeled pumps next to Archie's shoes. Vindicated, Fred went up the stairs with stealthy feet, avoiding the noisy spots.

Archie's door must be open, because as Fred approached he heard them talking. A quick peak and he saw they were laying on Archie's bed, but with clothes on. He held in a sigh of relief. Not yet, thank God. They were too young.

"...I get out bed every morning," Archie said, "looking forward to seeing your smile."

"Aww. You say the sweetest things," Betty said. Fred knew she was smiling back.

"It's easy when you're so kind to me, like after this morning. It means so much to me."

A couple loud smooches, then, "It's easy for me too, because you make me feel so safe and loved."

"I'll love you always and forever Bets."

"I can never stop loving you Arch."

More kissing sounds.

Okay then. Fred had to leave before the sugary love talk made him puke. Teenagers, Jesus. At the same time, he remembered the tender feelings at that age. Those two took long enough to date in the first place. He tiptoed back out of the house, taking his time. He grabbed the backdoor, opening and slamming it shut.

"Hey Archie, I'm home. We need to talk."

A pregnant and distinct pause before Fred heard a reply from his son, "Hey Dad! Be down in a sec." Both teens came down promptly, and Archie had a big grin on his face. "So you're done planning the next big project?"

Fred so loved seeing his son look at him like that, made everything worth it. "It's actually what I need to talk to you about." He nodded at Betty, who gave him a smile in return. "Betty, I need to talk to Archie, man to man."

"Oh, uh, of course Mr. Andrews. See you guys later." She and Archie had a drawn-out hug, followed by a quick peck on the lips before she slipped on her shoes and left.

"She sure is dressing up prettier than usual." Betty caked on a lot of makeup this fall, something she used to avoid. The flowing light blue sundress was something he'd never seen her wear before.

His son's eyes flickered with annoyance, something Fred wasn't used to seeing. "I'm not complaining Dad. So what's up?"

Fred's tongue didn't move. What the hell was he doing, asking his own son for money? To what, impress Penelope? Might as well say other words needing said. "I'm going to Chicago tonight to finish the divorce paperwork with your mom."

Archie's reaction was negative enough. His son stiffened, grimaced. With a snarl he said, "Good riddance."

"That's your mother son. She might come back with me Archie, to see you."

"I'd prefer it if she didn't."

Now Fred sighed. This kid and his mom, what the hell had changed?

* * *

Veronica spent the rest of the morning recovering. The young nurse arrived a few minutes after her mom left. The nurse helped her out, going over her symptoms. Veronica was to rest, drink lots of fluid, and trying eating some light soups. Managing that wasn't too hard, along with a nap or two.

Just after 2:30, Jughead came by to visit. The new leather jacket of his, he looked so handsome. "Great jacket Jughead." She couldn't help herself, her hands had to feel the outside and inside of it. She inhaled the combined scent of him and his jacket, so masculine. The healing cuts and bruises she traced with her fingers. "Have you been fighting?"

Those sweet blue eyes of his flickered in thought first. "Yes, I have."

He was turning into a bad boy! Veronica felt her desire flood through her body. She couldn't wait for him to take her hard in bed. But he was a virgin, she had to move slow. So instead she gave him the tour, then realized by his reaction he'd already seen it all.

"It is a nice place Veronica," he said, his eyes looked at the wall carvings.

The way he said that, she kicked herself. She had surmised from Betty he wasn't wealthy at all. "I should see your place sometime."

Jughead didn't respond to her question, as if she didn't say anything about it. She knew his place wouldn't be nice, or great, compared to what she was used to. But she lived in a world where wealthy boys were few, and taken. Not every girl would get a guy willing to take care of her. Nor had Veronica found a guy who did not wither in the face of her inquisitor of a mother.

Giving him a smile and hugging him tight, she rested her hands on his chest. "I've been meaning to say 'Thank-you' by the way."

"Yeah?" That half smile charmed her heart.

"Yes Jughead, for everything."

"Everything?" His quizzical look was so cute she had to kiss him. The feel of warm lips, his body, Veronica started dragging him back to her room. She had plans for this boy.

"You didn't run away from my mom." She kissed his neck.

"I asked for some investment advice from her."

That brought her mind out of the moment. "Wait what?"

"Yeah. I uh… Came by a lot of money recently. She said I should invest with Archie."

That was… Surprisingly smart on both counts. Her mom would approve a boy seeking out new knowledge, and Archie had a proven track record. Wanting the moment back, she tapped a hand on her white duvet for Jughead to sit on her bed. "I had dreams of you feeding me."

He looked at her hands, and she saw a strange angry red scar on his finger. "At your mom's direction, I did do that."

"That's great. What happened to your finger?" Veronica was under no delusions that Jughead was anything but white. That said, his pallor shifted into an unhealthy hue of the color. "What did I say?"

He gulped, gulped! Before saying, "You… can see this scar?" His breathing quickened.

"Juggy," she said, "what is going on?"

He paced back and forth across the room, panting, eyes shifty and hands running this his hair, taking off his beanie. "No one else sees the scar."

Veronica couldn't believe the effect of him taking off the beanie. It was like Clark Kent turning into Superman. Jughead had gone from a cute, at least handsome to roguish, mature, and outright fuckable. "Oh my god," her hands went to her mouth to cover it, and her breathing accelerated. "What, what just happened Jughead… Your beanie…"

Jughead looked from the beanie in his hand, to Veronica, to her window. The light hit him, and he looked better than a Calvin Klein model, this was so unfair. How was he doing this to her? Veronica Lodge did not do star-struck. She heard him mutter, "I cast a spell."

A spell over her heart, Veronica didn't believe in the supernatural, but what just happened? Why was he so good looking now? The way her heart thrummed, the panting, the flush of warmth through her entire body, this reaction was humiliating. That thick, wavy, soft black hair couldn't be the same, could it? The dissonance in her mind was overwhelming. He was the same person, but looked so different… But still the same! This whole time he'd been holding back on her how beautiful he was? So unfair.

"A spell?" Veronica said, moving a hand on her throat, "What does that mean?"

Those light blue eyes of his captured hers, swallowing her soul. Men didn't intimidate her, but Jughead did. "Veronica, tell me about your dreams. Did you see a white tiger? Or a Vulture?"

Veronica Lodge didn't believe in religion or the supernatural. Mystical things bored her. But this was bizarre, unknown and she was trying not to freak out. This was not a coincidence; she knew it in her bones. Recounting her dreams, Jughead started to lose whatever composure he had when she mentioned the white and black striped tiger. And the purring. She wanted to purr for him in bed. Why was her mind in the gutter so fast? Was it really a spell?

"You, I…" he said. Soon he paced back and forth across her room, hands in his hair, whispering nonsense.

Control, Veronica needed to help him and her focus. He was scaring her, and if her body couldn't calm him down, nothing would. Cellphone in hand, she put 911 in the keypad, then pulled off her nightie and sports bra. The sight of her breasts helped Jughead focus, and his unabashed staring made her remarkably wet. Why was she taking off her clothes again? She did _not_ solve all her problems with sex.

He calmed enough for her to guide him into laying on her bed. This was a huge relief. Now, she hoped he'd rip off her underwear. Kneeling high up on his torso to keep her breasts in his face made Jughead placid. The cellphone she put to the side.

"Touch them," she commanded, and Jughead palmed her breasts, calming down ever further. It worked just like in a werewolf movie she saw a couple years back. "Jughead Jones," she breathed into his ear, "tell me everything."

At the end of Jughead's description of three month's worth of ordeals, Veronica didn't know how to move forward. He was mentally ill and had a drug problem. And joined a gang. His father hid a dead body, supposedly Jason Blossom, and the 'real' Jason Blossom an impostor? This was insanity.

But... she saw the white tiger too. And both heard the same purring sound.

"Jughead," Veronica leaned down touching her nose to his, "tell me about the weekend."

* * *

Jughead didn't want to remember that weekend. That event. No. NO. It wasn't supposed to be this way. That memory was an abomination of nature. Not just impossible, but _**un**_ -possible. But to get to it, his mind had to take him through the clues. The signs, the inklings he had had.

It began Tuesday June 28th, the last day of school for the year, sitting in that last class of the day, waiting for school to go out. Ten minutes left. That moment, that shudder Jughead felt, like something walked over his grave. The sense, the smell, that tang in the air, then Archie twitching, spitting up a spack of blood onto his desk. The bewildered look on his friend's face. The irises of Archie's eyes not exactly brown, as if someone _else_ was looking through those eyes.

In a flash, everything was fine. Eyes properly brown again with Archie touching his lips, staring at the blood on his hands, concern written on his face. "Jughead, is my nose bleeding?" he asked. The redhead left to the washroom, not even having a memory of spitting it up. If only anyone else had noticed. But they hadn't. That haunting image of how Archie pulled his hood up. It obscured his face and hid the blood, but now Jughead knew it wasn't that. It was to hide from himself.

That night Jughead looked at a luminescent night sky with a waning crescent moon. That was the first night, yes it was. That unleashing of zombie Archie haunting his dreams. It was random, hardly memorable, and at first Jughead ignored them.

Now Friday July 1st, they were going to leave for their 4th of July road trip. It was something they'd arranged ahead of time, made the route and planned the logistics. Jughead got to drive his dad's beater. An ancient off-white k-car from the late 70s, it had been fixed up enough to be drivable. In Archie's room, he found his friend, standing, staring out the window, no, staring _**at**_ the window, because the blinds were shut. A small splatter of blood on the floor in front of his skateboarding shoes, the blood dripping from his chin. Didn't speak until Jughead snapped fingers in front of Archie, who said, "Dude. I don't feel so good."

"Yeah man, let's get you cleaned up." The blue hue of deadness in Archie's brown eyes worried Jughead. What the hell was happening to his friend?

"Doctor says I'm fine," Archie said as they walked to the bathroom. His fingers were pointed at his face. He would move them close to his brown eyes, pull them back a few inches and then start over again. "It's just a nosebleed. I'm going to grow out of it."

Now Jughead remembered, Archie looked a bit bigger. Had the growth spurt started then? At the time, all he could think was that Archie had some kind of cancer. "Sure," Jughead had said. "You think you can handle this trip?"

Archie's eyes got life and color back into them. He grabbed Jughead's shoulders. "Of course. I wouldn't miss this adventure for the world."

They had some camping gear and food in the trunk. The plan was to drive to some old revolution era battlefields that had campgrounds. For a few days, Archie had perked right up. Consuming so much they'd had to buy more food. The healthier Archie got, the more Jughead's dreams worsened. Something terrible was going to happen. It was the evening of July 3rd. Where did they camp again? Somewhere on the Hudson river.

"Why me?" Archie asked. An appropriately random statement to say while skipping stones from the sandy beach along the river.

"I don't know," Jughead said, looking around at the setting Sun. Several other campers had various types of BBQs setup, there was a lovely smell of various meats in the air. "What do you mean?"

The next stone Archie threw bounced a dozen times across the water. They glanced at each other's eyes a second. Frosty breath appeared when Archie said, "Why am I disappearing Jughead? I've been forgetting things. Forgetting where I am, not remembering what I've been doing. Like someone else is riding in my body."

Vomit. It wanted to come out of his stomach. Jughead felt his hands twitching, convulsing, as the air around them rapidly froze. A half circle of ice grew over the river emanating from Archie. Frosty breath came from Jughead's mouth, hands blue, ears burning from the temperature drop. Snow formed on the trees.

"I… Archie. Something –"

Archie's mouth open wide, eyes screwed shut, hands over his ears in a silent scream. It transformed in a howl across the frozen river. Jughead looked around, no one. How was it nighttime? The lights were gone, the other campers and tents disappeared. The air smelled like nothing, nothing at all. Where was everyone? Why were the pair of them alone? Archie's hands were now over his eyes, blood seeped through all the gaps between his fingers. "I ache everywhere Jughead. I can't fight him anymore. He's coming."

"What the fuck dude? What are you talking about?" Jughead rushed to his friend, touching his shoulders. How was so much coming out? "We need to get an ambulance; you need a doctor –"

A sob, a shake of Archie's shoulders. "I can't stop him. Hurts too much." More crying. A sudden shout as the redhead dropped to his knees, Jughead stepping back onto the river of ice. Hands off his eyes, Archie looked at Jughead. It immediately begun, blood coming out from everywhere on Archie's face. Dripping from his ears, both sides of his eyes, leaking out his nose and dribbling from his lips, almost garbling his words. "Tell them Jug. When they ask, you have to tell them."

The booming snap, that ultimate cracking sound, at first Jughead thought it was lightning. But it was thunder inside Archie's body. Something was breaking his friend. He tried to back up again, but his feet were numb from the massive temperature drop. Jughead fell over awkwardly on his left hip and shoulder, shivering uncontrollably on the solid ice. He tried to move, to shout, but his voice failed. His will burned, trying to do anything he could to help Archie, but energy fading. He was failing his friend.

In his fatigue, all he could think for a brief moment; was that there were no stars in the night sky. Another rustling pop of his friend's body, the sound so wrong. Jughead's immediate vomit steamed on the ice. Then from Archie came the wail, a sound pure defeat. It lasted until a strange hitch hit Archie's vocal cords.

"Tell Betty for me. H-h-he's here." Those were the last words Jughead heard from his friend, the old Archie with brown eyes.

Now, there was the scream as Archie's fingers dug into his eye sockets, pushing more blood out. Jughead couldn't stop watching, even as he retched again, melting a depression in the ice. Slowly the eyes were pulled out, trailing with their cranial cords, an eyelid fell off to the side. A dull splat as the eyes hit the ground.

Drip-drop. Splitter-splat. Plip-plop. The echo in the air of Archie's eye socket's blood hitting the ground. Jughead watched his friend sit in a meditative pose, feet tucked in, hands out.

Then there was a new sound, like a million bugs eating something from Archie's face. The blood rolling up into the sockets like a growing bale of hay against gravity. Nothing was being eaten though, new eyes growing in the place of the old brown ones. At first Jughead thought the irises were gold, but they retracted, shrinking into golden flecks, now surrounded by dark blue.

Eyes are windows into the soul. And the soul looking through those eyes was not Archie's.

The crack in the ice, Jughead should have seen it growing. The ice split, plunging Jughead into the arctic river, drowning forever.

Jughead remembered nothing else from that trip. His next memory was waking up in his dad's trailer, bundled up in all the blankets his they had. Archie had driven through the night to bring him home. The words 'deliriously bad fever' and 'raving' were bandied about. No one had ever told him exactly what he had been raving about. His dad started drinking after that. A week later Jughead had moved into the film booth at the Twilight Drive-In.

* * *

Veronica gasped as she came back to life. Jughead's warm hands were still holding her breasts.

"Jughead," she spoke in a slow cadence. "Why did I see your memories?"

He looked up at her. "You mean…?"

Nodding, Veronica said, "I saw his eyes grow back too."

* * *

Jason walked through into Riverdale High to Coach Cleat's office. The man was prepping as usual, this time for the game. He gave Jason measured look of irritation, gesturing for him to sit.

"Coach, I have to apologize," Jason said, the guilt getting to him. "I let you down."

His coach looked at him, studying Jason's clothes, gym bag, then up to his face. "Blossom, you've been through a lot. I'd kick any player off the team for joining late, then having the balls to ditch town for a couple days. Jason tried speaking, but Coach Cleats held his hand up. "Son, I get it. You had to rescue your girl. At the same time, that's why I'm putting you on the first line as a wide receiver."

The words and apology Jason had rehearsed in the car ride to school died on his lips. He expected getting kicked off the team at worst, or benched for the season at best. "Thanks Coach," Jason said, "I don't know what to say."

Coach Kleets worked his mouth, breathing in deep powerful breaths. Jason had never seen him so angry. "The words you say are, 'I will do the best I can on God's Green Earth,' Blossom. If you mess this up... I will kill you, then shoot myself to come after you so I can do it again." Jason didn't jaw around, repeating the words, despite wanting to understand. Coach shoved some papers off his desk in to the trash. "You don't get it do you? How bad your head get hit?"

"Uh..."

Standing up, he leaned in over Jason. "You are the story of the century in this town Blossom. You came back from the dead. You ran off with the girl of your dreams, stealing her from a nunnery and marrying her. Then you have a football game tonight."

"I didn't think of it like that, coach." He hadn't.

"Damn right you didn't Blossom. Hollywood will buy the script off you someday." Holy crap. Coach Kleets brought up his hand, pointing his finger at Jason. "But only if you don't screw this up. The school is renting a full set of extra stands and televising this game. "Keep your jaw off the floor." Jason snapped it shut. " I have to play you kid. You're not ready, but the whole town and county is expecting something big to happen at this game."

"I understand sir."

"Do you? You will perform Blossom, or the humiliation will follow you for the rest of your life."

The come hell or highwater speech put things in perspective for Jason. Play his absolute best, or die trying. He remembered the old Jason was a good quarterback for junior varsity. But... the Impostor played more like a college level quarterback, with a preference for fancy passing plays. That also meant working with the Impostor, catching his passes.

That evening Jason was glad for the lack of rain. By the halftime show, the Impostor had thrown four touchdowns _and_ four two-point conversions. The Baxter Ravens had managed two touchdowns with conversion. The score was 32-14.

Halftime shows usually had Coach Kleets keeping his players in to rest and keep up their morale while losing. This time, the team got to watch. And Coach was laying down a steady drumbeat of "stick to the plan, don't get fancy, and we'll win for sure." Jason himself got called out to stand for a giant round of applause and cheering from the community. He watched the River Vixens arraying themselves on the field, while the marching band played, and Josie and the Pussycats did the singing.

Studying Cheryl's performance, Jason wondered what she was going to do tonight. He knew enough of her that it wouldn't be pleasant. In fact, he didn't want to know about the evil Cheryl committed. No one in town wanted to admit it, but part of the Blossom twin appeal was the battle of light vs dark. Good vs Evil. Jason Blossom was a hero. Cheryl Blossom was a villain.

Moving his gaze over to another River Vixen... That smile on Betty's face was for one person only, the Impostor. Jason tried to find where Polly sat in the stands and look at her instead. A guy's heart could only take so much. His new wife gave him the solace he needed to move on.

Playing a wide receiver for the Impostor revealed to Jason that they worked really, eerily well together. Like peas in a pod. As if they had the same mind. Yet, in the third quarter everything fell apart. The plays bombed, and the Impostor threw not one, but two intercepts. By the end of it, the score was 32-35. Reggie's words rolled around Jason's head, "He does so well until he chokes up."

The guys on the team just thought that the pressure was getting to Archie. Jason saw it differently. The Impostor would get its head in the game and play **too well**. Realizing its mistake, it'd scale back and fake being bad. But the guilt on the Impostor's face, like playing football was torture. Ha, crazy thought there.

Then again, why _would_ a malevolent entity take over his body, only to do something it did not want to do? Nothing was making the Impostor play football... Unless it thought it had to. And Jason had to pretend being Jason. Wow, they both wore masks in their own strange way.

Jason stalked up to Archie during the short break between 3rd and 4th quarter. Coach was talking to Davie Ross, the backup quarterback. A bad sign, because Davie lost them a lot of games. Grabbing his old-self by the helmet, Jason met those hard golden-blue eyes with his own. "Quit being a little bitch and play like the pro you are. I'm embarrassed watching you fuck this up."

The game ended 80-35. The Bulldogs destroyed the Ravens, and set a record for ten two-point conversions.

Jason and Archie both got to feel like Legends.

* * *

Seven years here and 'Sabrina Spellman' still wondered how had it happened. How had she gone from the real world into a place that existed only comic books and TV shows? As a teen she'd read the Archie comics, and in the '90's watched Sabrina the Teenage Witch on television with her family.

Something happened in 2012, her world's time. What happened again? 'Sabrina', well, her original name wouldn't come to mind anymore, couldn't say. She had multiple distinct memories of the event. In the first, she'd bought a mirror and for lack of better words, fallen through it. The second memory had her sinking through a lake while visiting family in upstate New York. In the third, she'd died in a car crash. The last was the most absurd, that she'd fallen asleep one night and awoken in a new body and world.

Whatever the method, the fifty-two-year-old, mother of six, grandmother of eleven, awakened in a ten-year-old girl's body. And a blue-eyed _blonde_ at that, in world where it was 2009. The change was horrifying, she'd originally been a bodacious, tanned, brown eyed, brunette. Where did the original Sabrina go again? The memories were still hazy sometimes. Ah ha, there was the memory in her solar system. The little girl haunted her for the first month until finally disappearing. With all the child's memories, she'd been able to duplicate the personality everyone thought was there.

At least as much as an angry, pissed off middle-aged woman could do so in a child's body. The injustice of having her life, her beloved husband, children, and grandchildren ripped away from her. Only a fool would want to start over. School was ridiculously easy, and her aunts finally home-schooled her until she graduated high school at twelve. But no one understood her. She unnerved people and had trouble relating to little girls as a peer. Her eyes had become too wise for her years, understanding and participating in conversations with aunts technically younger than her. Fine.

Trips to Riverdale even verified that the comic book characters were real. Google searches revealed the Lodges didn't even live in Riverdale. Whatever universe this was, it seemed to be based on parameters Sabrina didn't understand. Like someone had taken the names from the comics and assigned them to wholly different people.

There she had been, twelve and finished high school. Too young to travel even to the college at Riverdale, her aunts had to work. She needed a goal.

Well, if her new name was Sabrina Spellman, "Teenage Witch," then goddammit she was going to learn magic. The supernatural existed. The proof was that she was here, in Greendale, and surrounded by towns that belonged in a comic or TV show. Just like her old world, this world believed magic nonexistent. That didn't stop Sabrina from pouring herself into locating any kind of grimoire, magic, wicca, astral projection, summoning, and whatever else she could get her hands on. It was like learning how to see from blind people. Most were wrong, but on occasion they said something correct. Lucky for her, the Internet made the search simple and affordable.

The craft, the intimate grimoire of her own devising let her do... things. Maybe it was how she transitioned to this world. Physically, her body developed how she wanted it to look. With that kind of power, it was easy to make herself so incredibly, achingly, beautiful. After the third car accident from a rubbernecking man, her aunts got Sabrina a driving lessons and a car.

They also feared for Sabrina's social development, making her participate in sports, dance, and music lessons. Fine. If it was one thing she was going to do in this life, then she'd be the perfect girl. A teen girl would go crazy trying to do it. An adult woman who had coached four daughters? Easy.

The wide-eyed innocence, that complete internal mastery and yielding soft charm that drove men wild. Call her "dated," or "kowtowing to the patriarchy," Sabrina did not care because it _worked_. Teenage boys ate out of her hand, begging and pleading for any scrap of her attention. Men old enough to know better? She maced them. The behavior of both groups disgusted her. Well-behaved boys and men worshiped her from a distance.

The teen girls in town loved, feared, and hated her in a toxic soup of unquestioning devotion. Old enough to see their games for what they were, Sabrina dominated the teen social scene in Greendale, playing matchmaker to keep her skills sharp. She hated being alone.

Deep down, Sabrina was a follower, if only she could find a viable leader. She needed someone like her. Someone from the other side of the comic book page or TV screen. Someone who would understand her. An adult, trapped in a younger body just like her.

Mentally and spiritually Sabrina shaped herself as a key and door. She was the key to the other side, and the gate from it. She invoked her totem animal, the Vulture to help her. For years she iteratively developed and cast a ritual spell trying to form the link. Many failed attempts before at long last, the grueling, humiliating hours of failure paid off.

June 28th this year, just over three months ago, it worked. Someone was there on the other side who she could pull into this world. So pull she did, she yanked, dragged, and heaved him here. The process took her days of being "ill" in her room with complete bedrest and her aunts fretting over her. The night of Sunday July 3rd, she felt him arrive. Where he came through she didn't know, but knew he'd seek her out.

July 9th, she went to swing dance lessons like usual. A boy she remembered with brown eyes walked in with new a color, brilliant golden flecks on deep blue. The moment she met 'Archie Andrews', he stole her heart. He was the one she summoned. No one else would see the astral Vulture on his shoulder, helping him out. She could draw him into conversations about identity he didn't even know he was having. What should the ideal man look like? 'Archie' pleased her with his growth spurt into such an excellent specimen.

What were his dreams? Grand and ambitious, he also hinted at wife hunting. Finally, she had someone to relate to. They had danced almost exclusively with each other, and always talked afterward. Archie flirted outrageously with her in a way only a man could, not a boy. Yet he teased and frustrated her, never sharing phone numbers, never escalating physically… But he always came back each weekend.

Until he arrived with Betty. That weekend Sabrina's whole world fell apart.

In the aftermath, Sabrina ruefully searched her memories with magical aid to divine where it all went wrong. So many other issues showed up. Whereas she had years to deal with her feelings of the injustice of being brought here, he was too new. Too raw. And Sabrina never did explicitly state she was like him, ripped from another world. She'd been too caught up in the romance to say what needed said. And arrogant, believing her perfect beauty and charm would be enough. Her shortsighted unwillingness to believe the new 'Archie' would consider the old Archie's feelings for Betty.

Nearly two weeks, Sabrina considered her options. The call came at lunchtime on Friday; a Riverdale number she didn't know. The ensuing conversation was… _Interesting_. It turned out Kevin Keller, son of the County Sheriff was best friends with Betty Cooper. And he thought Archie Andrews was cheating on Betty with her. If only. No, Betty had stolen Archie Andrews from her. The words "Well, we only danced together all summer, if you know what I mean" were fun to say. Kevin had asked what that meant, and Sabrina couldn't help but being mean. "Whatever you think."

Kevin still invited her to the keggar at Archie's house later, which said everything.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm new to writing lemons. For the scene, I used a different style of prose rather than "following the rules." I felt it made for a more intimate and emotional reader experience. I didn't include it lightly; the emotionality is a plot point. If the scene didn't deliver or flopped, I'd like to know. ;)
> 
> Also, I've upgraded the overall rating of my fic to M, and changed my note in Chapter 1 to reflect this.
> 
> 2\. A requote of the passage about Jughead's spell from Chapter 10:
> 
> "Jughead knew his true vocation now, he was a wizard. A reality bending wizard who needed to cast his most powerful spell. The spell that would explain everything."
> 
> 3\. Veronica did act out of character after Jughead took off his Beanie. This will be followed up on in the next chapter. The movie she's speaking about is "An American Werewolf in Paris."
> 
> 4\. I wrote Jughead's recollection of what happened with Archie back in May 2017. I knew I had to use it, however it ended up fitting in. I think my "voice" has changed over time as I've gotten more used to writing. I hope the change wasn't too jarring.
> 
> My catalyst was thinking deeper about Insertion fics, and that a major moment gets neglected constantly in them. It's too clean, forgotten too quickly. I kept thinking of the actual moment of Insertion/Possession, that reality shattering impossibility. What would it look like? What would happen to me, if I saw my best friend replaced? It would fuck me right up. And thus I have tried to write Jughead that way ever since.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Christmas for my readers with a double update!
> 
> Please keep in mind: This particular chapter is the reason I upgraded the overall rating of my fic to M...

**Author's Forward:**

Early Christmas for my readers with a double update! Please check that you've read Chapter 14 first. :)

Please keep in mind: This particular chapter is the reason I upgraded the overall rating of my fic to **M**...

* * *

The Andrew's house was finally ready for the big party. Kevin stared at the door with and Archie, waiting to see who would arrive.

"Too bad Veronica couldn't make it," Betty said.

Turning, Kevin watched her hold in another big smile. Once again she was touching and smelling the bouquet of roses. Archie had brought in purple vase bursting with red, yellow, orange, white, pink, and purple roses; each more fragrant than the last. And on top of the bouquet? A long handwritten thankyou note. In it, Archie recognized Betty's hard work for helping setup at the party and being a great girlfriend. Genius or calculated? Kevin wished he had a boyfriend who got him a vase of roses.

Betty moved on to doublecheck the arrangement of beverages and cups at the drinks table. "I know she'd've wanted to come."

"Jughead did get a motorcycle," Archie said. He raised an eyebrow at Betty, then his eyes trailed over her River Vixen outfit. They both smirked at each other. "They're on some kind of date."

Kevin might have smirked too, but all he felt instead was cold trepidation. How soon until Betty found out the truth? The way she beheld Archie, Kevin feared she was smitten enough to forgive him. Or kill him.

About ten minutes after the starting time, there was a knock on the door. Davie Ross was there, a keg on each shoulder. "Andrews you sexy son of a bitch," Davie said, giving them all a knowing smile. "Where do you want these kegs?"

Chuck, Moose, and Reggie each carried another in through the door. The crowd behind them looked like half the school. Kevin saw the entire football team and all the River Vixens walk through the door, among many others.

The party was large, but well-mannered by the standards Kevin had seen. Archie had splurged on renting some good sound equipment... and moonlighting bouncers. Quiet slow dance music played in the backyard. Grindy nightclub songs boomed inside the house. When would Sabrina come? Polly arrived with Jason, both going to slow dance in the backyard.

Kevin noted that Cheryl was acting far out of character; she hadn't once tried to be the center of attention. What was with her wearing a pastel pink dress? It looked like the kind Betty wore to the homecoming dance. Nothing good could come of this. Moving around the room to follow her, Kevin spied that she was keeping an eye Archie and Betty.

Worse, Archie was sending fuck-me eyes to Cheryl when Betty wasn't looking. Kevin hated to admit this, of all the things _**not**_ to change! Archie and his wandering eyes; baby Jesus save them all.

As quarterback, Archie was the man of the hour, guests were always calling him over to talk and have a drink. He noted Archie was not getting drunk, something never held back on before. At one point, Kevin saw Archie listening to Betty talk with Josie, he set his cup down behind him. Within a minute Cheryl had sneaked up, then spiked it.

Baby Jesus, ginger versus ginger intrigue would never have a happy ending. Kevin struggled through the crowd to trip into Archie at the last second. Strong arms caught him without effort. "Drinking too much buddy?" Archie asked.

"Pour out your drink," Kevin hissed under his breath.

One of the many differences about the new Archie was the trust in other's judgements. "Yeah Kev, great idea, let's get something else. I think a soda sounds good, don't you agree?" Reassured, but filled with anxiety, Kevin went with him and grabbed a glass bottle of Coke from the ice bucket at the drinks table. Speaking into his ear, Archie said, "So who spiked -"

And time stood still. The music played a moment before it shorted out into silence.

Aphrodite herself walked through the door. In a long white skintight gown, everyone stopped talking to gape at the sight of beauty incarnate. Being gay muted the effect for Kevin, but he wasn't blind. The gown had a high neck with an opening revealing a longer cleavage line than most women's breasts. A stunning hourglass figure. Waist-length glossy hair so blonde it was nearly white. Lightest blue eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. Fair skin smoother than a sculpture, freckled cheeks with just a hint of blush.

"Archie Andrews," the girl said, "I'm here for you."

"Hey Sabrina," Archie said with a sad shake of his head. "Didn't know you were coming."

The mood of the hushed room shifted. No one in Riverdale knew about Archie and Sabrina.

"I'm also here," the busty blonde said, after a sharp twist of her neck at Betty, "to call that 'sweet' girlfriend of yours out."

Looking between the two girls, Archie had crinkled his nose and creased his brow. "Bets, what _is_ she talking about?"

Across the room Kevin caught Josie's gaze next to Betty, and the black girl mouthed 'what's going on?'

Betty clenched and unclenched her jaw. Kevin saw those fists of hers tighten and dig in. "We had agreement you homewrecker."

Not a single person in the room breathed besides the three. "Am I though? A homewrecker?" The girl clicked her tongue. "You have some nerve Betty Cooper. Archie and I happily danced together all summer. We had romance. We had true love. Until he felt he had to try dating the girl next door."

The sound of at least fifty people inhaling at once wasn't something Kevin heard every day. Archie's tone was a warning. "Sabrina, we didn't date."

"She never told you huh?" The illustrious blonde put her hands on her hips. Betty glowered and folded her arms. "Two weekends ago Archie, you graciously let me down. And you're right, we didn't date. But, that wasn't enough for Betty here. While I was crying in the ladies room, your 'girlfriend' here shoved my head in the toilet."

The whole room inhaled a second time. No one, Kevin included, believed Betty did that. "She demanded to know how long you and I had been dating. I got dunked a second and third time because she didn't believe that we only danced."

Archie took a swig of Coke before setting it down behind him. "Betty?"

She had reddened. Unfolding her arms, Betty pointed at Sabrina. "I was defending my boyfriend."

Calling this showdown 'riveting' was an understatement. But clearly, Betty was now going to refute the claims of violence.

"A college girl trying to date a sophomore? What kind of cradle robber are you?" Betty reached back and tightened her ponytail, narrowing her eyes at Sabrina. "And you know what? I'd give you those swirlies all over again!"

OH MY GOD?! _I can't breathe._

"And you're a crazy psycho suffering from paranoia."

"The pair of you," Archie said, rolling his eyes with a forceful exhale. He reached for Betty, who rushed over, tightly hugging him. "Sabrina, please leave."

The watering in Sabrina's eyes couldn't be faked. It occurred to Kevin that from Sabrina's point of view; she was the good girl in the story, and 'this evil Betty girl' was stealing Archie away. In some sense, it was even true... because Goddamn, did Betty put out. Sabrina marched up to Archie, and without a glance at Betty, shoved her hard into Kevin. Archie and the pale blonde shared a deep look of romantic longing -

\- Sabrina grabbed his head, kissing him deeply before Archie heaved her off him. "What the hell? That is not okay." The redhead pointed his hand to the door. "Leave."

Betty struggled, trying to escape Kevin's arms. He'd instinctively put her in a hard arm lock so she couldn't beat the hell out of Sabrina in front of everybody.

Sabrina staggered back, almost falling over. She puffed her chest up, Kevin saw Dilton Doily faint. "Archie, you and I have a future together. You and Betty do not. Holding on to the past and the ghost of another's dream..."

What the, that made no sense to Kevin, but Archie turned a fantastic color of white.

"...and other people's expectations is the path of thorns. You are a new man who can decide for himself. Walk the path of gold with me Archie."

Forming her hands into finger-guns, Sabrina pointed both at Betty. "Pew-pew."

With a wink at, Cheryl? The white gown swirled as Sabrina spun around to stride out of the room. Betty let out a feminine roar and Kevin lost control of her. She charged at Sabrina, but a bouncer managed to tackle her. No one missed Betty's attempt to grab Sabrina's much longer hair.

The pale blonde regarded them on the floor with a pitying look. "See you again, never."

In the aftermath, the party got back to normal. People got back to celebrating the Bulldog's victory over the Baxter Ravens. A bit of drama only added to the evening. Kevin followed Archie and Betty out to the sidewalk. They didn't seem to notice him; he didn't change their minds.

"You really dunked her head in the toilet?" Archie asked, and Betty nodded. He chuckled first, eyes drifting off in thought. "Bets, I'm pleased that you wanted to protect me from other girls. Better fire in your heart than ice. But I can't help but feel you don't trust me. I cannot abide that."

Betty grabbed Archie's hand, the one without the soda bottle, looking up to him. "I trust you Arch. I just… don't always trust other girls."

Archie let go to cross his arms with his soda out, tapping his foot. He raised both eyebrows at her. "I had it under control. But you didn't trust me to handle it."

Looking down and away, Betty blinked back tears. "I care about you so much Arch."

"Then trust me to deal with girls putting moves on me." Oh no, Kevin mouthed to himself. "I'm not blind to the way other guys look at you. Do you see me acting all insecure?" Checkmate in the worst way.

"I don't." Betty's embarrassment softened her voice. Kevin barely heard her say, "I'll trust you more."

NO! She said it, why would she say that? Quantifying Archie's lack of trustworthiness was difficult and strange. But Kevin couldn't say that. His one piece of proof turned out to be a supersized McNothing. The problem was Archie appeared to be such a great guy. But something was utterly off about him and Sabrina.

"It's a free country. We're dating each other because we want to be." Archie leaned down to kiss Betty, and she returned it. "We've chosen each other. We must believe the other would never willingly break that trust. Do you trust me?"

The moment hung between the two, and Kevin hoped she'd say no. If he spoke up now, he'd only drive her further into Archie's arms.

"Yes, I trust, and will put my trust in you Archie." She smiled at him, stepping forward to rub his arms. "I'll work on my issues."

ARGH! Kevin almost pulled his hair out, stomped his feet, and went home. But that's what a two year old would do.

"Great." Archie grinned, stepping in for a hug. "I trust you too Bets." Then came more lovey-dovey crap that just made Kevin jealous.

Whelp, for what it's worth, Kevin told himself, he tried.

* * *

Betty watched Archie gulp down his soda, it reminded her she was thirsty too. Several football players came out the front door and accosted Archie into playing a drinking game. With a nod she let him go.

"You are a terrible spy." She turned to Kevin. "Come with me and let's get a soda."

"I heard everything," of course he did, "I… hate saying this, but I don't know how much you can trust Archie. Where's your proof nothing happened with another girl this summer?"

Was he the one who invited Sabrina to the party? No, he'd never do that. Meddling chaos of that kind was Cheryl's doing. Raising her hand to slap Kevin, Betty took a breath, lowering her twisting and jittering hand.

"This is Archie you're was talking about," Betty said, trying to contain her anger. "Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? Is there something else?" Stunned silence, perhaps there was, but nothing a big enough deal to jeopardize their friendship. "Well?"

A look at his shoes, then to the side. "I just worry, you know, the marriage talk and all."

Poor Kevin. He couldn't know the true reason she trusted Archie so much - he stole Hiram Lodge's money for the town. He put himself into danger for her. The way he always pursued her, the constant little romantic gestures. Always had sweet words for her. The endearing pet names. He listened to her, not writing her off as a dumb girl. The daily adventures. Never afraid to take the lead and full of initiative. Today, a random vase full of roses as a thankyou for helping him with the party. And the way he spoke to her when they made love. No one could fake that, ever. Brave enough show her who he truly was. Being with Archie made her feel calm, secure, desired, and sincerely loved. She trusted all of that and so much more.

"I have told you many great reasons Kevin. There's more I can't tell. How about you," she poked his chest, "trust me, to make decisions for myself?" Another poke. "My whole life I've lived with people forcing me to make their choices. He said 'no' to a girl who would make movie actresses cry with jealousy." A third poke, it pushed him back. "Because he loves me, not her." Archie was right. At any time, he could have dated Sabrina instead. _But he chose me._ "Tell me please, how is that not proof?"

Kevin's jaw worked for a moment, and she watched him give up. "Fine. I won't lie to you Betty, but I'll keep my mouth shut." That stung. How could he not trust her? Or Archie? "On another subject, I've been meaning to say Cheryl is –"

"Hey there," a third voice said, and Betty saw Owen, an attractive bouncer Archie hired. Owen's soft brown eyes were carefully examining Kevin. "I'm off my shift. I need a… local guide. Yeah that's it."

Betty felt her eyes widen and her gaydar go off. "Well Kevin, why don't you show Owen here around town?" She ignored his furtive look at her, and shooed him off. "Go. Have fun you two." So much better than those jogs through Fox Forest.

The warning about Cheryl drifted out of her mind. She went back to the party, taking a bottle of Sprite to drink. Several River Vixens wanted to talk about the drama with Sabrina and Archie. This ended eventually with a large crash from another room. Several male voices laughed loudly, then abruptly stopped. She found Archie laying on a cracked in half Ping-Pong table. His eyes looked in her general direction and he slurred, "Y-you're a so b-beautiful Betty."

"Oh my god you guys," she said, looking from Chuck to Reggie and the others, "how drunk have you gotten him?"

"Only a few," Chuck said, holding his hands out. "Honest."

Great. They got him drunk as a skunk. "Sure guys, sure."

She leaned down to talk to Archie and he muttered a slurry soup of words she couldn't understand. Something about his drink. Likely too much of it. "Can you guys please help me take him up to his room? He needs to sleep it off."

Archie was huge enough that it took Chuck, Davie, and Reggie to drag Archie up to his room. The guys complained about the size of Archie and why not the couch? Betty insisted he go to his room. As irritated as she was about him being drunk… They'd doodle all over him, then leave his hand in warm water making him pee everywhere. And who would help him clean it up? Betty Cooper the good girlfriend, that's who. The part that stuck in her craw was he'd been notably light on the booze until now.

The three boys made many references to "treating Archie right" and "take extra good care of him" with a suspicious number of winks. Ugh, disgusting and none of their business. Archie had passed right out. She made sure a bouncer kept an eye on the stairwell to make sure no one bothered Archie. Turned out Polly missed the Sabrina drama, and had been trying to find Betty. Sisters forever! She was never giving up another opportunity to talk with Polly.

* * *

To execute her mission and exact her revenge on Betty, and Jason's revenge on Archie, Cheryl had to act with haste. If only she had time to strategize. First, she would study weaknesses in Betty and Archie's relationship. This would inform the whispering campaigns of betrayal. Second, she could start flirting with Archie and texting him her nudes. Third, gifts from a secret admirer would mysteriously arrive to Betty... And so on. Using her creativity was fun. But no. Jason's orders gave her no leeway. No time, not even half a day to plot.

Direct and brute force it was.

Cheryl evaluated the selection of pharmaceuticals in mother's vast cabinet. At one point when she was younger, she wondered how on Earth her parents had access to all the various drugs they did. Whatever, they were rich. Google was her friend, and she identified all sorts of fascinating controlled and banned substances. The drug cocktail she prepared was supposed to have three main effects: Memory loss, a high degree of suggestibility, and removal of inhibitions. Three vials should be enough. Archie was known to get drunk, but she would leave nothing to chance.

The ghastly pastel pink dress worked better than Cheryl had envisioned. She didn't like to admit it, but her previous red and black color scheme was clearly a turn off for many guys. When Betty's back was turned, Archie couldn't take his eyes off Cheryl. She knew he was seeing her in a new light. His hungry male gaze was an omen of fortune.

That Archie would throw out the drink she made for was frustrating, but her esteem of him rose. It wasn't paranoia when she was out to get him. When he left his next drink alone, Cheryl dumped the second vial. Something tipped Archie off and he trashed it, getting a new drink. She took her final chance to spike his drink when everyone was focusing on Sabrina and Betty. Watching Archie through the living-room window chug it down was the most pleasing sight she'd seen all day.

The mysterious Sabrina gave Cheryl the most wicked idea, the town would talk about this for years.

Soon enough, Archie got carted upstairs to sleep off 'the booze.' Betty must have tucked him in, then went back out to talk with Polly. Cheryl waited for the perfect moment to dash up the stairs, staying in the background and refusing the spotlight. Eventually some shouts from Chuck and Reggie came that someone spotted Jughead. The attention of the party, and the bouncers, shifted to the living-room where the football players planned their revenge. She'd stolen the remote for the music, turning it up. Now unnoticed, she darted up the stairs.

A first timer would go straight into Archie's room, not Cheryl. She went into his washroom, pulling her brush out of her purse. Spotting the feminine travel bag in the washroom, her curiosity got the better of her. "Pour moi Betty? You shouldn't have."

The bag had Betty's hairspray and perfume, excellent. Cheryl used both, then did up her hair in a high ponytail like Betty's. Then she tiptoed into Archie's room. Under the covers and sleeping on his side, he raised his head when she came in.

"Cheryl?"

Now was the moment of truth to see if the drugs worked. "No, I'm Betty."

"But you look like Cheryl."

"That's because I look like her for now. Don't worry," she hesitated, trying to remember the pet name Betty used for him, "Arch, I'll change back later."

"Okay Cheryl-Betty, you're sure pretty with red hair." Jackpot. The drugs were supposed to result in slurred speech. But, Archie was speaking well and loquacious, hmm… He'd rolled onto his back, studying her with a goofy smile.

Cheryl smiled back, not sure how far things would have to go for Betty to dump him. Then again, she'd wanted to fuck him for a month now. She sat next to him, resting a hand on his chest over the blanket, the other stroking his handsome and striking face. After Jason's terrible reaction, she couldn't force Archie to do anything. She had learned her lesson about consent! Any physical escalation had to be his doing.

"See, give me a smell." He sniffed along her neck and hummed when he recognized Betty's perfume. "So Archie, tell me your biggest secret."

Those fascinating big golden blue eyes took her in. "Oh, sure baby girl," he said. That was an endearment she hadn't heard him say before. Cute.

Shifting in bed to lay on his back, he simply lifted her on top of him so her head laid on his chest over the blanket. So strong. One hand caressed her face, the other groping her butt and legs. Enjoyable physical sensations moved through her body, and his soft undulations let her know what was coming.

"You want me on top of you?" She said, feeling herself smile.

"You are my girl, right?" He said, his confused eyes searching her face. The fog in his eyes might be lifting. "You look like Cheryl."

She had to hurry things along, but she wondered. Was it the drugs, or was he faking her out? "Yes Archie, I'm Betty don't worry. I'm just going to look like this for a little while." She snuggled in with him, getting comfortable. "Tell me your big secret again?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not Archie." He closed his eyes. "I'm from another world where you're all TV characters. Archie, Betty, Cheryl, Jughead, Veronica, my dad, and everyone. This whole town shouldn't exist. It's just a TV show. I didn't ask to be here."

Damn it. The drugs were talking, not an alert Archie. The admission was worthless. "No Arch, tell me, the other secrets."

"But I told you them already." His hands began massaging her thighs, and she felt his erection press against her. "Are you actually Betty? She doesn't ask things twice."

That girl wasn't suspicious enough and too gullible. "Of course I'm Betty. Tell me."

"Okay then." His trust seemed childlike. "I stole Hiram's millions in cash. It's hidden all over."

Huh. Interesting, but not dump worthy, especially since Betty already knew. "And the drugs?"

"I don't deal drugs. That's evil shit."

"What about the other girls?"

"What other girls?"

Was he always such a goody-two-shoes? Had he not cheated on Betty at all? Cheryl knew he'd had many an offer. "Sabrina?"

"Nah Cheryl-Betty, only you. I want to nail Sabrina until she can't walk straight and put a baby into her. But I hold back 'cause I love you more."

Actually that was kind of sweet, from a retarded male logic point of view. That he loved Sabrina too? Rich. The conversation turned him on more, his hands roved around her figure, then both hands grabbed her butt and he ground their groins together. Her body responded easily, she'd hungered for Archie from the first instant she saw him after summer.

It wasn't acting when her soul fell into his eyes. "Aww, so romantic. So you've just slept with me?"

"Well yeah, in this world."

Not the drugs again. She scoffed in frustration. "What else Arch, what else do I need to know?"

"I told you already. I'm going to get disgustingly rich. Like billionaire rich. I want us to marry and have so many babies together."

"Billions?" Cheryl was completely incredulous. Even her family didn't have that kind of money. "How?"

The infuriating grin on Archie's face, she just about slapped him. "I made a deal with a Vulture. I just want to be with you forever."

Ooh, he had it bad for Betty, the drugged talk aside. And twice now he mentioned having babies. Not the kink that she expected from Archie. Good thing she was on the pill, it made the next part easier. But consent, she reminded herself, this had to be his idea.

"Want to see what I look like without my clothes?" She rested her hands on her breasts, squeezing them in front of him.

His dilated pupils followed her hands as they traced along her bust. "Of course baby girl, show me this gorgeous new body of yours." That endearment was well, more endearing that Cheryl expected.

When she finished undressing, she sat astride him. He cupped her breasts, ever so softly caressing her nipples with his thumbs. "Your new big breasts are so beautiful." He kissed them. "Your skin is so creamy, giving me all sorts of ideas."

Such a flatterer, Cheryl smiled. The warm sensations all over her body, she needed more from him. "Can you take your clothes off for me?"

"Sure baby girl. I love you so much."

Not hesitating, Cheryl said, "I love you too Arch." Why did that feel like admitting something true? Loving others was a weakness she couldn't afford.

Pushing aside the blanket, Archie undressed. This exposed so many scratches on his skin. Cheryl couldn't close her mouth, unbelieving that the virginal slut Betty knew how to rough him up like that. Yet, his body was so incredible, handsome, hot; everything Cheryl had ever wanted to see in a man. She couldn't help but licking his abs and running her hands all over him. And his smell, like smoked wood, elemental and masculine.

Running her fingers beside fresh claw marks across his pec, she said, "I did all this to you?"

"Yeah baby girl, I like it," Archie said, his hands gesturing to some prominent scabs on his chest and abs. "How else are the other girls going to know I'm yours?"

Cheryl was instantly jealous with a fury she rarely felt. Her fingers twitched, itching to give him claw marks like that. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down with some breathing. Opening her eyes, she made a coy, sultry smile at Archie and batted her eyelashes. She had one arm pushing up her breasts and the other reaching between her legs to show him she was ready. Letting all her desire out, she said, "Do you want to make a baby with me?"

"Yes, but you're Betty right?" She could see the doubt in his eyes. He knew the real answer.

Cheryl clenched her jaw, then jutted her chin out. "Quit asking questions and put a baby into me dammit!" Trying out an impregnation kink couldn't hurt right?

The next thing Cheryl knew; she was face down into a pillow, rump in the air, being taken from behind. If anyone had told her the gentle and swell Archie Andrews was capable of being so rough and dominant in bed, she would have called them a liar. Pinning her down, he relentlessly had his way with her. The sex was a one-sided stream of constant orgasms for Cheryl. Archie verbally and literally swatted away any attempt of hers to direct the flow. His powerful physicality allowed him to control the pace of their fucking. The forceful, yet intimate way he spoke to her...

Never in a million years would Cheryl have believed she'd call him Daddy, beg for his baby, and **mean it**.

The human earthquake named Archie exploded inside her, then collapsed next to her onto the mattress But her body wasn't done, trembling legs and random mini-orgasms, true aftershocks. She crawled up a bit to lay on his body, her head in the crook of his neck. Ignoring the mess, he was naughty as hell. He slipped a large finger inside her to massage her g-spot while his thumb stroked her clit. This compelled more orgasms from her while he whispered dirty words in her ear. Such mastery of her body. Cheryl had one goal in life now; she had to steal Archie from Betty. He was wasted on that girl. How he fucked like the ultimate bad boy, Cheryl didn't know, didn't care. This wasn't love, not like how she felt for Jason… Being ravished daily like this, she needed Archie.

Idly, Cheryl wondered if she could believe anything he'd told her. She'd been expecting Archie to be lethargic rather than energetic. The way he talked, it sounded genuine. But, had he faked being addled by the drugs? Did they work, but interact in a way she couldn't have known how to account for?

Whatever. Once Betty found them together, she'd dump Archie. And he'd be all Cheryl's afterward. She'd get to see those delicious tears of that weak-willed ninny. The confidence Betty projected was just a façade.

Eventually they dozed off some with Cheryl resting on top of him. After some indeterminate time, the door opened and the light turned on. Betty's voice said, "Hey Ar-… Cheryl?"

Before being able to turn and see, Cheryl felt herself violently wrenched from Archie and thrown to the floor, her body taking a battering. In the ensuing tussle Betty landed on top of her. "What's your problem bitch?" Cheryl snarked.

"My problem? You're sleeping with my boyfriend!" Betty's eyes searched Cheryl's, then widened, as if remembering something. "He isn't drunk... He was trying to tell me about his drink!" She gasped, covering her mouth. "You drugged him!"

"Of course not." Lie number one, sort of. If Cheryl had not been in the afterglow of wild sex, she might have confessed Jason's role to spite him and Polly. Turning down revenge on four people instead of two was hard to give up. But she didn't want to leave Riverdale.

Instead, the authentic laughter made her neck pulsate in pain, but lying was so much fun. Time for lie number two. "We've been fucking all summer." Cheryl wished dearly that it were true.

The blonde's eyes bugged out. "Impossible."

"You're so stupid. We," Cheryl went for lie number three, "made a bet to see how easily he could get you in bed."

"You're lying!" Betty smacked Cheryl, splitting her lip.

"It was pathetic," she said, ignoring the slap. "The remaining 'good-girl' of Riverdale barely lasted two weeks."

Betty's jaw dropped. "Archie would never - You did this, you drugged and raped him."

"Oh honey, he wanted to. I'm big on consent," Cheryl said. With a glance down her own body, Betty followed her gaze and saw the cum dripping from between Cheryl's legs. Time for lie number four and five. "You're so dumb. I'm pregnant," she put her hands below her tummy, "and he's going to marry me."

Betty's nostrils got comically large sucking in air. "No, I'm pregnant and **I'm** marrying him!"

Classic and predictable Betty Cooper, a slut just like Polly. Cheryl laughed in the girl's face. "You're stupid, he'll never be loyal to you. Not after I fucked him better than you ever could."

In a split second, Betty let out a terrible wail and the blonde's nails raked down across Cheryl's face, warm blood went everywhere. She tried to shove Betty off, but it didn't work.

"Cheryl, I'm going to kill you." Betty's crazed eyes looked in Cheryl's, the blonde's hands around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. The blonde's fingernails puncturing Cheryl's skin. The futile and failed attempts to stop Betty before it got too difficult.

There were fits and starts of consciousness after that moment. People, Jason maybe? Polly and others prying and ripping Betty off her. Archie whispering to the pet Vulture on his shoulder. An ambulance ride to the local hospital, something about possible infection and lots of antibiotics. A helicopter ride to a bigger hospital in New York city for plastic surgery. Somewhere in there, Cheryl smiled. Mission accomplished Jayjay she told herself, mission accomplished.

* * *

The origin, the place on the Hudson River where it happened. Jughead examined the site where he watched Archie's... possession.

"This the place?" Veronica asked.

Jughead looked to her, then flicked his eyes along the beach. "More or less. You going to show me your breasts again?" They were lovely, the power they had over him was hard to put into words. Boner-worthy for sure.

The scandalized jaw drop she gave him, so thrilling to receive those. "Uh, no, and I won't if you keep teasing me about it." Grinning, he gave her a playful push. She smiled despite her grouchy mood.

Still, Jughead could barely believe she didn't call the police earlier. He saw the cellphone on her bedside table with 911 pre-dialed into it. He had not just scared her, but creeped her out. Thinking back on how he acted, raving like a mad dog barking at the moon... The fact that she didn't dial? Maybe that 'spell' was more than a hallucination. Studying the river, Jughead's intuition flowed with the current. Her mind wasn't controlled, just certain urges already there increased and others decreased. She made a choice she wanted to make. And now? Everything had been revealed.

"No eyes huh?" He gestured across the beach. That kind of evidence would be gone four months later.

Veronica glared at him. "I think this is a dream, and I'm going to wake up. Don't push me. I didn't sign up for mystical mumbo-jumbo. I mean, what do you want to do?" She motioned at the river, "Hold a seance?"

Tilting his head back, Jughead rubbed his chin a second. "Yeah. Let's sit down and close our eyes." Gesturing to a spot about ten feet into the river, it felt like a lamp shining in his eyes. This was the place it happened. "Let us see what transpires."

Ignoring Veronica's eye roll at his vaudeville impression, he sat in a comfortable enough spot. "Whatever Juggy," she parked her bum on the imported sand too, "as long as you don't go loony on me."

Blushing, he brushed it off, accepting her hands into his. "Yeah, won't happen again, I promise." 'I hope' was more like it.

"How does this even work –" Veronica started to demand, but they were already there.

* * *

They watched and listened to the blue-eyed, pre-growth spurt Archie speak in a deep southern twang, "Laurel! Laurel-Anne, gets your ass out here, this boy here's drowned."

All the while, struggling to shore carrying Jughead in his arms. No ice, no snow in site. Still dark, no stars. Archie laid Jughead down on the beach, trying to do CPR on him multiple times. Nothing.

"Shit kid, I swear you were younger and smaller when I dove in the river." Jughead didn't move, no sign of life at all. "The kids Laurel, make sure they stay in their tents. This poor boy is dead." The last word 'day-ahd' hung in the air.

Turning, Archie looked at the one tent on the empty beach. "Huh, this ain't right. Where're the kid's tents?" He looked around, eyes scanning everywhere. Perhaps he wondered where all the campers went. "Laurel? Kids?" His voice wavered. "This ain't funny."

The scene shifted, skipping some events. They saw a teary-eyed Archie studying his reflection in the river with a flashlight. "Red hair? This face? What does this mean?" Before even finding the wallet. The wallet opened, and he just gaped at it. "I'm _the_ Archie Andrews? A license issued in Riverdale?!" What could that mean? Archie stared at the water, mouth opening in abject horror. "I died trying to rescue that other boy. And this ain't heaven."

Moving over to Jughead, he rolled the limp body around, finding a wallet. Panicked eyes and unsteady hands opened it up. "Ho-leee fuuuuuck. Jughead Jones? That ain't right. Holy fuck. He's dead. Holy fuck. I killed him or somethin', that ain't supposed to happen."

Jughead came to life, coughing up water, breathing and color returning. Archie drawled, "Jesus Christ kid, swore you were dead."

The view of everything froze. The still image of pre-growth spurt Archie shifted. It phased out into a person shaped window. On the other side, they saw the huge quarterback Archie of the present, playing in the middle of a football game. The sigils on the other players were of the Baxter Ravens, score 32-15. A copy of the current Archie walked forward, squeezing through the hole in space while the football game played on. "Jughead, hmm. You've figured it out huh?" The accent was the normal one.

Jughead was there, on the beach, back in time July 3rd, yet frozen. "Archie?"

The clothes visibly mutated. Smoothing his coat down, Archie inspected his jeans, shoes and football jacket. With a glance back to the football game, it looked like quarterback Archie just threw an intercept to a Ravens player. "Dang Jughead, you pulled me here. So this is what it's like to be in two places at once. Cool."

Veronica tugged on his arm, whispering, "Jughead, I swear to God, I'm not taking it anymore."

"You're talking to someone else," Archie said, scanning for another person, but not seeing Veronica. "I can sense their presence, but not hear them. Smart move."

"Who are you?!" He felt like his mind was going to split in half. Tugging, pulling, the swirling vision in his head until it released. Now he saw two things at the same time, the conversation with Archie and…

_Jughead got back on the motorcycle with Veronica. She insisted he speed as fast as possible back to Riverdale, away from this cursed beach._

"I'm impressed," Archie said, yawning and stretching his back out. "See buddy, we're all doors and keys."

"Answer the question."

"I'm tellin' ya. When you saw me enter into Archie… I think your door got left open a bit." The metaphor confused Jughead, but made some kind of vague sense.

"That there, that's you buddy, look behind you." He did, and it was like staring at a movie screen. "You split in half, goddamn. I'm proud you're my friend."

_The motorcycle ride was exhilarating. Jughead had never driven so fast, but he pushed the motorcycle harder. They were doing a hundred miles an hour on the freeway._

"We aren't friends." Gesturing at Archie from head to toe, he said, "You've been living a lie."

The huge, bulky, and blue-eyed Archie smirked, shaking his head. "Dude. I'm the truth. I had his memories for a time. He cared for all of you so much. I've been tryin' to do right by the real Archie this whole time. Being your friend, courting Betty, honoring my father, and saving Riverdale from falling apart."

A flicker of the screen behind Archie, and Jughead saw temptation. Girls all over Riverdale and Greendale seductively looking at the new Archie. Sabrina, Betty, various river Vixens, Cheryl, even Veronica. The screen shifted, Archie studying at his desk during the summer. Working out. Practicing karate. Writing lists, a diary saying "Who am I in this life? The Gentleman? Or… The Player?"

Shaking his head, Jughead ignored the background images, focusing on Archie. "But the dreams, the zombies, the Vulture. Jason Blossom talking to me…" He brought up his scarred finger. "You've tortured me for months."

Scrunching his nose, Archie shook his head. "No dude. No way that's me. You've caught the Vulture's attention. He doesn't like you making a mess of things. Just gave you a warning nip, that's all." Was Archie talking about the finger, or being eaten alive for an hour?

_Jughead arriving back at his father's trailer. Veronica stared at it, looking like a goggle-eyed tourist as she entered. "I didn't think people lived like this."_

" _They do. We get by," Jughead said, keeping his hand on the small of her back. Something about that made Veronica looked at Jughead like a hero._

The natural question, one Jughead should have asked much earlier, "Where did my friend, the real Archie go?"

"Dude, that was all you. Even the Vulture is impressed. You're a wizard bro."

Breathing deeply, Jughead shook a fist at Archie. "Do not use that word. This, none of this should be real."

A sad shrug. "But it is. This is the world we live in Jughead. I'm just trying to make the best of it. Let's look at what you did though."

The scene of the black night behind Archie transformed. Jughead's childhood treehouse, hung sideways midair above the Sweetwater River. Brown eyed Archie fell from it, the image zooming in on him falling into the water. The view switched to Jason Blossom's very dead corpse snagged by a log on the bottom of the river. Archie sank into the water, touching the body. Like a cartoon vacuum cleaner, Archie contorted as Jason's body sucked him up. Soon, the gunshot wound to the head healed, and the body came back to life. Resurrection it is.

_Jughead and Veronica left his trailer, he decided to walk her back home. They cut through Fox Forest, seeing some kids from school giving them the stink eye. He hurried Veronica along, and just as they were about to emerge when Chuck, Davie, Reggie, and other reverse victims of the Sticky Maple campaign approached them on the path. They all reeked of booze, and their grim expressions…_

" _Jones," Reggie said, pounding his fist into the palm of the other hand. "We need to talk."_

"So, my friend Archie became Jason Blossom?"

Pointing to the screen behind Jughead, Archie tried to con him into looking. "Dude, this doesn't look good. You need to go back. Let me go."

No. Getting answers meant everything to Jughead. "But why did your eyes change and not his?"

"Because dumbass," Archie said as he walked towards Jughead, "Jason being dead meant he was an empty shell."

The pieces were finally coming together. "But that means, someone… Someone like me put you into Archie. Who was that?"

Fists grabbing Jughead's coat, Archie hissed into his face, spittle hitting him on the cheek. "You idiot, you're losing too much time. They're going to **rape** her!"

_Archie lifted up Jughead and body-slammed him straight into the ground._

The night time pathway as illuminated by luminescent starlight. Taking stock of his surroundings, the situation was dire. Jughead lay sideways on the ground, staring at a couple blood spattered teeth that looked suspiciously familiar. The hand in front his eyes, grubby and covered in dirt, a couple fingernails missing. Moving his eyes over to the sounds, he saw Veronica with her shirt torn open, bra exposed. Pants still on, but Davie was ripping her shoes off while she tried to kick him. Her arms held by a couple other guys, not football players.

Chuck was touching her face, speaking to her. "So this is what a New York socialite's tits look like. Pleasing." A sudden snap, and Veronica nearly bit his fingers off. "Fiery too. That's hot."

Jughead stood, rage coursing through his veins, volcanic anger ready to erupt. For a second, he thought he should say something. Instead he strode forward and kicked Davie as hard in the ass as possible. The big guy face planted into the ground, swearing.

"I thought Jughead was out," Chuck said to his friends. "Oh well, sweetness." He looked at Veronica like piece of meat. "We'll beat up your boyfriend here a second time."

"You're such a pussy Jughead," Reggie said, followed by a punch to the gut. Pain should have detonated throughout his body, but it didn't. "You just want extra punishment."

His head whipped to the side from Chuck's punch. "Agreed. Total pussy. Can't even fuck a slut trying to give it to him."

Again, there was no pain. In fact, nothing hurt at all. Huh. Jughead spat, his tongue told him more teeth were missing. "Five on one? I'm not the pussy here. Didn't feel those hits of yours, you guys even trying?"

Reggie sucker punched him in the face. "We know what you are Jughead."

Awareness, saturation, movement, stars… No physical pain at all. Why? Jason Blossom calling Jughead a child. All the explanations, circles, shapes… Everything became clear. Didn't they hear the purring? "I know what I am."

"You do?" Chuck said, cocking his fist back to launch a haymaker.

"I AM A TIGER." When Jughead roared, he didn't hear just his own voice. The Tiger roared too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1\. Archie*Cheryl scene is supposed to be quite gray. Was Archie drugged and not in his right mind? Or was he conning her? Somewhere in the middle? Was he acting on legitimate feelings? Is he conning Betty too?

I want let readers know this scene was a real toss up for me to write. I have repeatedly warned the reader of Cheryl's plans for revenge throughout this fic. I feel I had to deliver something serious, but within the context and direction of the story.

2\. I have to credit Forasecondtherewewon for the idea of the finger guns in her own Riverdale Western fic. (Yes, that is an official recommendation of her fic.) It would never have occurred to me otherwise. I hope it made for a good moment in my story. She also gave me other ideas that I've used in this chapter.

3\. For readers who haven't read the very first chapter in a while, here's the reference Archie is alluding to:

_The anger surged, a raw essence in his blood not felt before. He felt it. He knew it, he could do something to make these dreams go away. "I NEVER understand Archie." Jughead shoved his friend back into the treehouse wall. "Get out of my head. Go somewhere else. Go anywhere else. Find a new home, find a new person to torture."_

_Jughead pushed Archie through the Treehouse wall, surprisingly brittle in this dream world. Now he was looking down, watching his friend fall into the Sweetwater River. Strange, neither of their houses was anywhere near there._

4\. A note to my readers; this story is rapidly approaching the end. I plan on one more chapter to finish the story, and then an epilogue. Maybe even vignettes! I'm unsure of what writing direction I'll take after this story is fully complete. So, I'm not going to make promises I can't keep, or tease things that won't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Archie*Cheryl scene is supposed to be quite gray. Was Archie drugged and not in his right mind? Or was he conning her? Somewhere in the middle? Was he acting on legitimate feelings? Is he conning Betty too?
> 
> I want let readers know this scene was a real toss up for me to write. I have repeatedly warned the reader of Cheryl's plans for revenge throughout this fic. I feel I had to deliver something serious, but within the context and direction of the story.
> 
> 2\. I have to credit Forasecondtherewewon for the idea of the finger guns in her own Riverdale Western fic. (Yes, that is an official recommendation of her fic.) It would never have occurred to me otherwise. I hope it made for a good moment in my story. She also gave me other ideas that I've used in this chapter.
> 
> 3\. For readers who haven't read the very first chapter in a while, here's the reference Archie is alluding to:
> 
> The anger surged, a raw essence in his blood not felt before. He felt it. He knew it, he could do something to make these dreams go away. "I NEVER understand Archie." Jughead shoved his friend back into the treehouse wall. "Get out of my head. Go somewhere else. Go anywhere else. Find a new home, find a new person to torture."
> 
> Jughead pushed Archie through the Treehouse wall, surprisingly brittle in this dream world. Now he was looking down, watching his friend fall into the Sweetwater River. Strange, neither of their houses was anywhere near there.
> 
> 4\. A note to my readers; this story is rapidly approaching the end. I plan on one more chapter to finish the story, and then an epilogue. Maybe even vignettes! I'm unsure of what writing direction I'll take after this story is fully complete. So, I'm not going to make promises I can't keep, or tease things that won't happen.


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Chapter 16, the last full chapter. My apologies for taking so long to post this!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments for Chapter 14 & 15! Extra thanks go to all the betas who have helped me throughout this fic, Sarah Kemsley, Forasecondtherewewon, and AreiaCananaid.

 

* * *

"You're going to lose time staying here," Jason, said, then puffed from a fat cigar. Finally, Jughead saw the redhead wore a normal outfit; runners, blue jeans, and a zipped up bulldog jacket.

_Flashes, images of memories blinkered at Jughead, looking up at alternating fluorescent lights, a_ _hospital?_ _Veronica holding his hand, telling him it was going to be_ _okay._

The dawn sun cast many shadows from the tall trees over the Sweetwater River. The dense darkness of reflected nothing back to Jughead. But there was no snow. No Vultures, Tigers, zombies, or an apocalypse. Just a verdant Riverdale.

Smelling the flowers in bloom, Jughead thought about what to say. "I need answers. I will stay a while."

The scene shifted back to the beach of the Hudson River, the first night of Archie's possession. Jughead lay breathing on the beach, while the normal sized, but blue and golden eyed Archie screamed. Not able to hear the words at first, Jughead tuned himself in.

"-NOT FAYAH!" Archie raged, the twanging Southern accent completely out of place. "Ah hayahd duty, obligaytions... Ah ayhm a mayahn of mah wuhd. Youh took me heeya agayanst mah weel."

Goddamn, the accent was so thick Jughead had to concentrate a moment to understand: _I_ _had duty, obligations, I am a man of my word. You took me here against my_ _will._

Archie raised his fists to pound into the water, Jughead expected a splash. Instead they hit the River water and bounced off like hitting a mirror. There was a thrumming thump as the water rippled from where Archie struck the water. "Duty." The ripples got larger. "Obligations." Was that a cracking sound? "Honor." The final strike shattered the river, breaking reality like a mirror. Shards floated in the air, showing the flowing water move from one piece to another. How?

Beyond were stars, but not ones Jughead recognized. "Compensation you Vulture. You owe me. I had a wife, kids…a _family_. Now I have nothing."

The Vulture rose like a rising statue out of the tear in reality's fabric. Chiseled out of marvelous luminous stone, it must have been fifteen feet tall. In the background, Jughead saw the memory of his old self on the beach waking up. Bleary eyed, his old self picked up a rock, hesitating to throw it Archie, or the Vulture.

YOU HATED YOUR LIFE. DYING A GOOD DEATH EARNED A NEW BEGINNING.

The thundering voice caused Jughead's old self to pass out. Archie rolled up the sleeves of his sweater, crouching down like coiled spring. "Son," he drawled, "I'm gonna fuck you up."

IMMATERIAL. YOUR NEEDS ARE TRIVIAL-

Even in the vision, Jughead felt his jaw drop at what happened next. Archie sprung like a pouncing cat at The Vulture, his tackle toppling them both into the hole.

* * *

_Late December_ _2016_

Holding Jughead's unmoving hand, Veronica strained her ears to just hear him breathe. The sound of it made her choice so much harder. She didn't notice the beeping from the heart monitor anymore. Three months ago, he'd save her life. Jughead had won the fight that night in a bloody beatdown where he took hits that should have dropped a trained boxer. In the aftermath, they did the whole police thing... Memories Veronica hated reliving every day, and worse, the nightly dreams.

Closing her eyes, she still remembered the clinical way they investigated her for lacerations and bruises on her body. Plastic gloves, masks on the nurses who looked her over, clucking like she deserved it. Chuck, Davie, Reggie and the other two guys were all in Riverdale's Juvenile Detention Center now. Once again, Archie dug deep and helped pay the lawyer for the criminal case. And naturally, paid for his best friend's hospital bills. Jughead had no idea how lucky he was to have Archie as his friend.

But that night after the attack, her mom said nothing when Veronica asked Jughead to stay in her room that night. Their lovemaking had been very special. Calling Jughead's tenderness mere 'fucking' felt obscene, comparing it what other boys did to her. Seeming fine after the fight, he had high stamina in bed that night. But in the morning? He couldn't wake up.

Turned out Jughead had been on some adrenaline high, lying to the paramedics about the injuries he got from the beating. Broken bones weren't the problem. The massive internal trauma in his organs, where things had started bleeding. The doctors couldn't understand why he hadn't died. Jughead didn't even go septic like they expected. But he couldn't conquer the coma.

"You're not fated to die yet," Veronica said, then stood to give Jughead a kiss on the forehead. She wiped a tear out of her eye. That word "hero", too many people said it, but very few rewarded it. When Archie told her it meant "the one fated to die" in Ancient Greek, she couldn't stand to say or hear the word anymore.

"You saved me Jughead and I'll never forget," she whispered in his ear, then gave him another kiss, and caressed his beautiful face. Sitting back in her chair, Veronica let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Dwelling on this would lead to another waterfall problem. Shifting her thoughts, Veronica reflected on their shared visions. The 'flu' nearly killed her. Was it that brush with death in the presence of Jughead that let her see what he saw? Or did he share his ability with her somehow?

Hmm. Veronica reached over to pet the purring reason she couldn't hear the heart monitor anymore. "Nice kitty," she murmured to the white tiger. Its raspy tongue licked her hand, head nuzzling her as she gave him scritchies. Most didn't see the large feline, maybe Archie did. She named the tiger "Mr. T", who mostly slept near Jughead when she visited.

In early September, Veronica had written about her totem animal, the Tiger, could that be why she saw the visions? Was this the animal Jughead had written about too? Childish reasoning was not her preferred choice. But, she was interacting with a phantom… Veronica Lodge was **not** insane.

Looking the animal in the eyes, she whispered, "Mr. T, you had something to do with it, didn't you?" The tiger covered his eyes with a paw, seeming embarrassed. He always knew what she meant. She bopped his nose with a finger. "Don't you do that. Look me in the eye." Supposedly that was how tempt a real tiger to eat you. But Veronica's patience was threadbare with this apparition. Mr. T gave her a short glance then licked his paws. Eventually he leaned back to flip up a hind leg up then clean his sizable balls. "Ugh. You are such a boy." The gesture seemed like an answer too.

The odd staff member heard Veronica talking to Mr. T, but the pitying looks she received... They thought she was having fake conversations with Jughead. More romantic nurses would even get teary eyed seeing her there. No one needed corrected. Veronica opted for mental stability, rather than getting committed to the psychiatric ward.

Breasts aching, Veronica realized she needed to get a new bra in a larger size. And a dramatically softer fabric. Should she call Archie for a ride? No, the poor guy might finally get a visit with Betty by now. The slow stroll back to the Pembrooke let her appreciate the winter snow. The day after the night of the attack, the sunny streak had broken and Riverdale received an early winter. That had been a blessing, because it scared away the paparazzi. Would they come back with the sun?

"How's Jughead?" Smithers, the dutiful Bellhop asked when she arrived. Resenting having to give an answer, Veronica said, "The same, no change yet."

"Ah." Smithers looked too cheerful the way he rocked on his feet. "Your mother is home today." The man was pleased with himself. If Veronica hadn't overheard his conversation with her mother, she'd never have understood the Bellhop's dislike of Jughead. There were claims that he'd painted the walls with his poop while high as a kite. No. Just no.

Inside the apartment, Veronica found herself fixating on the kitchen calendar again. None of it made sense! She had missed two days before taking a double dose on Friday and Saturday. Before the night with Jughead, her period finished four days before. Even if she wasn't on the pill, she couldn't have ovulated yet. Inconceivable indeed!

* * *

Back in October, Hermione Lodge thought Fred Andrews was entirely too trusting, and simply not quick on the update. Cluing in that Archie was paying everyone's bills in cash was beyond him. She saw and respected a successful teen drug dealer. As Fred's secretary and bookkeeper she had access to all his e-mails. The notification about his "high net worth account" confused her. More like a dissociative out-of-body experience of rage at Fred's incompetence. The Town of Riverdale rejected the land development proposal a couple weeks ago. All the stress, effort, and penny-pinching only to have the project fail... And he had the millions needed the whole time?!

The e-mail led to Hermione guessing Fred's password via his security question "The year and the one who got away" to his bank accounts. Sifting through the bank account portal, Hermione discovered _Archie_ had an investment account with ten million dollars and a separate term deposit worth another two million. It clicked; Fred wouldn't use his son's money for a business investment.

Rage subsided, Hermione jealously dug through Archie's trades to find his strategy. An afternoon using Fred's access wasn't enough. Watching the money double from ten to twenty million in week clued her in. Archie was a financial genius using an algorithm the rest of the market hadn't corrected for yet. There were teen boys, who from time to time came up with innovative strategies, becoming multimillionaires in the process. Or he could see the future, which was ridiculous.

Naturally, she started copying Archie's trades with Fred's money. Juggling the accounts to make it work was worth it. Only a fool wouldn't make a second set of trades with her own money. In the two months since, she'd multiplied her and Fred's investments by a factor of two hundred. By Christmas, Archie's net worth was **four** **billion** and rising. Fred was now a hundred and fifty million richer in comparison. 'Poor' Hermione in a distant third, made only eight million dollars for herself.

Hermione dedicated time and effort to prepare Fred for the shock of sudden wealth. At first, he was upset (putting it mildly) but she brought him around. Now he had the time to focus on building projects that mattered to him. Like a properly designed and built Annex for the pregnant girl's program Archie was moving forward with.

Meanwhile with Jughead in a coma and Betty in jail, Hermione pushed Veronica to spend more time with Archie. Her daughter acquiesced easily. She saw the signs of a discreet romance blooming, and a growing sign of love between the two. With Veronica the poster child for the new anti-slut shaming phenomenon barreling through American media, she'd have to wait a bit longer before breaking it off with Jughead. Hopefully the boy would mercifully die in his sleep, becoming a martyr for defending women from sexual violence.

* * *

Veronica stomped a bit to get any final bit of snow off her boots when she came through the door. A gurgling growl of her stomach reminded her that she only ate a couple hours ago. As she fixed up some hot soup in the kitchen, her mother entered the room. The judging look of disdain because Veronica wore the same clothes yet again. After the unflattering photos a paparazzi sold the tabloids a couple weeks ago, she wouldn't take chances anymore.

The next visit with Jugead would be a few days from now. She had been invited for yet another televised interview over the weekend. The talkshow circuit was running her ragged. Veronica didn't mind though, it got her away from her mom, Riverdale, and gave her a break from visiting Jughead. She hadn't expected to become a media figurehead for teen girls and women's rights. But, she was not going to shy away from the role. Lodges did their duty.

"Are you going with Archie to visit Betty today?" Her mother asked, offering Veronica a drink of water. "Apparently she's been asking to see you too."

Riverdale's Juvenile Detention Center had both Betty and Cheryl in it, which made no sense to her. Pretending to understand the vagaries of the New York State's justice system exhausted Veronica, she gulped all the water down. "I'll think about it mom. I know she must be lonely." Easier than saying, _'No, I'm not crashing the one half-hour a week they might get to see each_ _other.'_

The pursed irritation of her mother's lips, the hand laid carefully out on Veronica's. "You'll get some more alone time with Archie this way."

Um, right. She'd been too fatigued to have 'the pregnancy' talk. Her mom had recognized the signs, but given Veronica space and time to explain. Now she knew that was a mistake. Giving her some time to think, she spooned the soup out of the pot then sat down with the bowl. "I don't understand?"

"Well," her mom said. The practiced smoothing of the winter dress, was code for mother daughter conversation time. "You've been very discreet so far. I quite approve."

Veronica had to blink a couple times, letting the fatigue envelope her heart. Sleepiness was an excellent antidote to explosive anger. "So, you think Archie and I-"

"Mija, I have eyes." The hug, the stroke of Veronica's hair, the holding of their hands. A puppet would be more human. "You're doing an excellent job for the media, pretending to be the dutiful girlfriend. Once this all blows over, you two can be public."

Time to clamp down on this shit. "Mother, you are disgusting. One, Archie and I are going to be step-siblings. Two, the baby is Jughead's." At her mom's raised eyebrows, leaning in posture; Veronica crossed her arms then legs. Receiving her mom's searching look, she cocked an eyebrow of her own. "Sure mom. I'll get an abortion and be baby momma number three for Archie. Then I'll sexually manipulate him to do my bidding with all that money he has."

A predatory smile. "Very good mija. That boy likes getting girls pregnant. Best use it to your advantage."

Veronica had to clench her hands hard. She hadn't hit her own mother and wasn't about to start. "I was being sarcastic."

The tension in her mom's brow and the handwringing was satisfying to watch. "I thought you two were -"

"Cheating on my friend while she's in juvie? And my boyfriend because he's in a coma? Did you forget the word 'step-brother?' Because that's how a girl gets sent to hell."

Veronica wasn't about to admit that she resented Jughead at times for not waking up yet. They barely dated a week, had one night of passion, followed by three months holding his hand in a hospital. Having his baby was icing on the cake. Worse, the story the Riverdale Register created had gone viral. "Teens who start anti-slut shaming campaign get brutally assaulted by slut shamers" defined the term 'clickbait.' That Veronica Lodge, fallen heiress and her gang member boyfriend were the two teens? The Internet and national media went nuts.

Hermione stared at Veronica like she had a third head. "Mother, how about you mind your own -"

The slap was unexpected, it stung and Veronica had to resist touching her face. Her mom narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her. "You have no idea how close we were to the edge of starvation! If Archie hadn't paid for the nurse and your hospital bill, we would be on food stamps. Fred and Archie are going to be very wealthy men. We need to bind them to us as tightly as we can." Taking a deep breath in, her mother withdrew the accusing finger. "Abort Jughead's baby, it's a liability."

Veronica knew her mother was materialistic, but this was disgusting. Crinkling her nose, she stood, the smell of the soup nauseated her. "So that's why you're marrying Fred? Because he's rich now? I suppose you're trying to have his baby too?" The blush on her mom's cheeks... "MOM! You're ancient."

Straightening her back, her mom looked down, rubbing back and forth below her stomach. "I'm under forty-five mija. That's young enough for fertility drugs to work their magic."

Storming out of the apartment Veronica walked to Pop's for food. She was founding a new religion called "Do the opposite what Hermione Lodge says." Because chances were, it was a pious and virtuous act of God. She'd been waffling about keeping or aborting the pregnancy. Now, she'd happily bear Jughead's child to spite her mother. That didn't mean she was going to be a teen mom. She knew of some wonderful gay and lesbian couples back in New York desperate for a child. The only worry was staying fat after the pregnancy.

* * *

_The vision took him back to July 10th, 2016. Jughead never knocked when he came over to Archie's_ _house._ _Jughead always liked the Andrew's open-door policy toward him. "Greek," he heard while walking up_ _the_ _stairs to Archie's room. "Why give me knowledge of so many different dialects of_ _Greek?"_

_Entering his friend's room, Jughead saw papers strewn all over. The diary he picked up off the floor_ _wasn't written in English. The beginning of the page read, "Who am I in this life? The Gentleman? Or…_ _The_ _Player?" Jughead recognized a mix of Doric and Ionian Ancient Greek. Huh. It continued from the entry_ _he_ _saw in his last vision._

Just a sec, how do I know Ancient Greek?

_Which girl to pick? The Vulture has given me orders that I **must choose**. And worse, it implied I could take _ _more_ _than_ _one._

_Betty - Fundamentally kind, but repressed anger. Plucky, proactive, organized, yet innocent. Loves_ _Archie._ _Viewing his memories of her makes me feel guilty for what happened to_ _him._

_Cheryl - Looks like a prettier version of Laurel-Anne. Painful to be around. Memories swirl of her and_ _our_ _children when I saw Cheryl yesterday. I fear everything would repeat itself if I picked her. Besides, she_ _isn't_ _Laurel; too mean and unkind._

_Josie - Focused to an incredible degree on her music. Not sure if she'd date a white guy. In my last life, black_ _girls_ _laughed in my face when I asked them out. If I focus on music, she will see me as a rival. Very exotic and_ _beautiful _ _though._

_Sabrina the Witch - Last night I saw her and 'love at first sight' doesn't do justice to the feelings I_ _felt, co_ _ntinue to feel. So unbelievably perfect I cannot believe she is perfect. She liked me too easily to trust. I __have_ _no faith my own judgement. Can never let myself alone with her, she is a _**Witch** _after_ _all._

_Valerie- I know she's focused on her music, and will find me attractive. Beyond that, even Archie's_ _memories_ _tell me little about her. The only one with normal parents, I_ _think._

_Veronica - Complex. New to humility. Humble and searching for redemption. Confident, strong,_ _and_ _resilient. I worry if she's too selfish and_ _worldly._

The date? July 9th. How... How could this man inside Archie have known about Veronica two months before she arrived in Riverdale?! The Vulture, they fell through that hole-yet-not-hole together. Knowledge filtered into Jughead's brain from… Not-Archie had partial knowledge of the future. Huh, so that's how he did it.

But what would make him call Sabrina "the Witch?"

_At the time, old Jughead stared at the page, seeing the incomprehensible Greek. Moving the page_ _down, g_ _olden-blue eyes met his gaze. Archie put down a lurid covered book – a naked blonde woman lying in a_ _bed of rose petals, the title had big red and bold letters, "SEX GOD METHOD." He smiled at_ _Jughead saying, "Hey Bro. Nice to see you're finally out of bed. So… turns out my eyes changed_ _color."_

_The shock of that news and old Jughead had completely forgotten about incomprehensible Greek_ _scribblings,_ _not to mention the type of book Archie had been_ _reading._

* * *

Betty stared at the primer white paint on her cell wall. They called it 'afternoon break' where the girls hung out in their cells for an hour. This time, she let herself relive that awful night. She'd just ripped Cheryl's face to pieces. Strangling that bitch to death was next when Polly and Jason rushed in because of the screaming. They'd pried her off Cheryl and called the ambulance. Both were aghast with what Betty had done, asking her what she'd been thinking.

Archie was out cold, unable to wake. Cheryl on the floor crying like a baby, her blood everywhere. The severity of what Betty had done hit her like a ton of bricks. The Blossoms were a vengeful family. They'd definitely try to get her into jail. She needed a lawyer. Pushing Polly aside, Betty locked herself in the bathroom. There she called Archie's lawyer Gail Kipling for help.

Gail told Betty how to freak out the paramedics and get Archie's condition taken seriously. The words "he has difficulty breathing," "low heart rate," combined with "someone slipped something in his drink" got all sorts of excited attention. The lawyer drove out to the hospital to act on his behalf, ensuring completion of the correct bloodwork. Later, this paid dividends for Betty.

The bigger problem was defending Betty from the physical assault and attempted murder charges. Of _Cheryl Blossom_ no less. Sheriff Keller true to form showed who owned him. He immediately chucked her into Juvie that night, the county DA wouldn't release her pretrial.

At the first parental visit, her mom said Betty could never see Archie again. The rest of the first meeting with her parents defined the term "disaster." Turns out one of the few powers a prisoner had was over who they were willing to visit. So, the next week, her dad brought Archie for visitation so they could talk face to face.

How did Archie look after not being able to see or talk to her for a week? Like hell. Bags under his eyes and a hunched cringe to his posture she'd never seen before. Her own feelings at the time were that none of it was Archie's fault. That in retrospect the narrative was obvious: That bitch had drugged him, raped him while he was asleep, then lied about _**everything**_. Betty had let her dark emotions listen to Cheryl's false taunts. Any anger she had at Archie she re-purposed it on the true culprit: Cheryl.

Bounding across the room she glommed on to Archie giving him the fiercest of hugs. It took a second to realize he was barely hugging her back. Betty stepped back, looking up into watering his eyes, he couldn't even meet her gaze. "I..." he said, swallowing, then ran his hand through that delicious thick red hair of his. He wiped his wet eyes. "I don't understand."

Cocking her head forward, Betty said, "Arch, what are you talking about?"

Eyes darting to the floor, he mumbled, "I cheated on you Bets." The concept that he admitted it right there and then flew over her head. His face turned to the other side, again, he wouldn't look at her. "Isn't this where you dump me?"

All Betty could think at the time was she wouldn't give him to that witch Sabrina. That trashy blonde would be all too happy to take him back. Besides, she knew you don't blame rape victims. You just don't.

"Why would you- " The pained look in his eyes. This was classic Archie, blaming himself for everything that wasn't his fault. "Oh, Arch. That wasn't your fault, she drugged you."

He mushed his lips, giving the lower one a partial bite. "But I woke up knowing I had sex the night before Betty. And I remember enough that it wasn't you."

Now she knew he was trying to go easy on her.

"Arch," Betty reached out to cup his cheeks in her hands. "She drugged you, there's no need to say sorry."

Those gorgeous golden-blue eyes of his regarded her, before looking down again. "But I am sorry."

She should have heard what that meant, been willing to accept it. In that moment, all she could think was that awful Sabrina getting Archie instead. That being angry would ruin everything they had together.

"There's nothing to forgive."

His eyes widened and he sucked in a lot of air, holding in a sob. "Oh Betty, you're too good to me. I'll make sure you never doubt me again. I'll move mountains for you. I love you so much."

She didn't want to recognize the guilt for what it was.

"I love you too." She wasn't going to shame him for being a victim and blame him for events outside of his control.

And Juvie itself? The facility hermetically sealed off the small girl's section from the boys. Cheap paint everywhere and smelled worse than a hospital. When Betty arrived, there were only ten other girls than herself, three of them visibly pregnant. The boy's side had over two hundred. The grim look of appraisal as she entered the common room the first time. None of them talked to her until the first meal. A dough faced girl named Patricia from Southside High took Betty's plate away. The other girls turned to watch, eyes unblinking. Asking for it back didn't work, Betty had to fight Patricia for it. Losing badly hurt Betty's pride. But, it didn't matter to the other girls, they were friendly enough after that.

Betty expected a big courtroom trial like in a TV show. Instead, all the court system asked for was a written statement of each girl's account of the night's events. Lawyers handled the rest. Despite the county DA being a pawn of the Blossom's, Gail worked out a deal. Betty got seven months in Juvie, Cheryl six, and both had five months of community service. Betty almost faced charges as an adult and a long prison sentence. Given the difficulty of proving the drug charges against Cheryl, and the court's notorious penchant for laughing at cases of female-on-male rape, they took it.

Cheryl arrived a month later at the end of October. The redhead's face looked immaculate; like nothing ever even scratched it. By this point, three other girls had left and it was Betty, Cheryl and another seven. When Patricia took Cheryl's food, the redhead fought like a stepped-on cat. Hmm. Betty recognized it as an initiation trick now.

Because of their history, the guards enforced distance between Betty and Cheryl. A couple weeks into November the prison psychologist deemed that both were capable of being "civil" with each other. After an arranged "apology" where they both pretended to be sorry... They were allowed near each other in their daily activities.

The next day they sat across each other at the breakfast table. Saying "Hi," they ate their food. Betty saw Cheryl lean back in her seat, face turning a bit green, then her eyes rolled up into her head. Betty said, "What's your prob-"

Yellow puke splattered all over her face. The shock and the odor, Betty hurled too. The effect cascaded and the three other pregnant girls vomited as well. The remaining girls screamed, some barfing too while calling for help. Being a Juvenile detention center, all of them had to help clean up their own mess.

Cheryl consistently vomited every morning after that, and soon revealed she was pregnant. And the claimed father? Archie. Potent seed indeed. Seeing Cheryl pregnant tore at Betty's mind. With the little beloved life growing in her, she had this fairy-tale fantasy that she'd be the only girl to have Archie's babies. That she'd be the only to ever make love to him. She never really got any of the details about what happened that night between Cheryl and Archie.

Finding privacy in the prison wasn't a challenge. Betty scored a couch in the commons when several of the girls were involved in another activity. She invited Cheryl to sit with her. They had avoided interacting since the "Yellow Morning" incident several days before. In Betty's estimation, the orange prison outfit and lack of makeup brought Cheryl's mood down.

"What do you want you hobo?" The redhead tried to look like she had something better to do.

"I don't want fight." Betty looked Cheryl up and down. "And you're a hobo too." She gave the girl a friendly smile instead of smashing her head in.

Rolling her eyes, Cheryl flopped on the couch with a huff. "Okay, but don't go psycho on me. I can't believe we got put in the same Juvie."

The explanation Betty heard from Archie was; 'the Blossom family wanted it this way.' But this wasn't the time for that. "Neither of us wanted to be near each other," Betty said, and Cheryl sighed, motioned her hand for Betty to get on with it. "We all know you're pregnant -"

"Of course, I should have guessed," Cheryl said, folding her arms, glowering at Betty. "Here to gloat?"

Counting to three, Betty calmed herself down before speaking. Thank you anger management classes. "I don't want to gloat." Violence did sound better... But, information was more useful though. "Why would I enjoy your suffering?"

"Mother isn't letting me have an abortion."

Betty had to suppress a snort; this from the girl who had bragged about being pregnant? True to form, Cheryl couldn't handle the gift inside her. The irony of the girl complaining after announcing she was pregnant was hysterically funny, but laughing wouldn't get the answers she wanted. Penelope Blossom's spite did sound familiar though.

"Um," Betty said, running fingers through her hair, giving it little tugs so the pain would get rid of the urge to laugh. "What are you talking about? They," she referred to the nice health staff, "ask only every time I talk to them if I want one."

The downcast eyes said volumes before Cheryl opened her lips. "The Warden is a puppet of my mother's."

"Ah ha." That shouldn't have explained so much. Yet, Cheryl was expecting. "So, you didn't try and get pregnant with Archie's baby?"

That earned a scoff at the idea. "Are you joking me? Get over yourself, baby trapping is so last century." Cheryl spoke while fluffing her own hair while. "It's all your fault you know. If you didn't go all psycho on me, I was on the pill." A snicker at Betty's still confused face. "Intravenous antibiotics make the pill not work. And keeping me on it slipped through the cracks while surgeons did three million dollars' worth of work on my face."

"Oh." There really wasn't much else of a response Betty could say. Was Cheryl's pregnancy her fault? This... was going to take some time to deal with.

Cheryl pretended to double-slap Betty with both hands. "Yeah bitch, 'oh.' Unlike you, I had only one night of fun for my trouble."

The words went through Betty like an epic kung-fu gut punch which sent the opponent through a wall. "But I thought -"

"He was asleep?" Cheryl scrunched her eyebrows and laughed. "Betty, you're supposed to be smart. I didn't give him sleeping pills and Viagra; as if! They almost got me for use of 'banned substances.'" Cheryl leaned back in the couch, staring beyond the ceiling, hand over her heart. "Archie is the best lover I've ever had."

For Cheryl, kind words about sleeping with Archie? Impossibility number one. Impossibility number two? Archie and Cheryl went beyond sex, making love with each other. A meteor hit and cratered Betty's heart into a million pieces.

While stowing her emotions was still possible, Betty asked, "Why aren't you being mean to me about sleeping with him?" Calling the previous type of talk 'mean' was like asking the hurricane why it was a type of storm. "You've said nothing since you've arrived."

Meeting her gaze, Cheryl bit the inside of her lip. "Because Jason asked me to. And he asked because Polly requested it for you. She and I are sisters-in-law after all. We are _family_ , cousin." Right, that awkward fact that they were related and never knew until recently. "If you want to know more, ask Archie." The redhead's eyes flashed with a familiar vindictiveness while twirling her hair. "I keep my promises."

The whole thing was part of some revenge plot, Betty knew. She'd humiliated Cheryl too many times and thought she'd get away with it. But those words, hearing how Archie shared something with so special with Cheryl... broke Betty. She'd been too blind, in denial about what really happened.

Confronting Archie at their next visitation revealed it to be true. He even said he'd tried to tell her. He thought she had forgiven him when she'd been unable to listen protests otherwise. Asking him what really happened was painful to hear. Without being drugged, he'd have tossed Cheryl out of the room. But with the drugs? He remembered enough to know that he wasn't unwilling. Betty hadn't talked to Archie in the seven weeks since. Didn't matter that he applied every for visitation every Saturday.

One part of Betty couldn't bear the sight or thought of him. Had everything been a lie so he could more easily cheat on her? And the other yearned, hungered daily for his presence. The duality of her body's response was crazy making. One night she might cry herself to sleep, the next? Other urges took over while she remembered how those sweet words when they made love.

Did that make it her fault? But he slept with Cheryl. If only that night she'd gone to sleep with him in his room. But she wanted to talk to Polly. If only... the list went on. The letters he sent twice a week piled up in her cell. God, what she would do for even an ancient dial-up desktop computer.

Sighing, she wished this place had more lenient visitation policy. Up to two guests for one half hour per Saturday, and one fifteen-minute phone call a week. Usually she phoned Polly. That was it. Her mom was so awful during the first visit Betty refused to see the woman again. The visit with Kevin was actually worse, if that was possible. The less said the better.

Her dad Hal would visit and try to bring other friends of hers, if any would come. Veronica came out a several times, but not lately. Veronica's appearances on TV were popular with the other girls. At least her best friend sent letters, and Jughead being in a coma gave Veronica an excuse. Some of the River Vixens came, like Ginger and Tina. Ethel came too, which was nice. Polly and her dad weren't talking, so she couldn't come yet. Only Archie wouldn't take the hint and stop asking.

Whatever. Betty had put in the paperwork to call Polly on Christmas day at a time when no other girls were there. Privacy mattered. She bit her lip, playing with the phone cord while waiting for Polly to pick up.

They exchanged pleasantries, Polly was due in a few weeks and her sister's pregnancy was going well. Betty hesitated before asking, not sure how she'd handle hearing about Archie.

As they spoke, she noticed Polly liked Archie more than Betty remembered. Her sister's tone speaking about him didn't used to be this affectionate. "I see at him at school every day, he is legit miserable Betty. It's like his reason to wake up in morning is gone." So, was it true then? Archie had said seeing her smile was his reason to get out of bed every day. A smile threatened to grow on her face, she repressed it.

"Pols," Betty said, her heart downtrodden. "I just... I just don't know how to move on. Things between him and I were so intense, we were so in love. Then everything exploded. I feel so stupid, not realizing he was a cheater."

The reluctant silence over the phone meant Polly was going to tell a secret. "Betty, you know how crazy things were between Jason and I when we dated."

"Yes?" Where was this going?

"I was paranoid he was cheating on me." That wasn't news.

"I remember."

"At a party where Jason passed out drunk..." Polly was probably staring at the floor, that leftward gaze as her sister searched for the word. "I went and made out with Davie Ross. I'm amazed he never bragged about it."

That was news! "You never told me." The lack of trust stung, she wouldn't have said anything.

"Yes Betty, I had a stupid insecure immature moment. Did it need to ruin Jason and I?"

Letting go of the phone, Betty laid it down a moment. Clenching and unclenching her hands, counting and counting until she wouldn't smash the phone against the wall. "So, I should just forgive Archie because you once cheated on Jason? Because- "

"No." Polly's whispering voice stopped Betty's rant. "I'm just saying good people make bad decisions. I did cheat. It is the worst feeling ever."

"But-"

The sharp irritation of Polly's tone surprised Betty. "I've kept my eye Archie for you. I'm not stupid. Pretty much every girl in the school would leap at the opportunity to 'console' him, _perhaps_ Veronica excluded. You do know what I mean right?" Betty gulped. Denial was easier than acknowledging Veronica and Archie hanging out alone. She knew how her friend looked at him. And the thought of other girls getting their hands on Archie made her stomach churn.

Polly heard, continuing, "Nothing has happened because he hardly talks anymore. If he had the heart of a cheater, he'd be driving to Greendale every night. Mom said Sabrina tried to visit him last night." Betty gasped, she knew it! "He called the police on her for trespassing." That wasn't the ending she was expecting. "I'm impressed he still goes to Church on Sundays. He hasn't driven his car in months, and he goes to Pop's when he's not at school."

Why hadn't her sister said so before? Then again, Betty hadn't asked. "So that-"

"Everyone can know where he is. No one can make up rumors about him." At first the thought warmed her heart, then Betty's skeptical side said he got caught.

"I just need more time."

"Then take it. He's not going anywhere." A pause. "Can I suggest a prayer?" Betty mumbled a yes. She had trouble picking up a Bible, let alone praying since arriving here. Everything about the whole situation sapped her will. Her sister's soft voice said, "Pray to Jesus asking Him to forgive Archie. Then pray, asking Jesus to give you the strength to forgive Archie yourself, because you don't have it yet."

Betty's tone became sullen. "I guess I could." The suggested prayer did sound like a place to start.

"Do you hate him enough to abort his child?" Hello left field? Marriage gave her sister guts for serious straight talk. Betty cupped a hand over her womb, she shook her head even though her sister couldn't see. The baby wasn't showing yet, but she loved the tiny life so much. The thought of snuffing out that innocent, adorable piece of her and Archie was unfathomable.

"No." And it wasn't like the psychologist and other doctors she saw hadn't offered to help procure an abortion. She just could not do it.

"Then somewhere," Polly said, "You still love him. And he loves you. You two have so much history." Her sister wasn't wrong, Betty's betrayed and broken heart ached to see Archie again. "Give that a chance. For what it's worth, Archie didn't set out to cheat on you. Cheryl went after him and had to use those exotic drugs on him. Why not try opening up a letter of his?"

Betty sighed, thinking over her sister's words. "You have a point, I'll consider it." Looking at the clock she said, "Anyways, I gotta go. Merry Christmas." They finished up and said goodbye to each other.

* * *

Laying down in bed, I think about all the shit that went down since the night of the keggar. Goddammit. Leaving my old life behind isn't something I can just forget. Two months wasn't long enough to grieve and sort my shit out. Starting a romance without knowing who I am now, was- No, **is** a big mistake. I should have left this town. I just should have packed up and left. But I couldn't do that to Archie. The people he loved, he means so much to them. It wouldn't be fair to them if I wasn't their Archie.

I like and love Betty, really I do. But the way I courted her, the way I made love to her... Using her to forget my old life wasn't right. Messing up her head was not my intention. But, I just want to be loved, be in love again.

Despite taking melatonin for sleep, I'm dreaming again about the night I slept with Cheryl and cheated on Betty. Jesus fuck I hate myself. Why did Cheryl have to wear that color of lipstick? She looked way too much like Laurel-Anne, I could barely keep my eyes off her. I hope no one noticed, but I'm not naïve enough to believe that.

I still remember having that second beer in the drinking game with Chuck, Davie, Reggie, and the others. I was getting groggy way faster than I should. Next thing I know, I'm hit by a freight train, falling over on the Ping-Pong table. I now know Cheryl got to my drink with the drama Sabrina started. I never finished following up with Kevin. Goddammit, I slipped up big time. Never should have a lick of booze. Betty comes over, disapproving. I hate disappointing her.

When I wake up, for a second I think I see Laurel-Anne come check on me. I know because she's wearing the right color of lipstick. Except it's not her, too pretty; Cheryl. My head is foggy as fuck. Wants me to call her Betty. Whatever makes you happy Laurel-Anne, but I can't say that name. Can't say it. Or I'll never stop and it will destroy me.

What about Betty?

I get it now. We're doing a Riverdale roleplay. Goddamn, my Laurel is kinky as fuck. I call my baby girl 'Cheryl-Betty', she'll like that. I smell Betty, not Laurel-Anne's unpleasant body odor. Wrong, this is so wrong. This isn't Betty or Laurel… I'm talking to some amalgam of Betty-Cheryl-Laurel, they're asking my secret. Oh God baby girl, I'm so desperate to tell someone, anyone this awful secret I'm keeping inside.

I want to pretend. I want to forget. This one time, will it be the end of things if I have my Laurel-Anne back for one night?

The other questions don't matter, I tell my baby girl what she wants to hear. But I let my body show her my needs. Take a hint woman, you actually smell good for once so let's screw like bunnies! Why so much talking? Whatever about my scars, I say the things I always tell her that makes her happy. Then she asks for a baby. I want a child so bad, I can't wait to have a family again. I adore the sound of a laughing baby, such a pure innocent delight.

What about Betty?

But am I talking to Cheryl? She wants me to think she's Betty. Yeah, that's it, Laurel-Anne with that lipstick is roleplaying, how could I forget? My baby girl takes off her clothes. I don't recall her looking so toned and athletic, maybe because it's Cheryl. No, it's Laurel-Anne asking for a baby? And mad at me that I'm not getting to work? Silly girl didn't think she'd wake the beast saying that. We didn't have all the babies we wanted. I'm so happy to give her another one. Yeah, let's make a baby, I'll be the Daddy.

It's over now, I did it. I get off on dominating Cheryl by making her orgasm from my fingers. Wait, wasn't I sleeping with Laurel-Anne? No doofus, I say to myself, you cheated on Betty. My body is achingly tired. I can't talk, or open my eyes, move a muscle. All keep thinking as I drift off is, "Oh fuck no, what have I done to Betty?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. There are cases of Teenagers making millions on the stock market. Google "Teenage millionaire" and you'll find some real-life stories.
> 
> 2\. "Sex God Method" is a real book.


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of Chapter 16. There is a double update today, so please make sure you've read part 1 first. Enjoy!

 

* * *

_Jughead stared at Jason, both smoking a cigarette of their own. After finishing it, he threw it_ _down and_ _stamped it out. Picking up a good blue and golden rock, it skipped it across the Sweetwater River after a good throw. "So it_ _was_ _simply bad luck all this happened to_ _me?"_

_Jason shook his head, then blew an O-ring of smoke. "Nah. The Vulture likes to do things with_ _Rivers."_ _The fight. He should have died that night. "What about The_ _Tiger?"_

" _Heh." Jason tapped his head. "Wouldn't you like to_ _know?"_

_The things he'd seen. The pieces were coming together. "I want to make a_ _deal."_

_"Like the man on the other side of Archie's new_ _eyes?"_

_The confounding dream took an eternity for Jughead while he mulled his answer. Looking to Jason, he_ _finally accepted the price to pay._ _"Yes."_

* * *

_February_ _2017_

Polly and Jason arrived together at the Riverdale Juvenile Detention Center to show Cheryl the babies. He took the twins, George and William out of the carseats, buckling them into the double stroller. The pair slept most of the time, so hopefully this visit to Cheryl, and Betty afterward would be peaceful.

"I have to know," Polly said, touching her long hair while she watched him work, "Why are you upset with Archie?"

This was one of the things he loved about Polly. He could tell her something once, and _months_ later she'd follow up with a simple and direct question. The delay gave him a long time to process his feelings. "You mean before he knocked up my sister, and cheated on yours?" Polly grimaced, then nodded. "He stole everything from me."

Jason could not fault Cheryl for holding up her end of the deal. He blamed himself for not asking what she planned. Would Riverdale High's sweetheart couple get back together after Cheryl swung in on a wrecking ball? However, the wild event ended upsetting Polly a lot. He'd never tell, his wife wouldn't forgive him for hurting Betty. Forgiving himself was out the window entirely.

Polly's face fell, stepping forward to put her hands on his chest. "Oh Jason, I wondered."

"Yeah." Those hands were warm on his chest, and he loved how she touched him. The urge to throw her in the backseat of the car and fool around was overwhelming for a full instant before Jason regained control.

"I know last year you were the star quarterback on the junior varsity team. I was a top cheerleader, and we made quite the power couple." Jason frowned, Polly's heart was in the right place, but her thoughts were based on assumptions that weren't true. "Don't you make that face at me Jason Blossom. I get it. You both have red hair and blue eyes. He got your jersey number on the team." Polly with her heart so sweet... How could she come so close to understanding without knowing the truth? "But Jason, for me, for our family, I don't want you hating him forever."

Seeing Archie mope around over Betty was thoroughly enjoyable to watch, but not enough. "I..."

"No, Jason. He didn't ask for that growth spurt, or the attention, or to be the quarterback. Archie obviously enjoys his talents... But with Betty in juvie, he mentioned not playing on the team next year."

The information was nice to hear. It also reminded him that it was a person, not a thing behind his old face. A small smile crept up Jason's cheeks. "If that's true, I would love that."

A kiss on the lips and a hug from her, the simple earnest affection of her made his day. "Go to tryouts again next year, and you can be the quarterback. You can have your chance in the sun."

Damn, this girl, how on earth did he deserve her? Betty was supportive, but Polly... Good grief. This girl defined him, he just adored her serenity. "When did you get so..."

"Wise?" Polly smiled, giving another quick smooch. "I had a lot of time to reflect when I was with the sisters." Jason nodded, his hands on wrapped around her waist as he studied her gorgeous face. "I know I wasn't a good girlfriend." That... what? "Yes Jason, you don't remember, but I do. We had great moments, but I was always accusing you of cheating on me. Paranoid, searching your phone, glaring at other girls..." He never noticed that at all, but then again, last year he wasn't Jason. "It's no way to live. I wanted to be able to move forward with you. I wanted no fear, no hesitation when we got back together."

Moving on? Jason fingered his chin. It felt... at least possible now. "I don't think I'll ever like him."

Glancing away Polly sighed, then looked up into his face. "You don't have to like him. Just tolerate him, for me? Please?"

Taking in his wife's breathtaking appearance, that crown braid around her head with long flowing hair… The white sundress and matching shawl over her shoulders, everything about her spoke to his soul saying, "This is what the wife of your dreams looks like."

Saying 'No' to those beaming eyes that thought the best of him wasn't possible. "I can try."

For Polly's sake he would attempt to move on. With the FBI and law enforcement circling his family's business... There was plenty of worry to go around already. That and the lack of wizards from Dilton's Dungeons & Dragons game to get his body back.

The trip through the gate and into the visitation area proceeded without note. Jason had come a few times by himself before, but not with Polly. Many of the guard's eyes brightened at the sight of his twins in their little blue and red onesies. That or check out his wife. It might have bothered him at one time, but Polly was loyal and didn't notice.

Visiting Cheryl was something Polly hadn't done yet. He watched his wife take in the orange jumpsuit and not a touch of makeup on his sister's face. A long French braid in hair, perhaps the one thing she had control over. Cheryl's hands went up to her cheeks, unable to take her eyes off the twins. "My God Jason, they are so cute!"

The visitation room had three chairs and a small table. All bolted into the floor so they couldn't be thrown. Cheryl hugged Polly, but not Jason. He saw his sister's eyes flicker with hurt at him, but Polly shook her head. Some boundaries weren't changing anytime soon.

After a good visit with the babies, Polly gestured to Cheryl's tummy. "May I?" The redheaded girl nodded, and Polly touched the hard ball, feeling the twins twist and turn in Cheryl's womb. "You're as big or bigger than I was at this stage. Your mom told us that you're having twins?"

"Yes," Cheryl said with a brief nod, her smile slipping off her face, eyes filling up with tears. "I don't know how I'm going to be their mom."

Shit. Jason hated being the messenger for Penelope's cruelty. Bad enough to make an example out of Cheryl. They took the terrible deal because his mother wanted to punish the crime of getting caught. Did it hurt that Jason could bring his wife home without worrying about his incestuous sister?

"That is why we're here." His eyes flickered to her tummy, passing her a handkerchief, because Jason Blossom did things like that. Cheryl dabbed at her eyes, trying to keep more tears from coming. "Mother is planning on having you declared legally unfit to parent soon after you deliver. She will get custody of your twins."

Another grimace from Polly. They should have just run away to Alaska. Cheryl clutched her tummy. "Jason, she's the one who _raised_ **me**." She frantically looked between the two of them, "You can't let this – can you and Polly?"

Polly reached over, touching Cheryl's arm. "We already have twins."

Jason felt like such an asshole, but he didn't want to raise an effective set of quadruplets. If it turned out no one else would take Cheryl's twins, maybe he could talk Polly into it. "You need to adopt them out as soon as possible, but on the down low."

"But who?!" Cheryl began to sob.

There was one obvious choice. Tapping his fingers together, Jason said, "I suggest," he noted Polly's firm look at Cheryl, "that you talk to the father of your children."

* * *

_"You ever thought about having a family young?" Archie asked wistfully that day in Picken's Park._ _The_ _dreams were accelerating in their harshness by then. This would be their last conversation for at least_ _three_ _weeks. They were watching several young families play with their little_ _children._

_The question was something Jughead never wanted to consider. Watching his dad's drinking drive away_ _his_ _mom and sister... All the tirades he listened to. That would be him too easily. The answer he_ _gave_ _was something along the lines of_ _"never."_

_In the dreams later that night, brown eyed Archie wanted Jughead to murder him. Obvious,_ _so obvious. If he had killed the blue eyed one, Jughead would have been able to pull the old Archie back into_ _the_ _body. Instead, he'd been to confused and horrified, convinced that he was losing his mind. He hadn't_ _been. His true friend had tried to tell Jughead the one solution that would fix things. Now, what would_ _bring_ _everything back to normal? Even the Tiger couldn't tell_ _him._

_Back then at the park, Archie's eyes had gazed into the distance, seeing something that wasn't_ _there._

The cloudless sky and strong sun beat down, the air was hot and dry like an oven. The grass in the kid's park was a dark and rich green from overwatering.

"Laurel-Anne, come sit here." She rested her arm in the crook of a man's arm while using a black metal cane in the other. Laurel looked like an older, plump, and formerly pretty version of Cheryl. Her skin had both an orange, even a gray tinge to it. Jughead could hear the unhealthy wheeze when she breathed.

"Of course darling," Laurel said, letting the man guide her to the park bench. Jughead's point of view changed, now he saw the man. Well tanned for a white guy, medium height, fashionable jeans and shirt, light brown hair… Those eyes, just as brilliant. Yes, this was the man now in Archie. Both looked around thirty to Jughead.

They were on a glossy and new wooden park bench. Jughead followed their gaze, they watched at four copper haired children playing in the park's fort and drawbridge. The biggest, a boy of eleven or so was carrying his toddler brother on his back while chasing the two middle sisters. Laurel's hand moved ponderously to rest on the man's. "Don't tell the kids."

"If only I had the money… I've failed you." the man's deep voice said, he put his free hand on Laurel's. "There's that life insurance policy I have."

A twitch and her hand thwacked his chest. "Don't suggest such a thing." The heaving breath she took after that, Jughead could see even the mild gesture took too much from her. "You do a fine job of providing."

"I'd do anything to save you," The man said. "What do you want to before...?"

Laurel sighed, then stretched her legs some. " _Shshshsh_ , it ain't your fault. It's my time soon. I'd like to go camping."

_Huh? Jughead studied what he was perceiving, this wasn't history. This was the_ _man's_ _memories… And he no longer knew his own name. Fascinating and_ _terrifying._

The man nodded, stroking her arm. "Anywhere you want baby-girl."

Taking her smartphone out, she pulled up a picture of the campsite Jughead and Archie had gone to on the Hudson. " _Shshshsh_ , my family says an ancestor fought there. I always wanted to go."

"Of course, baby-girl. The 4th of July weekend is coming soon."

* * *

The visit with her sister-in-law ended poorly, Polly thought. The news they had to bring was terrible, but she and Jason had agreed on how to deliver it. "Tsk-tsk," she muttered.

"Hmm?" Jason said.

"Just thinking what Betty will do," she said.

Jason's eyes widened and he solemnly nodded. "Yeah…"

Gazing at her husband, Polly was so happy with him. When Jason first told her about his amnesia, she feared the worst. Back in her vulnerable state she made the romantic gamble to marry him anyways. She was willing to run away with him and live on a farm in the middle of nowhere. So, amnesia was an opportunity to have a fresh start with him and avoid everything that went wrong the first time.

Now several months later, she had a much better picture of who she wedded. Not shockingly, the Jason that married her was not the same Jason she remembered. The joy Polly felt watching Jason play football, comforted her that not all of him was gone. Sure, Archie got to the quarterback this year, but Jason did a great job being a wide receiver. She considered the mild irony that Jason didn't like Archie. Her memories of him before the summer reminded her a lot of who Jason was now.

Hmm. Funny how life works out. He wasn't as confident, and unfortunately lost some of his charm and smarts. But. A big but, the Jason she had was willing to rescue and marry her. He was committed, kind, thoughtful, earnest, and honest. He was brave and stood up to his creepy family. Best of all, he loved his little boys, and Polly could see him growing into being a great dad. And still the handsomest boy she'd ever seen. A girl could do a lot worse.

That brown-gray football play book of Chuck's she found in Cheryl's room? How her sister-in-law got the book, Polly had no idea. But, she enjoyed burning it. Best to leave old wounds alone. If that depraved witch came back in the house, Polly had fantasies of an "oopsie" where Cheryl died after falling down a flight of stairs.

Now they waited for Betty to arrive in the visiting room. Polly saw that at six months, Betty was not nearly so large as she or Cheryl had been. The same pregnant glow though. Her sister's blond hair had grown dramatically longer, but still held in the same high ponytail. Betty squealed and cooed over her new nephews for a few minutes asking a smattering of questions about how Polly cared for them. Just the question alone made her breasts throb, she needed them to wake up soon for a feed.

Jason looked weary when he said, "So, they're going to have a playmate?"

Betty's eyes crinkled with her smile as she giggled, then calmed down. "Yes," she said. "Archie and I have been talking again."

"That's wonderful news," Polly said, smiling back. "I knew there was a reason you hadn't been calling me lately." Her eyes met Jason's and she could see how uncomfortable he had become. "Darling," he blinked, visibly wondering where she was going with this, "Why don't you take the twins out for some sun? Betty and I need some sister time."

Jason agreed, and shortly Betty and Polly could chat more intimately. "The advice you gave me back in Christmas a couple months ago, I finally took it a three weeks ago," Betty said, then glanced down at her tummy. "I want my kid to have a father. I want to give him a second chance."

Polly wished Betty had found out the gender, but her sister refused. "How did it happen?"

Betty's face became animated. "Back in November Archie wrote me a deeply sincere apology letter. When I read it?" Betty put her hands out across the table and Polly held them. "He acknowledged how much he hurt me, and how seriously he screwed up." Betty straightened in her seat. "He wrote that he's never drinking again, and already has a restraining order against Cheryl. And he took himself into counseling to improve himself so it doesn't happen again. Our pastor baptized him. He sent me papers and pictures of the various things he's done for proof."

"That's great Betty," Polly said, glad to hear the news. "What did his other letters say?"

Another smile from her sister. "Mostly updates on the ideas we've had. The Annex at school for girls like us," Betty petted her tummy. "Plans on acquiring land to build schools, working with the city to commission some of the public art ideas I had. But he always has a couple observations of how he'd like to spend time with me. Or how something made him remember me. It reminds me of why I fell in love with him in the first place, and our history together."

This was good news to Polly. She'd been rooting for the pair to get back together, hoping Betty could forgive Archie. Fulfilling her oath to Archie was fated. She did know how to pay him back for helping her marry. He would regret it though, if he screwed up again though.

Her thoughts shifted to how the predicament started. "How has it been with Cheryl? I can't imagine it's easy being in there with her.

Betty got a little coy. "Actually…"

* * *

_Watching Veronica watch him in the hospital bothered Jughead. He was missing days, chunks of time as_ _it flowed faster and_ _faster. Did she have to do so many talk shows about the Sticky Maple campaign?_

" _I'm done here," Jughead said, petting the white Siberian Tiger's head. It turned around, spraying him_ _with_ _raunchy smelling piss. Ack. How did he clean himself in a dreamscape? "I'm not done_ _here?"_

_The image of Veronica sitting over him in the hospital crying was starting to become too much. "What_ _now?"_ _The blue eyes of the Tiger bore into his_ _soul._

MORE LEARNING REQUIRED.

* * *

_March_ _2017_

Cheryl was having her first situational lesbian relationship. Well, not lesbian, but being imprisoned created a situational friendship with… Betty Cooper. The girl's side of the Juvie had slowly been running out of girls. Something about a new facility opening in upstate New York. When Cheryl came, there had been Betty and eight other girls. By Christmas, only another four. Each month two would leave overall. Now for the last four weeks it had been just them. Over time the other pregnant girls got released, and Southside girls didn't want to interact much with Northside girls.

Growing up in a small town, with only class or two per grade meant everyone learned to tolerate each other. Cheryl didn't want to leave Riverdale, and neither did Betty. That meant getting along eventually. The detention center staff had strict fraternization rules, so the only source of friendship for the girls was each other. Sharing more than a few words a day with Betty to took time to happen. To Cheryl the loneliness and deprivation was almost normal, but not for Betty.

Juvie wasn't a prison for teenagers like many might think. School was mandatory. Cheryl and Betty were usually the only sophomores, so they did lessons together. That lead to talking, which meant fighting. Fighting meant solitary confinement which neither enjoyed. After a while they got along, because they communicated nonverbally.

A couple months back, Betty made a crack about her awful mom. Cheryl brought up her own mom, which started more conversations. Turned out they both wanted to finish sophomore year by the time they left juvie. That led to commiserating over being pregnant. The father in common was a taboo point.

Women Cheryl learned, should not be pregnant alone. There were constant aches and pains. Trouble sleeping; at least the teachers the juvie had were good about letting them nap sometimes in class. Tender breasts, sensitive noses which lead to puking at various scents. Constant peeing, diarrhea and well, discharge. With twins Cheryl was ravenous. Three meals a day was a joke. Try seven. Having a companion through the process was paramount.

At the same time, being pregnant had benefits. There was a feeling of being permanently high. The ego kick, that she was bringing new life into the world. But that brought up more worries. The question in her mind of what to do with her twins had grown and the need more serious.

Now, they sat on a couch together. "Betty," Cheryl said as she braided the blonde's long hair, one of the permitted styles. "I have a - no. May I ask you something?"

The blonde girl sensed Cheryl's change in tone. "What is it?"

"I can't talk to Archie, and since you're reconciling…"

That classic side-eyed stare from Betty as she twisted around. "The reason we've been getting along is we don't talk about him."

For a brief moment, Cheryl wished Archie was waiting for her and not Betty. The girl looked ready to fight, emphasizing the tenuous and temporary nature of their friendship. Cheryl bit her lip some, then stopped herself. "I've never truly apologized for what I've done. This," she rested her hands on her belly, "isn't your fault. He wouldn't have slept with me if I hadn't drugged him. I'm so sorry for hurting you Betty."

The blonde tilted her head, trying to decide if Cheryl had an angle. "I can accept that." The relief in her body was palpable. "Have you tried apologizing to him?"

"He isn't returning my letters. I guess he's ripping them up."

The blonde's cheeks sucked in, Cheryl didn't miss the tightening fists. "Yes, that sounds about right. So, what's your question?"

"Betty, I must confess my need to ask you first. You and I, we've become…" An arched eyebrow. "Friends?"

"In a manner of speaking. I've never had a friend before, not the way you have had." Cheryl had frenemies, not friends. This was hard to verbalize. She and Betty were getting along, both were happy with their situational friendship. Despite knowing it would end, she had to ask, "I want Archie, and likely by extension, you, to adopt my twins."

The fists opened, a hand on the gasping blonde's mouth as the girl's eyes turned into saucers. " _Adopt_ your twins?"

Damn this pregnancy and her weak emotions. "The tears I have Betty," Cheryl began wiping her eyes, "are not meant to be manipulative." And they weren't. Only total honesty would work on her first friend since Jason.

Lumbering, not just shifting over on the couch to be closer, Betty said, "What's wrong?"

"My mother will have me legally declared unfit to parent. Since Jason married Polly and the twins are in the house, she wants to be mother again." The flash of insight showed in Betty's face. Cheryl wrapped her left arm around Betty's side. "Yes. She will win, ask Polly. My babies, Archie's kids, and your future cousins deserve a real mom, not my nasty mother. I, I… will give you anything you want. Anything. I don't care what happens to me." She didn't care, these sweet little babies in her deserved the best. Being raised an Andrews instead of a Blossom was plus, not a minus in her mind.

"Jeez Cheryl," Betty said, moving her right arm across Cheryl's shoulders. "You don't make small asks do you?"

"No." She quoted Archie. "Go big or go home."

* * *

_April_ _2017_

_Watching Veronica sign away their unborn child was one of the most painful things Jughead ever had to_ _see._ _But, it was for the best. He grew up with his two alcoholic parents fighting. He and his sister Jellybean_ _heard every invective possible those two had for each other. Like how his mom wished she hadn't let to FP_ _convince_ _her not to abort him. How she wished she had so they never got together. When Jughead's mom left_ _with_ _Jellybean, he got the message loud and_ _clear._

_Much as he was glad to not be aborted, Jughead wouldn't wish the words he heard growing up on_ _his_ _worst enemy. When your own mother doesn't want you? Feeling unlovable is putting it mildly. A vicious_ _part of himself wanted to hate Veronica for not being strong enough to love that baby… But he knew how she_ _was_ _thinking. No money. Not done high school. No father around because he was stuck in a coma. And frankly, even if he weren't,_ _he_ _would be a terrible father. That baby would have two loving parents, it was for the_ _best._

* * *

_May_ _2017_

The first day of the month was a big deal, for Kevin because Betty got released. When Archie approached him to help organize the wedding with Betty, he took it. Their friendship needed serious mending.

The first and last visit he'd had with Betty almost destroyed everything. So cocksure of himself and his sass, Kevin had assumed she'd opened her eyes to Archie's repressed womanizing ways. Expressing that sentiment and suggesting an abortion earned him a black eye, she'd called him a traitor. They hadn't talked or exchanged letters since.

When he first saw Betty again, she was a different person. Happy, yet resigned and more realistic. Kevin congratulated her and apologized. Betty had insisted she had more to say sorry for and wanted to make it up to him. Starting their friendship over was going well so far.

For the wedding, they wanted something simple and fast, but well organized. Archie had more money than God, but wanted the wedding planning firm he hired to have a local talent involved. It also afforded Kevin the chance to dig deep on Archie's activities. Not that anything showed up, it was likely a matter of time.

Archie had put on a grand display of public contrition. Kevin believed it was genuine. However, personally he was in the camp that once a cheater, always a cheater. It hurt, deeply that Betty hadn't listened to Kevin about Archie. But, she wanted to give her now fiancé a second chance. Frankly, at least when they divorced she'd get a pretty penny in settlement.

Fortunate smiled though, good things did exist that Kevin would credit Archie for, like finding Owen. His boyfriend moved to Riverdale to work for Archie's security team. And the girl's Annex at Riverdale High was nearly complete, where Kevin planned to volunteer. The public art projects the mayor signed off on looked promising. Archie had bought out what must be half the Southside, hiring an expensive security firm to keep the crime down. At least there was some good with the bad.

* * *

_July_ _2017_

Jughead spent months with a growing awareness of waking. Hearing the sounds of an active hospital. The sense of light and dark through his eyelids that the sun still rose and fell daily. The price, the cost of what he learned began to sink in. At least he could comfort Veronica in her dreams. Opening his eyes to her tears struck him in the heart. "Ronnie don't cry, it'll be okay."

His words had the opposite effect, Veronica was so happy she teared more. "Jughead, you came back to me."

Moving his arms was like lifting lead, but he managed to hold her as her tears soaked his chest. "I never left."

The sound of a supercharged diesel engine started, then his brain adjusted better to hearing again. Purring, it was purring, not an engine. Slowly turning his neck, he saw the Tiger.

Veronica's tears had dried up now. "Mr. T keeps me company, but no one else sees him."

Visions didn't show him that part, dang it. But he wanted to head off any issues at the pass. "I know about our baby boy, that you adopted him out."

The beautiful girl tried to pull away, but he held her tight, trying to show his love for her. She stopped fighting, resting her chin on her hands. "I'm so sorry Jughead."

"Don't be." He stroked her hair. "We're not ready to be parents yet."

He watched her posture relax and soften. "I didn't think you'd understand."

What did his eyes tell her? Hopefully his love. "Maybe, in the future, I'd like to have kids with you."

Where the hell did that come from? No way. Not after his dad. Oh no, her lips pursed. He'd come across as way too forward. Too real and personal. Her hand reached out, cupping his cheek. Not a slap. Didn't kind of future talk scare girls off? She wasn't scared. That slow growing smile, a hint of tooth on her lip. "Jughead," Veronica said, "I'd like that."

The nurse came in right then, ending their conversation for the time. Jughead couldn't talk privately with Veronica for some time. The doctors and nurses ran a flurry of tests on him. His dad came to visit him. They arranged physical therapy, and other things moved very fast for a couple days before he was ready for more visitors. Veronica kept trying to update him, and his dad too. Jughead wouldn't let them, specifically asking to meet his friends one-on-one tried to fill him on what happened.

"Mr. T" had disappeared in that time too. Veronica took it as a good omen. "My tiger is awake" were her exact words. Jughead couldn't argue with that. He didn't tell her he asked it to leave, he knew how to protect himself now. He didn't want to find out if Archie could see it or not, best to hide the advantages he had.

Three days later, Betty was the first to come. He hadn't remembered her hair so long, or her wearing non-pastel colors. She was in a vibrant yellow sundress and had traded her tiny heart pendant for pearls. Diamond teardrop earrings, whoa. Flashing him a big smile she said, "Hi Jughead." She took a seat to his left, hands in her lap.

Something in his heart twanged for her, but mercifully it didn't go beyond that. "Betty, I have a message for you."

Her head twitched, her gaze darting back and forth across his face. "Like from the other side?"

"In a matter of speaking," he said, thinking about back to brown eyed Archie's last wish. _Tell_ _Betty for me_. How to even start? "The Archie we now know, the blue eyed one stole the body from our old brown eyed friend -"

"Jughead, there's so much you missed," Betty said, placing her left hand on his chest. Damn, that was an expensive looking engagement ring, a fat pink diamond on the smoothest soft white metal he'd ever seen... and a matching wedding band. Platinum? "Archie and I married two months ago. He was so upset you weren't able to be his best man." Wha-... "I had a baby girl named Ariel last month." That, what, huh, she got pregnant back in the fall? How had he missed that? "And we've adopted a pair of twin girls, Bethany and Claire."

"But, but..." The words in his mouth became sand in the wind.

Trading time for knowledge of the past, Jughead hadn't fully comprehended what he gave up until this moment. He'd lost knowledge of the present. Time had moved on without him. In those briefs snippets of time he'd been able to reach out, Veronica had been his focus. Not Betty or Archie. Then again, which Archie?

Another one of those cute smiles of Betty's that used to break his heart. "You just woke up from a coma. I understand you're disoriented now." She fished in her purse a moment. "Here's a picture of us."

A picnic at Pickens park. A black and white tartan blanket had the new family on it. Betty wearing a dark pink and conservative sundress, holding a baby in light pink onesie with faint orange hair. Archie held what must be the twins in purple onesies, mostly bald but with a smattering of deep red hair much like... The confident, protective way Archie held those twins, his posture possessive. _He's the real father of all three_. Who was the other mother?

Jughead wanted to confront the truth, but he looked in Betty's eyes. She was waiting for him to ask why, that expectation of humiliation waiting to happen. "Please be happy for me."

Protecting her vulnerable heart mattered more. Babble came out of his mouth. "They look beautiful. You have such a big heart Betty, adopting these twins with Archie. I'm so happy for you."

He was happy for her, but wished it could under better circumstances. They could speak later when she was ready. Jughead didn't want to hurt her. What had the new Archie done?

Betty giggled a hiccup. "Thanks, Jughead for the kind words. I uh, I should go. They're all due for a feed soon." She glanced down at her chest, and that's when he clued in her breasts had at least doubled in size. Nursing three babies, goddamn.

"Great to see you Betty." He reached for her hand, and she squeezed it back. They had a quick hug and she left.

The next visitor wasn't who he expected. He'd asked Veronica to see Archie, but Jason walked in wearing shorts, sandals, and a wife beater. Something that brown eyed Archie might have worn. A look of familiarity that didn't belong on the redhead's face. "Here's something for you to read."

Jughead took the grocery bag of books. Most of them were his favorites from Hemingway. On the bottom though, was a book 'Touch,' by Claire North. "It's about a body thief," Jason said.

Did that mean... "You're really Archie."

The words had an immediate impact on Jason, he jumped up punch the air. "YES!" Abruptly realizing how he was acting, the redhead giggled and covered his mouth. Giving a thump on shoulder, Jason's smile was infectious. "Someone finally knows. Jughead, it's such a relief to hear that."

No wonder the visions he had were so weird about Jason. Blue eyed Archie hadn't lied either. An apology came to mind. "Sorry for running away from you that day in the car."

"It's okay," Jason said. "How could you have known?"

But he did know, but could not process the truth back then. "I knew something was wrong. Did you try to tell anyone?"

Jason sighed. "No. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I'm in this body, everyone thinks I'm Jason, and that's that. It's not like wizards are real."

"Actually," Jughead said, tapping his nose, "I happen to know one."

Jason leaned in, furrowing his brow, mouth dropping. "Is it possible? I could get my body and life back?"

"Maybe," Jughead said. Memories, lessons the Tiger taught erupted in his mind. Reality was mutable. "It would take some work. Back before I understood what I was doing, it's my fault you're in Jason's body."

Suddenly Jason paced the room. "You did this to me?"

This was so weird to say out loud. "But I didn't put the other man into you. You were floating in the ether bro." Jughead rubbed his head. "The real Jason died."

That brought out a stilted stutter of a laugh, another story untold. "I know that." A smile. "Juggie, I know you only meant the best. Better that I get to live a life than not at all."

Jughead laid his hands out on the air in front of him, feeling the mirror of reality. "I could swap you and the other Archie right now if you want."

The redhead pinched his nose. "But..."

There were emotions on Jason's face that Jughead couldn't read. "But what?"

"Polly dude." Jason took his hand off his nose, hands moving while he talked. "We'd be trading one bad situation for another. I really care for Polly, Jughead. I never thought I'd be in love with her instead of Betty... But I love my little twin boys. I positively adore Polly, she's become the love of my life. I can't leave her."

Dude what? Jughead did expect that at all. Yes, growing up they both had noticed that Polly was hot. But there was something off limits about Betty's older sister. Somehow, he thought it was an elaborate act his friend had been pulling off instead of genuine feelings. "And Betty?"

"Dude. She loves him, this other guy in Archie. I already tried to break them up using Cheryl." The Blossoms had gotten to him. The Archie Jughead remembered would never have done that. This forced friendship, so strange an unnatural. Maybe it would become normal in time. They both wanted that old friendship back, but both were different people now. Jason stopped moving, looking out the window. "It didn't work. Betty took him back, and Cheryl got herself pregnant by him in the process."

WOoooooOW - the twins?

"Yes," Jason said, and Jughead clamped a hand over his mouth, he didn't mean to say that out loud. "Mother," a word old Archie never used for his mom "felt this was beyond the pale. She sent Cheryl to Perth, Australia to live with relatives." A location exactly on the other side of the planet, the Blossoms didn't do anything halfway. "I was surprised my sister didn't fight it at all. Betty even sent her a going away present."

There was more to the story. The sharing was good, yet forced, Jughead rubbed his eyes. All this stuff was making him sleepy. "So, you're going to stay as Jason?" This was hard to take in.

"Juggy," Jason said, hands on his chin, "Much as it pains me to admit... Betty is happy with this other Archie. Happier than I could ever make her. And Polly, damn bro. **I** married her, not Jason. How would switching us make the situation better? At least you're willing to be friends now."

"Right." Truthfully, Jughead couldn't argue with what he was hearing. Tension diffused from him and relaxation became possible.

Acknowledging the other truth was hard though. That the blue-eyed Archie didn't lie to him back in the dreamscape. His promise to do right by Archie's friends and the town of Riverdale. Also, the reason he had some form of his friend here in the first place. "The real Jason did die. There's no easy solution here, is there?"

"Nope." Archie's brown-eyed soul said through Jason's blue eyes, "This is the world we live in."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks so much everyone for reading and finishing this fic! I know most people don't review. But, I do keep a note of all the views received and took those as a sign of encouragement to keep going. As well, when certain chapters had a dip in viewership, I've taken to heart that something needs fixing in that chapter.
> 
> 2\. I've never finished anything I've written before. This lets me take a serious look at it and explore the strengths and weaknesses of my writing. I want to complete a rewrite, then post it separately and leave both stories up. If anyone has any final comments, complaints ,or questions, I'd love to know them. I will incorporate feedback as best I can.
> 
> 3\. In this story I tried to do many things insert fics don't do by:
> 
> i. Rarely using the Insert's PoV
> 
> ii. Making the Insertion event itself a driving force in the plot
> 
> iii. Having more than one Insert
> 
> iv. Not ignoring whom the Insert replaces. For this reason, I had original!Archie pushed into Jason's body.
> 
> v. Not doing yet another Worm, Star Wars, Naruto, DC/Marvel, or Game of Thrones Insert fic.
> 
> vi. Having all sorts of unintended consequences for the Insert.
> 
> vii. Not ignore the effect of Insertion on the Insert themselves. Many Insert stories have the character "just fine" and completely ignore the emotional consequences of leaving another world and life behind. (Can you tell the age and gender of such authors? Because I can.) Or they dodge it by the Insert being relatively young, or they do a "reborn" Insert fic.
> 
> 4\. Many have asked if the Insert in Archie is the bad guy/antagonist or not. He's not a bad or good, just a man experiencing something literally impossible as we know it, doing the best (in his opinion) that he can. Some characters interact with him in either capacity or both. I've tried to imply this duality, not sure if I did it well or not.
> 
> 5\. I didn't expect to have so much pregnancy in this fic, especially at the end. I had planned on Veronica getting pregnant. For Betty, I looked up the odds of a teenager getting pregnant per month, then rolled a die, revealing a positive result. Cheryl getting pregnant felt like karma and appropriate.
> 
> At the request of a reviewer, I'm adding this cultural note I sent in a PM about small towns in the US:
> 
> "Demographically in small towns teen girls get pregnant more, and are less likely to have abortions. Small town people have bigger families earlier in their lives, so they're much more child positive culturally than in the big cities. I wrote Betty as a (moderate) Christian as well, so I just didn't see her having an abortion. Part of what I tried to show was a contrast between the characters. Veronica was iffy on whether or not to abort, and decided to keep the pregnancy, but gave away the baby. Cheryl was absolutely going to abort, but her mother intervened."
> 
> 6\. Future directions:
> 
> This chapter ended up being more of an epilogue than first intended. The climax/ending (to me) is Jughead discovering who he is and standing up for himself. I'm not sure an additional epilogue chapter is necessary. Please let me know if you disagree. I can always do a "Five years later" snapshot, or whatever else readers ask for. I'm not going to mark it complete just yet. But will do so if I decide not to write anything further for it.
> 
> I do have an idea for a sequel to this story, but a highly unusual and experimental idea I've not seen used for sequels before. At this time, I can't promises to write it. If others have ideas for a sequel to this, let me know!


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for both critical and encouraging comments after Chapter 16. I've created this Epilogue to answer some lingering questions reviewers have asked for.

* * *

**Blog Entry: June 1st 2022**

Dear Readers,

The return to my hometown after five years is nothing if not full of nostalgia. The diner known as "Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe" is still going strong and under original ownership. My yummy Australian beau **-H-** , treated to a romantic evening at the popular and picturesque Twilight Drive In Movie Theater last night. The next day when I strolled down the halls of Riverdale High, the corridors were not so full. A sign of changing times.

Readers, while Pickens Park and other landmarks like Fox Forest remain the same on the Northside of Riverdale... The town has received a facelift in the form of High Art. Greek and Roman style statues, reliefs of classic American cultural scenes are everywhere: A son and father playing catch, a mother nursing her child, a football player readying a throw, the cheerleader full of giddiness, whispering into another girl's ear. Numerous other scenes in various forms pervade Riverdale. I feel a feminine touch was involved, likely the fecund Betty Andrews' gentle hand at work. Such scenes I must confess are pure, eternal, and evocative of the American Dream.

The Southside I knew is gone. The reason? Archibald Andrews; Riverdale's Herculean and homegrown Adonis. As leader of the colossal Andrews Trust, he has directly remodeled the entire Southside of Riverdale. The White Wyrm, a den of depravity; bulldozed. Southside High, the hive of scum and villainy, vanished. All sorts of other depressing "happy hand" massage parlors, strip clubs and the like shutdown, deserving eternal obliteration.

In their stead? Apartment complexes with classical designs and modern sensibilities. Streams of young parents pushing baby carts with another kid or two holding on walk the streets during the weekday. Shiny and gleaming new small businesses run by locals. Green space with kid's play parks. Conspicuously absent were any big box stores, discount outlets, or soulless retail chain stores. The Riverdale of 2022 is a happier place for this.

Only one thing marred this pristine image: fresh posters for the missing Sabrina Spellman from Greendale, circa 2018. I must admit, I always wanted to get to know that girl after seeing her in action. Readers, I believe you might have liked her, or loved to hate her. Anyway, I digress.

The Riverdale Academy on the Southside is where the majority of the town's high school aged students go. You may have heard of the innovative and effective new curriculum introduced, much to the kicking and screaming of state officials. I toured it to report back to you, my dear readers. I must say, the words beautiful, classy, and stylish do not do it justice. A warm atmosphere, and the sound of happy students filled the halls. A positivity I do not recall from my Riverdale High days, an aura of hope.

And, I hear there's a wedding in town for **-H-** and I to crash. Pictures to follow in my next blog post.

 **Previous** Blog Post: Highlights of The Andrews Institute of the Classics

Scarlet Queen's Moderation Note: As an American, I value freedom of speech. I also exercise the inalienable rights I have over my private domain. Banning Trolls is a favorite hobby of mine. I will delete duplicate posts.

Follower Comments:

Commenter: **TROLL_POWER_OVER_9000** \- Banned

First commenter! Look at that pic of her luscious white cleavage and big smile. Beautiful.

Commenter: **Disciple of Archibald the Mighty**

Dudes, she's totally lying about why she came back to Riverdale. You have to see this **video** put up on the net. I'm not sure who shot it, but they should get a medal.

_The video opens to a scene of Cheryl walking up the sweeping white marble steps to magnificent mansion. Lush rose bushes on either side of the steps contrast against creamy white Italian marble of the house. A man with thick chestnut hair, lumberjack shirt, and blue jeans opens the carved and decorated door. "Omygod?! Cheryl Blossom? There's still a restraining order against you."_

_A slight lift to Cheryl's chin. "Kevin, you think that'll stop me?"_

_"Um, yes. I actually I do." He motioned for Cheryl to leave._

_Ignoring that, she folded her arms. "What are you anyways? His personal assistant?"_

_Kevin's face tightened. "Yes."_

_That visibly startled Cheryl, body language shifting. Her arms around herself turned into a self hug. "Oh, sorry. Any chance Archie will do an interview with me? My followers would love to see him in the flesh."_

_"What? No!" Kevin gestured harshly with his hands. "Twenty million people do not need to see him in the flesh. No."_

_An arched eyebrow. "You sure of that?"_

_A heave of breath from Kevin. "Do you understand the letters N-O? I don't want a repeat of the last time you two were near each other."_

_Fingers at her eyes, as if to catch tears before ruining the impressive makeup job. "Can I see them? Please? My gir-"_

_"Good day Cheryl." Kevin stepped backwards into the house, shutting the door in her face._

Commenter: **The Scarlet Queen Down Under** , Response to Disciple of Archibald the Mighty

This video is taken completely out of context. The suspiciously missing preceding five minutes of this film, illuminated me in a much better light. I'll have you know that I called ahead of time. You are such a plebeian! If you bothered to check like I did, the restraining order expired a year ago, and hasn't been renewed.

Commenter: **Disciple of Archibald the Mighty** , Response to The Scarlet Queen Down Under

You'll never change Cheryl Blossom. I remember you before you left.

Commenter: **Momma_Honey_92**

I watched the Disciple's video ten times. "My gir-" does that mean she had... A *KID?!* before she left America? Does anyone really know what happened to Cheryl before she came to Australia?

Commenter: **Australia_4_EVAR** , Response to Momma_Honey_92

Dunno. As she said, she came to our country to be a new person, and we respect that. Cheryl's cheer and love of life is all I care about. That and her beautiful prose for appreciating everything around her.

Momma_Honey_92, you do bring up a powerful point though. I saw the Andrews family at a resort in Northern Australia last year. Archie is a big man, very memorable. Huge family, six kids and pregnant wife. Ever since then, I had always wondered how a pair of blue eyed parents could have _**two**_ brown eyed daughters. Especially ones that resemble their father so strongly. This is so going viral.

Commenter: **XXX_Sheila_Hunter_XXX** \- Banned, Response to Momma_Honey_92

Nope. She didn't get big in our media scene until 2019, after she graduated high school here. Marketing herself as 'The Yankee Ginger in Australia' was pure genius. Australian blokes all around love gingers. I love *loving* gingers myself, if you know what I mean. 8==D-

Commenter: **Momma_Honey_92** , Response to Australia_4_EVAR

You mean two blue eyed parents can't have brown eyed children?

Commenter: **Australia_4_EVAR** , Response to Momma_Honey_92

*Sigh*. Yes.

* * *

Mary Andrews finished the last bit of paperwork in front of her. As of today, five years completed as President of The Andrews Institute of the Classics. The rich smell of the African ebony wooden desk and a literal golden nameplate still registered in her mind everyday. The ostentatious display of wealth was a thorn in her mind, a reminder of her son's personality change.

The scene in her mind went back to The Weekend nearly six years ago. A mess which turned her life upside down. She remembered that call from Gail, representing Archie's interests as his lawyer while he'd been hospitalized. Her brain couldn't process that another woman, a lawyer at that, was doing Mary's job as a de facto mother.

Fred had tried telling her that Archie was _really_ growing up. Something about investments and money. It'd be the easy way out to claim she'd been too busy with her job to understand what he'd been saying. No. She'd thought if she could just talk to her favourite boy, that they could sort it out. That the out of character actions Fred described would make sense.

The trip out to Riverdale back in 2016 had been a blur of stress and tears. She and Fred were a wreck by the time they got to the Hospital. Luckily, Archie had been awake when they came in. No symptoms or side effects from the drugs. She rudely discovered her son was... Someone else.

Of course, not literally another man. Fred was good about emailing photos of Archie's growth spurt and eye color change to her. But with his every move, her son revealed an unrecognizable array of body language. Failure her defined her that moment, Mary missed her boy's entire shift into manhood. The rudest surprise, was when he opened his mouth. Angry didn't begin explain it. Resentful and insulted, Archie didn't mince words to let her know his feelings. "You left me for a _job_. Your priority isn't me, it's your career. And now you think you're allowed to care?" The grim expression and narrowed eyes as he glared at her. "Prove it."

Guilt and agonizing shame drove Mary's permanent return to Riverdale. An enduring awkwardness with her son that still hadn't finished healed through time. Back then, her darling boy was hurting so much over Betty. Everything she tried wasn't just wrong, inadequate. Her son didn't need her, didn't want her. It led to the heartbreaking realization; Betty replaced her.

Worse was discovering Archie knocked up Cheryl Blossom with a pair of twins. One look at a recent picture of the girl and... Mary knew she'd done the right thing by returning. The girl looked far too much like herself as a teenager. Her son desperately needed counseling and therapy. Luckily, he was amenable.

Watching Fred and Hermione marry was not painful, but cathartic. The former Lodge soon was pregnant with a pair of twins. She admired Fred for still making time for Archie, and not discarding him for the new family. Five years on and those two still went bear and deer hunting every season together.

Archie soon after asked her to lead the founding of a new and innovative university. Such an olive branch Mary grasped with all her being. His vision was broad, overarching: A theoretical and applied University of the classics. Archie wanted a fine arts program to make the statues and reliefs that now dotted Riverdale and the surrounding county. A historical crafts program that manufactured authentic clothing, weapons, armor, and sets for the Ancient World Film & Acting program. The Institute supported an independent TV channel now picked up by all the major networks. The "standard" program required students to take an exotic mix of anthropology, archaeology, classical crafting, drama, fine arts, history, philosophy, with study of both Latin and Ancient Greek.

After her son's wedding, Mary got to know her now daughter-in-law better. Betty's interest in uplifting the poor in Riverdale and the surrounding county big hearted and commendable. The Annex for pregnant teen girls at Riverdale High received accolades in the region for its success rate. Betty insisted on funding an adult upgrading program to help older folks finish high school as well. Then there was the campaign for a state of the art rehab program for those with drug and alcohol problems. A couple weeks back, Betty and Archie cut the ribbon to open a psychiatric hospital for the mentally ill in the county.

Mentoring the young woman was rewarding, making her wish she and Fred had tried for a girl. As they had developed a great relationship, Betty's grew strained with her own mom, Alice. The woman thought Betty should just stay at home having children. Mary disagreed, she quietly suggested the young woman sit on the Board of Directors for each organization. That way, her daughter-in-law could learn how to be an adult away from her spiteful mother. Archie was admirably flexible and supportive of his wife getting out of the house.

When Mary did have free time between her son's and daughter in law's initiatives, she spent much of it with her adorable growing gaggle of grandchildren. Ariel, Bethany, Claire, Darcy, Edgar, Fergus, and Gregory kept her busy and happy. It still made her tear up that Betty was so wonderful to the twins Bethany and Claire. Those two were Betty's daughters as much as they were Archie's. Much as temptation existed to complain the number of grandchildren grew too quickly, Mary stayed quiet. No one asked for her opinion, so she didn't give it. Lesson learned, family came first.

* * *

The wedding was soon, Betty primped in front of the well-lit mirror for a few more minutes than necessary. She examined how orchid purple maid of honor dress rested on her body, adjusting it where needed.

"You look great, enough fretting you broodmare." Anyone else would have gotten a slap, but not Veronica. Her friend had sneaked from behind for a hug, patting Betty's temporarily flat stomach and pinching her bum. "Five babies in six years and you still look good as new."

"Hey!" Betty, said in faux outrage, giving her best friend a playful thwack on the offending arm. That bum pinch, she rolled her eyes, sheesh. "You're awful."

It spoke to a truth though. Betty had symptom free pregnancies without a single point of concern for her body or her children. Polly was envious, her sister's two pregnancies since the twins had been "normal" for symptoms. A few more and she might be a case study for a medical journal. Hmm, just like Archie and his eyes all those years ago. Betty quelled the urge to rub her tummy at the giddy thought of another baby growing inside of her.

"It's my wedding," Veronica said, grinning ear to ear, "and I can cry if I want to." With a smirk she gave Betty a hip bump to move her over. Now the mirror only showed the raven-haired woman, beauty personified in her svelte white wedding dress. A raised eyebrow with a naughty smile. "Think Jughead'll tear up like a big baby?"

Holding in a giggle and smoothing her facial features took a moment. Veronica's dress was not going to make any man cry, quite the opposite. "I think he's going to faint. Remember how you first got his attention?"

"Yeah, I do." Veronica's voice was husky. "I swayed my hips just right that first night we all went swing dancing together."

"I enjoyed that evening with all of us." Betty preferred to forget about Sabrina though. The girl had disappeared four years ago. Sabrina's two aunts periodically canvassed the county looking for new information. As a mother now, Betty couldn't imagine the sorrow they must feel. She mentally refocused herself, staying on subject. "Remember how bashful Jughead was?"

Veronica took a deep breath in, her eyes fluttering as they looked at each other through the mirror. "So adorable Betty. I'm excited for him and I to reach this stage together. I couldn't be more pleased to have you here with me today."

"Thanks." Smiling was easy in response to a compliment like that. The army of servants Archie hired for her made finishing high school and taking a class per semester a reality. He was so supportive and wonderful. A big family came naturally with all the effort he put into the kids and their marriage.

Turning to Betty, Veronica then clasped their hands together. "I have to know, how do you two make it look so simple?"

"Is this why you chased all the other bridesmaids and your mom out?" Veronica's slow nod let Betty know her friend was sincere. What a question though. Archie himself made it so easy to be married, but that wasn't an answer. "When we first got together, he insisted we read up on good marriage books, for starters."

"Okay?" Veronica's searching look asked for more.

Betty's smile became a naughty smirk, she bit her lip and pumped her eyebrows. "We make love every night."

The jaw drop and gasp were cute. "Seriously? Even now with seven kids? Even during your pregnancies?"

Biting her lip at the memories; pregnancy made her quite horny, but she didn't want to say that. "But it's not about the literal act Ronnie." Archie worked so hard, every day. And he stayed calm and could always laugh with her. "If you treat each other well and act attractively, it's easy. Fun too."

The raven-haired girl let the words soak in. "I'll remember that."

Remember - the word brought up Kevin's distraught words about Cheryl being in town. Without him spying on Archie for her the first year of their marriage, Betty would have been dramatically more insecure. Now though, she knew better. Archie wasn't making love to anyone else but her.

"Earth to Betty?" The classic Veronica smirk as she tsk-tsked, waggling a finger.

With a slight rattle of her head, Betty focused on her friend. "Sorry, memories." She held Veronica's hand. "I don't want you putting my marriage on a pedestal. Archie and I do have our arguments and problems. You and Jughead will have your trials too, just like everyone else."

"I'm so glad we're best friends," Veronica said, then grabbing Betty for a hug. The grip lasted longer than expected, almost a sob, came out. "I know I'm going to need your advice again."

Warm affection radiated in Betty as she returned the hug. She hadn't been there for Veronica giving away her first baby. With them marrying, Betty knew those old issues were resurfacing. A simple smile. "What else are friends for?"

* * *

Kevin surveyed the scene. Grassy knoll? Yep. Lavish wedding celebrations planned by an expert, such as Kevin himself? Check. Hidden security everywhere? Definitely. Hot long-term boyfriend named Owen on his arm? Double check. This wedding was going to be awesome. Jughead and Veronica were finally tying the knot.

Glancing across the seats, an usher in the aisle, then to the band setting up, where Kevin gave Archie a nod, who reciprocated back. Strange how Jason Blossom was the best man, and Archie a groomsman and the singer for the wedding. Well, everyone changed.

Guests filtered in, Kevin smiled at Mary Andrews. He'd been the one to give her the real deal on her son when she returned. Archie's mom was good for him in ways one might not first understand. Now with Betty and Archie at the five-year mark, and being Archie's personal assistant the last three, he now felt they were on the right track. No need for gloomy predictions. Especially today; Jughead and Veronica were so much smarter waiting things out and maturing first.

When the music started, Archie sang an original song. The melody soft and fluid, an inspirational song backed by an acoustic guitar. Kevin could finally relax, waiting for his turn in the procession. Avery and Valarie, twin son and daughter respectively of Fred and Hermione Andrews led as the ring bearers. The wedding procession slowly came out, standing in their respective places. Then the bridal chorus started and everyone stood and turned to see the three girls, Ariel, Bethany and Claire lead in front of Veronica as flower girls.

From the front row, Kevin spotted a flash of deep lustrous red hair, ultra pale skin -

**MOTHER OF GOD!**

The massive over inhale threatened to make Kevin faint. Cheryl Blossom was crashing the wedding! That beefy redheaded Thor-Archie lookalike. Veronica only had eyes for Jughead as she walked down the isle. He couldn't ruin her wedding, but, but... CHERYL BLOSSOM!

Following the woman's gaze, it suddenly made sense. Kevin felt his legs lock and body tense like a Roman statue. Cheryl came to see her daughters. And was taking some new pictures with her phone. Thank Baby Jesus she wasn't here to cause a scene. Baby Jesus save him from Betty and Veronica's wrath, because Cheryl sneaked in under his watch. Kevin's eyes rolled up into his head, he was fai...

* * *

Jason found Veronica's walk down the aisle hard to bear. Like she was supposed to be walking down for _him_ , but he was married to Polly. And they had a good marriage, and he loved his four kids too. But Veronica's magnificence pulled at him; Jughead was very lucky.

Kevin's faint caught his eye, Jason dashed down to catch his friend. Many guests gasped, freezing up, unsure of what to do. Veronica faced the audience after he and Owen gestured for things to continue.

"Well," she gestured with her arms wide, loudly declaring, "There's no bigger compliment making a gay man faint on my wedding day."

Everyone laughed in relief, the ceremony continued without further drama. Afterward, Owen, Veronica, and Jughead came to thank him for helping. A cracked skull was no joke, Kevin woke up just fine.

Later, back at Thornhill Jason and Polly chilled out on their big brown leather couch in their living room. "It's still weird to me," he said softly to his wife, "listening to Archie and Veronica talk about their 'joint siblings' during their toasts at the wedding."

Polly rested her head on his shoulder with his arms around her. "What else are they supposed to call them? The two kids are their half siblings, but each is related to a different half."

"You're right," Jason said, thinking of the Blossom uncles, aunts, and cousins. "My own family web is complex enough."

"And most of them in jail too." She squeezed his arm. "I knew you and Archie would work well together someday."

Petting Polly's hair idly, Jason murmured agreement. It all started when Sabrina had tried to crash Betty and Archie's wedding. That jarred with the strangeness of Cheryl crashing Jughead and Veronica's wedding using the same method. A shake of his head, and Jason remembered.

_"It, the big It, is happening again." Jughead's blue eyes stared at the raindrops falling on the Sweetwater River._

_Jason reeled in his fishing rod, casting it out again. "Another Archie?"_

_"Yes. We need his help too. Sabrina is dangerous. Archie can see through the mirror of Reality and break it." Whatever that meant, but Jason didn't argue._

_"Who will she replace?"_

_Jughead's slow, trembling glance over his shoulder at Jason. "Me. I'm competition."_

The memory was still shiver worthy. Stopping Sabrina together helped Jason understand Archie didn't ask to be who he was. It allowed Jason's request to imprison his fucked up crime mafia family. They weren't friends. There was a pragmatic and functional bond between them. They could be pleasant and tolerate each other at the dinner table with their families. Neither ever wanted to tell their wives the truth.

It isn't every day you watch a man in your old body Crack through reality. The rage as Archie threw Sabrina through the Hole to get rid of her.

* * *

Since recovering from the coma, Jughead's life had ups and downs. The initial shock of all the changes took a while to get used to. Jason and Jughead resumed their friendship, but it wasn't the same kind of innocent best friends that they were before. Through the dreams, Jughead understood the original man that Archie was. Honesty between the two of them created a new friendship. Not best friends, but good friends.

Dealing with Sabrina forged the three-way friendship between him, Jason and Archie. The secrets they would all take to their grave.

Veronica, wow. Complicating everything, the whole time had been their son. The pair of fathers in New York sent pictures on a schedule. Sometimes it was worse knowing, than not knowing. They would cry together, argue, fight, fuck, and make up.

Their first relationship, they lasted six months. But even on a year long break, they still had sex all the time with each other. Neither lasted more than a platonic date with another person. Finally, they admitted their love for each other. The second time they lasted a year. Another breakup lasting all of a month before getting together the third time, but not for long. That time, Veronica dumped him because of her mother's scheming. Hermione clued into the billion dollar trust Archie had set aside for him. Enough said.

Yet, they couldn't stop being friends with benefits. Neither of them really enjoyed dating other people. There had been defining **moment** when Jughead nearly died protecting Veronica from the gangrape. Jughead would ask himself, "Is this girl worth dying over?" and get the sense they didn't measure up. Veronica likewise, had told him the trouble answering the question, "Just how far will this guy go to protect me?" Jughead wasn't idle either. He learned brutal martial arts from Archie's security team to maintain his aura of menace. Nothing bad happened to his girl ever again, he made sure of it.

A year ago, they got back together for real. No games, not the high school drama they had back in the day. No more crying. Adults now, they would finish their degree, then have a family together. Both liked what Archie and Betty did with Riverdale, but those two could only do so much. Jughead wanted to work on a rehabilitation program for gang members and former prisoners. Veronica wanted to create an old-fashioned women's network in town to mentor young girls. A few months before graduation from "Archie's Name-brand College" as they teased their friend, Jughead popped the question.

Now, here they were on Archie's private jet, having a two week honeymoon in Fiji. Veronica didn't even bother waiting to get off the airplane. She shoved him into the private cabin, began tearing off his clothes with a flurry of kisses. The words he waited for, never sounded better. "Jughead, let's make a baby."


	19. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What just happened? For old readers, I'm going back and revising this story here and there. Expect updates from time to time for splitting a chapter into two. Today, August 12, 2018, I've been musing on a comment I got several months back. This is a new ending to the story, and it voids the Epilogue completely. I've reprinted the last scene with Jughead from Chapter 16-2 to help readers who finished a long time ago.

 

* * *

_July_ _2017_

Jughead spent months with a growing awareness of waking: Hearing the sounds of an active hospital. The sense of light and dark through his eyelids, the sun still rose and fell daily. The price, the cost of what he learned began to sink in. Opening his eyes to Veronica's tears struck him in the heart. "I hate seeing you cry."

His words had the opposite effect, Veronica was so happy she teared more. "Jughead, you came back to me."

Moving his arms was like lifting lead, but he managed to hold her as her tears soaked his chest. "I never left."

The sound of a supercharged diesel engine started, then his brain adjusted better to hearing again. Purring, it was purring, not an engine. Slowly turning his neck, he saw the Tiger.

Veronica's tears had dried up now. "Mr. T keeps me company, but no one else sees him."

Visions didn't show him that part, dang it. But he wanted to head off any issues at the pass. "I know about our baby boy, that you adopted him out."

The beautiful girl tried to pull away, but he held her tight, trying to show his love for her. She stopped fighting, resting her chin on her hands. "I'm so sorry Jughead."

"Don't be." He stroked her hair, his arms already exhausted from the effort. "We're not ready to be parents yet."

He watched her posture relax and soften. "I didn't think you'd understand."

What did his eyes tell her? Hopefully his love. "Maybe, in the future, I'd like to have kids with you."

Where the hell did that come from? No way. Not after his dad. Oh no, her lips pursed. He'd come across as way too forward. Too real and personal. Her hand reached out, cupping his cheek. Not a slap. Didn't kind of future talk scare girls off? She wasn't scared. That slow growing smile, a hint of tooth on her lip. "Jughead," Veronica said, "I'd like that."

The nurse came in right then, ending their conversation for the time. Jughead couldn't talk privately with Veronica for some time. The doctors and nurses ran a flurry of tests on him. His dad came to visit him. They arranged physical therapy, and other things moved very fast for a couple days before he was ready for more visitors.

Veronica kept trying to update him, and his dad too. Jughead wouldn't let them, specifically asking to meet his friends one-on-one tried to fill him on what happened.

Betty was the first to come. He hadn't remembered her hair so long, or her wearing non-pastel colors. She was in a vibrant yellow sundress and had traded her tiny heart

pendant for pearls. Diamond teardrop earrings, whoa.

Flashing him a big smile she said, "Hi Jughead." She took a seat to his left, hands in her lap.

Something in his heart twanged for her, but mercifully it didn't go beyond that. "Betty, I have a message for you."

Her head twitched, her eyes darting back and forth. "Like from the other side?"

"In a matter of speaking," he said, thinking about back to brown eyed Archie's last wish. _Tell_ _Betty for me_. How to even start? "The Archie we now know, the blue eyed one stole the body from our old brown eyed friend -"

"Jughead, there's so much you missed," Betty said, placing her left hand on his chest. Damn, that was an expensive looking engagement ring, a fat pink diamond on the smoothest soft white metal he'd ever seen... and a matching wedding band. Platinum? "Archie and I married just last month. He was so upset you weren't able to be his best man." Damn... "I had a baby girl named Ariel last month." That, what, huh, she got pregnant back in the fall? How had he missed that? "And we've adopted a pair of twin girls, Bethany and Claire."

"But, but..." The words in his mouth became sand in the wind.

Trading time for knowledge of the past, Jughead hadn't fully comprehended what he gave up until this moment. He'd lost knowledge of the present. Time had moved on without him. In those briefs snippets of time he'd been able to reach out, Veronica had been his focus. Not Betty or Archie. Then again, which Archie?

Another one of those cute smiles of Betty's that used to break his heart. "You just woke up from a coma. I understand you're disoriented now." She fished in her purse a moment. "Here's a picture of us."

The image showed a picnic at Pickens park: A black and white tartan blanket had the new family on it. Betty wearing a dark pink and conservative sundress, holding a baby in light pink onesie with faint orange hair. Archie held what must be the twins in purple onesies, mostly bald but with a smattering of deep red hair much like... The confident, protective way Archie held those twins, his posture possessive. _He's the real father of all three_. Who was the other mother?

Jughead wanted to confront the truth, but he looked in Betty's eyes. She was waiting for him to ask why, that expectation of humiliation waiting to happen. "Please be happy for me."

Protecting her vulnerable heart mattered more. Babble came out of his mouth. "They look beautiful. You have such a big heart Betty, adopting these twins with Archie. I'm so happy for you."

He was happy for her, but wished it could under better circumstances. They could speak later when she was ready. Jughead didn't want to hurt her. What had the new Archie done?

Betty giggled a hiccup, ignoring her watering eyes. "Thanks, Jughead for the kind words. I uh, I should go. They're all due for a feed soon." She glanced down at her chest, and that's when he clued in her breasts had at least doubled in size. Nursing three babies, goddamn.

"Great to see you Betty." He reached for her hand, and she squeezed it back. She leaned over for a quick hug, then she left.

The next visitor wasn't who he expected. He'd asked Veronica to see Archie, but Jason walked in wearing shorts, sandals, and a wife beater. Something that brown eyed Archie might have worn.

A look of familiarity that didn't belong on the redhead's face. "Here's something for you to read."

Jughead took the grocery bag of books. Most of them were his favorites from Hemingway. On the bottom though, was a book 'Touch,' by Claire North.

"It's about a body thief," Jason said.

Did that mean... "You're really Archie."

The words had an immediate impact on Jason, he jumped up punch the air. "YES!" Abruptly realizing how he was acting, the redhead laughed and covered his mouth. Giving a thump on his shoulder, Jason's smile was infectious. "Someone finally knows. Jughead, it's such a relief to hear that."

No wonder the visions he had were so weird about Jason. Blue eyed Archie hadn't lied either. An apology came to mind. "Sorry for running away from you that day in the car."

"It's okay," Jason said. "How could you have known?"

But he did know, but could process the truth. "I knew something was wrong. Did you try to tell anyone?"

Jason sighed. "No. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I'm in this body, everyone thinks I'm Jason, and that's that. It's not like wizards are real."

"Actually," Jughead said, tapping his nose, "I happen to know one."

Jason leaned in, furrowing his brow his jaw dropped open. "Is it possible? I could get my body and life back?"

"Maybe," Jughead said. Memories, lessons the Tiger taught erupted in his mind. Reality was mutable. "It would take some work. Back before I understood what I was doing, it's my fault you're in Jason's body."

Suddenly his friend paced the room. "You did this to me?"

This was so weird to say out loud. "But I didn't put the other man into you. You were floating in the ether bro." Jughead rubbed his head. "The real Jason died."

That brought out a stilted stutter of a laugh, another story untold. "I know that." A smile. "Dude, I know you only meant the best. Better that I get to live a life than not at all."

Jughead laid his hands out on the air in front of him, feeling the mirror of reality. "I could swap you and the other Archie right now if you want."

The redhead pinched his nose. "It's hard. I've wanted my life back since the day I woke up in this body. But it's not easy, what about Polly and my kids with her?"

There were complexities that Jason didn't know about: That the blue-eyed Archie didn't lie to him back in the dreamscape. His promise to do right by Archie's friends and the town of Riverdale. But in the end, Jughead wanted his world to make sense again.

"You are so full of shit." Jughead's own anger startled him. "What the fuck happened to you that you'd sell out who you are because of how other people might feel?"

"Uh…" Jason's open mouth earned a smack for that stupid look. "Ow!"

"I didn't go insane," he'd sat up and got off the bed, pointing a finger at Jason. The adrenaline pumped through his body now. "I didn't suffer just so you could turn into a giant wimp when it came to the moment of saving yourself."

The resigned sigh. "Maybe you're right."

"I am. Stop lying to yourself."

Jason closed his eyes. "Sometimes of this life is just so good. But, I can't help but want my old life back everyday." Opening them, he saw the resolved needed. "How does this work?"

"Watch me."

Jughead thrust his arms out again, feeling the ebbs and flows of the energy that supported the structure of reality. He felt a great weight in the way of doing the transfer. He had to close his eyes and pull, struggle with all his might that something might happen.

The awed horror in Jason's tone when he said, "Dude…"

Ignoring the cries of alarm from the hospital staff he had to focus on the work and not quit. He felt the rumble of an earthquake. No, it was him as his whole body vibrated.

"OH GOD MY EYES!" Jason screamed.

Opening his own Jughead dodged the gouts of blood shooting from Jason's empty eye sockets. Mother fucker, not this shit again. Sure enough, the pale blue eyes were on the floor… Oh shit, this must be happening right now to Archie's body. Hopefully Betty wasn't around to witness that. Witnessing the impossible had the funny way of making you lose your mind and gain reality bending powers.

Once more, the new blue and gold eyes grew into Jason's sockets, much of the blood on his face rolling back in. No strange sounds though. Huh, right, Jughead glanced around realizing it was dark. He walked over to the window and… That was a complete Solar Eclipse.

"That's gonna cost me," Jughead told himself, already he felt like passing out. He had moved the goddamn Moon itself.

"It will," The new Jason said grimly. Turning, he prepared to fight, but the new Jason walked over to pounded on the windows. "Where is it? Where's the seam?"

It shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but the former man behind Archie's blue eyes wasn't touching the windows. He was feeling for the structure of reality just like Jughead himself. New Jason's hands _dipped_ , penetrating between the membrane into... elsewhere. Like wiping away morning due, the window became a mirror reflecting the infinite expanse of space.

"You know Jughead, I just want to let you know what I've done while you've been out. I paid your medical bills so the state wouldn't let you die. I handed cash over to Hermione to buy food and handle expenses for Veronica's pregnancy."

"That's nice," he said, his dreams hadn't shown him that part. "I'm grateful, I am, but -"

"You had to betray me for your loser friend, Archie, I know."

"It's not like that, he needed his body back."

"That's assuming it's his. I have done so much for this town: Fixing up the southside, honoring my father... Marrying Betty, starting all those social programs. You know, I'd like to think I'm the good guy here." The dark, manic tone suggested the opposite. "I can't even remember my original name. I can't recall the faces of my original children anymore."

"I know -"

"And you just made Betty watch me pull out my eyes, moron. I'm sure the gouts of blood all over my daughters will be so good for their health."

Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. New Jason took a chair and threw it at the Mirror of Stars. The explosion of floating shards filled the room, but they didn't damage or scratch anything. The vast sucking sound of outer space, a torrent of wind went through the cracked hole... Then silence as something sealed it over.

"You really thought you could do this," New Jason gestured to himself, the blood all over him and the room, "and not suffer the consequences?!" The dark laugh that erupted from man with golden blue eyes physically chilled Jughead. "I have tried so hard to be the good guy, to do the right things. But now you've let the real me out. The monster who has no fucks left to give."

"What are you -"

Too weak to fend off the grapple, new Jason grabbed him and hefted Jughead up on two hands. "Enjoy eternity, traitor."

It didn't go in slow motion when Jughead was thrown. One minute he was in the air, the next he experienced infinity. He wasn't in space, he was _**Elsewhere**_.

Visions of the future of Riverdale taunted him.

New Jason killing Archie and getting away with it. Using that damnable charismatic charm to build a harem. Polly took little work, being 'his' wife already. New Jason arranged for Betty to lose all the money 'Archie' made through investing. So, she moved into Thornhill to be with her sister. Didn't take long for 'Jason' to console her with his cock. Veronica took more work; he simply appealed over time to her worst instincts for power, money, and a preference for bad boys. Sabrina moved in, helping 'advise' him on specific matters. Other women of Riverdale soon followed.

Then came the march to power: New York State senate at 18. Elected to Federal Congress at 25. US Senate at 30. President by 35. Didn't matter who had to die along the way. Assassinations, blackmail, every evil tool used to maximum effect.

And at each stage, the Vulture grew. Statues, reliefs, works of art dotted the land. The malevolent being grew in power. So did the policies used. At first getting rid of the prisons was applauded by America... Not realizing the replacement would be forced labor camps that worked the prisoners to death. Border guards raising massive walls, machine gun nests everywhere. State sanctioned death squads to root out the homeless. At every turn, death and decay used as policy tools. All to appease the Vulture so it could grow in power.

No one could stop it except Jughead. He had one last card to play. If he could just **rewind** _time_ itself...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ends with an unequivocally villainous OC! in Archie. Also, the ending is way more conflict oriented and feels WAY better set up for a sequel. Please let me know in the comments what you think and what you'd like to see. :)
> 
> I'm currently working on an experimental idea for a sequel to this story. I have 5 chapters completed, and ~30k words in. This time I want to complete it first before publishing. As well, I am going through this fic and doing a line edit and have completed up to Chapter 7.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The History of the Sticky Maple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320831) by [Raging_Iron_Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Iron_Thunder/pseuds/Raging_Iron_Thunder)




End file.
